<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Hero Academia by YesNo_couldbeSo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815186">Haikyuu!! Hero Academia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesNo_couldbeSo/pseuds/YesNo_couldbeSo'>YesNo_couldbeSo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6 Years Time Skip- Canon Divergence, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Storyline not Chronological, gays be dumbasses, trigger warnings may apply- i don't know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesNo_couldbeSo/pseuds/YesNo_couldbeSo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle schools had just started teaching quirk control to their students and how to get perfect grasps instead of just testing. Some schools were better than others and most of the people who went to UA came from them. Angered, more adults turned to villainy and fought against the younger generation. Teenagers across japan and the world started getting attacked by adults. More heroes started having to go patrol constantly to protect the kids which made an army of adults fight children out of jealousy. It was maddening, only a few adults were still loyal to children, and it wasn’t even mostly their parents.</p><p>***<br/>This is the Haikyuu BNHA crossover no one asked for. They're my favourite animes and just needed to go together, after all a lot of fans 'leave' MHA for Haikyuu.<br/>I just wanted to give them superpowers and y'know, ship ship. I hope the tags don't scare you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(bnha ships mentioned), (friendships not tagged- all friends pretty much), (most other ships mentioned but not in depth), Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First years, first years come first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! I'm currently trying to work on all my fics at once and this is just something I thought would be fun. These precious boys are trying to be superheroes and not get killed, naturally. </p><p>I don't have much to say other than if you want to see where this story goes, leave kudos and comments with critisism so I know to continue. And I promise the dynamics will be fun.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An introduction<br/>Story<br/>+<br/>The minds of the mains</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2136 September</p><p> </p><p>“This just in. We’ve been sent footage of an adult assaulting a teenager for no reason apparent. The man seemed to want to simply hurt the poor girl.”</p><p>The screen switched from a television anchor to a street in Miyagi prefecture by a crossroads. A teenage girl in a beige and black school uniform was walking down a street alone, when out of nowhere, a grown man activated a wolflike quirk and launched himself at the girl.</p><p>There was no sound to the footage, but it looked as if she screamed. The man yelled as he floored her and growled. She moved her legs around and swung over so she was holding him down on his front. She repeatedly punched him in many places with incredible skill until he fell unconscious. She got up and called the police.</p><p>“This young woman was skilled enough in combat to fight back without using her quirk. According to her, the man said she shouldn’t be allowed to learn to use her quirk or abilities because he wasn’t allowed. The police have connected this development to the recent teen attacks all over Japan. The 4<sup>th</sup> generation are angry about the 5<sup>th</sup> learning to harness instead of simply display their quirks. It has been made official, due to these new developments, that all middle and high schools in Japan are required to teach at least basic combat and full hero course quirk harnessing for their own protection. Thank you and good afternoon.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2142 February</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou was sure he hadn’t been so excited in his entire life. He was about to take the UA entrance exam and become a hero. It was, gwah! so exciting! He looked around the door to the training ground but couldn’t spot anyone from Karasuno. Stingyshima, Yama and Yachi must have been put in the other groups. That was a shame, they could have formed a team like they always did. He was practically vibrating from excitement and felt as. if Tsukishima would say something stupid then. He turned around but he wasn’t there. Eh, that was fine, he’d be fine on his own.</p><p>The doors opened and he jumped straight in from 20 feet away. He saw the bots instantly and leaped off them, the buildings and obstacles quickly, making them crash into each other and destroyed them with objects he found and hurled. Crash! Plow! Bamm! All down into pieces. None of them could match his speed. He also managed to push people out of the way from getting hurt. Before he knew it, the test was over. Shouyou walked out smiling, he managed to take out an overall of 40 bots with simple agility and speed.</p><p>Everyone in his life had been sceptical of his choice to become a hero with such a basic quirk, but he knew he could do it. Out of everyone in that specific training ground, he knew he got the highest number of points. Shouyou then wondered if it would be enough to be accepted, his friends had much cooler quirks and were all smarter him. He frowned; he didn’t like negativity. There was still a good chance he would get accepted and with his friends too.</p><p>Shouyou couldn’t help but be optimistic, unlike all his friends funnily enough. Yama could get worried easily but was overall positive, Tsukishima was always negative and mean, stingy! Yachi was always nice but she tended to become incredibly nervous a lot and came up with many scenarios where big bad things would happen. Shouyou hated worrying, so he chose not to and walked out with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka attempted to calm herself down, this was easily the scariest moment of her life. She was surrounded by so many hopeful children competing to get into the best hero course in the school. They were plotting against her; she would be thrown out for embarrassing herself, she would never be allowed back, they would send her to Antarctica after exploding from nervousness so she could cool down. Where was Hinata when she needed him?</p><p>Ugh! Calm down, calm down. What did Yamaguchi always say? Deep breaths? Swallow the saliva gathering and she’ll be fine? What did Tsukishima say earlier? Ignore everyone because they were all below her, well that seemed a little rude. Then again Tsukishima was always more than a little rude.</p><p>The doors were opening! She quickly slipped off her shoes and sized her body to be 6 times her normal size. Her quirk enhanced size overall, her proportions didn’t change, simply enlarged. Hitoka ran in at 29.4 feet tall, minding out for the children at regular size, and started smashing the bots with all the power she had. She ignored everything around her and simply concentrated on what she did best, well second best. Her first best was literary exams naturally but her second best was fighting.</p><p>After 8 minutes, a giant robot came out of the ground. She looked around and panicked, should she take it out or shouldn’t she. There was a scream from the ground, and she saw two kids stuck under a collapsed robot. Hitoka didn’t even need to think, she ran as fast as she could and multiplied herself by 8 instead of 6 and punched the bot squarely in the main processing unit. It broke apart with her force and she kneeled down to pick the collapsed bot off the kids.</p><p>The looked up at her with amazement and ran off to see if they could destroy any more bots. Hitoka smiled, that felt good.</p><p>***</p><p>Kei watched everyone around him. They all stretched and got ready to go in. Kei felt quite neutral, but less so than normal. All these children must have trained well or why would they even try? They must have big transformation and mutations, all he had was the ability to know what they would do next. In full truth he wasn’t sure if he would be able to pass with a quirk that didn’t affect fighting or other people.</p><p>He closed his eyes and remembered what Tadashi told them all to calm down on the train ride from Miyagi. He and Yachi were close to exploding while Hinata was his usual stupidly excited, practically figuratively exploding, self. Tadashi said that they were all excellent fighters and had great chances. Yachi said they would be fine, maybe, if they had each other. Hinata said he would destroy the competition like ‘bamn!’ which sounded quite implausible to Kei.</p><p>Tadashi gave the best advice out of them, still he thought he should have said something. He said ignore everyone, focus on the bots and they’ll win as long as they remember they’re better than the others. Yachi and Hinata complained that his advice was mean to the other kids, but Tadashi thanked him, that was a win in his books, no matter how biased it was.</p><p>He activated his quirk and watched how the robots would attack, memorising the predicted 5 minutes in a millisecond thanks to his ability. The door opened and he rushed in. Kei quickly found objects he could use as weapons and beat the robots in their weak spots. He predicted their slow moves with his 75% accuracy and took out a total of 56 robots. He saw that some children would get injured and took them out of the way before it happened. The school would know they were rescue points as he saved them due to his accurate predictions.</p><p>Overall, the exam was easier than he thought it’d be. Some children were giving him funny looks. Was it his abnormal height for not being affected by a quirk, or maybe they wondered how he knew all the next moves in the fight? Either way, it didn’t matter.</p><p>He got to the gate quickly and it was a small while before his friend and acquaintances showed up, yes acquaintances not friends. Well, he did have longer legs than the short two and his friend walked slowly for their benefit. Which was annoying and endearing at the same time. Ugh, why did Tadashi have to be such a caring, sweet and thoughtful person?</p><p>***</p><p>Tadashi felt the marbles in his hand and moved them around to try and calm his nerves. It was kind of like a calming mechanism for himself. He wondered how strong his competition was, were they able to move really fast like Hinata? Could they enlarge or shrink themselves or even other objects like Yachi? Could they predict everything like Tsukki? This was hard, he needed his good mindset. Then again, he and his friends practiced everything 24/7. He and Tsukki were always training, as were Yachi and Hinata. He wondered how many other kids took every opportunity they could to train, maybe they did.</p><p>The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. He pushed his way through and threw a marble so hard it seemed like he shot it out of a gun, his quirk was working at its fullest, perfect. It went straight through the main processing unit of the nearest bot. He smiled and gathered anything he could potentially throw. He made sure to bring many marbles, which worked almost like bullets for him.  Throwing multiple objects worked well.</p><p>His quirk was incredibly unique, and many doubted he could ever make something out of it. Tsukki helped him train and also helped his self-esteem. He kind of owed wanting to become a hero to his best friend and was grateful for everything chance he got. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up with such an incredible friend. By the end of the ten-minute exam, he managed to completely destroy 48 robots.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi walked out of the training ground with an exasperated smile. Suddenly someone jumped on his back, almost pushing him to the floor. Only one person would do that. “Hinata-kun!” a small voice shouted tiredly but Tadashi just laughed.</p><p>“Yama! I killed so many bots! It was like boom! And crash crash. And whoooosh! The woosh was me though. They made like, electric kind of sounds all crackly. It was fun!” Tadashi smiled.</p><p>“Shouyou could you ever speak without sound effects?” he asked bemused. They walked towards the gate and he put Yachi on his shoulders, Tadashi knew she must have been tired from sizing many objects.</p><p>“Nope,” Hinata said with a smile.</p><p>“But the onomatopoeia is so tiring Hinata-kun,” Yachi complained resting her arms on Tadashi’s head.</p><p>“Sorry Yachi-san! Sometimes I just don’t know the right words.” </p><p>“Well, that makes sense,” said someone tall in an amused tone.  “Stingyshima!” shouted Hinata.</p><p>“Hi Tsukki. How did your test go?” Tadashi asked breaking up the tension, like he always had to.</p><p>“Well, I took out 46 robots and saved some kids before they stupidly hurt themselves.” Tadashi sniggered. Tsukki was so cynical, completely the opposite of himself. He sometimes wondered how he managed to retain him as a friend for so long.</p><p>“Stingyshima, you’re mean. They didn’t know they would hurt themselves, also carry me,” Hinata complained then ordered.</p><p>“Why?” Tsukki asked in his usual monotone.</p><p>“Tall people are obligated to carry short people. It is our sworn duty as those high above average hight to carry those far below.” Hinata gasped offendedly and Tadashi felt a hard whack on his head. “Nothing against you Yachi-san, you can always be a lot bigger,” he said looking up at the small girl. She regularly stood at 4.10 but was a lot bigger or smaller when she used her quirk. Yachi huffed and Tsukki put Hinata on his shoulders grudgingly as the smaller boy cheered.</p><p>“Anyway, I used my marbles and other objects I found to take out 48.”</p><p>“You’re so cool Yama! Sometimes I wish I had sharpshoot!” Hinata gushed excitedly. His compliments were always expected but greatly appreciated.</p><p>“That’s really impressive Yamaguchi-kun,” Yachi said from above him. A small smile played out on Tsukki’s lips as he muttered, “well done.” Tadashi blushed with the compliment. He rarely got compliments from most people and even more rarely from Tsukki.</p><p>“How far to the train station?” asked Hinata. “About half an hour walk,” Tsukki said quickly. Hinata and Yachi groaned.</p><p>“That’s so long! And it’s a 3-hour train ride to Miyagi. I’m hungry! My mom’s having a barbeque. By the way you’re all invited,” Hinata said.</p><p>“First, you’re not even walking and-” Tsukki started. “Second, you’re always hungry. Plus,” Tadashi continued. “I thought you didn’t run out of stamina,” Tsukki finished and they both smirked at him. Some things never got old, especially insulting or bantering in sync. Hinata crossed his arms annoyed.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”</p><p>“Neither have any of us!” Tadashi and Yachi shouted while Tsukki simply stated. He seemed to shrink back at the volume. “But my quirk depends on energy, and I used most of it!”</p><p>“Hinata-kun just wait. All good things come to those who wait. You don’t need your quirk for the rest of the day. In my exam, I took out 50 bots, saved a few kids by pulling them out of the way and punched a zero pointer so hard that it exploded, and I saved two kids from being crushed by it!”</p><p>“That’s awesome Yachi-san!” Tadashi and Hinata practically screamed. “It’s practically no wonder you outdid us,” Tsukki said quietly. Yachi gaped at him and uttered a quick thanks, Tadashi realised it was probably the first time he complimented her. A compliment from Tsukki was a big deal, even Tadashi knew that.</p><p>“That’s a pretty big compliment from you!” Hinata said punching him playfully in the arm.</p><p>“I’m in a good mood. I have feeling we’ll all get in. Even you Hinata.” Tadashi sniggered and Yachi full on belly laughed. Even though he was on Tsukki’s shoulders, he managed to get him in a headlock and gave him a noogie at 3x Hinata speed.</p><p>“You like that Stingyshima? Huh? Huh?”</p><p>“You’re going to tear out my hair dumbass.”</p><p>“Just so you know I’m recording this, idiots,” Yachi announced and the boys stopped. Tadashi had always admired Yachi for how much confidence she was able to gain in the past 3 years of middle school with them. When they first met, she could barely utter two sentences without running off scared. Now she was recording a video of her friends fighting, sitting on the shoulders of another like the queen she was.</p><p>“Yes queen,” he said holding up his hand to be high-fived, which she slapped back hard. “And I hope that when we get to UA, someone else can be the mom-friend. You are all tiring,” Tadashi complained to the other two.</p><p>“I feel you Yamaguchi-kun. Also did you say when?” Yachi asked slipping her phone into her pocket.</p><p>“Like Tsukki, I’m feeling optimistic.” 20 minutes later they arrived at the train station and chatted all the way home. They all went to Hinata’s house for the barbeque party. Tadashi played with Natsu, which was quite fun because her quirk manifested just the year before. They went home at 8, a lot later than usual, so they wouldn’t miss their UA letters, hoping they would arrive the same day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Their letters didn’t arrive until 3 days later. Tadashi ran to Tsukki’s place at 11 because he was so excited. He let himself in with his spare key and shouted, “Tsukki!” at the top of his lungs when he got to his room. Tsukki jumped and looked over from his desk. He was holding a letter identical to the one in his hand. “What are you doing here Tadashi? It’s midnight, everyone’s asleep.”</p><p>“Sorry Tsukki, I was just so excited. Why haven’t you opened yours yet?” Tsukki looked a little embarrassed. That was one emotion he’d never seen Tsukki express. Then again, he was very emotionally conserved. Tadashi was enough emotion for both of them.</p><p>“I- I was feeling nervous, I guess.” Tadashi ran over and enveloped him in a hug. “You have no need to be. You’re awesome Tsukki! You can perfectly predict exactly what people will do and you’re the smartest person I know. You’ll be a great hero.” Tadashi didn’t know if it was him or if Tsukki’s heart was beating a little faster. He seemed to be concentrating on something.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>“Thanks,” Tsukki uttered quietly. “You’re welcome.” They broke apart and Tadashi smiled at his friend reassuringly. Tsukki looked away quickly his cheeks colouring. Did Tadashi do something wrong? Was he being too cheesy and embarrassing?</p><p>“Could you open yours first? Please?” Tsukki seemed almost vulnerable, Tadashi couldn’t fathom why he was so worried. It almost scared him, if Tsukki was worried should he be too?</p><p>“Sure,” he said after a moment of decision. He opened his letter, and it showed a video of All Might saying he scored a total of 87 villain points but no rescue points, which was fine, as he got 4<sup>th</sup> in the UA entrance exam. 87 was among new records for the entrance exam, along with three other students breaking the record of Explosion Hero: Dynamite. He was awarded a place in the highly sought-after class 3A.</p><p>“3A? Do they mean 1A?” questioned Tadashi.</p><p>“Maybe. Did you not hear the part where you broke a UA record?” asked Tsukki.</p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p>“All Might said that you scored 87 villain points, 10 higher than the record of Dynamite himself. No one’s been able to beat that, he held that record for 6 years now.”</p><p>“Really? That’s pretty cool actually. Open yours.” Tsukki’s letter also showed a video of all might and he said he got in. Tsukki breathed a sigh of relief. All might said he scored a total of 108 points, 76 villain points and 32 rescue points, making him 2<sup>nd</sup> place. He was among the 4 who broke the UA record set by the Explosion Hero. He was also awarded a spot in class 3A.</p><p>“That’s awesome Tsukki! We’re in the same class. Maybe UA changed their class set up, or something like that.” Tsukki shrugged and their phones rang at the same time. Tadashi realised it was a group call from Hinata, so Tsukki hung up and they both spoke on Tadashi’s phone.</p><p>“Yama! Yachi! Tsukishima! You guys all there?” he shouted through the phone.</p><p>“Be quiet! My mom will hear you and she’ll take my phone! What if she says I can’t be a hero because I’m not obedient enough! Then I’ll have to work at a fast-food chain because no one will want to employ a failed hero,” Yachi whispered anxiously. They were all accustomed to her anxious ramblings.</p><p>“Sorry Yachi-san. Did you guys get in?” Hinata asked cutting her off from coming up with any other situations.</p><p>“Yes,” they all whispered back and quietly cheered, even Tsukki.</p><p>“I got a video of All Might saying I got 3<sup>rd</sup> place! 3<sup>rd</sup> place! I got a total of 94 points with 82 villain points and 12 rescue points,” Hinata whisper shouted.</p><p>“Cool, cool. I got 87 points overall and Tsukki got 108 points overall. We both got into class 3A,” Tadashi whispered excitedly.</p><p>“Me too! I got first! I can’t believe it! It’s so crazy!”</p><p>“How many points did you get Yachi-san?” asked Tsukki.</p><p>“40 rescue points, 109 villain points. 149 overall points! I can’t believe it! Our training must have really, really paid off right?” she whispered.</p><p>“That means we collectively beat Dynamite’s record from 6 years ago. That’s so cool,” Tadashi said smiling wider than he ever had before.</p><p>“Do you guys remember what he said at the famous class A’s first year sports festival?” asked Hinata and they all laughed, including Tsukki.</p><p>“I just want to say, I’m going to win,” they all said in their best impression of the famed pro. “And he did,” Hinata said through his laughter. They all greatly admired the hero, he went through a lot of trauma which apparently paid off, he became the number 2 hero after all. Second to only one of the greatest heroes of all time. The greatest hero of all time was only ranked 5<sup>th</sup> because of how busy he was in other countries. “Imagine if we could intern with him, or the no.1 hero. Or the other highly ranked heroes,” Yachi said dreamily.</p><p>“Alright guys, we really need to go to bed now. We need to finish middle school before we get to UA,” Tadashi said in his best mom-friend voice.</p><p>“Night,” they all said at the same time. Tadashi was almost too excited to sleep, he knew his friends were too. One month left of school, only one month.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Kageyama. Kageyama. Kageyama. King!” Kindaichi shouted at him. Tobio rolled his eyes. Everyone was so annoying. Kindaichi probably wanted to say he would beat him next time. Good luck, no one in his year had ever bested him in basic combat or full duels. He’d only been beat by one person and he vowed that it would never happen again, especially under the circumstances.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you go to the UA entrance exam? Akira and I didn’t see you there, you chicken out?” he asked mockingly. Tobio couldn’t wait to get away from Aoba Johsai and everyone there. Granted his senpai would be at UA too, but he thought he would be able to avoid him. Also, who was Akira.</p><p>“I wasn’t at the entrance exam.”</p><p>“Ha! I knew a dictator like you couldn’t get into a school of heroics so wouldn’t even try.” Kindaichi was tiring. Tobio hated being called a king, another reminder how he was inept in the art of social interaction and basic social cues. They called him that because of his ‘superior’ attitude. On teams he ordered them around unlike a teammate. Tobio felt it useless to argue after many years of mutual torment. But he did want to wipe the smirk off Kindaichi’s face.</p><p>“I got in months ago on recommendations and have a fixed place in 3A. What class did you get into? Only people recommendations could get into the best hero course of the best class,” he said smirking.</p><p>“You smug mother fucker! How?”</p><p>“I have superior combat abilities and a superior quirk. Deal with it.” Kindaichi threw a right punch and the ground spiked up in a column, spraining his wrist. Tobio grabbed his shirt and pulled him close so their faces were quite close</p><p>“Don’t threaten me, I don’t like it.” The column sank into the ground as Tobio dropped the scared boy. Kunimi ran over and looked at Kindaichi’s wrist. He narrowed his eyes at Tobio.</p><p>“You won’t become a hero like this you selfish king! You just sprained his wrist, and we weren’t even training,” he said almost angrily, which was new for the mostly emotionless boy.</p><p>“He’ll live.” Tobio started walking off.</p><p>“Oikawa-san dropped by the court yesterday when you were in the changing room.” Tobio spun around quick enough to practically give him whiplash. Kindaichi smiled, he had Tobio cornered.</p><p>“What?” Tobio had only one weakness, how did Kindaichi know? How did anyone besides his senpais know?</p><p>“He said he looked forward to seeing us at UA and missed the court. He said he and the others in his year would most likely be in 3A.” What? No!</p><p>“There’s no way. I won’t be in the same class as him.” Kunimi helped Kindaichi to his feet and they walked past him smiling and glaring.</p><p>“Well, don’t shoot the messenger you shitty king. See you at UA with our old senpais. See if you can find someone who can keep up with you and who won’t die when you get angry at ‘mediocrity.’”</p><p>Once they were gone, Tobio sunk to the floor. His heart rate sped up, he hadn’t felt so scared in years, since the first fight he lost. He couldn’t be in the same class as Oikawa. He couldn’t. But then again, Oikawa would make a great hero, maybe he’d be in the big three. Everyone saw his senpai as a grand and good king, the person he presented himself to be. Tobio hoped for what little sanity he had left that Oikawa wouldn’t be in 3A.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Class 3A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character introductions + quirks<br/>All featured</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I don't think i mentioned how often i'd be posting, kind of infrequent, hopefully every 2 to maybe 3 weeks. This is going to be a long story, not sure how long i'll run with it though.</p><p>The reason this chapter took so long was because of the organisation I put into the seat order and quirk apprehension test order. Me and over complicating is a love hate relationship. I hope you appreciate the thought I put into this chapter, (just complaining about my need perfect organisation don’t mind me)<br/>also, if you look carefully, the seat numbers are somewhat to do with personalities, aside from mineta and Daichi, that was just a coincidence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four graduates from Karasuno middle school walked to Sendai train station. Shouyou talked animatedly to his friends despite the early hour, he didn’t think they were actually listening though. They were all tired, except for him naturally. Due to the 3-hour train journey and a walk to UA, and because it was their first day of class, they had to leave at home 4.30am.</p><p>Shouyou did feel a little bad for his friends because they couldn’t get energy as easily as he did. But he was so excited to finally get to UA. He was wearing the uniform of the best hero course of the best school and so were his friends. His things were being taken to the school so he could settle into his dorm quickly. UA decided to keep their dorm system since it had been put in place 6 years prior.</p><p>“Yay! It’s the train!” he shouted excitedly as it pulled into Sendai station. “We know Shouyou, calm down and stop being so loud,” complained Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Sorry! It’s too exciting!” Shouyou looked down the platform and realised there were four other children on the platform. They were all quite tall and wore UA uniforms. Two stood close to each other while shooting dirty looks at a tall boy with very short black hair and a naturally intimidating glare. He seemed to be ignoring them. The doors opened and they all got on, the raven-haired intimidating guy got on the same carriage as them.</p><p>“Guys look. That scary guy’s going to UA too! Do you think he’s in the same class as us?” Shouyou asked excitedly pointing at the boy who glanced briefly in their direction. Yamaguchi smacked his hand down yawning.</p><p>“Don’t point at people you don’t know, it’s rude. Sleep or don’t and wake us up when we get to the station before Musutafu.” Yamaguchi yawned again and rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Yachi sat on Tsukishima’s other side and her head began to droop forward, until she slipped into their laps.</p><p>Shouyou took a quick picture of the boys to use as blackmail for Stingyshima. He and Yachi both knew how the tall blond felt about Yamaguchi and Shouyou liked to use any opportunity to annoy him. Yachi was sure it was mutual and Shouyou agreed but thought that Yamaguchi just didn’t know yet.</p><p>He got fidgety, he couldn’t sleep and didn’t really bring anything to do. He assumed he’d be tired enough to sleep, and now he was really, really bored. The train had only just left the station, ugh, he thought.</p><p>Shouyou looked over to the other boy and realised he was reading Famous Class A: a biography, that was one of his favourite books. It detailed the lives of Famous Class A throughout their time at UA, their struggles and how they overcame them. Famous Class A more or less made up the top 20 heroes and they were only 21-22.</p><p>Was this boy interested in the same kind of heroics? Could they work together if so? Heroes had to work in teams in recent years, maybe they could be a good team. Shouyou realised he was looking a lot closer at the raven-haired boy; his expression seemed softer than before, maybe because the mean kids from the platform were in another carriage and he was reading a good book.</p><p>He was pretty cute, quite built with broad shoulders, soft shiny hair, perfect eyebrows, high cheekbones, big dark oceanic eyes. He was pretty hot actually and a little, no quite, endearing. Wait what? Where did that come from? Shouyou was fully aware of his sexuality, he found almost everyone he met attractive in some way, but this boy seemed a little different, and he didn’t know why.</p><p>Shouyou did not have time to be thinking about cute boys, he certainly did not. Passing the exams were hard enough and everyone knew how demanding the school was. This was going to be a major distraction if they ended up in the same class. Shouyou hoped for his own sake that this boy wouldn’t be in 3A or maybe they’d end up hating each other, or something stupid.</p><p>He decided to entertain himself by rifling through his friends’ bags while they slept. He knew only Tsukishima would mind because he was secretive or just didn’t want Shouyou in his bag. Yachi and Yamaguchi wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Tsukishima’s bag had an extra pair of headphones, books on the prehistoric ages, exercise and class books, boring! Yamaguchi’s bag was the same, minus the dinosaur book, and lots of marbles. He also had a book on how firearms worked; Shouyou knew Yamaguchi’s quirk would work with a gun, but would that go against hero support item guidelines? It probably wouldn’t, Snipe was allowed guns.</p><p>Yachi’s bag was full of books, there seemed to be an equal mix of novels, exercise books and the ones they needed for class. He wondered why she packed that, they only needed what they needed for their first classes. Yachi always liked to be fully prepared for everything, or else she’d be incredibly stressed.</p><p>He rifled through the books when he one with a post-it note on it. “Hinata, if you see this, you must be bored. Enjoy.” He smiled down at her; she was so thoughtful. It was a book on techniques for how to move your body at high speed without hurting yourself by Torino Sorahiko. Shouyou could tell anyone that having the ability to move faster than regular human speed with the same weight and thinking speed was incredibly difficult. He always looked for different ways to help him; books were always his best option. Opened it and began to read.</p><p>“Is that yours?” a voice called from the other side of the carriage. Shouyou flinched and looked up, then he realised the cute boy was talking to him. His cheeks coloured with embarrassment, just embarrassment, as he met the gaze of the other. He simply nodded to answer the question.</p><p>“That’s good, it’s not very heroic to steal.” Shouyou looked down, his entire face growing hot from just embarrassment and not the fact that the boy had a quite a deep and gravelly voice. The boy went back to his book and Shouyou followed suit, feeling the heat finally leaving his face. Just under three hours later, he was only halfway through the book when the train pulled to a stop at Saitama station, just before Musutafu. He shook his friends awake as the train pulled away.</p><p>“Guys! Guys! We’re almost there!” he said excitedly. 20 minutes later, the train pulled to a stop in Musutafu station and they filed off. They weaved through the giant station and headed for the exit nearest to UA. As they neared, Shouyou noticed that there were a number of other kids their age, in the same uniform, going the same way. He wondered if any would be in the same class.</p><p>“Tsukki, are there any shortcuts which will let us get there quicker?” Yamaguchi asked when they got onto the main street. Tsukishima yawned and seemed to consider his answer. “You want me to use my quirk this early in the morning when I have no knowledge on how many times I’ll have to use it today?”</p><p>“Um, couldn’t you use just the 75% to find the best route? We just used the maps app last time, your quirk is probably more reliable,” Yamaguchi said with a smile. Tsukishima turned his head briefly, probably to try and stop his face from heating up, ha!</p><p>“I think the first day will only require a few predictions, fine.” He closed his eyes for an exact second. “We’re 4 miles away, the best route would be to take the main streets, they’re actually the fastest route. Better safe than sorry.” The other kids from the station followed them, either they used an app or overheard their conversation. Shouyou felt his excitement build, he was going to hero school! He was going into the top hero course in the country.</p><p>***</p><p>Tobio felt their stares, he was incredibly annoyed. His first day at UA was supposed to have a good start but no, Kindaichi and Kunimi had to be there too at the same time as him. At least they got onto a different carriage but now they were staring again. He was glad they were in a different class.</p><p>He looked ahead at the four students in front of him, not directly, they were separated by a fair distance. The small orange-haired boy who he’d seen get on at Sendai with a few others. He seemed quite excitable, Tobio reckoned he was actually vibrating. He felt that he would be too, it was UA after all, but there was a chance that his senpais would be in his class. That sounded like a nightmare. It had been three years, maybe Oikawa had changed. He hoped for his own sake that Iwaizumi hadn’t.</p><p>Finally, he and the other children had passed the gates and UA hero school loomed before him. Now Tobio felt excited, he was really here, about to start the 3-year course. He stared at everything amazed, it wasn’t just a building, it was UA! He turned a corner heading to classroom 3A, when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to face a boy the same height as him with dark green hair, catlike green eyes and freckles splattered across his cheekbones. He was kind of cute.</p><p>“Hi, we didn’t go into the actual building when we came here for the entrance exam. You seem to know your way around; do you know where classroom 3A is?” he asked politely. It was the four from Sendai, they all got into 3A? Only three of children from recommendations could get into 3A, how did they do it?</p><p>The small girl looked quite tired. She had blond hair in a bob with part tied in a small ponytail, big brown eyes and pale skin. There was quite a tall boy next to her with fluffy ash blond hair, glasses and hazel eyes. He stared at Tobio in a calculating sort of way, kind of like- no. He decided that this boy was probably a prick. He looked back to the one who asked the question.</p><p>“Follow me. Did you all get in?” Tobio said formally, he didn’t know them so being casual was out of the question. He walked off and the four trailed him. This time the tall blond answered his question.</p><p>“We did. If we’re in the same class, then introductions will be immediate, we’ll just follow you,” he said in a formal monotone matching Tobio’s. He spoke in an intellectual way, unlike- maybe this boy was alright. But there was something else in his voice, a sort of provoking undertone. Tobio decided not to comment.</p><p>“Stingyshima! Don’t be rude,” said a voice from next to Tobio. He realised the orange haired boy had fallen into step with him. Stingyshima? Was that a nickname? It didn’t sound affectionate, maybe they were friends of friends.</p><p>“It’s too early! Please guys,” complained the small blond.</p><p>Maybe it was just friendly banter then. It would be better if Tobio was friendly with them, they were in the same year after all. No, that wasn’t a good idea. He always chased people away, he was better off alone. Even if it was heavily advised against by the hero commission. His old volleyball team was proof that socialising and being himself wasn’t a good idea. But maybe he matured a little since then, they were new people. He could try, maybe.</p><p>They arrived at the classroom and the other four marvelled at the size of the door, it was standard though. He opened the door and found seat 17. There were already 4 students in the classroom, they looked like they’d just come in beforehand. They gathered at the end of the classroom and were speaking loudly. They were all third years, Tobio could tell.</p><p>“I can’t believe it! I’m going to faint!” one boy with silver hair and yellowish hazel eyes said. It caused the other three to laugh. “Calm down Koushi, it’s just a classroom,” reassured a girl with violet blue hair and light blue eyes. Tobio could tell when girls were attractive, and this girl was beyond good-looking. Almost like a goddess.</p><p>“I mean easy for you to say Kiyoko, you’ve been here since first year. This is so cool!” said a boy with cropped brown hair, black eyes and slightly taller than the silver haired boy with an arm around him. The tallest boy with long soft brown hair finally seemed to notice them.</p><p>“Guys, first years,” he said and motioned to them. They all looked up and over to the door. “Hi. Don’t just stand there, come in and find your seats. We’ll do introductions once sensei arrives,” said the silver haired boy. Tobio found his seat while the others only walked in a little further.</p><p>“Are you, um, third years?” asked the orange haired boy. The third years nodded. “We’ll explain once everyone gets here. I personally think they’re running against the clock,” said the boy with short brown hair.</p><p>“This may seem like a weird question,” started the tall blond, peaking the third years interest, “Do any of you know of Karasuno Junior High, Miyagi prefecture?” The third years widened a little.</p><p>“Yeah, we all went there, why?” asked the boy with cropped brown hair.</p><p>“You look familiar, were you on the volleyball team 2 years ago?” asked the tall blond. Something seemed to click with the silver-haired boy. “We were! I’m a setter, Daichi and Asahi are wing spikers and Kiyoko was our manager. Actually, you four look familiar. You were on the team too, right?” </p><p>“Yeah! I remember you guys!” shouted the orange haired boy. The third years seemed to recognise him.</p><p>“You’re that orange haired middle blocker who was too fast for me and our other setter, aren’t you? Did you find someone who could keep up with you?” asked the silver haired boy. A middle blocker? He was quite short, but too fast for regular setters? Maybe Tobio could ask if he could toss to him, if there was time when they didn’t have to train. But was he skilled enough to hit Tobio’s tosses? Before the orange haired boy could answer the other, the door swung open.</p><p>A boy with hazel gold eyes and black and silver-streaked hair walked in. He threw his arms in the air and shouted, “Hey, hey, hey!” very, very loudly. He smiled at the room and turned to the boy behind him, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders.</p><p>“I’m here Akaashi! I made it Akaashi!” he shouted just as loud. The boy named Akaashi rolled his eyes but Tobio could see a small smile tug at his lips. He had black curly hair with pale skin and emerald green eyes. His natural beauty could rival- no, don’t think about that. Tobio could admit the boy was pretty without comparing him to someone he didn’t want to.</p><p>“I know Bokuto-san, let the others come in,” Akaashi said and went around the streaky-haired boy, Bokuto, and got into a seat near Tobio. Two more boys walked in. One had had black roots with dyed goldish-blond hair, pale skin and bright gold eyes which were glued to a Nintendo switch. The other had his arm around the smaller boy with big, messy black hair that defied gravity, tanned skin and dark gold eyes. They both looked quite catlike; their eyes, faces and even posture seemed catlike to Tobio.</p><p>“Kenma! It’s class 3A! I made it!” he said not as loud as the one called Bokuto. “I know Kuro, I was there when you got the email and it’s practically redundant,” said the shorter boy.</p><p>“But now we’re actually here,” the tall one, Kuro, complained.</p><p>“Great.” Kenma went to a seat at the back of the class.</p><p>“Bokuto! We made it!” Kuro shouted at the streaky-haired boy, Bokuto. “Yeah!” They ran over to each other and did a complex handshake. “We did it Kuroo! We did it. We all did it! Plus Ultra!” Bokuto shouted to the class. Was his name Kuro or Kuroo? Kuro was probably a nickname. Everyone put their fists up and shouted the moto back, pulling Tobio from his thoughts.</p><p>“What or who are we plus ultraing and why?” asked a tall red-headed boy with gelled spikes as he walked in. “’Ultraing’ is not a word Tendou, I believe everyone is excited to be in this class,” said a boy with cropped dark green and brown hair, green and brown eyes and dark olive skin. He was very muscular, Tobio realised most of the people in the room were, besides the others in his year.</p><p>“Damn right we are Ushiwaka! This is awesome!” Kuroo shouted.</p><p>“Clear the way for the grand entrance of the second years!” shouted a boy with a shaved head, closely followed by two others with equally ‘interesting’ hairstyle choices. One was quite short with brown hair, which was gelled up in spikes, a common theme in the class apparently, and a single gold highlight. The other had shaved hair with a yellow mohawk, light brown eyes and dark skin. It seemed interesting hairstyles were quite a trend in the class, or did they have hair naturally that crazy?</p><p>“Kenma! Keiji! You guys were supposed to come with us so we could make the full grand entrance,” complained the short boy.</p><p>“I didn’t want to,” said Kenma, eyes still on the console. “I thought you were going to be late,” Akaashi said at the same time as Kenma. The three mock gasped then went to find their seats. The other first years took this as a sign to finally sit down after standing awkwardly for a few moments. Then Tobio heard a voice that made his blood run cold.</p><p>“But Iwa-chaaaan! My drier was on the fritz, you can’t blame that on me,” whined the boy whose words and glares sometimes kept Tobio up at night.</p><p>“I can blame you not moving your ass Shittykawa. But what should I-” Iwaizumi complained then cut off as he locked eyes with Tobio. Both the boys froze in the doorway and stared at him. Tobio hoped for his sake that his fear didn’t show through his usual emotionless facade.</p><p>Iwaizumi had certainly grown up, muscled everywhere and filled out well. Tobio couldn’t say it any other way, he was really hot. But it was the boy next to him who made Tobio tense in fear. Oikawa had grown much taller, filled out respectively but not as muscled as Iwaizumi, and he had only grown prettier. Tobio could only hope that the past could be put behind them and Oikawa would have matured, for his and Iwaizumi’s sanity. The others seemed to sense the tension and watched the stare down. It was Tobio who broke the silence.</p><p>“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san,” he addressed them, and if he hadn’t been scared, he would have laughed as they flinched. “I’ve grown much stronger in the past three years.” Tobio was sure no one else would know about their past, it would have ruined Oikawa’s image as a perfect hero and great king.</p><p>Iwaizumi simply looked to Oikawa as he spoke. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed, in a calculating and amused way. It was the look of sadism he had before going into a fight. That look had haunted Tobio for years, he flinched, only slightly, in shock.</p><p>“So have I Tobio-chan,” he said simply. Was he teasing him? It was in Oikawa’s nature. But Tobio knew he had a stronger ability, right? Oikawa always made him question everything, it was annoying. Maybe if they could make up, he wouldn’t have such a big impact on him with a single look. Oikawa looked surprised at Tobio’s reaction to his stare, he recognised fear well, it was a part of his quirk. Iwaizumi whacked him on the head and dragged him to their seats.</p><p>“Settle down. I had a long patrol,” said a voice from the door. Everyone’s head swerved to see the Erasure Hero enter holding a large yellow sleeping bag.</p><p>“Sorry Aizawa-sensei,” the class said all at the same time, aside from the first years. Eraserhead turned to face his class. “5 first years, that’s new. As you probably know, as I’ve gained a lot of fame in the past few years, for some reason, I’m Aizawa your homeroom teacher. Call me Aizawa-sensei and don’t do anything I tell you not to. Sugawara, introductions to class if you please.”</p><p>The boy with silver hair nodded and went to the front of the classroom. Kuroo and Bokuto followed and stood on either side of him making him look a bit smaller.</p><p>“Hi first years, I think almost everybody knows us but hi too. I’m Sugawara Koushi but you can just call me Suga, this is Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou. We’re the big three and if you need help with anything, I hope we’ll be the first people you go to,” Sugawara said warmly. Tobio got the feeling he was a really nice person but could see small details in anything and use them to his advantage.</p><p>“Great to meet you. This is going to be one hell of a fun year. We’ve got emitters, transformations, mutants and accumulators, a great mix of all. As you all know, teamwork is the future of heroism and since 3A, and UA as a whole, is known for sending out perfect teams, we all have to be the best of friends. None of us are going to be enemies, we’re all heroes. All petty rivalries, in the bin if you please.” Tobio wanted to laugh, Kuroo said the last part directly to Oikawa, who stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>“Hey, hey! It’s great to be everybody’s classmate! I think Suga and Kuroo said everything that needed to be said. Um, Suga will explain class set up to the first years and afterwards, we’ll all say our names, the class or school we came from, and our favourite food, it’s a good way to get to know each other.”</p><p>Tobio realised how completely different the big three were just by their welcome messages alone. Sugawara seemed to be a snake in a sheep’s clothing who was also incredibly caring. He could give advice and backstab at the same time.</p><p>Kuroo seemed to be as manipulative as they came. His first entrance made him seem not the most intelligent, but now that he had spoken properly, Tobio could tell he was similar to Sugawara in a sly way. Kuroo seemed to be good at finding things out, he made that comment about rivalries at Oikawa. Or maybe he had taken someone new as a rival.</p><p>Bokuto seemed to be not the most intelligent, but he was good at reading a room, loud and charismatic. Traits found in the best heroes. The big three were well chosen, Tobio decided. They were all different and made a perfect, well rounded team of leaders. Tobio wondered if they were actually like that or if he was off base. Even though he wasn’t good at social interaction, he was quite good at figuring people out.</p><p>***</p><p>Shouyou was incredibly excited to get to know his classmates. Almost all of them where older than him for some reason, which meant that they were more experienced, which meant they were better fighters, which meant he could learn from them! It sounded too good to be true, maybe it was. Were they in the right class after all? Sugawara started speaking and pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p>“I’m guessing you first years are wondering why you’re in a class with us. Three years ago, in our first year, UA decided to mix up their courses. Students across years would be mixed up in the hero course, the support course, business and so on. Each course has six classes with 3A at the highest and 1A for the lowest, in the hero course at least. 3A is the most sought-after class as every class of students its so far sent out have become top heroes.</p><p>“The main reason for the mix up was so we could form teams in school and have the older students help out younger ones. Other hero schools started following suit and our expectations became higher. The students in each class are graded on overall performance, charisma, talent and potential. 3A and 3B have the highest of each and the other classes are for the ones with a supposed lesser potential. Make sure to never let your guard down, Kuroo, Bokuto and I all were put in 2A in our first year, and now we’re the big three, really shows what you can achieve if you put your mind to it.</p><p>“Only the courses themselves are mixed up, your academic classes will be based on previous test scores and your academic performance. These classes will be mixed up and you’ll have a schedule for where each one is. Homeroom and heroics class will be with us in classroom 3A, other classes with your own year. You have just as much potential as your peers so don’t go around thinking that you’re better than them. Also, dorms are in courses, you’ll be in the 3A dorm with us. Don’t worry, some of us are responsible at least. Everybody got that?”</p><p>Shouyou felt a little overwhelmed with all the information thrown at him, but he thought he got the jest of what Sugawara was saying.</p><p>“Ok, that was a lot of info Suga. In bullet points,” Kuroo said sounding out the bullet very loudly, “Your hero classes are with us, academic with your year. This whole thing happened to send out better hero teams and to have an even more interesting variety of students. You’ll be in the same dorm as us, got it?” Everybody nodded.</p><p>“Thanks for dumbing it down Kuroo,” Sugawara said sarcastically. Kuroo mock gasped in offense.</p><p>“Yeah thanks,” Bokuto said genuinely. Shouyou agreed with Bokuto, what Kuroo said was a lot easier to understand. “Anyway, we three already introduced ourselves. We were all in 3B last year and my favourite food is yakiniku.”</p><p>“Mine’s grilled mackerel,” said Kuroo with a smile.</p><p>“Spicy mapo tofu. Introductions start with seat no.1,” Sugawara said.</p><p>“Tendou Satori, previously class 3A.” His turn was next, don’t be too excited.</p><p>“Hinata Shouyou! I came from Karasuno junior high, Miyagi prefecture,” he said a little quieter than his usual volume, which was still quite loud.</p><p>“Kozume, Kenma, class 3A” said the boy with dyed hair, very quietly, from behind him. Seats 4, 9 and 10 were empty, which probably belonged to the big three.</p><p>“Yamaguchi Tadashi, also Karasuno.”</p><p>“Azumane Asahi, class 3B.”</p><p>“Nishinoya Yuu! I’ve always been 3A.”</p><p>“Tanaka Ryuunosuke! I was in 3B.”</p><p>“Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno junior high.”</p><p>“Iwaizumi Hajime, class 3A.”</p><p>“Yamamoto Taketora! class 3A.”</p><p>“Akaashi Keiji, class 3B.”</p><p>“Ushijima Wakatoshi, class 3A.”</p><p>“Y-Yachi Hitoka, K-Karasuno junior high.” Then the intimidating yet hot boy spoke. Shouyou was curious about the tension between him and the third years Oikawa and Iwaizumi, as the boy called them. He was also wondering how the intimidating boy looked incredibly calm, despite the fact that Oikawa was sitting behind him, glaring at the back of his head.</p><p>“Kageyama Tobio. Aoba Johsai junior high, Miyagi prefecture.” That seemed to pique the interest of a few in the class. Maybe Kageyama and the other two were enemies from the same school. Shouyou decided that his name was nice, rolled off the tongue. Then he berated himself for thinking that.</p><p>“Oikawa Tooru, class 3A.”</p><p>“Sawamura Daichi, class 3B.”</p><p>“Shimizu Kiyoko, class 3A.” Shouyou’s attention was returned to the gorgeous girl from earlier who now sat at the back of the classroom. He didn’t think it was possible to look literally like a goddess, but she did.</p><p>“Ok, now that introductions are over with, Aizawa-sensei, we’re ready for class,” Sugawara said shaking the teacher awake.</p><p>“Ok, ok, follow me.” Aizawa slunk out of his sleeping bag and lead them to the PE grounds.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes later they all met outside after changing into their PE uniforms. “Line up in your seat number order.” It only took a minute or so because they all remembered their seat numbers. Shouyou wondered what they would do next. “You’re each going to take a turn with throwing this ball as far as you can. I’m aware some of your quirks are better suited to dealing with people rather than enhancing physical performances, but this is still important.”</p><p>Tendou was up first. Shouyou was incredibly excited to see their quirks, though it seemed he couldn’t guess from appearance, that was annoying. He watched the red-head with great interest. He threw the ball normally, but he was quite strong. 20 meters.</p><p>Shouyou threw it next. He focused his energy into his right arm, ‘be as agile as possible,’ he thought. He threw the ball at 5x Hinata speed and 8x Hinata agility, sending the ball flying and landing at a 1.3km distance beyond the trees. He cheered, it was his personal best and 200 meters farther than his last test! Yamaguchi and Yachi shouted his name and he smiled at them. He got some quite surprised stares as he joined the back of the line, and some were outright annoyed. Kageyama glared at him, well that was rude.</p><p>Kozume went to throw the ball. He threw it up for some reason, then he tapped his left arm a few times and the ball zoomed forwards. He looked to Aizawa.</p><p>“Infinity.” Most people gasped, including Shouyou, but some didn’t. “That’s better than last year, well done Kozume. We don’t want that flying around the world, return it.” The boy nodded and tapped his arm again. The ball zoomed into Aizawa’s waiting hand without hurting it. Kozume went to the back of the line behind Shouyou. Sugawara stepped up to throw.</p><p>“That was so cool Kozume-san! What’s your quirk?” he asked. The boy seemed to be startled by his volume, nonetheless he replied. “Algorithm,” he said simply, “I’ll tell you more about it later Shouyou.” He remembered Shouyou’s name? And his first name at that? He decided to call Kozume by his first name too, maybe he disliked formalities or something.</p><p>Sugawara got 34 meters, Shouyou thought it was incredible, he didn’t seem to have a physical quirk. He wondered what Sugawara’s quirk was. He wasn’t the most muscular, but he seemed very, very intelligent and capable, and in the big three.</p><p>Yamaguchi threw next, Shouyou watched him with pride. He got 3km, he cheered his name joined by Yachi and even Tsukishima. The older years started whispering amongst themselves as Yamaguchi joined the line behind Sugawara.</p><p>Azumane was up next. He was quite a bit more muscular than the vast majority, yet he got 27 meters. Nishinoya was next. He threw the ball and it rocketed away from him at a high speed, with lighting shooting from the boy’s hand propelling it forward. He got 2.6km. All the loud older ones cheered for him.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya Yuu!!! Second year UA, Quirk: Thunder!</p><p>He can create an area of positively charged electrons and summon lightning and thunderstorms! He can control and bend it, but he can’t control the voltage. He stores the electricity he takes in for later. He uses it for defence and to scare his opponents.</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka stepped up next. He threw the ball forward quite hard and moved his hands in a complex motion. The area around where the ball was flying became loud, the sound of the wind grew loud and it seemed as if the air was rippling. He kept moving his hands and it seemed as if he was controlling sounds, propelling the ball forward, it was awesome! He got 2.956km, very close to Yamaguchi’s.</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke!!! Second year UA, Quirk: Sound Vibrations!</p><p>He can hear and feel sound vibrations when his quirk is on and he can produce them from the speakers in his hands or control and centre the ones already out. He can control and produce the frequencies in sound as well and can even propel himself with them. He trained hard to get to his ability!</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stepped up. He threw the ball up and down a few times, then his ears turned into giant black cat ears, his nose turned into a cat nose, his hands became clawed, whiskers grew out of his cheeks and a black furred tail poked out of his uniform. He threw the ball incredibly hard and reached 1.5km. Shouyou gaped at the boy, he had an animal transformation quirk yet got that far? Every third year clapped.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Puma!</p><p>He activates his quirk for his catlike appendages to show. His intelligence, speed, agility, endurance and dexterity all enhance to over quadruple his regular. His body toughens and he can’t die of physical injury while activated, 9 lives baby! His abilities are similar to the rabbit hero: Miruko.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto clapped Kuroo on the back as he stepped forward. He threw the ball high into the air, and in a flash, he was covered in feathers with giant horned owl wings, his legs became feathered and clawed, and his arms became feathered all over. He smacked the ball and it shot across the field and beyond the line of trees, and he beat his wings causing the ball to fly along the wind he created. He served it like a volleyball! He landed gracefully with his wings folded behind him. He certainly looked like an owl, Kuroo also looked like a cat. Shouyou wondered if anyone else in the class had animal quirks. Bokuto got 3.12km.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Owl Beast!</p><p>He can transform into a winged owllike beast with feather patterns similar to a horned owl. His sight, endurance, speed, dexterity all enhance and his body also toughens. His abilities are similar to that of a mix of Miruko and Hawks.</p><p> </p><p>Next up was Tsukishima. Shouyou knew he didn’t really like to train much, he guessed that he would only get about 10 meters or so, even with the predictions. He didn’t activate his quirk and instead used a 75% hunch. He got 17 meters, Shouyou was quite impressed. He cheered along with Yamaguchi and Yachi just to be polite, even though Stingyshima didn’t cheer for his new personal best.</p><p>Iwaizumi went next, he was also muscular and well trained, so he got 39 meters. Yamamoto was next. He threw the ball quite hard then clapped his hands. The ball slammed into the ground and bounced into the line of trees. He got 1.16km. Shouyou clapped along with everyone. It seemed every time someone got over 100km, people would clap or cheer.</p><p>Akaashi stepped up and tossed the ball into the air a few times. Shouyou wondered why there were so many good-looking people in the class, especially this boy and Shimizu and Oikawa and Sugawara. They were all really pretty. He tossed it very high, as high as Bokuto did, and his hand turned into a small black owl with emerald eyes which flew off leaving him with just a wrist. Shouyou gaped as the owl took the ball in its claws and flew away. Akaashi watched it fly off, missing a hand! He then turned to Aizawa and seemed to wait.</p><p>“How long are you going to fly?” he asked and Akaashi shrugged, “You can go for a long time?” Akaashi nodded. “Well so far you have 4 kilometres, just drop it and I’ll say you can fly for a long distance.” Akaashi nodded again and the small owl flew back at a high speed, then turned back into Akaashi’s hand on his wrist. Everyone cheered very loudly as he joined the back of the line and he bumped fists with Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi Keiji!!! Second year UA, Quirk: Owls!</p><p>He can turn his body into multiple black owls controlled together in a hive mind. He can use them to spot things for stealth and can have some flying around while his body is still mostly intact, though it can look kind of freaky for him to be missing an arm or a leg.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima stepped up and instead of waiting for a few moments like the others, he threw the ball incredibly hard. He got 987 meters, Shouyou wondered what kind of quirk he had. As he joined the back of the line, Ushijima fixed Shouyou with an intense stare, he shrunk under the massive boy’s gaze. Yachi stepped up to throw. She focused her breathing, like Yamaguchi taught her when she was scared, and doubled her size. There were a few oohs from the class, then she made the ball bigger, not double, but Shouyou wasn’t able to do precise calculations on the spot so he didn’t know.</p><p>He and his friends’ quirks all worked in a sort of way that meant they needed to measure the output. He measured it in Hinatas, one Hinata was the regular speed of a normal person multiplied by his own speed, it made sense to him. His friends were all really smart, so they measured their output in actual mathematical equations on the spot. Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi all used percentages, Shouyou was fine with his questionable math. She threw the ball as hard as she could and got 2.1km. She shrunk to her normal size and flinched when she met the class’s stares of utter shock, and her friend’s stares of pride.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi Hitoka!!! First year UA, Quirk: Sizing.</p><p>She can touch anything, including herself and the clothes she wears, and can enlarge or shrink them. The bigger the change on other objects, the harder to keep stable without changing back, aside from herself.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stepped up to throw, Shouyou was incredibly interested in what his quirk was since he seemed to be giving Shouyou’s friends, and he himself, dirty looks. Maybe he was just mean or, some other reason he couldn’t think of, but he was probably just mean. Still, Shouyou couldn’t resist being intrigued. He threw the ball up and down like everyone else, then hurled it as far as he could. He watched the ball reach about 19 meters, when the ground spiked up sending the ball high into the air out across the PE field. Whenever the ball almost hit the ground, another spike came up to hurtle it away until it was completely out of sight. He got 3.2 kilometres.</p><p>Shouyou gaped at him, he must have got in on recommendations, he understood why. Yachi and Yamaguchi also wore shocked expressions and though Tsukishima’s face remained impassive per usual, Shouyou could tell he was shocked. The older years instead of looking shocked seemed to have expected it, maybe they knew that Kageyama was in on recommendations.</p><p>Oikawa stepped up to throw and seemed to be muttering. He stared at the ball for a few moments then threw it in the air and served it like a volleyball, though it was a lot smaller than one. He got 37 meters.</p><p>“This isn’t volleyball,” Aizawa said rolling his eyes. “But sensei, Bokuto served the ball too, and I could tell Ushijima wanted too. I didn’t step out of the circle,” Oikawa reasoned. His tone was different than when he talked to Kageyama, it wasn’t threatening, but seemed to have under tones of ulterior motives. Was that the right word? Maybe, it was what Shouyou thought anyway. He wondered if they all had connections to volleyball.</p><p>Sawamura stepped up to throw. He tossed the ball up as if he was about to serve but instead of leaping to hit it, he held his arms out together for a receive. The second the ball hit his arms, it rocketed away past the line of trees. He got 1.08km.</p><p>“Nice receive Daichi!” called out Sugawara. Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose, “This isn’t volleyball.” Sawamura shrugged and apologised, then walked to the back of the line. Shimizu was up next. instead of an over arm throw, she threw it under arm with quite a bit of force. She got 41 meters. Instead of cheering or clapping, everyone simply shouted, “Shimizu-san!” aside from the first years. She smiled, it was small, but practically blinding.</p><p>Next was the 50-meter sprint. Shouyou was a little worried about going up against his senpais, but he wasn’t supposed to be better than them, his skill was only supposed to match everyone in his year. But he was still a little worried. Since they knew their order, they didn’t need to line up and just crowded around the start. Shouyou stood next to friends; he could tell they were all nervous too. Suddenly, he felt incredibly confident, and stronger, he could do this! He was going to be his best, no matter what. Where did that thought come from? He looked to his friends; they were also smiling instead of looking nervous. Shouyou turned to his right and saw Oikawa staring back at them, he winked.</p><p>“Oikawa don’t use your quirk when you’re not meant to,” called out Aizawa. He was using his quirk? Did he make them all feel confident? Was that his quirk? Was he able to tell they were nervous?</p><p>“I’m being a good senpai,” he justified. Shouyou saw Kageyama roll his eyes, what was between them? “You’re not getting extra points.”</p><p>“That wasn’t my intention.” When Aizawa turned, Oikawa scrunched up his face in annoyance. Shouyou guessed that it was his intention after all. He stepped up for the sprint next to Tendou.</p><p>“You aren’t going to use your quirk on anyone besides yourself, this a race against yourself not your classmates,” Aizawa announced. Shouyou wondered how many people in the class could use their quirks on other people, that sounded very interesting.</p><p>The whistle was blown, and he sprinted forwards at 10x Hinata speed and 7x Hinata agility. His speed was 1.9 seconds and Tendou got 5.4. He could see the class gaping at him from the other side.</p><p>“You’re pretty fast little carrot-top,” Tendou said. Shouyou wanted to say his name was Hinata, but he supposed maybe everybody had nicknames for each other, maybe it was a friendly thing.</p><p>Next was Kenma and Sugawara. Kenma got 9.2 seconds and Sugawara got 5.2.</p><p>Yamaguchi got 6.5 and Azumane got 5.1. He double high-fived Sugawara and Shouyou did the same with Yamaguchi.</p><p>Nishinoya got 5.3 and Tanaka got 4.3, they went in for a handshake but instead of shaking, they just screamed yeah! Sugawara and Aizawa told them to shut up.</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto did a complex handshake before activating their quirks and sprinting. Kuroo got 1.2 and Bokuto got 1.3. Shouyou felt a little annoyed that he didn’t get the highest score. They seemed to realise that Shouyou was annoyed he didn’t win and walked over, now he was intimidated.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it chibi-chan, you covered 50 meters in just under two seconds, that’s pretty cool and actually record breaking for your age. By your third year, you could probably beat all of us and maybe even Ingenium,” Kuroo said warmly. Shouyou beamed at him, that was one of the best compliments he’d ever gotten.</p><p>“Thank you, Kuroo-san!” he said, well, shouted. The third years smiled at him then watched as Yamamoto ran over and Akaashi flew over as a flock of owls.</p><p>In the time that Kuroo spoke, Tsukishima ran over and got 8.7 seconds while Iwaizumi got 4.8, Tsukishima was standing with Yamaguchi so Shouyou walked over to them.</p><p>Akaashi got 3.8 seconds and Yamamoto got 6.4. Akaashi was hugged by Bokuto and Yamamoto high-fived Nishinoya and Tanaka.</p><p>Ushijima ran and got 4.6 seconds while Yachi made herself really big and simply jumped to the finish, she got 2.8 seconds.</p><p>Next, Kageyama and Oikawa. Kageyama looked like he was ignoring Oikawa’s exaugurated stare, Oikawa was incredibly confusing. Kageyama spiked the ground and vaulted himself across the whole thing and landed perfectly at the end in 1.8 seconds, he beat Shouyou by a millisecond and had the audacity to smirk at him. Shouyou stared at him angrily, what the hell? What was this guy’s problem?</p><p>“You got yourself an enemy on the first day? Well done Hinata,” Tsukishima said with a smile and Yamaguchi sniggered. “Stingyshima!” Shouyou tried to punch his arm at 3x Hinata speed but he moved it, not fast enough, so Shouyou punched his side so hard that he stumbled. He cackled with Yamaguchi who Tsukishima looked at traitorously.</p><p>“He’s my rival,” he said eying Kageyama with a glare, the boy simply looked at him curiously. “Really Shouyou, did he agree to this?” asked Yamaguchi still laughing a little.</p><p>“He smirked at me when he got a millisecond higher, a millisecond!” Shouyou complained. “If it was just a millisecond why are you so annoyed?” asked Tsukishima now taking the insulting high ground.</p><p>“Exactly,” Yamaguchi agreed. “Because-” Shouyou started before Aizawa cut him off.</p><p>“First years! This way.” “Sorry Aizawa-sensei,” they called and followed Yachi who gave them a look which was meant to be disapproving but was just concealing her amused expression. There were six other tests all to do with physical ability and strength.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When it was over, it was time for period 3, which was English then maths for the first years. Aizawa handed out their schedules and everyone made their way to their classes. Shouyou and Kageyama were in the same class, 1F. Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were all in the smarter classes, 1A and 1B. Shouyou glared at him the whole way to the classroom but when Kageyama saw him looking, he smirked. It just made Shouyou more annoyed.</p><p>When they got to class, the other boy with the onion head hairstyle from the platform was there. He smirked at Kageyama and announced to the class that, ‘the king had arrived.’ Was that Kageyama’s nickname? Now that he thought about it, he kind of got that kind of vibe from the intimidating raven-haired boy. Kageyama rolled his eyes and took his seat looking away from the onion head. Maybe it was insult, Kageyama looked incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time it was lunch, Kageyama’s chair was littered with small bits of paper thrown at him and most people in the class were giving him annoyed glares. Why was everybody so annoyed at him. When the bell rung, Kageyama rushed out of the classroom quickly. Shouyou gave onion head the finger and rushed after Kageyama, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>“Hey! Kageyama!” Shouyou shouted and the boy turned to face him.  “What?” Shouyou could tell he was genuinely interested in what he had to say.</p><p>“Why were those guys calling you ‘the king’ and throwing things?” he asked. Kageyama looked surprised for a moment, then he eyed the floor as they walked.</p><p>“I’m not a very good team player, they’re from my middle school and still hold a grudge. I don’t hold anything against them anymore, I didn’t really to begin with.”</p><p>“Oh. They’re probably just jealous because you got into 3A and they didn’t,” Shouyou said encouragingly. Kageyama seemed to consider this. “Hinata Shouyou,” he said holding his hand to be shook, guessing Kageyama liked formalities. He stared at his hand for a moment, Shouyou could practically see the cogs whirling in his head. Maybe he just wasn’t the best with people, Shouyou could help with that. He decided to take his hand, “Kageyama Tobio.”</p><p>“We can be friends, but I’m your rival and I’m going to beat you eventually.” That was another thing Shouyou jumped to a conclusion about, that Kageyama would have wanted competition within friendship.</p><p>“Sure, prove to me you’re a worthy rival,” he said offhandedly. Shouyou gaped at him then ran at him, trying to catch up.</p><p>“Mean Kageyama!” he shouted and Kageyama started running too. Shouyou caught up and Kageyama gave him a fleeting smile, so fast that maybe Shouyou imagined it, but he didn’t think he did. He and Kageyama found the other first years in 3A and tried to find somewhere to sit, they didn’t question the fact that Kageyama stood next to Shouyou. He felt something clawed on his shoulder, it was one of Akaashi’s owls. It flew in front of their faces and spoke, “Follow me, you can sit with us. 3A and 3B like to sit together, you can get to know the other first years and us better, unless you’d like to sit alone?” They decided to follow instantly.</p><p>“You can speak with your owls?” Tsukishima asked as they followed Akaashi. “Yes. I control my owls in a hive mind connected to myself. It’s good for search and rescue, people simply need to follow me, like you yourselves. I am saving you from the crowds of the lunch hall.” Shouyou realised it was a joke and laughed. Kageyama didn’t seem to get it, either he was too slow or too literal, Shouyou guessed the latter.</p><p>They finally got to where the others in 3A sat, and a few others from 3B Hinata guessed. The owl flew onto Akaashi’s waiting left wrist and became his hand.</p><p>“Hey, how were your first classes?” asked Sugawara. “Boring,” Shouyou said with Yachi and Kageyama. “More of a challenge than usual which was nice,” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said at exactly the same time, causing a few of the older kids to laugh.</p><p>“Next is heroics class. Ukai-sensei usually likes to start with villain vs heroes, what did you have this morning?” Kuroo said then asked the last part of a shorter boy with strawberry blond hair and big brown eyes sitting near him.</p><p>“Yeah, we had villains vs heroes. Teams of two, villains escaping ground beta and two heroes stopping them. Lev and I won, obviously. This is Habia Lev, I’m Yaku Morisuke and you’re the first years who took my spot,” Yaku said eying Shouyou and his friends. He flinched and Yaku laughed. “Not threatening you, if you managed to get into 3A without recommendations, that’s impressive and I respect you four.” Shouyou beamed with pride, a third year from another class respected him.</p><p>“I’m actually wondering how you four managed to pull that off,” Kenma said on his switch, ignoring his food. </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” said Bokuto loudly, “How many points did you get in the entrance exam?” The entire table turned to look at them, Shouyou felt as if he was under a microscope. Thankfully, Tsukishima answered for them all. Even though it seemed at times like Shouyou was always confident, he wasn’t, and neither were Yachi or Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was enough earned and unearned confidence for them all.</p><p>“Yamaguchi got 87 points, Hinata got 94, I got 108 and Yachi got 149.” The whole table went silent, some people dropped their chopsticks and even Kenma looked up from his switch.</p><p>“That explains a lot,” said Sugawara impressed.</p><p>“So, all of you broke Dynamite’s record? And Yachi-san pushed the new record to 149?” asked Ushijima. Shouyou glanced to Kageyama at his side and tried to hide his blush by shovelling in his food quickly. Kageyama looked quite shocked, but not annoyed, in awe! Shouyou felt butterflies in his stomach, Kageyama was awed by him and his friends.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah we did and Yachi did that. You know she punched a zero-pointer so hard that it broke apart just to save two kids trapped under a collapsed bot,” he said when he finished his rice.</p><p>“I don’t think I would expect any less,” Shimizu said quietly. Yachi squeaked, she was so gay. To be fair he was too, well bi.</p><p>“You got Kiyoko-san’s stamp of approval, that’s a feat Yachi-san!” shouted Nishinoya and Tanaka. Sugawara whispered something to Daichi who laughed, and Shimizu seemed to hear so she must have kicked his leg under the table as Sugawara yelped then glared at her.</p><p>Lunch was incredibly enjoyable. The food was great and Shouyou had a lot of fun talking with his senpais, they were really interesting. He couldn’t wait for heroics class; he’d never actually taken a heroics class and wondered how the game ‘heroes vs villains’ would work. Who would be his teammate? He hoped for a senpai he could work with well. And half the class had yet to reveal their quirks, he was among them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you soo much for reading. feedback is appreciated and welcomed. we have a long road ahead.</p><p>Also feel free to comment what you think their quirks are. it's a mix up of personality, school and volleyball skills (and some for my own reasons because i think i'm funny)<br/>Me: can I just think of an au for like one or two ships without rewriting the entire mha series with haikyuu characters?<br/>Brain: nope! Now write for the people like your life depends on it. Bitch, remember to be angsty<br/>Me: but fluff<br/>Brain: hurt them<br/>Me: I’m on chapter 3<br/>Brain: make it angsty! </p><p>If you do art for this fic, can you tag me on Tumblr plz? Feel free to hit me up to if you want to talk.<br/>I'm nayruravenclaw<br/>https://nayruravenclaw.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heroics class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Descriptions of training fights<br/>All characters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually made a mistake with the years. Originally Yamamoto and Noya would have been in 3B, then I went against it. But Akaashi was in 3B and moved up to 3A with a few others. Yamamoto, Noya and Kenma all got into 3A in their first year.</p><p>Yes, I know how high the word count is getting, but this is a proper story not focused on one relationship. To be fair, if it was I’d have a lot less work but I do not work that way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone went back to classroom 3A after lunch. “Alright everybody, in, in. We have our new first years and I need to start the lesson, so we have enough time for training,” the heroics teacher said as they quickly filed into their seats. Upon further inspection, Tobio realised it was The Collaborator! His quirk was incredible, he could make anyone collaborate on something just by talking to them. He got villains to work with him willingly.</p><p>“First years, you can call me Ukai-sensei. Your hero costumes are here, take them in an orderly fashion and head down to the changing rooms. We’re meeting at ground beta, see you in 10 minutes, don’t be late.” Ukai walked out of the classroom as soon as he was done talking.</p><p>“He trusts us enough to find ground beta and be there in 10 minutes?” asked the tall sardonic blond as they lined up to get their hero costumes. “He doesn’t trust you; he trusts the big three. Well, Suga and Kuroo, he wouldn’t trust the owl with his life,” the redhead said taking his case down.</p><p>“Hey!” shouted Bokuto.</p><p>Tobio was not good with names, something had to happen to make someone memorable. For example, Hinata and Sugawara because they seemed to be ok but also annoyingly talented. Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo because of their transformation quirks. He could safely say that he did not remember anyone else’s names, maybe if he learnt their talents in battle he would remember.</p><p>“I am a responsible owl,” Akaashi commented which caused everyone to laugh, Tobio didn’t get the joke. They walked to the changing rooms and Tobio didn’t seem to realise earlier that there were actually seven, not six. There was two per year, and an extra one for those who didn’t identify as male or female. That made Tobio smile, UA was quite progressive after all. It seemed as if everyone in the class was cis or trans, so no one went in 7 anyway. He changed quickly and followed the others to ground beta.</p><p>***</p><p>Shouyou ran out of the tunnel, he couldn’t be more excited. He stood next to the other first years in front of the collaborator. He was actually one of Shouyou’s favourite heroes and now he was his teacher. “Good, two minutes to spare. Something you newbies are going to learn is that I hate lateness, so always be on time. Any question before we- hey, hey,” he said snapping his fingers, “Eyes here. I know Shimizu has changed her costume. Any questions?”</p><p>Shouyou’s eyes drifted to the older girl. His mouth dropped open in time with Yachi and Yamaguchi just as Tsukishima rolled his eyes at them. She was wearing a navy suit with a rich blue velvet lining, black dress shoes, no shirt underneath the suit so it showed cleavage, and a tie black around her neck which was tucked into her suit. She looked hot and ethereal at the same time.</p><p>“If you three don’t close your mouths soon, you’ll begin to drool. It’s just a girl in a suit,” Tsukishima said quietly causing the three first years who liked girls to glare at him. Kageyama was standing next to Shouoyu and sniggered at Tsukishima’s comment. He didn’t stare at Shimizu, maybe he didn’t like girls like Tsukishima, Shouyou had a chance.</p><p>“Ukai-sensei is Takeda-sensei going to watch?” asked Sugawara. “No, he’s teaching quirk harnessing right now. He’ll drop in now and then during individual training. This is a test to see how much you’ve grown in the past year and how good our new first years are. Any other questions, no? Ok good.”</p><p>***</p><p>Tobio wondered what was so attractive about the female third year in a suit. Men wore suits all the time, maybe she wore it better. Or maybe it was because part of her chest showed. The ones in his class who liked girls looked at her as if she was the first woman they’d ever seen. He was sure the girl in his year almost passed out, she must be quite gay, he thought.</p><p>“Alright. Heroes versus villains, simple as. Teams of two, the villains will attempt to escape ground beta while the heroes must attempt to stop them by restraint. You have just under 20 minutes, if neither wins then neither wins. I won’t use my quirk on you to see how well you can work with each other. There will be no switching of teams, got it?” Everyone nodded vigorously. ‘Not Oikawa, not Oikawa,’ Tobio thought.</p><p>“Team 1 villains, Hinata and Azumane. Team 1 heroes, Oikawa and Kageyama.” Tobio glared in Oikawa’s general direction and their eyes locked. He felt a shiver run down his back which wasn’t to do with the older boy’s quirk. Iwaizumi whacked Oikawa on the back of his head which caused him to whine at him, they hadn’t changed.</p><p>“Team 2 villains, Tendou and Tsukishima. Team 2 heroes, Kozume and Tanaka. Team 3 villains, Ushijima and Yamamoto. Team 3 heroes, Suga and Iwaizumi. Team 4 villains, Bokuto and Yamaguchi. Team 4 heroes, Akaashi and Kiyoko. Team 5 villains, Kuroo and Yachi. Team 5 heroes, Sawamura and Nishinoya. That’s everybody. If you noticed, everyone in their teams weren’t in the same class before, this will test your ability to work with those you don’t know. I’ll give you 10 minutes to talk before team 1 starts.”</p><p>Tobio walked grudgingly over to Oikawa who also glared at him. They had to make up or else they’d lose, and Tobio was not losing to Hinata. Oikawa tried to stare him down, but then he sighed and eyed the floor.</p><p>“Look Tobio-chan, I’m sorry.” Well, that was surprising. Tobio was thankful for his emotionless expression, he did not want to give Oikawa the satisfaction of seeing him surprised by his apology.</p><p>“I won’t tell you why I… did what I did, ok? But I am sorry. It was stupid and immature, I was stupid and immature, but also I’ve matured in the past three years, so I can admit that I was an idiot.”</p><p>“That was 3 years overdue,” Tobio said quickly. Oikawa blinked. “I could have told you that myself, but I’m glad you’re sorry. I accept your apology.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve certainly grown up from that chubby cheeked kid who always asked me to teach him to serve, or the corkscrew in joint training.” Oikawa remembered that? Whatever, Tobio was not done speaking.</p><p>“I meant what I said, I’ve grown much stronger. And I- we, have to be strong enough to beat Hinata and his teammate.” Oikawa looked surprised.</p><p>“Correcting I with we? You have grown up little king. Why do you want to beat the chibi-chan so badly?” he asked in his trademark manipulative voice.</p><p>“He’s my rival.”</p><p>“I thought I was your rival.”</p><p>“What would make you think that Oikawa-san? You are my senpai, not my rival.” The older boy laughed. “Yeah, lets beat your chibi-chan. Why is he your rival?”</p><p>“He said he was.”</p><p>“And you’re just going with that?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>***</p><p>Shouyou stood in front of the hulking third year and immediately felt intimidated. “Hi, I’m Azumane Asahi. You can just call me Asahi, everyone does,” Asahi said extending his hand. Shouyou instantly relaxed, the intimidation was just a side effect of the boy being big and tall with a small beard.</p><p>“Hinata Shouyou! Let’s do this! We have to beat Kageyama and Oikawa!” he said shaking Asahi’s hand. The older boy to laugh.</p><p>“Yeah. I have a feeling we’re going to win this.”</p><p>***</p><p>Kei was a little worried about being paired with Tendou. He was an enigma, quiet and loud, observant and rude, analytical and a little dense. He was actually more like an oxymoron, Kei decided. “Hello vanilla-kun. Let’s do this.” What? “Vanilla-kun?”</p><p>“You haven’t shown off your quirk like your peers, to be fair, neither have I. Your hair is the colour of vanilla ice cream, and you look bland. Like vanilla,” Tendou explained. He was incredibly rude and also observant; Kei could respect that.</p><p>“You remind me of a character I once saw in an anime. He gave weird glares and was generally unnerving. Not to mention you look similar to him with the slicked up red hair.”</p><p>“You mean Hisoka? From hunterxhunter? I love that show, also solid burn. We need a strategy, Kenma’s a beast in battle and practically unbeatable.”</p><p>“You mean the small blond second year?” Kei looked over to where he stood talking quietly to the skinhead with the sound quirk. “Yep. His quirk is like, unheard of. Do you have a strategy?”</p><p>“I’ll see the layout of the training ground then calculate the best route to be undetected.”</p><p>“How are you going to see the entire training ground? It’s like a mile in radius.” Tsukishima smiled, some told him that his smile made him look like a jerk, he was fine with that. He reserved his real smile for Tadashi.</p><p>“That’s fine, my predictions can reach up to 5 miles in radius.” Tendou gave him a curious look as he explained their game plan.</p><p>***</p><p>“You’re Kenma Kuroo’s best friend, right? I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke and we’re going to win. Your quirk was like, legendary, in 3B. Kuroo and Bokuto always had cool stories from your occasional training.” He was loud, then again, almost everyone was loud. He had good intentions, Kenma could tell. He seemed to realise that Kenma didn’t like talking for long periods of time, or at all, especially around loud people.</p><p>“I’ll lower my frequency if it’s bothering you, when I get excited it rises.”</p><p>“Thank you. You can’t tell when your volume rises?” Kenma asked. He knew the boy’s quirk was sound vibrations, what did that have to do with not recognising his volume?</p><p>“I was born deaf. When my quirk is on, I can see and feel sound vibrations, the vibrations and frequencies are all different so I can recognise people and music when it’s on. I’ll lower my frequency around you, cool?” Kenma nodded in affirmation. “So, you got a game plan?</p><p>“Yes. I don’t think anyone else has noticed how Tsukishima seems to see things, such as small movements, before others do and moves out of the way depending on what it is. For example, he moves before someone can touch him and he seems to be observing everyone. I think his quirk something to do with predicting things.”</p><p>“Whoa! You got all that from a few hours of watching? Kuroo was right.”</p><p>“How much did Kuroo say about me?”</p><p>“I don’t know, a lot. Anyway, what’s the plan?” Kenma had already started scheming when the teams were announced. He hoped their victory would be quick, he hated being tired.</p><p>***</p><p>Wakatoshi vaguely knew Yamamoto as they were in the same class previously and in the same work study, but they didn’t get called in together. His quirk was strong, but he was also loud and constantly being unpredictable. Wakatoshi wasn’t the best at handling unpredictability, he preferred knowing exactly what would happen and when and exactly how to perform. Some would say his best friend was unpredictable and confusing, but Wakatoshi knew Satori well enough and was accustomed to any of his specific unpredictability.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Yamamoto and I know we have a big chance of winning,” the mohawk boy said excitedly. That was quite straightforward, Wakatoshi was thankful.</p><p>“Ushijima. I believe we do have a good chance, but we are up two who are quite formidable. I know that Iwaizumi-san is a force to be reckoned with, but I do not know quite so much about Sugawara-san.”</p><p>“I’ve trained with him a few times actually, he’s an incredible fighter and made the big three. But if I make him collide and knock him down if he gets close, we’ll have a good chance of escape. Along with a power up from you.” Wakatoshi nodded, that was a good plan.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’ve heard a quite bit about you Iwaizumi-san,” Koushi said in his usual warm tone. Friendliness was Koushi’s go to tone, it put people at ease, and they didn’t need to know his true manipulative abilities.</p><p>“Oh? You’re a Deku Setter with Oikawa, aren’t you? Well, I for one am quite excited to work with the top of the school,” Iwaizumi said and Koushi instantly believed him. He wasn’t aggressive or loud like he’d seen, he was pleasant and obviously scheming with a plan.</p><p>“Thank you. I have an idea, ground beta is covered with hidden speakers, I’ll find them quickly and give you directions to the mic. While I distract them, you use your quirk to get them to surrender.” Iwaizumi looked a little surprised.</p><p>“You want to take Ushiwaka and Yamamoto head on alone? Ushijima’s really, really strong with his power up quirk and Yamamoto will be even stronger. Trust me, I’ve sparred with them quite a few times.” Koushi smiled.</p><p>“A challenge makes it all the more fun. One thing the big three excels at is stealth, I’ll sneak up, but I’ll keep my distance. I can handle being slammed into the ground a few times before you convince them. Sound good?”</p><p>“You’re a wolf in a sheep’s cloth Suga, I like it.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey, hey! Don’t know if you remember the introductions, I’m Bokuto! Let’s do this,” Koutarou said excitedly. He had someone new to work with, it sounded fun and a little challenging. But if there was one thing Koutarou liked, it was a challenge. The green haired first year blinked a little at his volume then extended his hand.</p><p>“I remember, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Your quirk is really cool Bokuto-san.” Koutarou shook his hand vigorously, he liked this kid.</p><p>“Thanks Yamaguchi! Guessing from earlier, you’re good with throwing things, right? Pick up some good projectiles and throw them if our opponents get close.”</p><p>“Bokuto! You know what projectile means?” Kuroo called from nearby. “Shut up!” Yamaguchi sniggered.</p><p>“Also, make sure if you see Shimizu, don’t look at her ok?” Yamaguchi cocked his head to one side, Koutarou had seen every first year do that at some point in the day, the orange-haired kid and the blond girl were doing it at that moment too. Maybe it was a first-year thing.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s how her quirk works. Don’t look at her and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Great! Let’s do this.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I’ve heard many good things about you Shimizu-san, I hope to work well with you,” Keiji said holding his hand out. She nodded and shook his hand, only once unlike everyone else Keiji knew.</p><p>“Your quirk is well trained Akaashi-san. My friends have all said they are impressed with your abilities.” Keiji blinked. He knew the older girl was friends with Sugawara and his other friends, and Oikawa. He used to know Sugawara’s friends but only ever hung out with Kuroo and Bokuto. He knew Sugawara and Oikawa better through work studies, but they were all impressed with his abilities?</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice. Can I ask why you changed your hero costume?” She looked surprised.</p><p>“My original suit was simply practical, but the more attractive I look, the faster my quirk works. And also distracts people before I use it. This suit is still practical, but much more attractive.” Akaashi nodded, that made sense. He decided he liked Shimizu, she was straightforward and quiet, a little like Kenma. Maybe her friends were not chosen on their loudness, rather the fact that they never tried to hit on her. Keiji might have preferred that, but he was pulled along by Bokuto, the loudest person he knew, for many years and had no problems with that.</p><p>“Would you be able to carry me transformed?” Shimizu asked pulling Keiji from his analysing.</p><p>“I believe so, how much do you weigh?” He hoped she wouldn’t take offense, thankfully she did not.</p><p>“60kg.”</p><p>“I’ve trained flying with Bokuto-san, I’ll be able to fly faster then. We’re on the same page with flying to find them then you use your quirk to stop them?” She nodded. It was nice to talk to a quiet analytical person other than Kenma for a change.</p><p>***</p><p>Tetsurou walked over to the small blond first year, she looked incredibly worried. He flashed his calming smile as he introduced himself. He could already tell this girl had big nerves.</p><p>“Hi, Kuroo Tetsurou and I’m happy to work with you, Yachi was it?” she slowly took his hand and nodded. He could see her nerves gradually ebbing. “Your quirk is pretty cool, unsurprising you scored 149 points in the entrance exam. I don’t even think Dynamight would be annoyed that you put his record in the dust, maybe he’d want to take you on as an intern.” Her eyes widened and shone with excitement. Tetsurou knew the best way to get through to someone was with the right compliment.</p><p>“You really think so? I wouldn’t want to look like a Mt. Lady fangirl. That would be completely unoriginal,” she said in a slightly worried tone.</p><p>“I doubt it. Besides, she can only make herself giant to a specific point, you use percentages with enlargement, right?” She gaped up at him.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“A guess. I’m quite good at observing, it’s something we big three are talented at. And-” he heard Bokuto talking excitedly to one of the new first years at his normal volume.</p><p>“Bokuto! You know what the word projectile means?” “Shut up!” he called back, Tetsurou cackled.</p><p>“You just contradicted yourself,” said Yachi.</p><p>“Sort of. Bokuto may not be the most intelligent, but he’s observant. Anyway, us big three are very stealthy and very good at fighting. Can you just enlarge yourself and other objects or…?” he asked waiting for her to explain.</p><p>“My quirk is sizing; I can change the size of any object I touch or myself. I can’t use it on animate objects, like people, but I can still enlarge or shrink anything.”</p><p>“Even better.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled his intimidating smile towards Daichi and Nishinoya, this was going to be fun.</p><p>***</p><p>“Daichi-san! We’re finally working together. Two defensive specialists, this will be fun,” Noya said loudly running over. Daichi smiled, Noya was a very formidable opponent and was going to be a great partner.</p><p>“Definitely. Kuroo is easily the best fighter in school and the fastest. I don’t know much about Yachi-san’s abilities though. How charged are you?” Noya held up his hand and electricity pulsed around it in orange lightning.</p><p>“32%, barely enough to create a small barrier. I’ll need to call a storm, which should be part of the plan anyway, it’ll slow down Kuroo.” Nishinoya was a very good at defence, but not the best fighter or the fastest. Daichi could help them catch up anyway.</p><p>“Can you shock people yet?” Noya rolled his eyes.</p><p>“No. My quirk is to call lightning from storms and control it, but I can’t do anything about the voltage so it’s too dangerous to use on people. But if I soak up enough from a storm, then I can create a barrier of lightning. Sound good Dadchi?”  </p><p>“Not in class, that’s the rule for the nickname. And yeah, sounds good.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tobio stood next to Oikawa, they readied for the horn to start. Oikawa couldn’t activate his quirk until it started.</p><p>3, 2, 1. GO!!!</p><p>Tobio felt every bit of confidence, excitement, pride and hopefulness he’d ever felt all at once. He’d never felt so confident in his life. He could do this.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Tooru!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Bring Out.</p><p>He can bring out repressed emotions, skills, thoughts, physical strength and pretty much anything within a person. This makes them stronger mentally and physically.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ready? It’s going to be more forceful than before,” he said to Oikawa who simply kept his eyes forward. He spiked the ground up and leapt up onto the nearest building. Oikawa was a little slower on jumping from the force and stumbled. Tobio couldn’t bring himself to laugh, time was already running out. He didn’t put the ground back either and leapt across buildings with Oikawa until he spotted a small head of orange hair.</p><p>He jumped directly off the building and ran after him despite Oikawa calling for him to wait. The buildings were only four story high and Tobio had been practicing jumping off his tall spikes his whole life, 12 meters was nothing. Before he could chase Hinata through the small alley, he felt his bad thoughts coming forward. It lasted for just under a minute when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The confidence high came back a little as he was faced with a quite annoyed Oikawa.</p><p>“I told you to wait Tobio-chan! Not all of us can leap off buildings without breaking their legs! Now we can go, but we have to be careful, Asahi-chan’s quirk is very strong and we could be running into a trap. He’s friends with Suga-chan, which means he could know get around my quirk.”</p><p>“God-forbid. I can get us out of a simple storm with them restrained.” He tried running off again, but this time Oikawa physically held him back.</p><p>“Don’t ignore your senpai. Whether you like it or not, we’re a team and we have to do this together. I have two years’ experience of hero school and work studies. Whether you like it or not, you don’t have a chance of winning without me. Got it?” Tobio flinched, Oikawa was using the voice he used to instil fear into those around him. He relented.</p><p>“Fine. Your plan?”</p><p>“We stealthily find chibi-chan and Asahi-chan. Once we do, I’ll distract them, and you restrain them in the middle of a spire or something. That’s the plan. We can’t use a surprise attack without the element of surprise.” Tobio nodded and followed Oikawa.</p><p>They took the high ground again, but Oikawa still wasn’t very good with his spikes. They leaped onto a very high roof and were met with Hinata smiling widely at them. He managed to startle Oikawa so he couldn’t activate his quirk in time and Hinata backflipped off the building. They ran across to see him leaping from window to window with superhuman speed.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou!!! First year UA, Quirk: Superhuman!</p><p>He can consume a lot of food and create extra energy and can move and perform and kind of move at much higher than human speed, depending on how much energy he’s taken in. His body stores extra energy; he’s always eating so he’ll never runs out of energy. He can perform any kind of gymnastics and combat move with perfect dexterity. He can control exactly how much extra energy he uses to perform basic actions with perfect skill.</p><p> </p><p>“Activate your quirk!” Tobio shouted.</p><p>“I can’t if I can’t properly see him. How are we supposed to get down?” Tobio could tell Oikawa was getting exasperated. He still didn’t like new talented opponents, that was what created their history. Whatever, he had new tricks up his sleeve.</p><p>“I’ve learnt new things since you were at Seijou.” He knelt down and put his hands on the edge of the building, just as Hinata reached the bottom. He started leaping from side to side so fast that he was a blur.</p><p>“Shit,” Oikawa muttered, then gaped at Tobio as the side of the building started extending out into a sort of steep slide. He stood up and could have laughed at Oikawa’s gobsmacked expression. He jumped onto the angled building and slid to the bottom; Oikawa followed suit a few moments later.</p><p>***</p><p>Shouyou watched the building bulge out into a super steep slide. He looked up to see that Oikawa was gaping at Kageyama, he was impressed? That wasn’t good.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio!!! First year UA, Quirk: Spike!</p><p>He can cause the ground, to come up in spikes or towers which he can jump off and use to trap people. He can also retract the spikes. The more annoyed or pressured he is, the faster his spikes happen.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped onto the slide and slid down fast, locking eyes with Shouyou. Oikawa came down soon after, Shouyou squeaked in fright. He ran out at 3x Hinata speed and 5x Hinata agility.</p><p>“Asahi! Now!” he called out just as his opponents rounded the corner.</p><p>All of a sudden, everything Shouyou was ever scared of was put of full blast in front of his eyes. All his insecurities, scary moments, he saw them all at once. He dropped to his knees in fear, what the fuck? Then he felt wet and cold, and someone big was holding him down. His vision suddenly clouded with mist, the fear started ebbing away.</p><p>“Nice Asahi-san!” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>Azumane Asahi!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Storm!</p><p>He can control cloud patterns and bring big rain and all kinds of stormy weather. The stronger the storm, the harder to control but he does fine anyway. He can bring lighting, gales, thunder, fog and snow.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you back to normal?” called a distinctively gruff voice from above him, pressing his head much harder into the ground. Shouyou smiled, though he couldn’t see Kageyama, he bet his face was all scrunched up and annoyed.</p><p>“Asahi-san said that Suga-san told him how to get around Oikawa-san’s quirk. He needs to be able to see his opponent to use his quirk. You can make the ground go all spiky and tall, what can you do about someone who once broke the sound barrier.” Shouyou didn’t say that last part was by accident, but he felt Kageyama stiffen a little. He used 8x Hinata speed and 6x Hinata agility to get out from under Kageyama. He held him down and bashed his temple, not that hard, and put his weather goggles on. Asahi had a lot for people he worked with.</p><p>He saw Oikawa running in Asahi’s general direction and ran over to Asahi. He increased the storm; the fog grew thicker and the rain fell harder. Shouyou ran with only increased agility so he wouldn’t slip on the wet ground and to keep pace with Asahi. They weaved through alleys and main streets covered in the fog and finally reached the exit with 6 minutes to spare. The horn sounded.</p><p>“Whoo! We beat them! We beat them Asahi!” he cheered. Asahi started clearing the fog and the clouds started going away. As soon as it was clear, Asahi held up his hands and Shouyou double high fived him.</p><p>“I seemed to have underestimated you chibi-chan, nice job Asahi-chan, a victory well earnt,” Oikawa called from an alleyway. His tone was smoother than before, but also threatening. Kageyama walked past him with the side of his head bleeding.</p><p>“How did you get hurt Tobio-chan?” Oikawa actually seemed a little worried about Kageyama’s minor injury.</p><p>“Your quirk wore off and Hinata bashed my head into the concrete,” he said with a glare. Shouyou felt a little bad, only a little.</p><p>“You did the same thing!” he shouted indignantly.</p><p>“I restrained you and didn’t physically hurt you. Besides, you only won because of Azumane-san. You couldn’t beat me one on one,” he said hotly. Asahi looked like he wanted to be anywhere else and Oikawa covered his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“Bet! I definitely could! You’re too slow for me! No one can keep up with me!” he shouted back. It made Kageyama look much more fired up.</p><p>“Impossible! If you faced my true strength, there’s no way you-” Kageyama said before being cut off.</p><p>“Boys, this flirting is adorable, but we really need to get back to the observation room,” Oikawa said walking away with Asahi following and laughing quietly.</p><p>Shouyou felt himself blush hotly, that was not what was happening! He was threatening Kageyama, not flirting! He looked to the other boy, who also wore quite embarrassed expression as he ran after Oikawa. He said something quietly, still blushing practically feverishly. Oikawa squeaked in indignation and Asahi full on belly laughed. Kageyama sniggered a little at the reaction. Shouyou ran to his side, wondering what he said. Oikawa seemed like someone who took a lot to lose their cool.</p><p>“What did you say?” Kageyama looked down at him, yes down, even though Shouyou wasn’t that short! Fine, he was but whatever! Kageyama looked like he debated telling him.</p><p>“Tobio, if you say anything you will not wake up tomorrow morning,” Oikawa said threateningly, whatever he said must have been incredibly embarrassing.</p><p>“I can live with that,” he said shrugging. “But you won’t live, that’s the threat,” Shouyou pointed out. The two third years laughed again and even brought a slight twitch to Kageyama’s lips. Shouyou guessed that was as close as he could get to actually smiling without being scary. Something warm bloomed in his chest, he ignored his increased heart rate.</p><p>“I like this kid.” Oikawa said with a wink at Shouyou. Why did everyone in his class have to be so hot?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kei was actually surprised that Hinata and Azumane won. He knew of Hinata’s skill but didn’t know of Azumane’s or his quirk. He guessed Oikawa was powerful, but he didn’t know of the effectiveness of his quirk. It was quite scary when he used it on Hinata before Kageyama held him down. He looked the most scared that Kei had ever seen. He didn’t know what passed through Hinata’s head, but his expression of pure terror had certainly shaken the first years. For some reason, Kageyama looked like he expected it, maybe he had experience. The fact that Oikawa could make someone so utterly terrified without even blinking made him seem a little sadistic to say the least, or maybe it wasn’t long lasting.</p><p>“Earth to Vanilla-kun! Tsukishima, hello!” Tendou said waving his hand in front of Kei’s face. He batted his hand away. “I was just thinking about Oikawa’s quirk. Hinata looked terrified, is he going to be ok?”</p><p>“Carrot-top? Yeah, he’ll be fine. Oikawa-kun doesn’t use long lasting effects in training. Come to think of it, our quirks are quite similar, except I don’t need to see my target, they just have to be nearby. And I can’t do the positive stuff. It’s effective though.”</p><p>3, 2, 1. GO!!!</p><p>Kei started running in the direction of the exit. He’d just calculated a perfect way to get there without being ambushed. Their opponents plan was to simply trap them. He’d only seen 5 minutes into the future and in that time, Tanaka had managed to find them with Kozume trailing but they wouldn’t get too close due to Tendou’s quirk.</p><p>“You sure we’re going the fastest way?” Tendou asked as they slipped onto a main road. Kei rolled his eyes. “I just saw the layout of the entire training ground and the exact moments of what would happen in the next 5 minutes. Tanaka-san and Kozume-san found us, but they didn’t attack. We’re taking the fastest route.”</p><p>“That’s your quirk? You can see the future?”</p><p>“Not exactly, the 75% most accurate prediction of the future. I rarely lose.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima Kei!!! First year UA, Quirk: Prediction!</p><p>He can see up to a 5-mile radius around him at a birds-eye-view and in it everything that will occur in the next 5 minutes. He uses this to know where people are going to attack and how to dodge then attack. He can’t do it many times a day. He can also simply know the 75% most likely imminent future automatically but fully activating his quirk has the best outcomes.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.” They kept running and were almost halfway through the training ground, when all the sound around them increased. It hurt Kei’s eardrums, but he kept running.</p><p>“Stop in the name of the law,” Tanaka’s voice echoed from all around them. He was certainly in character. Then Kei realised Tendou was no longer running with him and the vibrations in the air stopped. Tanaka had dropped to his knees, he looked incredibly worried. It was similar to the look that Hinata wore when Oikawa used his quirk.</p><p>“That should hold him, let’s go before Kenma corners us,” Tendou said running again. Kei followed still worried about Tanaka, it seemed to take a lot to silence him.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” They slipped into another alley and Tendou looked at him curiously.</p><p>“I brought his insecurities forward and twisted his positive thoughts, he’ll be fine once it wears off. That will happen when someone calms him down and Kenma is not the best at that.” He said it with such conviction that Kei felt a little intimidated. Were all the third years a bit sadistic in their decision making?</p><p> </p><p>Tendou Satori!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Doubt.</p><p>He can look at someone or feel their nearby presence and work his way into their head. He can instantly bring out everything that a person doubts about them self and they surrender. He can also twist positive thoughts to be negative. The only way to reverse the effects is to calm the target down.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Tanaka was spiralling, ugh, that was annoying. Why did Satori’s quirk have to be so effective? It was even faster than Tooru’s. Now he had to run and get his partner back in line. He knelt in front of the boy and put his hand on his shoulder in a ‘comforting’ way? At least he hoped so. Kenma didn’t like being touched and if it was him, he’d have felt worse.</p><p>“Hey, Ryuu, you good?” Great start Kenma. The boy shook his head. “Why?”</p><p>“I-I can’t do this Kenma.”</p><p>“Why?” Tanaka looked confused. “Because I’m not strong enough. I’m not strong enough I can’t do this.”</p><p>“Yes, you can. That’s Satori’s quirk talking. I told you to clear your head, obviously you didn’t in time and that’s fine. It wears off once you start thinking positive. Besides, if you know anything about me, you know I don’t see any point in lying and say it like it is.” Tanaka smiled at him.</p><p>“Thanks, Kenma, you’re actually not bad at advice. Let’s go! How long’s it going to take to catch up and catch them?” Kenma considered this, it shouldn’t take too long.</p><p>“Just follow me. I have a better idea, you can cancel sound, right?” Tanaka grinned at him, it seemed as if he was following Kenma’s train of thought.</p><p>“I can create and control sound vibrations, which means I can stop and cancel the vibrations in certain areas. Am I thinking what you’re thinking?” Kenma nodded.</p><p>They started running after their opponents and found them quicker than before, it seemed as if the small victory gave them a moral boost. That was fine, it made people sloppier. Kenma had always worked well under pressure and even without it.</p><p>They crossed out onto a main road and Kenma signalled Tanaka to use his quirk, at a safe hidden distance. He closed his eyes then snapped his fingers and seemed to be holding air, or pulling it in. Kenma peaked around where they were hiding, they were certainly distressed, but he couldn’t hear anything. Satori turned to where Kenma and Tanaka were hiding. He took a deep breath and thought of vast clear areas, nothing happened. He looked around again, they were gone, fuck!</p><p>“Ryuu, they’re circling around the building to try and get the jump on us.”</p><p>“What? How did they see us? I thought of nothing like you said!”</p><p>“Too loud,” Kenma winced, “Tsukishima’s quirk, prediction, it allows him to see large areas and the most likely outcome.”</p><p>“What! That’s unbeatable!”</p><p>“No, it isn’t. The best thing to do would be to act unpredictably. What in this situation sounds like something we’d do to evade or attack?”</p><p>“Running at them or going around. Hm, we could go on the roof.” That wasn’t a bad idea.</p><p>“Stand up, clear your head, they’re coming.” Kenma activated his quirk just he was hit with a roller-coaster of memories and thoughts. He wasn’t going to become a hero; he wasn’t strong enough, Kuroo wouldn’t stay his friend after he got where he wanted to be. Someone snapped their fingers. Kenma looked up, it was Tanaka.</p><p>“Don’t do that! It’s ok! Whatever’s passing through your head, it’s just Tendou. Ok? You have the most powerful quirk in our class. More powerful that prediction or doubt, hell, sound vibrations! You can alter the fabric of reality! That’s awesome!” He was right. He helped Kenma to his feet, they were on the roof, well next to it on the spire he created. “Even when all that passed through your head you still managed to get us up here, I couldn’t do that.”</p><p>A smile tugged at Kenma’s lips; he hadn’t known many people who could uplift people like it was nothing, even when they didn’t need to. Maybe his new class would be nicer than his previous and middle school. He activated his quirk again and saw the lines of code making up life. His opponents were running away on the main road, about to cross into an alley. Kenma activated his quirk, tapped the keyboard built into his arm and rearranged the code of the buildings. They distorted and closed the alley.</p><p> </p><p>Kozume Kenma!!! Second year UA, Quirk: Algorithm!</p><p>He can activate his quirk and he’ll see the algorithms which make up life like a computer. He can rewrite the code but the more he rewrites, the more of a strain on his stamina. He can also delete code and create it, but he rarely practices either as he almost passes out. When he activates it, a keyboard appears on his forearm and he uses it to rewrite the code.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima just shouted and Tendou swore, he’s too far to do anything though.” Kenma felt a little heavier and slightly sleepier, altering buildings and the ground was a much bigger strain than send someone or small objects flying away.</p><p>“Give me a few moments to get my stamina back. Distract them with your vibrations and I’ll create a barrier so they can’t escape.” Tanaka nodded. He started twisting the sounds and vibrations around them so they couldn’t move. Kenma felt a bit more energised after a few minutes and made the ground rise around them so they couldn’t escape. The horn sounded.</p><p>“Whoo! We won, up top!” Tanaka held up his hands for a double high five, Kenma sighed and high fived him and walked to the entrance to the staircase.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m not leaping off a four-story building, I don’t have a death wish. There is something called stairs and we’re not in a rush anymore.” Kenma walked down the stairs and found Tanaka tailing him, thank god he decided to be sensible.</p><p>He activated his quirk again and put the ground back. Tsukishima looked quite surprised, his eyes were widened a little and Kenma took that as shock. He was best friends with Keiji, the king of emotionless monotone; he knew how to recognise emotion in people like that.</p><p>“Nice job Kenma, I thought we’d have better chances but hey, hard to go against someone who can alter everything,” Satori said, Kenma could tell he was actually impressed.</p><p>“I helped too!”</p><p>“Please never cancel out vibrations around me again, the absence of sound is quite disconcerting,” said Tsukishima. “No promises my dude,” Tanaka said with a shrug and they started walking back to the observation room.</p><p>“What is the extent of your quirk Kozume-san?” asked Tsukishima. Kenma got asked this question often, but wording his answer was difficult.</p><p>“In essence, I can alter the code of anything as well as create it and destroy it. But making big changes has drawbacks on me in stamina and general energy levels. I don’t like getting tired, so I try and avoid big changes.” Tsukishima seemed impressed, should Kenma compliment his quirk? He didn’t know what to say.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Koushi waited by the entrance with Iwaizumi. He wasn’t nervous, he may not have had experience with Ushiwaka or Yamamoto, but he knew their quirks and overall abilities. It wasn’t necessary knowledge; you didn’t run into a building full of hostages knowing the quirks of the perpetrators. Besides, he could hold out with Iwaizumi behind him, he wasn’t top of the school for nothing. Although he still doubted the integrity of the decision.</p><p>“Are you sure you can take them on alone?” Iwaizumi asked for the billionth time. “Yes Iwaizumi-san. I’m sure Ushijima is doubtful of my place in the big three. Underestimation can be a weapon, as long as you use it to your advantage,” he spoke with the tone he used on the battlefield.</p><p>“Don’t talk yourself down like that Suga, I know he doesn’t think that.” Koushi raised an eyebrow, it was common knowledge that most of 3A and 3B doubted their new big three, especially the new no.1. Koushi honestly felt the same way, but if he was a top side kick to the greatest hero of all time then he was worthy of his title.</p><p>“Alright maybe he does, this is a good chance to prove him wrong then.”</p><p>3, 2, 1. GO!!!</p><p>Koushi activated his quirk and took note of the layout of the entirety of ground beta. He knew each UA training ground like the back of his hand, mostly because he’d practiced the exact move in each. He found what he was looking for; Ushijima and Yamamoto were quarter way through, taking main roads and the speaker system was about a mile in the other direction. Koushi quickly gave Iwaizumi directions to it and ran after his opponents.</p><p>He knew Ushijima would take Iwaizumi as the biggest threat and also wouldn’t listen to anything he said if he was up close. Having him access speakers from a distance was the best option.</p><p>Koushi scaled the nearest building by swinging up from window ledge to window ledge. Having a perfect knowledge of every movement around him meant he had perfect balance and natural dexterity. He ran across the roofs as fast as he could and found Ushijima and Yamamoto in under 4 minutes. He caught his breath and called in with Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Are you there yet?” he asked.</p><p>“Almost, a few more minutes. You’ll just give me a signal and I’ll hit broadcast, right?”</p><p>“Exactly, once I have them in a good position. It won’t be a word or anything, I’ll just click the receiver on and when you hear my voice again, broadcast. Got it?”</p><p>“All clear.” Koushi clicked off the communicator and focused on his targets. The wind was blowing at a steady 13 miles an hour, slight April chill. Ushijima and Yamamoto still had quite a bit of energy, barely any sweat, no panting and breathing steadily.</p><p>He leaped onto the next building and readied to jump down. Ushijima and Yamamoto rounded the next corner. He leapt off the building landed perfectly with no injuries or pain. Yamamoto gaped at him as he stood up and went into an automatic lunge to begin fighting. Ushijima ran forward and leapt up to roundhouse kick Koushi. It was an incredibly obvious attack, to him at least. He felt the movement and imminent impact and saw the exact way his body would move in time.</p><p>Before Tsukishima, Koushi was known for his analytical and prediction abilities. They’d come from training and never failed him. He sidestepped at the last second and grabbed Ushiwaka’s leg, punched him in the side, all while he was still airborne and swung him around to crash into the ground. Ushijima’s quirk only increased his physical strength and stamina, not his agility or dexterity. It was the same when he used it other people.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Powerhouse!</p><p>He can store any kind of physical energy in his body, such as light, electricity or heat, and turn it into a powering up energy which enhances his physical strength and other people’s by touching them. He also needs this energy to stay conscious so he can’t use or give out a lot before soaking up power. He’s like a battery on the battlefield and incredibly strong on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Koushi anticipated 3.1 seconds of shock before Yamamoto activated his quirk. 8.6 seconds for Ushijima to regain his energy. Yamamoto’s energy was already increased, Koushi could tell.</p><p>He threw his arms behind him and performed a back flick. By the time Yamamoto realised, he was about to flip over from his hands. Koushi heard the sound of a clap with his increased hearing, which hurt, and his hands crashed into the ground with great force, ow.</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto Taketora!!! Second year UA, Quirk: Collide!</p><p>He can physically and emotionally make anything collide with each other. He can instantly start fights and make people crash into things by clapping his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He still managed to push off and land perfectly behind Yamamoto. He stumbled and tried to avoid Koushi’s attack. Good luck avoiding a punch from someone who could feel the wing beats of a hummingbird in mid-air.</p><p>Koushi whacked him on the back of the neck to stop him moving then jumped to spin and kick him in the side, he rolled across the ground; that would keep him down for a few minutes. Koushi noticed Ushijima running towards him. He waited until Ushijima threw a punch before jumping out of the way. He turned on the receiver.</p><p>“Is that all you have Ushiwaka? I know you think you deserve my place in the big three.” The boy’s eyes widened and grew angered at Koushi’s tone. It was his natural manipulative one, his boyfriend’s favourite because it was how Koushi actually sounded; sly, manipulative and teasing. Ushijima charged at him and Koushi spun out of the way with style. Ushijima ran and threw punches left and right with full power. Koushi could feel exactly where he would hit and moved with enough speed.</p><p>“How are you so fast? Your quirk is nothing special!” Well, Koushi would have lied if he said that didn’t sting a little. “You’re right, I made it special.”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara Koushi!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Senses!</p><p>He can activate his quirk and enhance as many of his senses as he needs. He could hear someone from across Japan if he wanted to. His enhanced touch makes him gain the sense of knowing where someone is going to attack so he knows where to dodge. His enhanced eyesight lets him see for miles in perfect detail. His enhanced taste and smell allow him to know exactly where his opponents or civilians are and if they’re injured or out of energy. He’s a force to be reckoned with.</p><p> </p><p>The speakers crackled into life and Koushi cancelled his sense of hearing. He knew Iwaizumi was going to shout something and if it wasn’t specific enough, he’d also surrender. “I need you to surrender, please surrender.” Koushi watched Ushijima shrug and put his hands behind his head. Yamamoto stood and mirrored.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Convince!</p><p>He has the ability to convince anyone of anything. He needs to be persuasive and speak in a way that people will listen. It works when he tells the truth or what he believes to be the truth and people automatically believe what he says and are put at ease. He can also make people do things if he’s simply convincing enough.</p><p> </p><p>Koushi turned his hearing back on just as Ushijima and Yamamoto announced their surrender. As soon as the horn sounded, he went into full Sugamama mode, as everyone called it. “Yamamoto-san, Ushijima-san, are you ok? I didn’t mean to throw you so hard. You don’t need to see recovery girl, do you?” Yamamoto and Ushijima looked perplexed at his new behaviour.</p><p>“I think I bruised a rib, I’m fine. Is this why I’ve heard people call you Sugamama?” asked Yamamoto, further confusing Ushijima. “Yeah, I act ‘motherly’ once and it’s my name for life. Daichi’s been called Dadchi for the same reasons.” They walked back to the observation room in a comfortable silence.</p><p>“Sugawara,” Ushijima finally spoke and Koushi turned to face him, “I’m sorry that I ever thought I deserved your place in the big three. You have worked much harder than I and have all the qualities of a perfect hero. I’m sorry I underestimated you.”</p><p>“That’s ok,” Koushi said with a smile, “Being underestimated can be a weapon of sorts. And thanks for the apology. Your quirk is also awesome, yours too Yamamoto, my hands hurt quite a bit.”</p><p>“That was a cool tactic to get out of being collided Sugawara-senpai. I need to work on my reaction time.”</p><p>“It’s good you know where to improve, that way you can improve in future.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tadashi was feeling quite nervous. It was his first hero class, he didn’t want to mess it up, especially since he’d been paired with one of the big three. “Hey, hey, don’t worry too much. We can do this. Shimizu and Akaashi are formidable opponents, but I think we can do this.” Tadashi smiled, Bokuto was incredibly uplifting.</p><p>3, 2, 1. GO!!!</p><p>Bokuto transformed and picked up Tadashi. He started flying through alleys and at street levels, so they’d be harder to find. Tadashi got his marbles ready. These ones were special support item he’d requested, they would return to the holder on his arm after hitting two objects. He’d been allowed a small 9 millimeter pistol but wasn’t allowed to bring it to training or kill people outside, two things he didn’t want to do. He was working on a much better weapon and it would be operational soon. He was going to stick to marbles for the meantime.</p><p>They weaved through the streets and it wasn’t until they were three quarters way through the training ground when Tadashi spotted a small owl flying next to them. He threw a marble at it and knocked it down, hopefully there wasn’t permanent damage. More started coming. He kept knocking them out with incredible skill, it was his quirk.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi!!! First year UA, Quirk: Sharp Shoot!</p><p>He can shoot any type of weapon or throw anything with perfect technical skill, and it will hit his target exactly. He doesn’t pinpoint it with his eyes, he simply knows the technical skill needed and it goes where he wants it. He’s a perfect sharpshooter for set up attacks and a good defensive fighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Akaashi’s speed,” Bokuto said in an annoyed voice but Tadashi could see a big smile on his face. “Would you be faster if we went above street level?” asked Tadashi as they weaved through another alley.</p><p>“They already know where we are, that’s a better idea.” Bokuto soared upwards and above the buildings. Then all the owls around them flocked together to reveal Shimizu, they were holding her up. “Look away!” Bokuto shouted but it was too late, he’d already seen her.</p><p>All he could see was the girl’s goddess-like face and everything around her seemed light and pink. She said to surrender, Tadashi did so with Bokuto. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with Bokuto and their hands were above their heads. What happened? Shimizu stood in front of them not speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Shimizu Kiyoko!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Mesmerise!</p><p>She has the ability to mesmerise all who see her. She can completely distract a person and force them to do what she wants. It only works on humans and the occasional mammal. She can control who her quirk affects after a lot of training and can mesmerise her opponents without fer team falling under her control.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s owls flew together and he stood next to her, missing his left arm and foot. “A-Akaashi-senpai, your arm and foot are missing,” Tadashi said hoping that his statement wasn’t somehow offensive. “I’m aware. Your sharpshoot is incredibly effective, I have many injured owls attempting to fly back,” he said in a monotone voice.</p><p>A few owls started flying back and joining onto parts of his body. His entire arm was bruised with a few cuts, but he seemed completely unbothered.</p><p>“Nice job Akaashi! You’ve gotten faster! And Shimizu, your quirk is a force to be reckoned with!” Bokuto said and ran over to hug Akaashi, without hurting his injured arm.</p><p>“It’s ok to be upset, you don’t need to keep up a pretence.” Bokuto sagged in his hold a little and didn’t look as energetic as they walked back.</p><p>“Akaashi-san, do all of your owls have to come back for you to be, like, be whole?” Akaashi didn’t show any signs of offence and seemed as if he got the question a lot.</p><p>“Yes. If all my owls do not come back, then I am not fully transformed back. I am quite fast so even if I’m injured, it usually doesn’t take much time to fly back to myself.” His manner of speaking was incredibly matter of fact, Tadashi felt a little worried that Akaashi didn’t seem to register how his arm was almost entirely purple and red, he felt quite bad to say the least. Would he and his friends have a pain tolerance that high by the next year?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hitoka felt incredibly nervous enough to throw up. Her first hero class, she felt like dying. It was incredibly hard for her to not instantly think of whole scenarios which ended with her being banished from UA or dead. She tried to calm her breathing and focus on the task at hand. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She squeaked and attempted to twist out, then floor the other, but they moved before she could.</p><p>“You have great reflexes, you must have been so lost in thought you must not have heard me,” Kuroo said with a laugh. Hitoka sighed with relief; he was quite different than she had previously anticipated. He wasn’t actually that intimidating and quite perceptive, he seemed to realise how big her nerves were.</p><p>“It hasn’t started yet, right?” she asked still trying to slow her breathing. He shook his head.</p><p>“Are you still ok with the plan? Shrinking would be better for speed rather than enlarging, unless you’re super speedy when you’re taller than a building.” Hitoka nodded, shrinking was still a good display of her skills, good for stealth and that was their mission at hand, not destruction. Although some villains would definitely knock down buildings in escape.</p><p>3, 2, 1. GO!!!</p><p>Her full body suit allowed her to completely change her size without needing to touch anything that wasn’t directly on her body, like her shoes. She shrunk to the size of a mouse, -3000%. Kuroo knelt down and held out his hand. She jumped on and he put her safely in a compartment on his belt.</p><p>“You ready? I can run at over 80 kilometres per hour so hold on tight.” Hitoka held on inside the compartment and almost got whiplash when he started running.</p><p>***</p><p>Tetsurou was quite worried about the small first year to say the least. It was a good thing he carried a lot of first aid on him or he wouldn’t be able to get around with her. He ran along the main road and through alleys, being careful not to do anything ‘crazy’ so Yachi wouldn’t get hurt.</p><p>Urban areas were hard to get through at street level and Tetsurou wasn’t taking any chances with the roofs. At street level, his top speed was 60km/h, which meant if he kept a steady pace, he could get to the exit in just under 5 minutes or so.</p><p>Tetsurou was about halfway through when the sky clouded over, and lighting started striking the ground. He weaved through the bolts and went into an alley to avoid being struck. He started getting soaked, he hoped Yachi was ok, her compartment was closed so she should be fine. The lighting was an attempt to get him to slow down and let the others catch up. Tetsurou had to admit, it was a good plan.</p><p>He started running again and found that there was less lighting, they must be getting close. Then just as he turned out of one alley onto a main street, Nishinoya flipped down in front of him and held his hands out in defence. Tetsurou couldn’t tell if he should jump or wait.</p><p>There was a slight movement of wind behind him. He jump rolled to the side just as Daichi jumped down and rebounded off where Tetsurou was standing. He thanked whatever deity was above that he was not under that kick. It was one of Daichi’s ultimate moves, rebounding made it extra hard.</p><p> </p><p>Sawamura Daichi!!! Third year UA, Quirk: Rebound.</p><p>He can take any kind of blow and it will rebound on the person or thing which did it. He uses it with his combat abilities to create powerful moves and to launch people or himself into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice rebound Daichi, too slow!” He ran around his opponents when 3 bolts of electricity struck in front of him, then weaved to create a wall around him, Daichi and Nishinoya. The latter looked incredibly impressed with himself. To be fair, it was a good plan.</p><p>Tetsurou couldn’t properly fight without the possibility of hurting Yachi, he could only dodge. Daichi must have guessed this was the case and jumped to punch him, careful of the lighting wall. Tetsurou dodged and kept jumping from side to side attempting to come up with an escape plan. He was only a minute or so from the exit, but he was surrounded by a four-story high wall of pure lighting.</p><p>He realised Nishinoya wasn’t attacking. Of course, he was a defensive fighter, long distance and trapping was his forte, not combat. Nishinoya couldn’t control the voltage of his quirk, that gave Tetsurou an idea. He dodged Daichi’s kick again, the boy was becoming much more tired, his stamina couldn’t compare to Tetsurou’s. He ran past Nishinoya and leaped as high onto the wall as he could.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing!” Nishinoya shouted and a small part of the lighting wall disappeared. Tetsurou gained his footing in just under a second and leaped two stories high to the other wall and over the lighting. He ran over the rooftops with the exit in sight. The lightning started again but Tetsurou could reach his top speed now. He jumped down to the exit with 9 minutes to spare.</p><p>The horn sounded and he took Yachi out of his pocket. She stayed in his hand for a moment, then increased her size to normal. She stumbled a little but Tetsurou caught her before she fell.</p><p>“Are you ok? I hope you didn’t get hurt in there,” he said a little anxiously. “Yeah fine, ugh ow. Just glad that all my food was digested before that. Now I know what it’s like to move at 80km per hour.”</p><p>“Wow Kuroo-san! You were so fast! How did you know I would remove the lighting where you landed?” Nishinoya asked excitedly. “Well, I didn’t think you would electrocute me. Also, you’ve gotten faster and stronger since the last time we sparred Daichi.”</p><p>“It really isn't a surprise you made the big three, honestly that was awesome,” Daichi said warmly. Tetsurou smiled, it was nice to get recognition.</p><p>He and Suga were the most surprised when they were announced as the top of the school, and many were sceptical. He just had an animal transformation quirk and Suga just had a power up quirk. Bokuto was a more obvious choice than them, but it seemed now everybody was impressed with them. Nothing made Tetsurou happier than recognition for his hard work and helping those in need, that and spending time with his friends, especially his small blond bff.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you could shrink yourself Yachi-san, but I suspected it. It was incredibly impressive, you should do that more, stealth is an important part of heroism,” Daichi said addressing the small first year.</p><p>“T-thank you Sawamura-san,” she said nervously.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, you should be proud of yourself.” They walked back to the observation room talking about their quirks and such.</p><p>“Hey Daichi, want to meet up at ground gamma? Bo, maybe Akaashi and I are going to train.”</p><p>“Really? It’s the first day, I swear you’re machines. Or that’s why you’re in the big three.” Tetsurou laughed, the endless training and studying was definitely how he ended up at the top of the school.</p><p>“Suga might be coming.” Daichi seemed to consider this.</p><p>“I think we’re going to do introductions to our new family after this since yesterday Suga and I were dubbed the official mom and dad of 3A.”</p><p>“So, come after. We could do a big training session; I think Oikawa and Iwaizumi are coming. Maybe Mori and Nobuyuki too.”</p><p>“That sounds very enticing,” Tetsurou knew Daichi only found the Suga part enticing, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Cool, I need to work on my landings anyway.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It may seem as if kags and yams should swap quirks but trust me, it’s better for the story and more accurate for the characters personalities.</p><p>Feel free to guess what kags said to oikawa.</p><p>Aaand now that you know all their quirks, feel free to come up with concept art for the costumes. Kuroo and Kiyoko are the only ones with costumes i've come up with, (navy suit and cat suit).</p><p>(Also if you have ideas for what they should do in or after class, i'd love to hear it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The flow of school life begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A week of interactions which become normal <br/>All characters<br/>Kagehina +Plutonic dynamics featured</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo, Now it’s time for the fun chapters, with a bit less detailed training and with less explanations, I hope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Kageyama, wait a second.” He turned to see Iwaizumi walking over to him outside the changing rooms. Tobio was currently heading to the dorms with the other first years behind the third years. Behind him Oikawa rolled his eyes and ran to join the conversation of Suga, Kuroo and Sawamura. He wondered what Iwaizumi wanted. Tobio always liked Iwaizumi; he was straightforward, talented and modest, and also the only one who could keep Oikawa in check. Hinata gave Tobio a confused stare, then he gestured for him to follow the others while he talked to Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Yes Iwaizumi-san?” he asked politely. He seemed to gather his thoughts quickly.</p><p>“Look, I know what happened, and I think you’re probably still annoyed, I would be, but Oikawa has matured and won’t have it out for you anymore, I promise. And if he does, I’ll just hit him.” Tobio thought it wouldn’t be a good idea to smile, it didn’t look nice as he was told, but he still wanted to.</p><p>“Do I believe you because of your quirk? It’s gotten very good.”</p><p>“Yes, my quirk only works when I tell the truth in a convincing manner. I’m sorry that I didn’t jump in sooner and I know Shittykawa is sorry for what he did to begin with. He apologised right? He wouldn’t say afterwards.” Iwaizumi started walking back to the dorms and Tobio fell into step with him.</p><p>“He did, I accepted it. You didn’t need to apologise again Iwaizumi-san, you did so three years ago just before your graduation, unlike Oikawa-san. Can I ask you something?” Tobio wondered whether his question would seem rude, but he really wanted to know. Iwaizumi nodded. “Why have you stayed friends with Oikawa-san for so long?” He blinked in surprise.</p><p>“Because even though at times it doesn’t seem like he cares about others and is too self-absorbed for his own good, he actually isn’t. It’s an act, he does care about other people and most of the time, more than himself. He isn’t like the douche persona he puts on, he’s a good person but for some reason doesn’t like others seeing it, which makes him seem even more like a douche, but whatever. He’s a good friend who can keep others in check, he can be funny sometimes when he’s not annoying and he’ll make a good hero. I’ve known him for a very long time, and it would be weird if we lost our connection.”</p><p>Tobio saw that Iwaizumi was smiling for his entire explanation, he hadn’t changed.</p><p>“Or is it because you’ve been in love with him for years.” Iwaizumi’s face reddened, and he looked the most shocked that Tobio had ever seen. He attempted to speak but sound didn’t seem to pass from his lips as he stared at Tobio’s impassive face, as he was attempting to keep the laughter in.</p><p>“How would you know that? I’ll kill you,” he finally settled with. He was definitely the same, still in love and complete with his regular death threats, but Tobio was never usually on the receiving end of the latter.</p><p>“You admitted it. I had and still have eyes; with quite good vision I may add. And I will not say anything, I respect you too much. Simply out of respect I will stay silent, your death threats have always been empty anyway, or Oikawa-san and everyone in your third year at Seijou would be dead.” Iwaizumi suddenly laughed, Tobio didn’t think he said anything amusing.</p><p>“You’re the same too, respectful, analytical and temperamental. Um, how long have you known?” He seemed a little embarrassed, an emotion he’d never witnessed the older boy express. Tobio felt a little annoyed at the ‘temperamental’ part though.</p><p>“Practically since the first time I saw you and Oikawa-san interact,” he said not mentioning the fact that he knew it was mutual, out of respect for them both. But at that point in time, Tobio thought that Oikawa did not know that he was in love with his best friend, he wasn’t sure if he knew yet, even three years later. Oikawa was incredibly perceptive about everyone around him, aside from himself.</p><p>“So, you can keep a secret?” Iwaizumi asked, maybe a little nervous for the answer.</p><p>“I’ve kept it for years, is it still a secret?” He fixed Tobio with a murderous glare. “That was a joke,” he deadpanned. He knew that Iwaizumi was obvious, in his own way, which meant that his other friends should know, and it would only be a secret from Oikawa.</p><p>“It’s not funny. Also, what’s between you and Hinata?” Now Tobio was confused.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi smiled.</p><p>“Oh nothing,” he said suggestively. What did that mean? “I want to know!” Iwaizumi shrugged.</p><p>“Figure it out. Also, here we are, 3A dorm.” Tobio gazed at the large building. He’d be sharing it with his classmates for an entire year, and hopefully for the next three. It was exciting.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shouyou had spent a few hours setting up his room. It was mostly putting up posters of his favourite heroes and setting up his bed. His posters consisted of Deku- because he was considered the world’s current greatest hero, Dynamight- because he was awesome, Creati- because she was the no.1 hero and one of the coolest heroes ever, and many more from Famous Class A. As a matter of fact, there were four from Famous Class A who ranked in the world hero poles including Creati and Deku.</p><p>He also six posters of his favourite hero, the Intimidation Hero: Tiny Menace. He was the reason Shouyou wanted to come to UA, and it was also the school of Famous Class A, All Might and Eraserhead. Now Eraserhead was his homeroom teacher!</p><p>Shouyou was on the same floor with all the other first years. He was next to Kageyama and Yachi with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on the other side. Kageyama already went downstairs because he was done but Shouyou and the others were just finishing up. Yachi was helping him with his posters when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked in.</p><p>“Hey Tsukishima, is your room covered in dinosaurs?” Shouyou asked with a smile. His friends were too into animals which didn’t exist anymore.</p><p>“Yes,” they answered at the same time. Shouyou huffed, he couldn’t poke fun of Stingyshima if he was owning it, but Yachi sniggered.</p><p>“You ready to go down and get properly acquainted yet?” asked Yamaguchi. “Almost, I just need to make sure my posters are all up right.”</p><p>“This looks like a shrine to Famous Class A,” Tsukishima said inspecting them. “It looks cool,” Yamaguchi countered, “That’s my favourite one of Creati, right when she became no.1.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I love that one, she looks so cool. She really is an incredible symbol of peace,” Yachi commented and they all nodded.</p><p>The Everything Hero practically came from the obscurity and unlike everyone else in Famous Class A, set up her agency straight out of UA. She climbed from the bottom to the no.1 spot in a single year. She was an unstoppable force who became the new symbol of peace when she was just 19, stealing it from Endeavour, she had held the position for just under two years and no one was close to taking it, even villains liked her. She broke the record for youngest no.1 hero and symbol of peace, apparently Endeavour didn’t make an appearance at her giant fancy party out of spite.</p><p>“So, should we go down now?” asked Shouyou and they nodded. Barely anyone was downstairs, Shouyou wondered where they all were. Akaashi was in the main room talking to Kageyama, he wondered what Kageyama could possibly talk about with the older boy.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re finally here. We were just discussing battle tactics,” said Akaashi as Shouyou and his friends found seats in the common room. That answered his question.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” asked Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Almost all the third years and the other second years, aside from Kenma, are training. Everyone else is upstairs doing their own things. Mom, Dad, Aunt Shimizu, you said you would help explain yesterday.” Wait, what?</p><p>“Okay,” Sawamura, Suga and Shimizu called from the kitchen.</p><p>“I’m confused, what parents?” asked Shouyou.</p><p>“That would be us,” said Sawamura with an arm still around Suga.</p><p>“We were all in either 3A or 3B last year and Sawamura and Sugawara were always like our parents.” Akaashi explained. Shouyou still didn’t really understand.</p><p>“Which makes me the fun wine aunt,” Shimizu deadpanned, which made everyone, besides Kageyama and Akaashi, laugh.</p><p>“Kiyoko, why?” Suga asked in fake exasperation.</p><p>“I’m classy like that,” Shimizu said in the same tone.</p><p>“Yes, and Akaashi, you don’t need to be so formal. All of you can call me Daichi, everyone does,” said Daichi.</p><p>“Ok Daichi-san, or should I say Dadchi, as the others call you.” Akaashi said with a small smile.</p><p>“Does that mean you two are…” Kageyama asked. Shouyou had been wondering too, what was between the two so called parents of 3A?</p><p>“We’re dating,” Suga said simply, which explained a lot.</p><p>“Took a while though, and most of the class still hasn’t done anything about their feelings,” said Shimizu. Were there others in the class who were into each other? That sounded interesting, Shouyou was definitely not among them.</p><p>“Which is what we wanted to talk to you about. UA’s classes are like families, last year 3A and 3B were like a joint family, it might be the same way this year, but it might not. So, we’re-” said Akaashi then was interrupted by Suga.</p><p>“Giving you information on and what everyone is like, so you can know them better and build a better trust. Essentially we’re trusting you to keep everyone’s secrets.” Shouyou straightened up in his seat, that sounded fun. Yachi also sat up properly, she loved secrets.</p><p>“So, one thing you’ll learn about this class in particular, is that everyone has quite big obvious crushes on everyone. We don’t know much about you, but you may just follow suit.”</p><p>Shouyou and Yachi couldn’t help but glance in Tsukishima’s direction. He was just sitting next to Yamaguchi and looking back at the older kids with an impassive expression. Shouyou knew him though, and he knew that inside he was freaking out, just a little. Their glance did not go unnoticed by everyone, aside from Yamaguchi though.</p><p>“Everyone is pretty much incredibly close to each other within and across years, but everyone has a best friend. All of us, aside from Tanaka and Yamamoto because they’re straight, have a crush on their best friend. If you notice who the dynamic duos are then you’ll find out who likes who,” Suga finished explaining. That was a lot of information.</p><p>“Are you the only ones who are dating? Everyone else is pining?” asked Yamaguchi. That was funny, Shouyou sniggered.</p><p>“Yes, everyone else is an idiot about their feelings,” Shimizu said with a small smile, which was gorgeous. Akaashi’s eyes narrowed and the third years’ gazes fell to him, he then glared at them. Did Akaashi also have a crush on his best friend? Who was his best friend?</p><p>“And last but not least. Kuroo explained earlier how 3A is famous for sending out perfect teams which means we need to live up to that expectation. We train hard in class and bond outside of it. We mostly relax during the week or catch up on studying.</p><p>"On the weekends we have game nights and parties. Essentially, we can do what we want as long as we can justify it with team building. It may seem pointless at times, like mandatory dance parties, but it builds trust and trust is the foundation of a team. And, I think that’s it,” Daichi said and looked to Suga to ask if he missed anything.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s almost everything. Afterschool and weekend training; there’s a map of the UA grounds by the door. All the training grounds and gyms are open until 9pm. Curfew is at 10.30pm, you need to be in bed by then unless it’s not a school night. I’m going to ground gamma; anyone want to come?” asked Suga after he finished explaining.</p><p>Shouyou did not want to train after school, on his first day of school, neither did any of the other first years. Suga shrugged.</p><p>“Alright, your loss. Daichi, let’s go.”</p><p>“I’m tired.”</p><p>“Come on, Akaashi, Kiyoko, you’re coming right?” Akaashi and Shimizu nodded and walked out the door with Suga and Daichi tailing.</p><p>“They’re really training on the first day of school?” asked Tsukishima. “Apparently so,” Kageyama replied. Their eyes turned to him; he was the only first year who didn’t come from their school.</p><p>“Kageyama, you came from Aoba Johsai Miyagi prefecture, right?” asked Tsukishima. He was wearing his stingy expression, the smug one when he would insult someone. “What about it?”</p><p>“That’s the same school Oikawa and Iwaizumi came from, and another boy in my mathematics by the name of Kunimi Akira as well.” Kageyama must have been good at keeping his scary face impassive, but Shouyou saw his eyes widen a little.</p><p>“Your point?”</p><p>“He kept asking Yamaguchi and I about 3A, specifically a tyrannical king in our year,” he said with a smile.</p><p>Shouyou covered his eyes, trust Stingyshima to intentionally make enemies on the first day. Kageyama wasn’t that bad, maybe he was, no, just competitive. Shouyou kind of liked it, he would make a good frenemy. Kageyama’s eyes widened and narrowed in anger, his posture went rigid and he looked really, really mad. Shouyou would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared.</p><p>“Really? He’s just a jealous bastard and I think same of you, why else would you bring up my past other than trying to be a bitch?” Shouyou laughed, Tsukishima had not expected that, which made it funnier because his quirk was to expect things.</p><p>“He explained your ineptitude in team games, whether in training or your volleyball team,” Tsukishima continued. What did ineptitude mean, it sounded bad, and Kageyama was a volleyball player? Could he throw tosses? Could Shouyou ask?</p><p>“He explained how you would treat everyone as peasants below you and expected respect in return. These qualities do not seem very heroic to me. I was wondering, king, if you’d be the s-” Tsukishima froze.</p><p>In a split second, the entirety of the couch around Tsukishima rose up in spikes trapping in expertly without hurting him. The spikes were too thin to touch Yamaguchi, who shrieked a little and moved into Shouyou. When it happened, Kageyama’s eyes flashed dark blue, like when Eraserhead activated his quirk. He smiled at Tsukishima’s confused and scared expression.</p><p>“You brag about knowing the 75% nearest future, did you predict that? No. My quirk works in a simple way, I simply need to be touching a part of the ground to rise spikes or in the other objects touching it. I was touching the floor since you started speaking and waited for your big explanation.” Shouyou realised Kageyama wasn’t wearing socks or shoes, did he do that normally?</p><p>“By your stupidly surprised expression, I’d say you’re quite intimidated or even scared of me now. I’ll say this once, and only once.” Kageyama stood up, calmly walked over and grabbed Tsukishima by his shirt collar, yanking him off the couch but still trapped by the spikes of hardened fabric.</p><p>“I’m different than I used to be, and I’ve changed in many ways. I don’t hold anything against anyone from Aoba Johsai, but that’s my business. Call me king, and I may not be so careful with my spikes. Would it be so bad if they were to pierce your skin, or worse?”</p><p>The spikes went down, and the couch went the way it was before. Kageyama’s hand was still fisted in Tsukishima’s shirt and he was actually holding him above the couch. Shouyou let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. The scene before him was intense, and Kageyama was really strong! He could probably spin him around bridal style, don’t think about that! Kageyama dropped Tsukishima and walked off. Shouyou ran off after him just as Yamaguchi asked if Tsukishima was ok.</p><p>“Hey, Kageyama!” The boy turned to face him angrily and Shouyou flinched. Kageyama’s face softened a little and went back to regular impassive intimidation. “What? You gonna call me king too?”</p><p>“No, that’s just Stingyshima. He’s an asshole who enjoys making fun of people. I have literally never seen him smile other than after he’s just made fun of someone.” Well, it was true. Aside from the small smiles Shouyou had seen Tsukishima give his best friend.</p><p>“Just an asshole, an asshole you’re friends with.” Well, their relationship was complicated to say the least.</p><p>“I’m best friends with Yachi and Yamaguchi, but Tsukishima is Yamaguchi’s childhood best friend. I say he’s my friend because he can be not an asshole sometimes, and he’s really good to train with, even if it’s occasional.”</p><p>“Right, and he just likes annoying people?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s Stingyshima. Just ignore him, trust me, I’ve tried for years to get under his skin.” That was true, but Shouyou was not willing to give Kageyama the secret to getting Tsukishima to shut up. Just three words, ‘you love Yamaguchi!’ and he’s a silent blushing mess. Well, not a mess, just annoyed and a bit pink, but that was a mess for Tsukishima.</p><p>“You know, you may have beaten me and Oikawa earlier, but you still haven’t proven worthy to be my rival.” He didn’t say friend, did that mean they were friends? Also, hey! Shouyou thought.</p><p>“That’s not proper grammar. It’s Oikawa and you, not you and Oikawa,” Shouyou said proudly, he knew some proper grammar and like Tsukishima said, it was fun to use on other people.</p><p>“What does it matter?” he asked angrily. “It’s polite, that’s grammar.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and pressed the lift button.</p><p>“I’ll show you in class tomorrow that I’m your rival, and your only rival, so you can’t lose to anyone else besides me!”</p><p>Kageyama looked confused for a second, then his lips pulled into an absolutely terrifying smile.</p><p>“Sure, but I doubt it.” The lift doors closed behind him. Shouyou wondered if his last smile was supposed to be scary or not. He had to prove Kageyama wrong and show him that he was better.</p><p>Like Deku and Dynamight! They were rivals until they became pro heroes. Deku went around the world trying to save it in different ways with others from his class, while Dynamight stayed in Japan protecting it. They respected each other and made an unstoppable team, they each worked better than other people but were still a force to be reckoned with. Could he and Kageyama be like that? It sounded fun.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>School was normal, with the addition of hero classes with the older kids who Shouyou now shared a dorm with. He learnt that some of them were good at cooking while others were helpless, like himself. He also learnt that mostly everyone trained at every opportunity they had.</p><p>Classes were very hard, but hero classes were fun. They did a range of things from endurance training, to destroying robots to search and rescue training.</p><p>Shouyou kept a lot of food which he could store in his hero costume for an endless supply of energy. The third years were incredible, from the mental quirks to the transformation quirks and physical emitter quirks. The second years were on a similar level but the first years had a lot to learn. They were all willing to give them tips and tricks for training, it was sometimes more helpful than the Collaborator himself. It was probably why UA changed their class set up.</p><p>Shouyou and the first years also got acquainted with the quirk specialist who helped them harness everything to with their quirks. On their second day, they had a double heroics period, and had the whole time to practice with him while the second and third years practiced their ultimate moves in gym gamma.</p><p>“Hi first years, I’m the Quirk Specialist of UA and I’ve helped many, many pros get where they are today. You can call me Takeda-sensei. Hold out your hands so I can read your quirks.” Shouyou held out his hand for Takeda to read his quirk. He held hand for about 5 seconds or so and took actual notes on a tablet.</p><p>“Ok, your quirks are very interesting. I can get details on quirks at their fully trained 100%, but you are there yet exactly, could you give me some details?” 100%? How much more could Shouyou improve? How much more could they all improve? He and his friends were already quite strong.</p><p>“Takeda-sensei is anyone in 3A at 100% and what percentages are we?” asked Yamaguchi. That was a good question.</p><p>“Hold on, just going over the data, ah, here. The big three are all working at 100%, their quirks are fully harnessed, and their physical abilities are that of pro heroes already. Take a look,” he pointed to where Suga and Kuroo were training and where Bokuto and Ushijima were training.</p><p>Suga and Kuroo were sparring on one of the tips of the mountains without falling and pulling out so many different combat moves that Shouyou didn’t think he could name them all. Bokuto was also sparring with Ushijima, their style seemed to be more like brute force than skilful. Shouyou gaped at them, they were so much stronger than they seemed the day before.</p><p>“All the third years are working at 100%, which is even higher than last year and the years before. Actually, they’re the first third years of 3A to all be completely working at 100%.”</p><p>“Thanks Takeda-sensei!” shouted 10 students from the other side of the room causing the teacher to redden a little from embarrassment.</p><p>“The second years are working at a range of 87%-48% and-”</p><p>“Who’s working at 48% shouldn’t that be higher for a second year?” asked Kageyama.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Kozume. His quirk is incredibly unusual, it would be impossible to get to 100% with limited drawbacks. Realistically he’ll reach 75% which is equivalent to 100% for regular quirks. Would you like to know your percentages?” They nodded vigorously, including Tsukishima.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, you are working at an impressive 73%. Your quirk is incredibly well trained, you simply need to work on your own speed and reaction time to get to 100%. Tsukishima, you are working at 40%. You need to practice more often, I believe you can do about 3 or so full predictions a day, correct?” Tsukishima nodded.</p><p>“You should be able to get that number to 10 or higher, your natural predictions without activation are perfect. Yachi, you are working also at an impressive 68%, your control of sizing yourself is almost perfect, but your control of maintaining the size of objects needs much more work. Hinata, you are working at, goodness that’s impressive,” he said astounded.</p><p>“What?” Shouyou was incredibly excited.</p><p>“You’ve been able to use your abilities at x10 abilities, speed and agility correct? Well, x10 x10 is your 100%. Differing to your classmates, you’ve already reached 100% but it’s a question of how long and how often you can use your x10 abilities.” Everyone looked to Shouyou shocked, Yamaguchi, Yachi and even Kageyama with awe! But Tsukishima simply looked annoyed.</p><p>“And finally, Kageyama, you’re working at, oh my, 92%! All you need to improve on is your quirk speed and accuracy by 8% making you the most impressive in your year.” Wait what?</p><p>“I thought you said I was already working at 100%! How is Kageyama better than me?” shouted Shouyou. Kageyama looked down at Shouyou with a menacing smile.</p><p>“You have the ability to work at 100%, but you change the xn abilities changing the percentage rate. Granted, it may be better to sometimes use lower xn abilities than x10, but that is your 100%. There isn’t a current accurate comparison, you and Kageyama are two of the most impressive first years, but since your quirks are so different, it may take a while to be able to determine who is ‘better’ but for now consider yourselves equals.</p><p>"Actually, both of you are too fast for partners you’ve worked with, maybe you should work on your quirks together. Now, go work on what I’ve told you to work on and I’ll compile my data as I watch.” Takeda walked over to Ukai and told him his findings. The Collaborator looked impressed, then put his arm around the smaller teacher affectionately.</p><p>“Heads up!” shouted Yamaguchi loudly enough so the entire gym heard. Shouyou looked to his right where Takeda was standing before he walked off, and 30 feet away was Yamaguchi readying to throw. He had something small in his hand, then he spun around and threw it.</p><p>Shit, marbles. Shouyou activated 4x Hinata speed and 9x Hinata agility. He backflipped over the projectile on a course for his head. Yachi sized by -100% and the marble whizzed over her head. Tsukishima tilted his head to the side, having already viewed its course. Kageyama put his arms up in defence and a spike rose up to shield him. Everything happened in less than a second; one marble buried into the spiked ground while the other zoomed across the gym and ripped into the wall directly on the other side.</p><p>“How was that for reaction time, aim and our overall abilities Takeda-sensei?” asked Yamaguchi with a smile. Both the teachers gaped at them.</p><p>“How did you do that freckles? You wanted to show off your own abilities and the others’ then made a split-second decision which would show off everyone’s! Impressive!” Ukai said then finished with a smile. Yamaguchi flinched with the nickname then smiled with the praise.</p><p>“I just wanted to show you that our reaction time was good, although if they didn’t react fast enough, it would have been bad.”</p><p>“Still, very good Yamaguchi. You five, start training. I don’t care how, spar or simply hone your abilities.”</p><p>Shouyou spent the next two hours zipping around the entire training room. He was joined at one point by Kuroo and Bokuto, which was fun. Yachi practiced changing the size of Yamaguchi’s marbles so he could practice his precision and he threw them at Tsukishima. They all worked together while Shouyou and Kageyama gave each other death glares from wherever they were in the gym.</p><p>***</p><p>So much for their start, rocky, confusing and loud start. Tobio wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to be better than Hinata. He appreciated that the boy wanted to be friends, but he wasn’t sure why he wanted to be. They were at one of the most competitive schools in the country and Tobio friends were a foreign concept to him. It didn’t matter now; Hinata and he were completely bent on beating each other. Statistically speaking, the data couldn’t say who was working at a higher level, but if Tobio simply worked harder, then he would definitely beat him.</p><p>For the whole first week, Hinata and Tobio shot each other dirty glares and pushed their limits as far as they could. In academic classes, Hinata and Tobio wrote as fast as they could and tried to understand their teachers to their best ability.</p><p>In hero classes, be it endurance training, rescue drills, combat scenarios or natural disasters, Hinata and Tobio worked themselves to the bone. In a way, it could have been a good thing. The two unofficial rivals were so determined to beat each other, they didn’t really notice how far they were pushing themselves.</p><p>Tobio could feel the concerned glances from Hinata’s friends. They didn’t approach him out of picking a side, he thought, but they also didn’t seem to fit together at all. Tsukishima was an asshole, and Tobio tended to speak with actions rather than words when it came to insults. Yamaguchi seemed to be very understanding and good at keeping his head in battle, but he seemed to go along with whatever Tsukishima was doing, or rather who he was avoiding. Yachi was nice and a formidable fighter, but she seemed to be wary of taller people when she wasn’t in class.</p><p>Tobio couldn’t think of any instances where he could connect with the kids in his year without Hinata’s help. Ugh, it just had to come down to Hinata. His bright nature seemed to attract all kinds of people and he managed to be friendly with them all. Tobio always managed to scare others away even when he didn’t mean to. After an entire life of shutting people out, he wasn’t sure how to connect with people at all. Except, it seemed that a very fast, loud-mouthed, bright and orange-haired boy who could make friends with anything that moved, wanted to be around Tobio no matter what. Whether it they were friends or enemies, he was always at Tobio’s side. He was sure Hinata would just get bored of the rivalry thing and go away, but for some reason he wouldn’t let it go. Why was everything to do with Hinata?</p><p>On Friday they had combat training in heroics. Tobio’s quirk was incredibly versatile when it came to heroics, which is why many would assume that he would only rely on his quirk with no knowledge on martial arts. Due to this assumption, he trained his quirk at every opportunity he had, along with his combat abilities. Whether at home, at school or after school, he would train.</p><p>Tobio was paired with Yachi for the training. He assumed she could fight on the same level as him, but it seemed she focused mainly on her quirk. She knew how to throw a good punch and had a good technique for a side and a scissor kick, but she didn’t know many others. He taught her a few other moves and she caught on fast. After that she stopped being wary of him, which was nice.</p><p>At the end of class, Hinata marched up to him. Tobio couldn’t fathom what he was going to say but thought it would be some kind of promise to be a better hero than him.</p><p>“Takeda-sensei said that we’ve been too fast for every partner we’ve worked with, so we should work together! He said we’re not better than each other, if that’s true we could work well together. But if not, one of us is better. I want to settle this! Gym gamma after school!” And with that he walked back to his friends leaving Tobio a bit confused. Hinata wanted to spar after school to prove once and for all who was better? Ok then, bring it on!</p><p>Tobio went to gym Gamma after homeroom with Hinata following at a slight distance. He changed faster and was almost at the training facility when he realised Hinata was running. No way was he getting there first! Tobio started running too and got to the door at the same time as Hinata. They wrestled in the doorframe, attempting to be the first one in. Eventually they fell through the doorway in a heap. He glared at Hinata, who for some reason looked a bit pink, even though his quirk ensured he wouldn’t run out of energy, and pushed him off. Hinata looked a bit sheepish and scratched the back of his head nervously.</p><p>“I haven’t sparred like this before; my friends and I would usually practice without fighting to win. You came from a hero prep school, have you done this before?”</p><p>Tobio blinked in surprise, he thought Hinata would know what sparring to win was like. He’d done it many times, in combat class and after school. There was only one time he lost, and Tobio had no plans to repeat that. He realised he had the upper hand in knowledge and smiled down at the other boy smugly. Hinata shuddered a little, most likely in fear. Tobio had been told that his smiles were terrifying, well he had no control over what he looked like!</p><p>“You stand across from your opponent at an agreed distance, then you count down to the start. It finishes when one gives up or is immobilised, simple as. Got it?” Hinata nodded vigorously and Tobio went to stand in the middle of the room. Hinata stood across from him 30 feet away. They stretched a for a few minutes then Tobio moved into a fighting stance. Hinata simply stood in a lunge. “Wait,” he said and Tobio loosened his stance a little.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I thought your quirk only works when your skin touches what you spike, why are you wearing shoes?”</p><p>“These shoes allow part of my feet to always touch the ground. I use my hands as well, the more I touch, the faster it works. The more negative I feel, the faster my attacks get.” Hinata went back into his stance and smiled dangerously. Tobio realised he was excited.</p><p>“Count down from three. A single match.” Hinata nodded and spoke with him. “Three, two, one, GO!!!”</p><p>Hinata leapt forward, so fast that he seemed to blur. Tobio slammed his hands into the ground to cause spikes of different sizes to rise within a 30ft radius. Hinata slammed into the spike protecting Tobio with his feet, backflipped 10 feet back and balanced on a spike. Incredible, he managed to anticipate the attack and moved perfectly. Tobio smiled again, this was fun, and he was just getting started. Hinata leapt from spike to column to ledge trying to get close enough to land hits.</p><p>Tobio got bored of blocking him after a minute and just as Hinata was about to land a spinning side kick, he jumped backwards and flipped onto a waiting column. Hinata looked shocked few moments, then he narrowed his eyes and jumped forward. Instead of using a spike to block, Tobio put his forearms up to deflect the kick, stunning Hinata in mid-air as he expected a spike. He jumped to the side and held onto the nearest column. Tobio jumped onto the big column in the middle of their fight circle and waited for Hinata’s attack. He jumped up and lunged in with a punch, which Tobio easily deflected and Hinata stood practically on the edge of the column. His movements became more agile and even faster. Tobio grabbed him in a headlock and Hinata bashed his knee into his stomach to release him, then swung Tobio over his head so he was out of his grasp.</p><p>Tobio was slower than he would have liked to stand when Hinata scissor kicked him in the ribs which sent him flying backwards into a big spike. Tobio made sure there was a ledge beneath his feet, so he didn’t slip. Thankfully, he only bruised his back a little and didn’t hit his head. Tobio locked eyes with Hinata, who looked quite worried, then moved into a stance to jump as Tobio glared at him. Hinata seemed to fly and spun in the air to kick him in the temple. Tobio waited until the last second and sunk the giant spike into the ground. He saw the flash of confusion and fear in Hinata’s eyes as he continued over Tobio’s spike and didn’t land properly. Tobio spun to face him, Hinata was kneeling down clutching his right foot and ankle. Was he hurt?</p><p>“You ok dumbass?” Tobio asked, it was his fault he landed funny. Hinata scrunched up his nose in either annoyance or pain and nodded at much faster than human speed. He stood up and wobbled a little.</p><p>“I sprained my ankle, it’s fine. All I need is ice and food later and I’ll be fine,” he leaned into a fighting stance and winced at the pressure on his right foot.</p><p>“If you’re hurt, we should stop. We’ll-” Tobio started.</p><p>“No! If we stop now you win! You’re not better than me! I’ll beat you with a sprained ankle and prove I’m a worthy rival!” Tobio flinched, he was going to fight with an injury just to prove he had what it took to be called rivals? Hinata kept surprising him.</p><p>“If you can fight at all with a sprain, then you’re already good enough to be my rival, dumbass, but can you beat me?” Hinata smiled, not an intimidating one, not a normal one, his bright happy one. It was kind of adorable.</p><p>Hinata leapt forwards and Tobio rose a spike underneath himself, propelling himself through the air, so he could back flip 30 feet back. He kept jumping back until he was 50 feet away and sunk every single spike. Hinata looked confused as the spike he was balanced on went down. Tobio leaned into a fighting stance and beckoned him forward. Hinata crouched low and started running.</p><p>Tobio rose spikes in many different ways, he was feeling tired and wanted the fight over with, so his spikes were twice as fast. Hinata leapt off each one getting closer and closer. He increased the spikes in speed but Hinata kept coming, it was incredible! Not even Tobio could leap off his spikes with such precision, even though he’d been training his whole life. It was like Hinata’s skill was perfected to jump from different parts of moving ground at 5x regular human speed.</p><p>He raised spikes at different speeds around him to test Hinata’s skill. The orange-haired boy seemed to pick up on what he was doing and started jumping from each one. He used his hands and left foot for landings and jumping between the spikes. Tobio increased and decreased speed and type of each spike yet Hinata managed to take the force from landing on a moving piece of ground and jumping to another perfectly.</p><p>After a few minutes of this, Hinata backflipped onto a particularly tall spike then jumped down to Tobio, who was still in shock from Hinata’s skill, and completely floored him by knocking Tobio backwards while sitting atop him in mid-air. Tobio smacked his head on the ground in the process and still managed to use Hinata’s own force to flip them over. He straddled Hinata, holding his legs down with a thigh, and pushed his wrists down so he couldn’t move. He smiled widely down at him, he won! But goddamn his head hurt! It may have been his eyes going in and out focus, but was Hinata breathing properly?</p><p>“So, do I win dumbass?” he asked, Hinata was definitely not breathing, was he ok? “Are you ok? Did you hit your head too?” That seemed to snap him out of his trance.</p><p>“You hit your head?” Hinata asked worriedly. “I think I got a concussion when you slammed me into the ground. Should we call it a draw? A sprain for a concussion? I feel kind of sleepy.” He did feel a little tired. He got off Hinata then helped him to his feet. He was pink again, was he out of breath or was it because of his injury?</p><p>***</p><p>“You have a lot of talent,” Kageyama spoke for the first time since they left gym gamma. Shouyou was still reeling. His foot hurt like a bitch, but he wasn’t sure how badly Kageyama hit his head and chose to not complain. He had Kageyama’s expression, when he managed to flip Shouyou over and hold him down, imprinted in his mind. He didn’t know why the whole end of their fight wasn’t awkward, maybe it didn’t occur to Kageyama, or maybe Shouyou just didn’t have a chance. Wait, why was he still considering this? They were going to be rivals, and maybe friends, that was it.</p><p>“Really?” Kageyama wasn’t the type to compliment offhandedly, like Shouyou, or at all.</p><p>“Yeah, you have good speed and agility from your quirk. Your reaction time and techniques for fighting need to be refined. I can help with that though. All you need is practice,” he said and turned to face him, “You were always a worthy rival, dumbass, but I wanted to see the extents of your skill. So, rivals?” Shouyou nodded happily, and blushing, he couldn’t help himself</p><p>“And friends?” Kageyama blinked and didn’t speak for a few minutes. Did Shouyou say something wrong?</p><p>“Friends. You still want to be friends?” He didn’t seem sure of himself, weird, Kageyama always seemed to be sure of himself.</p><p>“Yeah. Whether I like it or not, you’re cool and a good rival. I like being friends with everyone,” he said with a smile. Kageyama turned away, his cheeks a little red. Was that a good sign?</p><p>“Are you going to need help walking back to the dorms?”</p><p>“No!” he yelled indignantly, then turned sharply, his ankle sending a sharp pain up his leg. He sighed, “Yes.”</p><p>They finished changing and Shouyou walked back with Kageyama. He held him around the middle so he could walk without his right foot. It took twice as long to walk back with Kageyama’s slower pace and Shouyou’s limp. They finally reached the Hights Alliance and arrived at 3A’s dorm house. Shouyou let go of Kageyama and started limping on his own. It didn’t hurt as much as before, but he was feeling more and more drained and his muscles were starting to cramp. One great thing about his quirk was the quickened recovery when he hurt himself, the bad part was that healing took the extra energy he needed to function. Injuries that took weeks or months to heal on their own took him mere minutes and sometimes hours with a few servings. Everything was starting to hurt, he needed food, right now!</p><p>“You sure you still don’t need help?”</p><p>“I’m fine! My quirk just speeds up the healing process and it uses the extra energy I make to do it, so my muscles cramp up.”</p><p>“Like a double-bladed sword?” Shouyou was confused, didn’t all swords have two blades? One on each side?</p><p>“What does that mean?” he was not in the mood for metaphors or similes or whatever they were called, analogy?</p><p>“It’s an expression, something great with an equally bad drawback, duh, idiot.”</p><p>“That’s mean! I’m hurt and I need food.” Shouyou pushed open the door to find that almost everybody was inside doing their own things. Thankfully no one noticed him or his staggered walking. He limped to the kitchen looking for snacks. He raided the fridge for leftovers and grabbed an ice pack.</p><p>“Are you limping?” asked a very pretentious voice from behind him. He spun to face the worried expressions of his friends, well, Tsukishima didn’t look worried, he looked smug. Did they make bets on the fight? That was the kind of thing Stingyshima would do.</p><p>“I have a sprained ankle, nothing life threatening, don’t worry.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Tsukishima said with a smile. Kageyama, who was at Shouyou’s side apparently, sniggered.</p><p>“So, you find that funny, huh?” Shouyou pulled up a chair at the tables and his friends followed suit.</p><p>“Yes.” Trust Kageyama’s humour to be violent and mean, just like him. Shouyou rolled his eyes and began eating as fast as he could. He managed to wolf down four servings of food. He sighed in relief when his muscles stopped cramping and his ankle stopped hurting, it would take a few minutes to completely heal with all the new energy.</p><p>“So, you guys fought pretty hard, huh?” Yamaguchi said with emphasis on the hard. Shouyou felt his cheeks redden and he glared at the taller boy. Yachi stifled a giggle, as did Tsukishima. The smug bastard finally had something to get back at Shouyou after years of teasing, oh god.</p><p>“Your cheeks pinken a lot, I thought your quirk meant that you don’t lose your breath,” Kageyama said so fucking innocently Shouyou wanted to punch him again. Tsukishima, Yachi and Yamaguchi all burst out laughing startling the entire common room, and Shouyou ducked his head mortified.</p><p>“What?” Kageyama seemed confused, was he actually that innocent or just fucking with them? The more annoyed Shouyou felt, the more he tended to swear, which caught a lot of people off guard for some reason. Yes, he wasn’t as innocent as he seemed, so fucking what?</p><p>“If you don’t know, then that is your problem because we’re not saying,” Yamaguchi said almost breathlessly from laughing. Shouyou wasn’t that annoyed, ok he was, but now he and Kageyama were properly frenemies which meant that he needed to be friends with Shouyou’s friends.</p><p>“Anyway, Kageyama’s in our inner circle of bffs now, cool? No objections?” he asked finally getting his face under control.</p><p>“Yes,” Tsukishima said glaring at Kageyama who scowled back at him.</p><p>“Cool,” Shouyou said and stared Tsukishima down. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, that meant whatever.</p><p>“So, you guys are good?” asked Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“All it took was a sprained ankle and a mild concussion,” Kageyama said straightforwardly which prompted more laughter. Shouyou had to hand it to him, his emotionless and blunt way of speaking gave him a sort of natural delivery when it came to jokes, although he didn’t seem to try and be funny on purpose.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Apparently, Friday evenings were ‘sacred’, and no one trained after school on them. It was 3A’s weekly night of relaxation without extra training. That was fine by Shouyou, his friends didn’t want to train after school yet so he had yet to find a partner, maybe Kageyama would be up for it.</p><p>“Ok everybody! Common room now, let’s decide what tonight’s activity is,” Suga’s voice echoed around the dorm house. Tanaka must have increased Suga’s volume, or frequency, whatever he called it. It was 8pm and Shouyou was watching a show while weightlifting. He headed out his room and downstairs with his friends. The first years’ level was on the 5<sup>th</sup> floor which meant they took the longest time to get downstairs.</p><p>By the time they got there, most of the good seats were taken. Some people sat on the floor while most of the couches were taken up. Upon seeing their entry, a few people moved up to make room. Suga was sitting on Daichi’s lap and Bokuto pulled Akaashi onto his and hollered for the first years to sit. Shouyou squeezed between Bokuto and Yachi with Kageyama on her other side.</p><p>“Good, that didn’t take long. So, our first week as a new class is over and its relaxing day. What should we do?” Suga asked surveying them all. Shouyou wasn’t really sure what he meant.</p><p>“How about a Mario kart tournament then a sleepover to celebrate the first week of the year?” Kuroo asked. Kenma looked up at him questioningly from his lap.</p><p>“That sounds fun! What do you mean by sleepover though?” Oikawa asked. “I know we already dorm together, but last year in 3B, we had a sleepover at the beginning of each semester where we would all bring our futons, or the spare ones, and sleep in the common room together,” Kuroo said with a smile. That did sound fun!</p><p>“That sounds cold,” said Ushijima, one of the few on the floor.</p><p>“It’s actually not and something fun to help us bond. We could go grab the futons now and someone could set up the game, who has a console?” Daichi asked and turned his eyes to Kenma. Everyone looked at him and he stuck his nose further into his handheld console.</p><p>“Kenma,” began Akaashi. “Hm?”</p><p>“You are literally holding a switch right now, come on,” Akaashi said trying to convince him. Kenma rolled his eyes and stood up.</p><p>“Fine, Mario kart tournament sleepover with my switch,” everyone cheered, “But Kuroo’s carrying my futon and putting it back in the morning.”</p><p>“Fine by me!” Everyone raced to the stairs and the lift to go get their futons.</p><p>Shouyou raced Kageyama up the stairs and carefully took his bedding downstairs. When he got down, he was actually one of the first there and put his bed quite close to the big screen. Kenma was plugging in a bunch of wires into the tv from a small box connected to the gaming console. Shouyou watched him for a bit.</p><p>“How comes there are so many wires for such a small device?” Kenma flinched and looked over to him.</p><p>“It’s only two, one to charge the stand and an HDMI cable to connect to the tv, and, done.” He sat back, picked up a red controller and flicked through a large number of games. There were a lot with the same blond boy in a green tunic, some with guns, some with symbols, pixilated ones and then there was Mario kart. Shouyou recognised the game because he played it once at Yamaguchi’s house, and Pokémon.</p><p>It took 10 minutes for everyone to get downstairs and settled properly.</p><p>“Does everyone know how whole class tournaments work?” asked Kuroo.  Shouyou shook his head with the other first years. A few of the older kids shook their heads too.</p><p>“Ok, it’s simple. We divide into groups of four. After everyone’s completed a tournament, we decide on a marking point for what place is the minimum. It’s out of 12, so if people were to get a score below 9, they wouldn’t move on. We keep playing until 3 or 4 people are left for the final tournament, got it?” That sounded simple enough.</p><p>“We’re starting with formidable gamers to show the newbies how it’s done. Hands up if you’re good,” Kenma said quietly and raised his hand along with Yamaguchi, Kuroo and Kiyoko. “Then we’re first up, grab a controller, we’re all playing on 100, then 150, then 200 onwards.”</p><p>Yamaguchi chose Luigi, Kenma chose Link, Kuroo chose Cat Peach and Kiyoko chose Daisy. They played through the Triforce Cup quite quickly without much commentary. Kenma got 1<sup>st</sup>, Kuroo got 2<sup>nd</sup>, Yamaguchi got 4<sup>th</sup> and Kiyoko got 5<sup>th</sup> which meant they all were playing on.</p><p>Shouyou played the next round with Daichi, Suga and Kageyama. He chose the Orange Shy guy because he had to, Suga chose Dry Bones, Daichi chose Dry Bowser and Kageyama chose regular Bowser, obviously. They played the Mario cup because Kageyama was a newbie, but with surprising talent because he won! Shouyou got 4<sup>th</sup>, having not played in a few years, Suga got 2<sup>nd</sup>, he was also good but Daichi got 11<sup>th</sup>, he didn’t have gamer dexterity as Kenma called it, so he was eliminated.</p><p>Yachi, Tsukishima, Bokuto and Akaashi went next. Yachi chose Peach because she’s the original, Tsukishima chose Waluigi because Yamaguchi made him, Bokuto chose Baby Peach and Akaashi chose Baby Daisy because Bokuto wanted them to match. They played the star cup because it was Akaashi’s favourite. Akaashi had the natural gamer dexterity and won, Bokuto got 10<sup>th</sup> and got really dejected but Akaashi managed to cheer him up, Yachi got 4<sup>th</sup> and Tsukishima got 7<sup>th</sup>, which he was quite unhappy with. Apparently, his quirk didn’t work on devices, only physical movements.</p><p>Nishinoya, Tanaka, Asahi and Yamamoto went next, Shouyou felt a little bad that Asahi had to play with the loud people. Nishinoya chose Orange Inkling Girl, Tanaka chose King Boo, Asahi chose Tanooki Mario and Yamamoto chose Classic Mario. They played the banana cup and Nishinoya got 2<sup>nd</sup>, Asahi got 3<sup>rd</sup>, Yamamoto got 10<sup>th</sup> and Tanaka got 12<sup>th</sup>, they weren’t very good but swore a lot for the entire tournament which made everyone laugh.</p><p>Last but not least of the first round was Ushijima, Tendou, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Ushijima chose Metal Mario and Tendou chose Pink Gold Peach to match, Iwaizumi chose Donkey Kong, then smacked Oikawa on the head when he said he looked brutish like ‘Iwa-chan,’ and Oikawa chose Rosalinda. Shouyou hated her, she was really annoying because she called out when she passed any of the racers. He announced this to his classmates which made them all, including Kenma, Kageyama and Akaashi, fall over with their laughter. They played the leaf cup and Oikawa won with Iwaizumi following a close 2<sup>nd</sup>, Tendou a close 3<sup>rd</sup>, but Ushijima got 8<sup>th</sup>, not enough to push him out of the competition.</p><p>“That was pretty fun. Daichi, Ryuu, Taketora and Koutarou don’t get to move on which means you have to commentate. Make it as entertaining as possible if you please,” Kenma said quietly.</p><p>“That is not going to be a problem,” Bokuto practically shouted.</p><p>“We’re going to be so annoying!” Tanaka and Yamamoto yelled high fiving.</p><p>“The rest of us, the winners play, then the runners up, middle and lowest scores, got it?” Kenma asked and the winners reached for controllers, Kageyama among them annoyingly.</p><p>“Okaaaay! In the starting line-up for the egg cup, we have Link, Bowser, Baby Daisy and Rosalina, who we love to hate. 3, 2, 1, go!” Tanaka shouted and the tournament began. They got through the races really, really fast. Kageyama and Oikawa kept shoving each other throughout the game while Akaashi and Kenma talked to each other quietly. Kenma won again, Akaashi came second, Kageyama came third and Oikawa came fourth. Kageyama looked at his senpai smugly and Oikawa said he cheated. Shouyou decided that whole class gaming was awesome.</p><p>“Next up we have Cat Peach, Dry Bones, Donkey Kong and Inkling Girl playing in the bell cup. Racers are you ready? 3, 2, 1, Go!” Yamamoto announced this time. Kuroo was actually quite a quiet gamer along with Suga but Nishinoya kept shouting at the screen every time he was hit with a shell. Iwaizumi laughed every time it happened and swore when he was hit. In the end, Kuroo won with Suga in 2<sup>nd</sup>, Iwaizumi in 3<sup>rd</sup> and Nishinoya got 6<sup>th</sup>. He threw his controller at Iwaizumi and earned a slap from Kenma.</p><p>“Don’t break my controller,” he muttered.</p><p>“Hypocrite, you always throw the whole console when you lose to a boss,” Kuroo said with a smile which earned him a slap too.</p><p>“Now we have the shell cup, racers Peach, Tanooki Mario, Luigi and Pink Gold Peach. 3, 2, 1, win!” shouted Bokuto and they were off. Yachi was very good but she kept getting startled by the commentary. Yamaguchi watched the game smugly and Asahi looked calmer than the previous game while Tendou kept muttering things under his breath. Yamaguchi won with Yachi in 2<sup>nd</sup>, Asahi in 4<sup>th</sup> and Tendou in 5<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>“And we have the underdogs, not you Kiyoko, racing in the flower cup. The last game of the 2<sup>nd</sup> round, we have Daisy, Waluigi, Shy Guy and Metal Mario. Racers, 3, 2, 1, go!” Daichi said in a mildly excited tone. Shouyou shot ahead as fast as he could, but he was surpassed by Shimizu easily, she was really good. Tsukishima looked annoyed for most of the game and Ushijima’s expression didn’t change at all. Shimizu got first in every round, Shouyou got an overall 2<sup>nd</sup>, Tsukishima got 7<sup>th</sup> again and Ushijima got 9<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>“And our second round is completed. Tsukishima, Ushi-dude, Tendou and Noya, sorry my dudes but you are now commentators,” Kuroo said with a wink. Nishinoya and Tsukishima grumbled while Ushijima and Tendou looked almost completely unbothered.</p><p>“It’s the semi-finals. You have to be in the top 2 to advance, we’re kicking a lot out this time at 200. Since we want the top gamers to win, we’re mixing it up,” Kenma said with a yawn. It was actually getting pretty late; time flew when you were playing video games.</p><p>“First tournament of the semi-finals playing the lightning cup, we have Link, Donkey Kong, Rosalinda and Bowser. Elite racers, go!” Tendou announced. It was pretty close, Kenma stuck his tongue out in concentration while Oikawa and Iwaizumi yelled at each other and Kageyama looked like he wanted to shout but decided against it. Kenma got 1<sup>st</sup> naturally, Kageyama got 3<sup>rd</sup>, Oikawa got 5<sup>th</sup> and Iwaizumi got 6<sup>th</sup>. Oikawa looked at him smugly, earning a hit with controller from Iwaizumi, who then got a slap from Kenma for using it as a weapon.</p><p>“This is the second round of the semi-finals, the crossing cup. The racers are Luigi, Shy Guy, Peach and Baby Daisy. The race will begin after the count down, 3, 2, 1, go,” Ushijima said in a very unexcited tone. Shouyou wondered if the older boy felt much emotion at all, but he had to concentrate on the race. Yamaguchi had that stupid smug expression he had when he was winning, which dropped when Akaashi pulled ahead with a small smile. Yachi and Shouyou kept throwing shells at each other while Yamaguchi and Akaashi battled it out in the front. By the end of the four races, Akaashi won with Yamaguchi in 3<sup>rd</sup> because he got knocked off the road by Shouyou in the last round, which was one the proudest moments in his life, Yachi in 5<sup>th</sup> and Shouyou in 7<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>“And last but not least we have the final race of the semi-finals, the leaf cup again because apparently it’s a favourite. Cat Peach because Kuroo-san’s too into being a cat, Daisy because Shimizu-san is the princess second to Peach, Dry Bones because Sugawara-san’s too into the monochrome aesthetic and Tanooki Mario because Azumane-san thinks the bear suit makes Mario seem less menacing, oh, go,” Tsukishima insulted with ease. Shouyou held his breath as everyone stared at the gangly first year. Kuroo, Suga, Shimizu and Asahi all burst out laughing and their racers wobbled a little at the start, which everyone took as a cue to start laughing too. Only Kageyama and Yachi didn’t laugh out of respect for the third years, Shouyou guessed, but the roasts were too funny.</p><p>“We have to have Tsukki commentate on all gaming nights,” Kuroo said through his laughter and Tsukishima wrinkled his nose at him. “Please do not call me that,” because only Yamaguchi was allowed to do that apparently. In the end Kuroo won with Shimizu in 2<sup>nd</sup>, Suga in 3<sup>rd</sup> and Asahi in 5<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>“Semi-finals are over, last round, finally. Kuro, Keiji and I all won, with Kiyoko as the only one in second, we all move on. Since Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Suga all got third, they can commentate,” Kenma said loading the final game. The four finalists bent over their controllers in concentration.</p><p>“Alright everybody, the finals of the first Mario Kart tournament of this year. Racing in the special cup with the famous rainbow road, the formidable Daisy, sly Cat Peach, the speedy Baby Daisy and the one to watch, Link from BoTW. Racers, 3, 2, 1. Go!” Suga said in an excited tone, even though he wasn’t playing. A few seconds in Shouyou saw why. The players were obviously used to each other and it was very entertaining to watch. Kenma and Akaashi kept bumping elbows, Shimizu knocked her shoulder into Kuroo a lot who did it back. The first three rounds were nothing compared to the rainbow road, and they didn’t even need commentary to make it more entertaining. Aside from Kuroo, three of the most introverted people in the class were playing and were very different with gaming controllers in their hands. Shouyou could tell the entire class was shocked with the language uttered from the gamers’ mouths as colourful as the racing track.</p><p>“Did you just shove me Kuroo?”</p><p>“Yes, I did your highness?”</p><p>“Fuck you Kenma!”</p><p>“Suck it Keiji.”</p><p>“Blue shell? Evil Kuro!”</p><p>“All’s fair- hey! keep your feet to yourself!”</p><p>“Move Akaashi, queen’s coming through!”</p><p>“Know your place princess, I’m the baby and baby’s winning.”</p><p>“I am a cat and cats are superior!”</p><p>“No, they’re not! Owls are!”</p><p>“Did you push me off the edge Kiyoko.”</p><p>“Get off your pedestal Kenma.”</p><p>“No!!! Move Kuroo!”</p><p>“Fuck you all!”</p><p>“Ha! Suck it! I’m the best gamer here, admit it!”</p><p>Kuroo was about to win right when Kenma pushed him out of the way and claimed first. Kuroo got 2<sup>nd</sup>, and was off by a point, Shimizu got 3<sup>rd</sup> and Akaashi got 4<sup>th</sup>. “Fine, you’re the best gamer, I’m tired,” Akaashi said with a yawn, all the gaming energy from before was gone. Suga turned off the lights and Shouyou crawled under his covers. He fell asleep almost instantly, gaming for long periods of time was tiring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, </p><p>The parts about 1A are completely self-indulgent, they’re the best and will have bigger parts soon.</p><p>Originally, I was going to have more girls in 3A, but I needed to have my favourites in one class. There are more girls in 3B though.</p><p>Also takeda’s quirk is just something I came up with, judging quirks in that way has nothing to do with canon quirk science.</p><p>I hate writing in an ungrammatically correct way, why do Hinata and Kageyama have to be stupid?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Party Time, they deserve it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Party time<br/>All characters featured + more<br/>Kiyoyachi if you squint<br/>Dynamics between most ships</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took a bit longer than I would have liked but it was still fun to write. I may have been projecting onto a few characters, guess who.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi yawned and sat up, why was it so cold? He looked around blearily and realised he was in the common room. Right, they had a whole class slumber party and Mario Kart tournament. Tadashi thought the whole thing would be fun, he was pretty good when it came to games but he severely underestimated Kozume, Kuroo, Akaashi and Shimizu’s skill. Akaashi was so smug when he pulled two places ahead in Tadashi’s last game, he would have stayed annoyed if the boy wasn’t so distracting and hard to stay mad at.</p><p>Hinata was right, why was everyone in their class so good-looking. He and Hinata loved to rant to each other about good-looking people. They were both raging bis and Yachi only liked talking about girls but Tsukki didn’t like talking about that at all.</p><p>He went into the kitchen to see if someone was going to make breakfast and found Suga, Kuroo and Daichi cooking together. Akaashi and Bokuto were at the tables waiting so Tadashi decided to sit with them.</p><p>“Morning Yamaguchi! Did you sleep well?” Bokuto practically yelled, which was not a good volume for the morning. “For sleeping in a big room with the central heating off? Fine.” Akaashi sniggered but Bokuto didn’t seem to get that Tadashi was attempting to be witty.</p><p>“Asahi-san did say it would be cold. But at least the tournament was fun, you are quite a good gamer Yamaguchi-san, how long have you been playing?” Akaashi asked focusing his attention on him. Tadashi felt himself blush with the compliment.</p><p>“Quite a few years actually. I stopped playing as often in middle school because of quirk training, combat training, after school practice and volleyball club.” Bokuto and Akaashi looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Really? That’s a lot of training, no wonder your skill is so high,” mused Akaashi. “You played volleyball? What position? Akaashi and I played on the same team in middle school,” Bokuto said enthusiastically.</p><p>“Oh, I was a pinch server, Tsukki and Shouyou were on the same team with me but because Shouyou didn’t have a lot of technical skill, he wasn’t a regular either. Tsukki was though, he was a skilled middle blocker. What about you guys?”</p><p>“I was the ace! The best wing spiker we had and Akaashi’s a setter, out team went pretty far,” Bokuto said with a smile, reminiscing the past. “What school did you come from?” asked Tadashi. Maybe he would have seen one of their games before.</p><p>“Fukurodani Academy,” said Akaashi. That was a good school! It had really good sports teams and really good quirk harnessing classes.</p><p>“Ooh, what are we talking about?” asked Suga. He, Daichi and Kuroo brought breakfast to the tables then sat down to eat.</p><p>“Old school and volleyball,” said Bokuto, already stuffing his face. The older years seemed to light up at that.</p><p>“Fun, Kenma and I are from Nekoma in Tokyo. I’m a middle blocker and he’s a setter. Bo, Akaashi and I sometimes practiced spiking and blocking over the past year, what were your positions?” Kuroo asked Daichi.</p><p>“I was a wing spiker and defensive specialist, Suga’s a setter, Asahi was our ace and a wing spiker, Tanaka was a wing spiker too and Noya was a libero. Is it me or do people of the same positions give off similar energy?” Tadashi nodded; it made sense.</p><p>“Hinata-kun said you all played volleyball at Karasuno, but I only really remember him and a little of Tsukishima-kun. What positions did you play?” asked Suga.</p><p>“Pinch server, Shouyou sometimes subbed in as a middle blocker if there was an injury, but it took a long time for him to adapt to regular tosses. Tsukki was a middle blocker and a regular, he’s got good read-blocking skills,” Tadashi said warmly. He had always admired his best friend’s skill and always hoped to one day be as cool as him.</p><p>“Read-blocking? Maybe we should all play sometime, everyone in here used to be on their school volleyball team, right?” asked Kuroo. Suga considered it for a second.</p><p>“Oh yeah, we’ve all got volleyball connections.”</p><p>“Who has volleyball connections?” Tadashi turned and saw that it was Tsukki who spoke. Behind him were the other first years.</p><p>“Morning Tsukki, we were talking about volleyball and middle school.” He nodded in understanding and took the seat next to Tadashi. Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama all started serving themselves. Gradually people started coming over until everyone was awake.</p><p>They talked about volleyball for a really long time, Tadashi was surprised anyone could talk about a sport for so long in such depth. By the end of the conversation, they decided to have a tournament sometime, with their quirks for training, naturally.</p><p>“So, what do you normally on the weekend?” Tsukki asked just as breakfast finished up, finally changing the subject. Tadashi thought that was actually quite a pressing matter, no classes and nothing was coming up that they needed to study, what were they supposed to do?</p><p>“Train,” almost every second and third year said at exactly the same time.</p><p>“Really?” Tadashi asked. He swore they all trained 24/7, he hoped they weren’t overworking themselves.</p><p>“Yeah, how do you think we got so good? Practice makes better,” Suga said with a smile.</p><p>“Isn’t the phrase practice makes perfect?” asked Kageyama.</p><p>“That is the phrase, but perfection is impossible. You can practice all you want and only get better, it’s impossible to be perfect, there’s always area for improvement.” That made sense, Suga was very wise.</p><p>“Saturday, first party of the year tonight?” asked Oikawa.</p><p>“Hell yeah!” shouted Kuroo.</p><p>“Party? What party?” the first years chorused.</p><p>“Once a week we throw a party and a few people from other classes come over. It’s been a tradition for the past three years, since Famous Class A’s third year actually. Their reasoning was ‘we almost get killed every single day, we deserve to let loose and celebrate life once a week,’” Tanaka explained.</p><p>“I agree to that,” Iwaizumi said holding up his coffee. Everyone else did it too so Tadashi copied.</p><p>“Ok, we’ll assign who does what later. We can train until four, then we need to start setting up, agreed?” asked Suga and the older kids rose from the table in affirmation. Tadashi and the other first years were left at the table alone.</p><p>“So, want to go train together? We haven’t trained together in so long, and now we have a new skilled opponent,” Tadashi asked in his most persuasive voice.</p><p>“That sounds fun!” Hinata agreed, Tadashi was glad he was usually always on his side.</p><p>“Sure,” said Tsukki. Tadashi smiled, it was usually very hard to get his best friend to agree to training with other people, he felt a small sense of pride. Tsukki’s lips curled slightly upwards, was he excited to train for once? “Only because I want to see the king’s face when he can’t beat someone who knows all his next moves.” And Tadashi’s inner pride was gone. Typical Tsukki, he was too proud, Tadashi hoped one day he could carry himself with as much confidence.</p><p>“I’m too fast for you, try me,” Kageyama said coolly with quite a scary expression. Was he feeling neutral or was he angry?</p><p>“It sounds fun, Kageyama-kun taught me some techniques for hand to hand, he’s probably better than all of us when it comes to combat,” Yachi said breaking the tension. Tsukki raised an eyebrow in interest, and in slight annoyance.</p><p>Yachi was quick to compliment, but quick to trust? It took her a while to stop being intimidated by Tsukki’s and Yamaguchi’s height, and she started trusting Kageyama like that? Yamaguchi would have been lying if he wasn’t a little jealous, or maybe Yachi was getting more confident, in that case he would be happy for her.</p><p>“How much do you know about fighting? I know basic moves, but I never learnt in depth, how many types of moves can you do?” asked Tadashi trying to keep them civil. He worked hard to try and keep his friends from fighting constantly, and now they had a friend more violent than all of them and an even shorter temper than Hinata. Tadashi reckoned he would grey early.</p><p>“I believe all. There are 11 recognised types of kicks, 17 types of punches, many techniques for knocking your opponent down, holding them down, and you have to have a good knowledge of how to move between each type attack. I trained for many years at school and at actual dojos to refine my skills. I could teach you, you could all learn quickly, if you’re as fast as Yachi,” Kageyama said and Yachi blushed with the compliment, intentional or not.</p><p>“So, you can do the butterfly kick? Apparently, it’s really hard,” Hinata asked. Tadashi could tell he was trying to find something Kageyama couldn’t do.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s incredibly hard to master and is ineffective for combat. It’s mostly used as a technique for stylised dance. If you want to spin and kick someone with an actual result, I could teach you the 360-roundhouse kick.” Hinata crossed his arms, his attempt at trying to find a weakness failed.</p><p>“Let’s go then. A royal lesson in combat from a royal pain,” Tsukki said standing up. Tadashi sniggered and followed him to get his PE kit.</p><p>“Would you just shut up man!” came Kageyama’s angry retort.</p><p>“I’ll race you to the top floor!” Hinata yelled and ran past Tsukki and Tadashi with Kageyama following. “Unfair start dumbass!” he shouted, and they disappeared from sight.</p><p>“How much dumbfuck juice do you think they drink on a daily basis?” Tadashi asked. Yachi laughed so hard she had to clutch her sides. He even earned a snigger from Tsukki, which made Tadashi’s face heat a little. Tsukki laughing because of something he said was rare, and he liked when it happened.</p><p>“Simpletons,” Tsukki remarked.</p><p>“Awe don’t be so mean, they’re kind of cute you have to admit. Hinata-kun definitely has a crush and Kageyama-kun is oblivious and dense, and maybe a little innocent,” Yachi said with a smile while Tadashi and Tsukki gave her a look.</p><p>“Are you already shipping them after knowing Kageyama for under a week?” Tsukki asked pinching his brow. Tadashi, Tsukki and Hinata were introduced to shipping shortly after meeting Yachi. She always liked to imagine people she knew together and loved watching tv for the healthy dynamics. Tadashi had always wondered whether she shipped him with anyone.</p><p>“Yes. Picture it, Kagehina,” she said and gestured in front of her as if the name was floating there, “Kage, shadow, Hinata, place in the sun. Their names even parallel, sun and shadow! Come on, that’s cute.”</p><p>“They have cool names, fine. But if they don’t get their shit together it’s just going to be painful,” said Tsukki. Yachi looked quite affronted and jumped to whisper something in his ear. He went quite pink and looked more annoyed than usual, what did she say?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shouyou and his friends spent quite a few hours training together, it was actually the most fun he’d had in ages. He always got fired up for fights and sparring with his friends was fun. It was also hilarious to see Kageyama floor Tsukishima after a 20-minute fight, which he, Yamaguchi and Yachi watched from the side to make internal notes. Tsukishima’s face after Kageyama won was priceless, he looked furious, especially since Kageyama didn’t even look that smug. He looked neutral, which was intimidating, but still not overly happy he beat him.</p><p>But when he and Shouyou sparred, he looked fired up and smug when he landed hits and managed to floor him. It made Shouyou feel a sense of pride because Kageyama thought of him as a worthy opponent, not Tsukishima.</p><p>They practiced combat, speed and quirk practice for a total of six hours, with a break for lunch obviously. While Yachi and Shouyou worked together against Tsukishima, Kageyama practiced making precise and thin spikes while Yamaguchi practiced aiming with his regulation gun.  At 4.20pm, they headed back to the dorms.</p><p>Barely anyone was inside, Shouyou could only spot three people in the common room. The nearest person was Kenma, maybe he knew where everyone was. “Hey Kenma!” The boy flinched and looked over to them, maybe Shouyou should have been a bit quieter.</p><p>“Hey Shouyou, how was training?” he asked and resumed staring at the ceiling. Shouyou noticed there were big spotlights on the floor around him.</p><p>“Great, we got a lot done,” Yamaguchi answered for him. Kenma nodded without looking at them. Out of curiosity, he looked at the ceiling too. Almost directly above Kenma, Kuroo was hanging onto the wooden panels and metal pipes which made up the ceiling, and was fixing a spotlight to it.</p><p>“So, what kind of party did the third years mean earlier?” asked Tsukishima. The description was incredibly vague, Shouyou wondered what they would do, would it be like in the movies and tv shows?</p><p>“Like a regular high school party. Loud music, food, big lights, alcohol, like a kind of traditional one, I guess. I usually missed out on these, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get to know the class a little better,” said Kenma.</p><p>“How does this placement look?” Kuroo called down. “Spin it!” Kenma shouted, yes, shouted. Shouyou didn’t think it was possible for him to gain that kind of volume. Kuroo spun the light and Kenma nodded. He then dropped down from the ceiling and landed barely bending his knees, his quirk was on, so he had the extra reflexes and strength.</p><p>“Hey guys, need to put up the next ones, Kenma will tell you the details,” Kuroo said and Kenma flashed him a look of annoyance. He put the handles of a few lights in his mouth and jumped onto the wall, then the opposite and back, until he reached the ceiling again. It was really cool.</p><p>“If you and Kuroo-san are putting up the lights, where is everyone else?” asked Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Asahi, Yuu and Tora went to the store to get ‘kegs’ because Asahi looks like an adult. Suga and Daichi are making whatever snacks we can’t buy. Ryuu is upstairs getting his DJ set together. Keiji and Koutarou are making sure we have plastic cups and things like that and Wakatoshi and Satori are shopping for snacks. Hajime, Tooru and Kiyoko are training together still since they don’t know how to be helpful.” Shouyou didn’t remember everyone’s first names because some were long and it was a little informal, but it seemed that Kenma really disliked formalities.</p><p>“Kegs, as in alcohol?” Yachi asked quietly. Kenma wasn’t intimidating at all, except in heroics class, but she was always wary of new people.</p><p>“Yeah, I already said that. You guys are first years so I wouldn’t recommend drinking. The third years are pretty lax, besides Daichi, but he’s a lightweight so if you really want to make bad decisions, wait until later.”</p><p>“We’re allowed alcohol on school premises?” Yamaguchi voiced what they were all wondering. Kuroo chose that moment to drop from the ceiling.</p><p>“Yep, the school’s rules are that you can’t come to class drunk or hungover. Just don’t die or have to go to Recovery Girl are their rules on anything,” Kuroo said put three more lights in his mouth and jumped back up and fixed them on quickly.</p><p>“Turn them on!” he shouted. “We can do it later!” Kenma yelled back.</p><p>“I don’t want to rearrange them later! It’s going to be a pain.”</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes and activated his quirk. Shouyou stared at the big red keyboard in wonder, there were so many characters and even letters and numbers from other languages. The big plug by the wall socket turned on and all the lights on the ceiling turned on. They shone many different colours, spun and flashed; it was really cool. Kenma turned the socket off, Kuroo jumped down and they high fived.</p><p>“That’s really chill, they don’t care about what we put in our bodies?” asked Tsukishima.</p><p>“It’s not really the school’s problem. Aizawa-sensei, Nezu-sensei and Yamada-sensei advice against it but teenagers will be teenagers apparently,” Kuroo explained then he and Kenma headed to the lift. The rules made sense. Shouyou wasn’t interested in drinking though, but he hoped that someone wouldn’t challenge him, or he would have to accept.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shouyou and his friends didn’t really know how to help with the party, so they went upstairs and watched a Tiny Menace documentary while working out in Kageyama’s room. He had the most work out equipment out of all the first years but didn’t have a tv or laptop so Shouyou brought his. Kageyama and Shouyou lifted weights while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi focused on core strength, and Yachi was first to dibs the punching bag. At 7.30pm Suga came upstairs to invite them down.</p><p>“Hey guys, the party’s started so come down. Kuroo invited everyone from 3B so you can meet the other first years, and a few others if they come to talk. Don’t worry about year differences, we treat each other equally in the heroics department, regardless of age. Also, no one’s wearing anything fancy, just throw on regular clothes.”</p><p>He smiled widely at them and left. Shouyou went back to his room to change out of his sweaty clothes and put on something a bit nicer, a sleeveless white hoodie, black shorts and his old volleyball shoes. He walked down with the other first years and tried his hardest to take his eyes of Kageyama. To be fair, he’d never seen him not in uniform, school, PE or hero suit. He was wearing a tight black button-down shirt with jeans and volleyball shoes too; they kind of matched. Shouyou felt his cheeks warm a little.</p><p>Yachi was wearing a cute white blouse with a pink pleated skirt and Mary Janes. She looked adorable, practically disguising her true nature of ruthlessness in battle. Yamaguchi wore a dark green hoodie with black jeans and converse. Tsukishima looked like a nerd from some kind of trope with a white polo neck, beige jumper and black trousers with his school shoes.</p><p>“Hey, hey everybody! 3B’s already here, enjoy yourselves!” Bokuto said waving at the first years. He went to the door and greeted a boy with sandy hair who’s features resembled a fox a little. He clasped his hand and they bumped shoulders.</p><p>“I think we should probably stick together, Shouyou and I are the only ones with people skills,” Yamaguchi said offhandedly, causing the others to gasp affronted.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Yachi asked greatly offended.</p><p>“You always get freaked out around new people, Kageyama isn’t the best at talking to people and no offense Tsukki, but you can’t go 5 minutes without insulting the newest person you’ve met.” That shut them up.</p><p>“What about Hinata? He’s so loud and irritating,” Kageyama practically shouted, pointing at Shouyou. Yamaguchi put an arm around him and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Exactly, Shouyou is a bright ball of sunshine who can make friends with anything. I’m not trying to be offensive; I want to stick together anyway, regardless of social skills,” Yamaguchi said brightly.</p><p>“Fine,” they agreed. It turned out that they didn’t actually have to go anywhere to meet people, people came to them. Shouyou was feeling hungry so they gravitated to the food table.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Shouyou looked up and realised it was Kuroo, he had five other people behind him. “Hi Kuroo-san,” Shouyou and Yamaguchi said at the same time. He realised that it was rude to speak with your mouthful and tried to finish as fast as possible.</p><p>“You guys already know Yaku, this is Kai Nobuyuki, we’re in the same year and all from Nekoma. These are the first years of 3B, from as well Nekoma. Meet Habia Lev, Inouka Sou and Shibayama Yuuki, two middle blockers and a libero. Talk later.” And with that he walked off with the third years.</p><p>“Hi! We’ve heard a lot about the first years who broke entrance records, Inouka,” said the tall spiky-haired brunet.</p><p>“I’m Hinata! These are my friends Yachi, Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Tsukishima. You guys played volleyball?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! After Yamamoto-san left, I became the ace. Inouka-kun was captain in our third year and Shibayama-kun’s a great libero, you can call me Lev.”</p><p>“I was captain in our third year too, Tsukki’s a great middle blocker and Shouyou has a lot of power, he was unofficially the ace. I don’t know much about Kageyama’s game though,” Yamaguchi said looking over to the boy who seemed to be trying not to intimidate the new arrivals.</p><p>“I’m a setter, people said I was a genius due to my natural talent, apparently.” Shouyou could tell he wasn’t bragging, the annoying thing about Kageyama was how good he was at everything, but humble in his own way. The only thing he would ever brag about was being better than Shouyou, he said everything else honestly, which made it worse in Shouyou’s opinion.</p><p>“I think I’ve heard the name Habia before somewhere,” Tsukishima directed at Lev.</p><p>“You probably have. Do you guys know the underground hero, False Pretence Hero: Trust?” Shouyou did know of her. No one knew how her quirk worked exactly, but she took many jobs and balanced it even with being a model.</p><p>“Of course! She’s an underground hero and even the no.29! It’s so impressive, she’s only 18!” Yachi said excitedly.</p><p>“She’ll be 19 next month, she was a UA third year last year and managed to climb to no.29 while being in school. She’s my big sister,” Lev said proudly. It was impressive and incredibly rare to get into the top rankings so young. They talked about the top heroes and volleyball for quite a while, then the other first years were dragged off to talk to Kenma and Yamamoto, all from Nekoma apparently. Shouyou and the first years wandered around for a bit.</p><p>He was a little bored and considering dragging them to the dance floor when Tanaka and Nishinoya went to greet, or rather shout, at two new arrivals. One had a reddish-brown hair in lob cut with big eyes the same colour and the other had a dark brown pixie cut with hazel eyes. The taller girl with the coordinated look seemed to be trying to pull the other in, did she not want to come?</p><p>“Amajiki-senpai! Michimiya-senpai! You ladies look wonderful!” Tanaka called out.</p><p>“We are not worthy of your combined radiance!” Nishinoya said with a bow. Amajiki laughed and Michimiya rolled her eyes.</p><p>“What? Still can’t get through to Kiyoko-san? Sorry boys, not interested,” Amajiki said with a smile.</p><p>“Worth a try. Is Kankasu-san coming?” asked Tanaka. Amajiki shook her head and when she looked up, she caught Shouyou’s eye. He felt himself blush involuntarily.</p><p>“Always great to see you Decibel, Rolling Thunder, we’re going to talk to other people,” she said and headed in the first years’ direction.</p><p>“Are those third years walking over to us?” Yamaguchi asked nervously. “They’re really hot,” Yachi muttered practically gaping at the approaching girls.</p><p>“Don’t objectify them Yachi-san,” Tsukishima said with a smile and she elbowed him.</p><p>“Hi, you’re the famous first years of 3A, aren’t you? Don’t worry, Yui and I don’t hold anything against you. I’m Amajiki Yukie, this is my bff Michimiya Yui,” said Amajiki.</p><p>“It’s, um, really nice to meet you. I’m Yamaguchi, these are my friends Hinata, Tsukishima, Yachi and Kageyama,” Yamaguchi said with slightly pink dusted cheeks. Tsukishima looked incredibly annoyed that he wasn’t introduced first and called by his given name, not his adorable nickname. It was just to introduce him though; he really shouldn’t be annoyed.</p><p>“Yachi? Aren’t you the girl who destroyed Dynamight’s record, what was it, 140 points in the entrance exam?” asked Amajiki.</p><p>“149, actually,” she muttered and Amajiki’s eyes widened a little.</p><p>“That’s awesome! Maybe we could spar together some time, I bet you could teach me a thing or two,” she said with a wink. Teach Yachi a thing or two, was she flirting?</p><p>“Please forgive her, she’s a raging lesbian,” Michimiya said tiredly, speaking for the first time. Yachi’s jaw dropped and she stared up at Amajiki in confusion. Shouyou tried to bite back a smile, it was the first time any of them had been hit on, was he jealous Yachi was first, maybe. Fine, he was.</p><p>“Yes, I am, so am I getting your number Yachi-san?” Well, that was forward, Shouyou wondered what it would be like to have a third year interested in you, hot. Yachi looked close to fainting.</p><p>“I- I don’t have my phone on me,” she stammered. “That’s ok, I have my phone.” Yachi looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.</p><p>“I know her number. Sorry, she’s not great with meeting new people,” Shouyou said helpfully and took Amajiki’s phone. He quickly typed in Yachi’s number and added her name.</p><p>“Amajiki-san, Yui-san, it’s lovely to see you. Where have you been Yui-san?” asked Shimizu appearing behind the first years.</p><p>“I’ve been training on my own, thinking I guess, still hurts a little,” Michimiya said sadly. Shouyou wondered what happened, but Shimizu seemed to understand.</p><p>“Kiyoko-san, how come you never said how adorable and adorably badass Yachi-san is?” Amajiki said smiling flirtatiously. Was it Shouyou’s imagination, or did Shimizu’s lip curl a little?</p><p>“Did I not?” she asked in matter-of-fact manner. What? Did Yachi have two third years hit on her? And one was Shimizu? The Goddess of UA? That was what people called her, don’t judge him. Amajiki looked a little surprised but kept smiling. “I must not have then. Yui-san, it’s been quite a while, I miss sparring with you.”</p><p>Michimiya looked up at her and brightened a little, she was actually very pretty too. God why was everyone pretty? Shouyou decided this was a bi’s worse nightmare, or dream, whatever he would rant about it to Yamaguchi later.</p><p>“I missed you too, you’re a great partner. And Suga-kun, and, and Daichi-kun.”</p><p>“Do you want to come and talk? The Karasuno Volleyballers aren’t complete without you, we miss you,” Shimizu said warmly. “Yeah, it’s been ages.” Shimizu led her away but Amajiki stayed.</p><p>“The name Amajiki sounds incredibly familiar, do you also have an older sibling who happens to be a hero?” asked Tsukishima. Now that he thought about it, Amajiki sounded incredibly familiar.</p><p>“I do, my big brother Suneater, Amajiki Tamaki. He’s five years older than me and helped me master my quirk,” she said proudly.</p><p>“That’s awesome! I love Suneater! He’s so cool, the no.8 hero! Do you have a similar quirk?” Shouyou asked, he was meeting people who knew and were related to the top pros!</p><p>“Yeah, it’s called Adapt. My older brother can transform into literally what he eats whereas my body adapts. I take on whatever survival adaptations the food I’ve eaten. If I’ve eaten rabbit, I get faster, better hearing and better reflexes. If I eat plants, my cells become half plant, half animal and I get more energy. It’s pretty scientific.”</p><p>“That’s awesome! There must be so many possibilities with so many foods,” Shouyou shouted. He loved learning about quirks, it was the only part of science he liked, and was actually good at.</p><p>“Yeah, there- Koutarou!” Amajiki said then shouted to Bokuto, putting emphasis on each syllable of his name. She walked over and clasped his hand and bumped shoulders. Was it a Fukurodani thing or a third-year thing?</p><p>“Yukippe! I missed you,” he yelled.</p><p>“Shots competition my dude! Where’s Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san? Let’s go!” she yelled and walked off with him. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Please don’t Yukie-san, Bokuto-san, I think Oikawa-san is already drunk. Ugh,” Akaashi called chasing after the two third years he was apparently responsible for.</p><p>“Let’s dance and make fun of Tsukishima’s lack of rhythm!” Shouyou shouted grabbing Yachi and Kageyama’s wrists and led them to the designated dance floor, where the lights were brightest, and the music was the loudest. They flashed the colours of the rainbow and more. Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s wrists and literally pulled him over. They all knew Tsukishima couldn’t dance, so it was fun to see him fail at something for once. Yamaguchi didn’t let go and attempted to make him dance with him. It turned out that Kageyama had great rhythm, was there anything he was bad at? It made sense though, he looked incredibly graceful when he fought.</p><p>Tanaka was actually a great DJ, he played quite a variety of music from EDM, K-pop, hip-hop, grime, drill and rock music. Tsukishima moved when Yamaguchi made him, which was actually kind of cute. Glorious by Macklemore started playing and apparently everyone knew the words. Shouyou pulled out all the moves he knew from watching music videos and his friends tried to copy. Then Tanaka called out the line before the chorus.</p><p>“<em>My mama told me never bow your head, whoo!</em>” Everyone took it as a cue to sing the chorus, Shouyou and his friends did too, aside from Tsukishima, even though he was really into music.</p><p>“<em>I feel glorious, glorious, got a chance to start again. I was born for this, born for this and I am not gonna forget. I made it through the darkest part of my life and now I see the sunrise. Now I feel glorious, glorious. I feel glorious, glorious!</em>”</p><p>There were two main choruses in the song, and everyone sang. Literally every single person from 3A and 3B, besides Tsukishima. When the song was over, Tanaka shouted again.</p><p>“We’re glorious! Cause we’ve survived everything they’ve thrown at us, enemies and villains!”</p><p>“Yeah!” the second and third years chanted back. Shouyou knew they all had either a year or two more of experience in the field, these parties probably kept them sane. Shouyou pushed those thoughts out of his head, it wasn’t the time to be depressing.</p><p>The next song was Survivor by Beyonce. Shouyou loved Queen Bey, so did everyone else, it was impossible not to like her music. He hoped that he looked good dancing, his friends certainly did, aside from Tsukishima though.</p><p>Later in the night, he grabbed Kageyama’s wrists and made them dance together, like Yamaguchi did to Tsukishima. They danced to about six songs together but Yachi was being really annoying so Shouyou let go and danced on his own again. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but did Kageyama look a little upset after he let go?</p><p>The party went on until three, but Shouyou couldn’t stay up that late and went upstairs at 11. His friends followed suit, the other first years had apparently already gone too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, as usual feedback is welcomed and I'd love to know where to improve.</p><p>Also I'm new to gaming so I don't know that much about games, comment and tell me some of your favourite games so I can put them in at some point.</p><p>Did you guys like the party? I like the idea that Yukie's a big flirt and obviously Kiyoko is protective.</p><p>Also Kenma has the ability to heal people by fixing their code. I originally wanted to put in a part where he fixes their hangovers but then I didn't want to, I just wanted to write the sports festival, can you blame me?<br/>And sorry if you wanted to read that, just imagine it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The First Years Sports Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Half characters featured<br/>First year ships featured</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this is another long chapter and slight warning, some of the fights may be a bit graphic, mainly just Yamaguchi's, and there's a lot of fighting. comment if you think I should put up the graphic warning, there's a lot more to come.</p><p>I know I do hinata’s perspective a lot but I will do others soon, he’s the main character and pretty easy to get in the mind of. ‘volleyball! Bakayama! I’m gonna win.’</p><p>You may have noticed, but after action I like to be self-indulgent. That’s essentially my plan, write a bunch of fun combat and shit then make them fluffy and fun. Pile on the angst later.</p><p>I'm also bringing in everyone's favourite most chaotic heroes, have fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next three weeks of heroics classes were mainly just Ukai letting 3A do whatever the hell they wanted in every training ground terrain. He said they had to prep on their own for the sports festival. Shouyou really wanted to win so he could show off his skills to recruiters. He spent almost all of his time practicing combat with Kageyama.</p><p>The older years advised the first years to work together in the two events, but the final matches would all be up to their combat abilities. Apparently, the year before, Lev’s older sister Trust won the third years’ sports festival, Yaku won the second years’ and Nishinoya won the first years’. None of the current big three had ever won one, Shouyou hoped it would be different that year.</p><p>He occasionally stopped training to watch some of his older classmates, mainly the ones with interesting quirks. Suga seemed to be unbeatable, his ability to use his senses to predict his opponents moves was an incredible technique. Shouyou liked to see the changes that Kenma made with his quirk. He seemed to mainly make people back away or made objects hold his opponents down. He really wanted to know what the ‘code’ looked like. He also wanted to know what Oikawa saw when he used his quirk, did he read minds or was he just given the right information upon activation? He decided to ask some time later.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was the weekend before the sports festival. The first years’ day was on Monday, the second years’ on Wednesday and the third years’ on Friday. They had a day in between for resetting the reserved training grounds. They had the entire week off for rest and training in between, and also because the teachers were busy.</p><p>Shouyou finally decided to ask Oikawa how his quirk worked. “Hey Oikawa-senpai,” Shouyou began. The other boy seemed to be looking for snacks and flinched a little, then he smiled once he realised who it was.</p><p>“Hello chibi-chan, what can I do for you?” he asked sweetly.</p><p>“I, um, I really want to know how bring out works exactly. Like, do you know the information, or do you see it, is it in words? I just want to know what you see,” Shouyou said nervously.</p><p>“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Iwaizumi chose that moment to appear out of nowhere.</p><p>“He wants to know how your quirk works Crappykawa,” he said with a smile, scaring the life out of Oikawa. “Iwa-chan!” he shrieked in an ungodly high pitch. Shouyou tried his best not to laugh and succeeded thankfully.</p><p>“That’s what I mean Oikawa-san, do you see anything when you activate it or are you given the information.” The older boy seemed to understand that question better.</p><p>“When I activate my quirk, everything I see has these sort of… floating boxes of information which make them up. Each one is connected to what part of the person or object where the information is from, like labels. I can read all of it in a split second and choose which parts I want to bring out, like memories, emotions, physical strength, stored power and things like that.” That was actually pretty cool.</p><p>“You must be able to do that really fast!” he shouted excitedly, causing the older boy to laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, I can do it almost instantly, I’m pretty good to have on a team aren’t I?” Oikawa said with a smile.</p><p>“Definitely, you’re so cool Oikawa-senpai!” That seemed to surprise him a little, maybe he’d been expecting a less positive response.</p><p>“Nice job Hinata, he’s never got a compliment with so much enthusiasm. Congrats Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said and walked off laughing, earning another shriek from Oikawa.</p><p>“Are you actually friends with Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san?” asked Shouyou.</p><p>“Of course, we are! Iwa-chan just likes to banter. I know he doesn’t mean to be genuinely insulting because of his quirk, it’s just the way he is. If he tells the truth, you automatically believe him, it’s part of his quirk. Don’t tell him you know this, but he’s actually a very nice person who deeply cares about his friends, but he’d kill me if anyone knew that,” Oikawa said wearing a smile that seemed different from his usual, a bit smaller but his eyes shone brighter. Maybe he had different smiles for different people, or rather when he talked about different people.</p><p>“Are you sure Oikawa-san?” He sometimes wasn’t the nicest person, but their relationship didn’t sound the healthiest, at least to Shouyou.</p><p>“We’ve been friends since we were six. You know, you and Tobio-chan remind me a bit of Iwa-chan and myself. The insulting banter is definitely a comparison, maybe he took too much after Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said warmly but seemed to say the last part to himself.</p><p>“Kageyama is not my friend!” Shouyou said stubbornly crossing his arms.</p><p>They were friendly rivals, and it would seem weird other people if he and Kageyama were friends. He considered Kageyama his friend but didn’t know if it was mutual, Kageyama was incredibly hard to read sometimes. Only the first years could know they were friends, it made sense to him.</p><p>Oikawa tossed his head back and laughed, Shouyou couldn’t tell if he was actually amused or trying to make a point.</p><p>“Yes, you are,” he said with a smirk which seemed to say he knew something Shouyou didn’t. Then he leaned forward so they were face to face on the same level, he wasn’t that short! “I can know everything there is to know about a person with a single glance, like all these thoughts about Tobio-chan, memories of Tobio-chan, emotions tied to Tobio-chan.”</p><p>Shouyou blushed furiously and tried to cover his heated face. Suddenly he remembered every single thought he’d ever thought about Kageyama and every time he’d seen him over the past few months went through his head. He swatted at Oikawa even though he knew he wouldn’t touch him. Finally, the thoughts stopped coming, Shouyou didn’t think he’d been so embarrassed in his entire life.</p><p>“Please don’t say anything to him,” he muttered quietly willing the heat to disappear from his cheeks.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it chibi-chan.”</p><p>“Stop antagonising the kid already,” Iwaizumi said coming back into the kitchen, causing Oikawa to shriek again. Shouyou laughed this time, it was incredibly amusing and he felt obligated to after Oikawa was being mean. “You deserve that, also don’t worry kid, Shittykawa here can’t see memories or actually read the thoughts, he just knows what they’ll do and whether they’ll cause the person to get stronger or not.” Shouyou heaved out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.</p><p>“That’s reassuring.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be training? The sports festival’s tomorrow,” Oikawa said grabbing a packet of crisps. “Yeah, Kageyama! Let’s train!” Shouyou hollered to the common room.</p><p>“Fine! You need it dumbass!” he shouted back. The older boy sniggered.</p><p>“He does take after you Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said smirking which earned a slap around the head, apparently.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Guys! It’s time for the 2142 first year sports festival! Find your seats guys, gals and nonbinary pals. In 10 minutes, the winner of the entrance exam will give a speech and the sports festival will begin!” Present Mic’s voice sounded over the speakers.</p><p>Shouyou and his friends were in the waiting room for the heroics department. They were with all 40 kids in the classes from 3A to 1B. Most of them were glaring at them but the kids from 3B were being friendly enough. Yachi was incredibly nervous for her speech, Shouyou knew he would be too. She, and Shouyou and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, utterly destroyed Dynamight’s record.</p><p>“It’s ok Yachi, you’ll do great. Just don’t say you’ll win, say something along the lines of plus ultra,” Shouyou said encouragingly.</p><p>“No matter what you say, people are going to be watching in awe. You may only be 4.10, but you set a giant record. Don’t be nervous, they’ll already start scouting you once they hear the record,” Shibayama said warmly. That was actually good advice, Shouyou had to hand it to him.</p><p>“Thanks guys,” she breathed out. There was a call for the kids to come out to the stadium. They lined up in class order and filed out.</p><p>“Here they are people, the first-year heroics department! Students from classes 3A, 3B, 2A, 2B, 1A and 1B. We have the support department, classes…” Present Mic announced, and they walked over to the raised platform where Ukai stood, he took over from Midnight five years prior. Once all the first years were out, Ukai announced Yachi.</p><p>“Hello everybody. Six years ago, the Explosion Hero: Dynamight stood here after breaking a UA practical exam record. This year, a student has broken his record of 77 points with a whopping 149. Please welcome, she’s the one to watch, Yachi Hitoka!” Yachi walked up to the stage visibly shaking and took the mic.</p><p>“Hello UA, I’m Yachi and I…” she stopped and gaped up at the stands directly across from her. Shouyou followed her gaze and his jaw dropped when he saw who she was looking at. It was every single hero from Famous Class A!</p><p>The no.1 hero Creati, world renowned hero Deku, Twinkling, Alien Queen, Froppy, Ingenium, Uravity, Tailman, Chargebolt, Animan, SugaRush, Tentacole, Earphone Jack, Cellophane, Tsukuyomi, Shouto, Invisigirl, Mindblank and seated right in the middle of the group with Red Riot next to him, was Dynamight himself.</p><p>Now he saw why Yachi looked even more scared. Shouyou didn’t think he could be any more surprised, when Dynamight smiled! He actually smiled! Then he put his fist up in a plus ultra gesture. Red Riot put his fist up too and all the other heroes followed suit.</p><p>“I think everyone has quite a good chance today. The exam favours physical quirks though, and I know everyone will be amazed today, all of us have incredible abilities. Plus Ultra!” she yelled the last part and put her fist up. All the first years hollered the moto back, as did Famous Class A! Then everyone in the audience. Shouyou smiled, Yachi was definitely going to get points for charisma and humility.</p><p>Everyone went over to the entrance to the track. “Count down with me listeners,” Shouyou nodded to his friends who nodded back. Yachi took his hand and they waited for the countdown.</p><p>“3, 2, 1, Go!!!”</p><p>Shouyou held Yachi, who had shrunk into his hand, and started running. Behind him, Kageyama ran and waited until his reach through the ground extended to the end of the tunnel. A second later, the metal of the tunnel spiked, in thin spikes, and closed the entrance. The mass of children stopped moving and Tsukishima, Kageyama and Yamaguchi ran through.</p><p>“What’s this? Kageyama from 3A has closed the entrance to the track! Is this allowed? Wait, look listeners! The ones from 3A are running while the others have stopped!” Present Mic’s voice blared through the speakers. Yamaguchi caught up with Shouyou who handed him Yachi. He jumped up and threw her as hard as he could with her back to the incoming thin metal. They all kept running.</p><p>“Now!” Tsukishima shouted and Yachi enlarged to the size of the tunnel and broke through the metal. Under a second later, 3A was out and running. The confused first years started running again.</p><p>“It looks like 3A is working together! They have quite a big head start, hurry up kids!”</p><p>Kageyama spiked the ground and Yachi shrunk to her regular size. She picked up rocks and handed them to Yamaguchi. He started throwing them at the approaching wall of zero-pointer bots, creating big dents, as Yachi made them bigger in the air, and he aimed where Tsukishima told him to.</p><p>Shouyou ran forward carrying Kageyama so he could get close, he got there in under a second, it was just faster. Kageyama touched one of the bots and spikes extended out of it, piercing every single robot in the line. There was a series of small explosions as each bot got damaged. Yachi took it as her cue to enlarge to the size of the bots and perform a perfect 360-roundhouse kick, knocking down all the bots. She was a fast learner.</p><p>“Look at them go everybody! I think this year’s class 3A is even better than last year!” Shouyou smiled with the compliment, they made a great team. The rest of the race was a breeze, Yachi helped them across the ravine and Tsukishima told them where to step as they ran.</p><p>Shouyou rushed forward at the last second and nabbed first place. Kageyama rushed after him and got second, Yachi got third, Yamaguchi got fourth and Tsukishima came fifth. They waited for the other 37 students to come through and the race was declared over. The second event of the sports festival was different each year, Shouyou wondered what it would be.</p><p>“Ok first years, this year’s second event is, volleyball!” Ukai announced. Was he dreaming? Volleyball? He looked to his friends; they were just as shocked too. They were playing volleyball? He was going to crush this!</p><p>***</p><p>“Awesome! We’re playing volleyball this year!” Bokuto shouted to his class. They erupted into cheers and high fives, all of them were volleyball players after all.</p><p>“Let’s go first years!” cheered Suga.</p><p>***</p><p>“I assume there’s a few people here who’ve played before. There are rules but it’s easy to pick up. We’re playing in a simple way, divide into teams of seven and there will be three games simultaneously for half an hour. Each team will try and score as many points as they can within the limit. Try and be as fast as you can, the faster your hits, the more points you’ll get. Use your quirks to your heart’s content. The two teams with the highest number of points will advance, then I’ll decide two others from the third highest team to advance. Go!”</p><p>Shouyou and his friends gathered together. “This is pretty perfect isn’t it?” asked Yamaguchi excitedly. “It is,” Tsukishima agreed.</p><p>“I’m a setter, we have three middle blockers and an amateur,” Kageyama stated.</p><p>“I haven’t played before, but I’ve managed a team, so I know the rules. What position should I play?” Yachi asked nervously.</p><p>“Wing spiker, when the ball comes to me and you have an opening to hit, call it,” said Kageyama and Yachi nodded, she seemed to calm down a little.</p><p>“Any chance you guys could use a libero and a middle blocker who’s a pretty good spiker?” asked a voice to Shouyou’s right. It was Inouka and Shibayama.</p><p>“Definitely! Great to see you guys! What are your quirks?” Shouyou greeted excitedly. It was a good idea to make friends with them.</p><p>“Mine’s called marking. I can lock onto a person, either who’s in front of me, or who I’ve seen before, and I’ll know their exact movements and what they’ll do at that point in time. It’s effective for finding people and apprehending escaping villains. I’m pretty good at predicting things, like you Tsukishima-kun, but in split seconds rather than the future,” Inouka said excitedly. Tsukishima nodded.</p><p>“You must have been a good middle blocker then, you’re a good addition, I suppose,” Tsukishima said uninterestedly.</p><p>“Was that a compliment or an insult?” Inouka whispered to Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Both, he doesn’t like complimenting people, but I can tell he’s impressed,” Yamaguchi whispered back.</p><p>“Shut up Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Sorry Tsukki.”</p><p>“What about you Shibayama?” asked Yachi.</p><p>“Oh, um, mine’s called pressure. I can make anyone or anything with some kind of brain or processing unit feel immense pressure from whatever they’re doing. I can do it on multiple people at a time and control the build of other emotions from it. The only bad part is that I take the pressure too, but I’ve learnt to cope with it. let’s do this,” he said with a smile.</p><p>Shouyou thought about his quirk, it would be incredibly effective for making people stumble but it was like Kageyama said, a double-bladed sword. If he could deal with the pressure though, it was a different matter. A few minutes later, they were the first ones to play. As fate would have it, they were playing against the team with Kageyama’s old schoolmates.</p><p>***</p><p>Tooru leaned forward in his seat, Tobio and the other first years were playing against his old teammates. He actually recognised the two, Kindaichi and Kunimi. They’d told him about Tobio at his last visit, how he acted like a ruthless dictator, during games and training. He supposed that would make him the great king, the one above the king of the court.</p><p>Tobio’s team was joined by two others from 3B, Tooru had been introduced to them at some point, their quirks were quite formidable. Shibayama was starting off with Hinata, Tobio and Tsukishima in the front, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Inouka in the back.</p><p>Yamaguchi had the first serve, perfect, they didn’t know his quirk or his old position. He threw the ball up, took a few steps forward and hit the ball so it wobbled in the air. The other team’s eyes flashed with confusion as the ball dropped midway on the court. Tooru smiled, a perfect jump serve, the boy was talented. Yamaguchi was congratulated by his teammates. He got in another five serves within four minutes, then the other team finally received it.</p><p>They passed the ball a few times then it reached the setter. Kindaichi and Kunimi looked ready to jump, the setter jumped to reach the ball but right before she touched it, she looked panicked and fumbled the toss. Kindaichi managed to get the ball over, then Tsukishima received it, Inouka passed it to Tobio, then Hinata started running before it reached him and was already in the air when the ball got to Tobio’s hands. He tossed it directly into Hinata’s hand who slammed down it in a cross-court shot. Tooru’s jaw dropped, what?</p><p>“Looks like they finally found the person who could keep up with them, well done them,” Suga mused. Hinata practically glowed and yelled something to Tobio who yelled back. That was their plan, wasn’t it? Have Tobio use his pinpoint accuracy and Hinata’s speed for some kind of deviant attack? Well done indeed.</p><p>Their team rotated with Shibayama coming on and Inouka coming off. Another kid with big, black curly hair got ready to serve. It was just a regular one which barely made it over the net. Tsukishima received the ball with a fist and passed it to Yachi, who apparently had little to no experience and it went to her right, almost off the court. Thankfully Yamaguchi got there in time but didn’t receive it, and instead tossed it to Kageyama perfectly, was he sure he wasn’t a setter?</p><p>Kageyama tossed it to Hinata who was already in the air again, but the other team expected it apparently expected it and two blockers jumped to intercept. They blocked it then had that same look of panic, so the ball didn’t go down hard. Shibayama got there in time and received it well. Tsukishima received it and the ball went to Kageyama. He went up to toss it with Hinata already in the air and Yachi about to jump, when he dumped the ball over the net. A very good setter dump, he’d gotten a lot better. The game went on the same way for the rest of the time limit.</p><p>They won 19-4, Tobio’s team was quite good.</p><p>The winning teams were announced; Tobio’s team came in first, with another team second. The two players chosen from the third team were Habia Lev from 3B, Tooru knew him somehow, and Goshiki Tsutomu. Suga announced they would have lunch with the first years and congratulate them.</p><p>***</p><p>Shouyou looked up at the scoreboard, he was facing a girl called Chikaraya Kanseiko. When he was off, he remembered that she was quite a good spiker on her team. When she touched the ball, it seemed to go exactly where she wanted to. She probably had some kind of control of movement on whatever objects she touched. He waited for the signal in the prep room then headed back up to the stadium and out onto the field.</p><p>“Hey listeners! First up for our one-on-one fights, it’s the one who’s too fast, he’s a big foodie so watch your snacks, it’s Hinata Shouyou from class 3A!”</p><p>The audience cheered for him and he saw Yachi and Yamaguchi waving from the stands. Tsukishima nodded then looked away pointedly while Kageyama gave him a small thumbs up.</p><p>“And we have the controller of all movement, don’t let her touch you if you can, it’s Chikaraya Kanseiko from class 2A!”</p><p>Shouyou stopped when he got to the marked position. The girl across from him looked incredibly bored, did she expect to win that easily?</p><p>“Let’s have a fair match, you win if your opponent steps out, says they give up or is immobilised. Now, 3, 2, 1, fight!” Ukai called out.</p><p>Shouyou ran forward at 6x Hinata speed and 8x Hinata agility. He saw the girl ready in a fighting stance, she expected him to get close then could touch him and send him out of the ring, no way. He darted under her arm, relishing her momentary confusion, stood and jabbed the pressure point on her neck as hard as he could. She fell unconscious within a second.</p><p>“Chikaraya is unconscious, Hinata wins!” Ukai shouted. The stands erupted into cheers again, it was awesome to have people cheer for your win.</p><p> </p><p>Lev’s match was second, Shouyou couldn’t remember Lev using his quirk, maybe Ukai picked him because of his teamwork abilities, or something. Goshiki Tsutomu had some kind of power up strength quirk, Shouyou wondered how the fight would go down.</p><p>Present Mic introduced them and quick as a whip, literally, Lev ran forward, and his arms transformed into multiple long whips. Lev’s quirk was quite different to his sister Trust’s, Shouyou wondered which of them was the mutation and who inherited their parents’ quirks.</p><p>He wrapped them all around Goshiki before he could do anything and the boy cried out in pain, the whips must have been hard. He moved the boy out of the ring by running and moving him around, but he didn’t swing him out. Lev looked a little sad after he took his whips off, maybe he didn’t mean to hurt Goshiki.</p><p>***</p><p>Hitoka made her way up to the pitch, she was feeling quite nervous, what would her opponent be like? Would they be a good fighter? She stepped out of the tunnel and walked up to the ring. The audience cheered wildly, it made her feel giddy with excitement, they really liked her.</p><p>Her eyes automatically flitted to the stands where Famous Class A was sitting. They were staring at her with interest, leaning forward in their seats. Dynamight seemed to be very interested in her fight, behind him Deku had a tablet out and was tapping it furiously, was he taking notes? Apparently, the world-renowned hero was also famous for his constant note taking of everything.</p><p>“Here she is for our third fight, the master of sizing herself, it’s Yachi Hitoka!” The crowd went wild again, Yamaguchi and Hinata were waving to her excitedly, Kageyama gave her double thumbs up and Tsukishima nodded, it was very encouraging.</p><p>“And facing off, we have someone who prefers to whisper than shout, watch out for him guys, gals and nonbinary pals, it’s Futari Shouwasa from class 2B!” The boy also got some quite loud cheering, he looked at her almost lazily, did he expect to win? No way! Now she was fired up! There was no way this boy from 2B was looking down her! She was the one in 3A who destroyed a record!</p><p>Hitoka leaned forward a little in a starting lunge and narrowed her eyes at Futari, who seemed to look a little surprised. Granted, she was nervous and small for most of the sports festival, that was going to change.</p><p>“Yachi, Futari, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Hitoka increased her size by triple and ran forwards, the boy seemed to expect it and stepped to the side, but Yachi had very analytical friends who gave her tips and tricks, not to mention she was very analytical herself.</p><p>She swung around when he stepped to the side and punched him in the stomach to wind him, Yamada-sensei had been giving clues about everyone’s quirks in his introductions, Futari’s had something to do with speaking. She grabbed his right arm and swung him around then hurled him towards the edge of the ring. Just as he passed over her head, she heard a whisper.</p><p>“Rumour has it that you’ll catch me when I fall.” Hitoka didn’t know why, but she doubled her size after tripling, making herself 6x in sizing, then caught Futari as he was about to fall over the edge of the ring. There were some gasps from the audience. All he asked her to do was catch him, he never said anything about returning him to the ring, so she dropped him, it wasn’t a far descent though.</p><p>“Futari is out of bounds, Yachi wins!” The cheers were deafening as she shrunk herself and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.</p><p>“Yachi-san, I severely underestimated you, I’ll never make that mistake again,” Futari apologised, and Hitoka thought it was incredibly rude. You don’t just underestimate someone in the best class of the best hero course with broken records under her belt.</p><p>“Good,” she said simply and walked towards the tunnel.</p><p>***</p><p>Shibayama was fighting next, Shouyou was interested to see how his quirk would work directly on an opponent. He stepped up and Present Mic introduced them. He was fighting against a girl called Ikusakan Soryou, from her introduction, she must have had a quirk to do with changing people’s or objects’ centre of gravity. That was Shouyou’s guess but he didn’t get to see her in action.</p><p>As soon as Ukai called out for the fight to begin, the girl looked panicked and tried to move forward, but she couldn’t. Her breathing became heavy, but she still tried to get over to Shibayama. The boy in question also looked a little panicked but stood his ground.</p><p>“That girl looks close to having a mental breakdown, do you think Shibayama-kun is feeling the same thing?” Yamaguchi asked Inouka.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s how his quirk works, it’s always been that way. In our years at Nekoma, he learnt to deal with his quirk effectively. I’ve sparred with him before, it’s scary the kind of thing your mind comes up with when under that pressure, it just goes to show how strong Yuuki-kun is,” Inouka said affectionately. A minute later, the girl called out that she wanted to give up and Shibayama won.</p><p> </p><p>Inouka went down next and Shibayama took the seat next to Shouyou, he looked only slightly shaken. “I haven’t had my quirk on for such a long time before, usually it takes half the time for people to crack. Ikusakan-san is very strong,” he observed.</p><p>“Are you kidding? You have to use your quirk all the time, you’re so strong and cool Shibayama-kun!” Shouyou said excitedly, causing the other boy to flush a little.</p><p>“Shut up dumbass, Inouka’s match is starting,” Kageyama said from his left and Shouyou elbowed him.</p><p>It turned out that Inouka was very proficient in combat and Onega Wataru’s quirk was better suited for search and rescue, he could change states of matter, or something like that. Inouka won by holding Onaga down so he couldn’t move.</p><p>***</p><p>Tobio felt a little nervous for his fight, he always won in sparring, well, almost always won. But this time he didn’t know his opponent’s quirk. He just needed to push the other kid out of the ring as fast as possible.</p><p>“Next up, we have the king of spikes, you don’t want to be under that intimidating glare of his, it’s Kageyama Tobio from class 3A!”</p><p>The audience cheered just as they did for Hinata, Tobio didn’t smile even though he wanted to. Why did Yamada-sensei have to comment on his face? Was he really that scary? Maybe it would be ok for fighting if he was naturally intimidating, a little like the Tiny Menace.</p><p>“We have the emperor of support equipment, they’ve partly changed the way we make technology with their designs, it’s Tekuhara Sairiki from class 3F!”</p><p>The audience cheered again. The student across from him had a tablet in his hand and quite a big belt on. Tobio knew that 3F was the highest class of the support department, this student must be quite formidable with their inventions.</p><p>“Kageyama, Tekuhara, 3, 2, 1, fight!” Ukai shouted. Tobio wanted to see what the student’s inventions would be like, it would be a little cruel to push him out so early. Tekuhara started tapping on their tablet rapidly, a few of the white balls on his belt went up into the air and blue circles lit up on a side of each.</p><p>“These are floating cameras; they can be programmed to track anyone or anything. They’re powered by my energy and never need to be charged,” Tekuhara shouted to the audience. The floating cameras zoomed towards him and he erected a wall between them easily. The audience gasped, but there was no sound of breaking metal. Tobio took the wall down to see the cameras still floating there, completely undented and functioning perfectly.</p><p>“They are also unbreakable. They even have mode which lets them go completely invisible.” The two cameras disappeared into thin air, a very effective invisible cloak. Tekuhara really knew their stuff, Tobio could accept their talent with support equipment, but they weren’t attempting to fight, which was annoying to say the least.</p><p>Maybe they had more inventions to show, like Hatsume’s fights, Tobio remembered watching her make her opponents run circles around her. But this was getting boring.</p><p>He crouched down and put his hands on the ground in a swift movement to extend his reach through the ring. He made a big spike come up in front of Tekuhara and increased its size rapidly to push them out. The student shrieked and tried to get out of the way, but Tobio’s spikes were too fast and Tekuhara stepped out of the ring within a few seconds.</p><p>“Tekuhara is out of bounds, Kageyama wins!” Tobio took the spike down and the audience cheered again. He saw his friends in the stands, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Hinata were all applauding wildly, Tsukishima looked unimpressed. Whatever, he didn’t care about that prick’s opinions.</p><p>***</p><p>Tadashi stepped out of the tunnel and onto the pitch of the stadium. The crowd cheered for him and his opponent, they were really excited for the fights, weren’t they? Just goes to show what passes for entertainment these days, he thought.</p><p>“And for number four, we have a brilliant sharpshooter, you better watch your back, it’s Yamaguchi Tadashi from class 3A.” The audience cheered again, he wondered who they thought would win.</p><p>“On the other side of the ring, he may be a klutz occasionally, but things just tend to fall around him, it’s Koganegawa Kanji from class 1A!” the cheering from the audience wasn’t as loud, but the boy across the ring looked excited, nonetheless.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, Koganegawa, 3, 2, 1, fight!” Ukai shouted. Koganegawa started running but Tadashi could always throw better when he wasn’t running. That’s not to say he couldn’t, he just preferred being still while aiming.</p><p>He fished a marble out of his pocket, he’d previously filled out a form to have them and ensure they were just marbles, not really a support item. He threw it at Koganeawa’s right thigh, nothing vital was where he threw it, but it would be painful. The marble shot straight threw and the boy cried out in pain then fell onto his knees.</p><p>The audience gasped in shock and Tadashi darted forward. The boy reached out to touch him, even through the pain, and Tadashi simply spun out of the way and hit the pressure point on the back of his neck. Koganegawa fell unconscious and for some reason, the second he touched him, Tadashi fell over. He got up straight after to show he wasn’t unconscious as well.</p><p>“Koganegawa is unconscious, Yamaguchi wins!” The cheering was a little less than it was before, apparently the audience didn’t like to see blood, then why were they watching? Heroism wasn’t all morality and spandex? Didn’t everyone know that?</p><p>“It looks like our first years of 3A know their stuff when it comes to combat! Pressure points take a long time to master, well done kids!” Present mic shouted. It was nice to get praise for his hard work. He remembered the time he first succeeded in hitting a pressure point, it was against Tsukki and he got really freaked out when he couldn’t wake him up for a while.</p><p>***</p><p>Kei stepped up to the ring and stared his opponent directly in the eye. The boy stared back unwavering, ugh, not easily intimidated. The cheers from the crowd are not as loud as they were for his ‘friends.’ They all had flashy quirks or were charismatic, two things which Kei does not possess, by choice and not by choice. He wasn’t even sure the audience knew what his quirk was.</p><p>“Our fifth fight! I personally wonder if we’re going to see more action. Warming the ring, we have the most analytical of his time, he knows your moves before you do, it’s Tsukishima Kei from class 3A!” Well, what an introduction, Yamada-sensei was essentially giving his quirk away. Kei didn’t plan on being a top hero, it wouldn’t suit his quirk and style, but he did need experience. Fingers crossed that he’d appeal to the top of the pros, he supposed.</p><p>“And we have another sly fighter, he’s slippery to catch and strong enough to suffocate, give it up for Kuguri Naoyasu from class 2A!” Sly, slippery and strong enough to suffocate, don’t tell him he’s a snake. The boy did have quite snakelike eyes, that kind of strength would be associated with a king cobra, great. Well, that meant he just needed to show off a bit more than he would have liked.</p><p>“Tsukishima, Kuguri, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Kei closed his eyes and watched five minutes unfold in front of him, the boy would transform into some kind of king cobra human hybrid, he would run forwards, transform his legs into a giant tail, wrap around Kei and squeeze until he went unconscious. It would happen within a few seconds, he took one for his prediction, four more until impact.</p><p>Kuguri was running towards him, he readied his fighting stance, 2, 1, now! Kuguri leapt up and his legs melded together into a giant king cobra tail. He swung his tail around and just as it was about to ram into Kei and wrap around him, he jumped backwards and flicked over the giant tail. He relished the boy’s stare of confusion and annoyance.</p><p>“Look at that listeners, Tsukishima knew what he would do and dodged at the last second. It’s hard to fight against someone who always knows your next move!”</p><p>Kuguri cursed and Kei smiled at him. “Giving up already? I didn’t even do anything! Well, I suppose this was never a challenge…” The boy’s expression never changed as he switched his tail back into legs and lunged for Kei. He kicked forwards into a surprise scissor kick and used the impact to flip him over onto his feet. The boy fell backwards, and he smiled devilishly again.</p><p>“At all,” Kei finished. The boy’s eyes flashed in anger for the first time.</p><p>“Hell yeah!” someone from the audience shouted, Kei’s eyes flitted over and hoped his awe didn’t show through his smirk, it was Dynamight! Dynamight shouted that he thought Kei was cool! The no.2 hero!</p><p>Kuguri got onto his feet and ran forwards, he was going to try and knock him out with the strength of his quirk, good luck. But Kei could tell this boy didn’t lose his head in times of crisis, it was a good skill to have, so he wouldn’t falter or change his move.</p><p>Kei watched him run forwards and hold his right arm back, ready for a punch. Just as Kuguri was about to hit, he jumped up and spun in the air. Kei ducked and grabbed a hold of his leg. He stood up with the momentum and threw him out of the ring behind him. He stood up and apparently didn’t realise he was out.</p><p>“Kuguri is out of bounds, Tsukishima wins!” The crowd went wild this time, their opinions of him changed? Just as well, that meant he’ll get more applications for internships. Kuguri finally broke his façade of neutrality and looked angry. Kei walked past him.</p><p>“Faking a move will not work on my quirk, I always know what will happen next,” he said heard Kuguri curse under his breath.</p><p>***</p><p>A few minutes later, the quarter final matches were announced on the scoreboard, Shouyou was facing Lev, great, just great. He had to go against whip boy, hey, that should be his hero name! he thought as he headed out of the tunnel to the pitch. There wasn’t any cheering this time, the audience had already seen them fight. Mic didn’t do the announcements either, Ukai just called for their fight to begin.</p><p>“Hinata, Habia, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Shouyou ran forward at 8x Hinata speed and 7x Hinata agility. Lev activated his quirk and the whips cracked through the air as they moved. He dodged each one and attempted to get close. Knocking Lev out was a better option than immobilising or pushing him out of the ring. He swung his whips around and Shouyou dodged them all skilfully.</p><p>Finally, after four minutes of essentially running circles around him, there was an opening. Shouyou sprinted at 10x Hinata speed and 10x Hinata agility. He punched two pressure points in Lev’s sides and jumped to hit the one on the back of his neck. Lev crumpled.</p><p>“Habia is unconscious, Hinata wins.” This time the audience cheered, maybe they didn’t expect him to win, or maybe they were actually just impressed.</p><p>***</p><p>Hitoka stepped up to the ring for the second time that day. To say she was nervous was an incredible understatement, her opponent could make her feel pressure so immense she would say she wanted to give up. This was going to be hard.</p><p>“Yachi, Shibayama, 3, 2, 1, fight!” Yachi quadrupled her size and was instantly met with pressure in her mind which was triple what she felt normally. But it was actually welcoming. She dealt with pressure from everything around her constantly, including herself.</p><p>“I’m sorry Shibayama-kun, but your quirk is just like turning on my nerves to the max, which I can fight with perfectly.” She ran forwards and felt the pressure rapidly increase. They were all waiting for her to win, and they would be so disappointed, her friends, her mother, Famous Class A, Dynamight. But it didn’t matter, she could deal with any amount of pressure, she was Yachi Hitoka after all.</p><p>Shibayama started looking freaked out, Hitoka supposed that he was like her, constant pressure. It almost made her feel a little bad, but she really wanted to win. She picked up Shibayama and placed him outside of the ring.</p><p>“Shibayama is out of bounds, Yachi wins.”</p><p>She shrunk herself and walked down with Shibayama by her side. “You’re a really formidable opponent Yachi-san,” Shibayama complimented. “You too Shibayama-kun, but you should train your combat abilities too. There are two boys in my class with similar quirks to yours, bring out and doubt. They both usually activate their quirks then fight when their opponent is distracted, you should try it too.” He nodded taking in her advice.</p><p>***</p><p>Tobio walked out of the tunnel and headed up to the ring. “Kageyama, Inouka, 3, 2, 1, fight!” Tobio dropped to the ground in his signature swift motion and created a rounded spike around Inouka and the ring then increased its size to push him out.</p><p>“It looks like Inouka is attempting to climb the spike!” Present Mic shouted. But it was smooth concrete wasn’t it? Wait, no it wasn’t. His spikes weren’t perfectly neat or compressed so they would be a bit rocky, he supposed. He stopped growing the spike, there wasn’t a point anymore, and Inouka swung over the top then started running towards him, his hands looked like they were bleeding.</p><p>Well, there was always the surprise of his combat abilities, but Inouka could read his movements, if he locked on. Tobio didn’t know if he could use his quirk multiple times a day but had to assume if he didn’t want any surprises.</p><p>Inouka was getting incredibly close now, just as he was about to jump and kick him in the stomach, Tobio spiked the ground beneath him in a slanted column, backflipped off and onto the edge of the ring. He didn’t stumble and landed just inside the ring on the edge of the white line. The audience went crazy and he lowered the spike.</p><p>“Look at that precision! Well done Kageyama!” Present Mic shouted.</p><p>Inouka started running again. Tobio raised a spike where he was about to step, then jumped over and onto the spike he actually wanted to raise. Inouka had the ability to know what he would do in the present moment a millisecond before it happened, he wouldn’t anticipate Tobio’s surprise spike Inouka tried to jump off but by then it was too late. He landed just in front of Tobio, so he grabbed his arm and tossed him out of the ring by flipping him over his arm. It wasn’t necessary per say, but it was effective.</p><p>“Inouka is out of bounds, Kageyama wins.”</p><p>***</p><p>Tadashi was feeling annoyed, he didn’t want to face Tsukki in front of everyone, even if they both got through to the finals, he still wouldn’t have wanted to fight him. The main problem was that Tsukki was practically unbeatable and it was rare Tadashi stood a chance against him. Not to mention, if he managed to land a hit on Tsukki, he would really hurt him. Tsukki looked indifferent as usual, but Tadashi could tell he wasn’t the most excited for this match either.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, 3, 2, 1, fight!” It wasn’t the time to worry about his best friend getting injured, he just had to beat him. Tsukki started running, he knew Tadashi never started with a run but also didn’t activate a full prediction as he knew Tadashi well.</p><p>He fished seven marbles out of his pocket and threw them as hard as he could at Tsukki. He dropped to his knees and flattened his back close to the ground in a swift move. Tadashi used his dodge to throw a marble a little off at his best friend’s right bicep. Predicting his move, Tsukki moved his arm into the path of the marble, not realising until it hit and pierced his flesh, that it was Tadashi’s plan to begin with.</p><p>He cried out in pain, which made Tadashi falter for a second, then he ran forwards. Tsukki was back on his feet by the time he got too close and blocked his roundhouse kick. He started throwing punches and kicks which Tsukki kept anticipating. Tadashi aimed for the pressure point on Tsukki’s side when he felt a sharp hit on the back of his neck, and everything went black.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he was lying on a bed under the stadium and Hinata was beside him. “Hi Shouyou, what happened?”</p><p>“The four-eyed jerk face knocked you out and won,” Hinata stated and wrinkled his nose in annoyance. “I thought I had a pretty good chance,” Tadashi complained.</p><p>“You were brutal Yama! It was awesome!” Hinata said excitedly. Tadashi smiled.</p><p>By nature, he was considered a sweet person, baby on occasion by those older than him, but then again at first glance he and his friends would seem innocent, put them in a fight and you saw their utterly ruthless true colours.</p><p>“Thanks, Shouyou, is Tsukki annoyed I got him in the arm?” Tadashi hadn’t actually hurt him in sparring before, it was the first time he intentionally hurt him.</p><p>“Annoyed? He’s impressed!” He perked up at that, Tsukki was impressed? “Anyways, I have to go. I’m in the semi-finals against Yachi. Wish me luck and get up to the stands so you can watch!” Hinata rushed out and Tadashi followed a little slower.</p><p>“You’ll need it!”</p><p>***</p><p>Shouyou didn’t know how to win against Yachi, she was too good with her quirk and his abilities would be ineffective against her. Still, he had to try.</p><p>“Yachi, Hinata, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Shouyou found all the snacks he could in the prep rooms beforehand, and felt fully refreshed. Yachi multiplied her size by five and barrelled towards him. The best he could do was make her step out of the ring. She reached to pick him up and he darted out of the way. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and just like real life, the cat was bigger and stronger than the mouse. She managed to catch him after a few minutes and set him outside of the ring. It was over so fast; he couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Hinata is out of bounds, Yachi wins.” She looked a little apologetic, but she shouldn’t.</p><p>“Yachi-san, you won fair in square, don’t apologise,” he said reassuringly. She blinked in surprise and smiled.</p><p>“Sure Hinata-kun.”</p><p>***</p><p>Tobio walked through the underground maze which made up the waiting rooms under the stadium. On his way up he bumped into Hinata. The boy had said on national tv that Yachi shouldn’t apologise for winning, that would get him a lot of points for humility and charisma with the scouts. Tobio didn’t think he could act so calmly and rationally after losing a fight, he isn’t bragging when he says he hasn’t lost a fight in years. He literally wouldn’t know how to act, he learnt how to be better from advice and knowing his minor mishaps, but he never learnt from true failure.</p><p>“Kageyama! What’s wrong with your face? You look more stony than usual, you trying to think?” Hinata asked teasingly and Tobio grabbed his head and squeezed. “Ow, ow, ow! That hurts!”</p><p>“That’s the point dumbass!”</p><p>“Are you worried about your fight? I would be too, Tsukishima doesn’t brag because he doesn’t need to, he’s really hard to beat,” Hinata said looking up at him worriedly with his big brown puppy eyes. Tobio released him and crossed his arms.</p><p>“I know that dumbass! This is going to be a competition of endurance, I’ll be fine,” Tobio said and walked towards the tunnel. Hinata grabbed his wrist and pulled him around so they were face to face again.</p><p>“No one can beat you, besides me, don’t forget that! No one is allowed to, so don’t let him beat you. You can’t lose, got it?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, whatever dumbass. I’m going to win.” He stalked out of the tunnel feeling a little confused, why did he stutter, and why did he feel extra warm all of a sudden? It was probably the adrenaline, rushing through his veins before the fight started? Whatever.</p><p>“Kageyama, Tsukishima, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>He slammed his hands down again and made many spikes rise towards Tsukishima, a little like a maze. He made more and more to close all the holes but a minutes later, Tsukishima swung up onto a spike, very precariously and started jumping down to get to him.</p><p>Tobio just thought of something that could work, Tsukishima could predict his most likely move before it happens, all he had to do was think of his move and do it.</p><p>Tsukishima was still running towards him, when he spiked the entire ring up with precise columns, while on top of one. Tsukishima got caught between a few, but he made sure he wouldn’t be on any of the columns when they rose. Tobio ran across them until he was directly above Tsukishima. He touched the three columns he was in between and increased their thickness until Tsukishima was completely trapped. He jumped down directly behind Tsukishima and the other boy flinched.</p><p>“Well done king, you’re certainly smarter than I give you credit for,” Tsukishima said, most likely wearing his angered smirk, when he was really annoyed but wanted to come across as amused. Tobio realised he was getting good at reading his friends, cool. Or rather assholes he was obligated to train and hang out with.</p><p>“What you said to Kuguri, always knowing the next move, you can’t always win with that. I know you were underestimating me, pot, kettle.” And with that he hit the pressure point on Tsukishima’s neck. They were most likely hidden from view, so he lowered all the spikes into the ground, and Tsukishima slumped to the ground unconscious.</p><p>“Tsukishima is unconscious, Kageyama wins.” Tobio walked off and smiled internally at the new bout of wild cheering, he didn’t want to look scary for the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>He walked down to his designated prep room and waited to be called to the pitch again. He looked around and realised that all the snacks were gone, Hinata, ugh. Making multiple spikes on many different substances was incredibly hard and Tobio was feeling tired. The number and size of spikes he could make without getting completely fatigued had grown immensely over the years, but he had made a lot of spikes. There was a knock at the door and Hinata came in holding some packaged snacks.</p><p>“Hi, sorry, I took all snacks before my fight with Yachi and the last time I saw you make that many spikes was during our first spar and you were really tired. Here.” He thrust a few snacks onto a table and walked out before Tobio could say anything.</p><p>“Don’t lose! You can only lose to me!” Hinata called down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>He walked out of the tunnel and up to the ring. Across from him Yachi looked quite nervous, maybe she didn’t expect Tobio to win. To be fair, Tsukishima was quite a hard opponent to beat.</p><p>“Kageyama, Yachi, our two finalists. 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Yachi started running and increasing her size rapidly. Tobio rose a spike in a giant wall around her and her side of the pitch. He focused all his strength into its height and width, and a few seconds later, it towered to the top of the stadium and she was completely blocked from sight. He wasn’t sure whether she would attempt to climb it like Inouka or if she wouldn’t.</p><p>“It would be wrong to cheat! I cannot get around this, anyone would be arrogant to believe they could. I give up.” Whoa, now that was impressive. Yachi was definitely going to get the most applications for internships, an important part of being hero was knowing when you couldn’t win.</p><p>“Yachi admits defeat, Kageyama wins.” The crowd wild and Tobio lowered the wall. By the time he did, Yachi was already gone. He headed to the tunnel and exited the pitch.</p><p>“Would you look at that listeners? Kageyama wins because of his sheer strength, but Yachi is also very grown up. Speaking from experience, it’s hard to stop when you know you can’t win, but she did anyway. What a strong and strong-minded girl! Our first years get better every year!” Present Mic hollered through the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio met with his friends, aside from Yamaguchi, in the room which would send them up to the pitch. Tsukishima was unreadable but Yachi and Hinata looked ecstatic that they were able to get as far in the competition. He stood on the pillar in the middle with Yachi to his right and Hinata and Tsukishima to the left. The podium rose up and to the pitch above where the audience went crazy. All Might stood before them with Ukai holding the medals.</p><p>“Well done kids, your fights were some of the most I’ve ever witnessed from first years, I believe you’ll go far if you keep up your level of strength,” All Might said warmly.</p><p>He took the medals from Ukai and walked over to the podium. The retired symbol of peace worked at the school as a quirk specialist instead of heroics teacher. He became quite good at helping students master their quirks in the first year of his retirement, so he gave the position of heroics teacher to Ukai four years before.</p><p>“Tsukishima-shounen, your skills are incredibly well trained, keep up the good work my boy,” said All Might putting a bronze medal around his neck. “Thank you All Might, I will.” Tobio sighed with relief internally, he was glad Tsukishima knew how to respect the older years and adults.</p><p>“Hinata-shounen, you are one of the most capable students I’ve had the pleasure to witness, your control of your quirk is incredibly impressive, you remind me of one of my first students.” Hinata practically glowed with the compliment.</p><p>“Thank you All Might!” He resembled an excited puppy, then again, this was the original symbol of peace.</p><p>Tobio was 10 and a half when All Might’s retirement was announced, he looked up to him quite a bit so naturally it was a big shock. Then the ever-stoic Endeavour took over for about three years, all the while, different allegations about his family life arising. He lost a lot of popularity and Tobio remembered being incredibly excited when Creati was announced the new no.1 hero. She had worked harder than the no.1 hero for her debut and for six months after her graduation, then her popularity rose dramatically, she became the new symbol of peace. The crime rate had been steadily declining in the previous three years, but Creati refuse to take credit, it was one of the reasons why she was so incredible.</p><p>All Might took the silver medal and placed it around Yachi’s head. “Yachi-san, your strength is immense, not only your physical strength but also your strength of mind and maturity. Many heroes, I myself, have a hard time walking away and getting help for fights they can’t win. It is incredibly impressive.”</p><p>“Thank you All Might!”</p><p>He moved over to Tobio and placed a gold medal around his neck. “You have definitely earned this Kageyama-shounen, your skills trained to perfection. Well done.” That was one of the best compliments he had ever gotten, and it was from All Might!</p><p>“Thank you All Might,” he said copying his friends, what else could he say. There were a few more announcements, then they could finally walk back to their homeroom. Hinata, Yamaguchi and Yachi chatted excitedly about the entire day, All Might and medals with Tobio and Tsukishima bringing up the rear silently. He did feel good about winning, maybe he’d call his parents later and tell them the good news, he hoped they had watched it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I like that Kageyama kid, maybe I’ll take him for an internship,” Shouto said as they waited for the masses to file out of the stadium, not wanting to be crowded with fans. It was already incredibly hard to pull strings to allow the 20 of them to miss three days of the week.</p><p>“That’s because he’s like you Shou, all stoic and emotionless with the big flashy quirk,” Izuku said with a laugh.</p><p>“Well, Hinata is like you, bright and charismatic with a power up quirk, I bet Toshinori was reminded of you when he gave out that medal,” said Shouto.</p><p>“I agree with that, he’s even got the crazy hair and he’s short,” Ochako said from behind Izuku and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“My hair is not crazy,” he said indignantly.</p><p>“No, it’s just messy and fluffy. Aren’t you the only one of us who doesn’t style it?” asked Denki. He let his hair grow out over five years, it went to the middle of his back now, and tied it in a high ponytail with his bangs actually styled instead of natural. Even though most of them were top pro heroes, no one put as much work into their appearance as Denki did.</p><p>“Apparently the other five from 3A also broke Katsuki’s record,” Mashirao said from Izuku’s far right, ending the previous conversation.</p><p>“Really?” asked Kacchan and Hitoshi at the same time. Kacchan had gotten a lot better with his anger issues in their three years of being pros, and in their third year too. He stopped lashing out at people he didn’t know, but if Izuku or someone else he was friends with was being particularly annoying, there was no stopping him, unless your name was Eijirou.</p><p>“Supposedly they’re incredibly impressive for their age. It seems quirks and abilities in general keep getting better every year,” commented Kouji.</p><p>“I liked the sharpshooter, he can throw things as hard as a gun shoots a bullet, I wonder if his quirk works on firearms though. I could always use a good sharpshooter on missions,” said Kyouka.</p><p>“Are you sure you want a first year on underground missions babe?” asked Momo. “He’s skilled, of course I do.”</p><p>“Well, I liked Yachi, she was very skilled, charismatic, humble and sensible. I think I’ll take her for work studies rather than internships,” said Momo.</p><p>“No way! I called dibs!” shouted Kacchan causing his old squad to laugh. In their second year, Hitoshi said they were divided in four groups, bakusquad, dekusquad, emosquad and chillsquad. Their squads were a running joke in the media as Hanta, Denki and Mina liked to bring it up just to annoy Kacchan.</p><p>“You can’t call dibs on a child, take her for internships and I’ll take her for work studies,” Momo said trying to compromise.</p><p>“No, I want her for both.”</p><p>“Are you sure she wouldn’t leap at the opportunity to be a Creati Analyser rather than a Dynamight Ace, especially when I am the symbol of peace and you are my second.” Shit was about to go down.</p><p>“Ooh, Momo called the no.1 card! What are you going to do about it Katsuki-chan?” asked Tsu.</p><p>“You’re dead ponytail!” Kacchan yelled and Eijirou had to hold him down. “It’s not a ponytail, it’s a braid.”</p><p>“I know! I styled it for you the first time!” Izuku laughed with his old classmates.</p><p>There were very few times every year they could all meet up, with their hero duties and being stationed in different regions of Japan and around the world in his and Denki’s cases. But sometimes they went out for coffee together or were put on the same patrol. The sports festival and the school festival were designated for going together for the nostalgia.</p><p>“It’s clear enough, we can go,” Izuku called to his friends standing up. Shouto linked arms with him and they headed out of the stadium then split in different directions.</p><p>“See you guys on Wednesday!” Mina shouted and they all called their affirmations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Koganegawa’s quirk is to do with the iron wall, likewise Kuguri as he’s from Nohebi and they’re snakes, I don’t know much about Onaga so he got a boring one and I couldn’t be bothered to come up with one for Goshiki. I couldn’t find any other first years, which I needed, so I put in some ocs minus their exceptional skill.</p><p>You guys remember Oikawa’s quirk, right? Well, I don’t have a name for him. Calling him the great/grand king doesn’t fit. I was thinking of giving him the name of an oc of mine with a power up quirk, but I still don’t think it’s better. Comment if you have any suggestions, I really need them.</p><p>Did ja see the volleyball coming? Was it good? (Full disclosure, I forgot how rotations worked and what happens when the libero subs in, tell me if I didn’t do it right) </p><p>I know all the first years are baby, not tsukki, but I feel like if they were in this universe, they’d know exactly what world they were getting into. What yams said, they all know. Also, he’d be an amazing underground hero.</p><p>Did you like the first part with 1A? It was a lot of fun to write. I just love writing about them being badass heroes, especially the new young symbol of peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Second Years Sports Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Descriptions of training fights, more combat<br/>Second year + third year ships featured</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates usually take a few days for me depending on the length and this took a while, I don't really know why. I hope you enjoy the fights and the perspectives.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma decided that since it was very close to the sports festival, he would train instead of spending all his free time playing games and occasionally studying. He didn’t have anyone to impress this time, that was only for first years and he was already respectable Deku Setter. It was just for entertainment purposes, like the Olympics from pre-quirk history. That meant he was character or an avatar, which meant his only purpose was to win.</p><p>If there was one thing Kenma hated, and he hated a lot of things, it was losing. No matter what it was, a new game, a test, saving lives, even sports like volleyball, he was going to win. Not to mention, he was incredibly bitter about Noya’s win from the previous year.</p><p>He decided to train with Kuroo and Bokuto in the afternoon on Monday and the entirety of Tuesday. “You’re actually training for once, what’s on your mind?” Kuro asked him while they sparred, which consisted of Kuro attempting to floor Kenma but always being repelled or fully moved, which required a lot of stamina.</p><p>“I hate losing, so I’m going to win this year,” he stated which caused his best friend to convulse with his hyena-like laughter. Kuro’s laugh had always been weird, and funny. Kenma allowed himself a small smile whenever he did it, Kuro looked really cute when he was laughing, in his completely justified and unbiased opinion.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tanaka, Taketora and Noya were yelling encouragement to each other in the heroics department waiting room and were getting increasingly louder. Kenma was playing LoZ Ocarina on his switch, they released all Nintendo games to be available on it 70 years prior, and attempted to block out the noise. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.</p><p>“I hate when we don’t have Suga-san or Daichi-san to control them,” he complained quietly and Kenma nodded. Thankfully Ennoshita called out for them to shut up and his authoritative voice managed to silence them.</p><p>“Do you think you have a better chance of winning this year?” Kenma asked, wondering what kind of answer Akaashi would give him. He was incredibly polite, unlike Kenma, but everyone wanted to win, didn’t they?</p><p>“I think so, hoping for silver at least, it would be nice to get into the finals. My combat skills have improved, and I’ve gotten faster with flying. What about you?” Kenma shrugged.</p><p>“I mean, I hope I’ve gotten better or the last year would have gone to waste. I just want to win.” Akaashi smiled.</p><p>“It’s nice you’re so set on it, enthusiasm is something we could both improve on, I think. Or that’s what Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san say.” Kenma remembered whenever he and Akaashi won in after school sparring, their expressions would remain mostly emotionless. Bokuto and Kuro often complained about their supposed lack of positivity, even though they both knew Akaashi and he had their own ways of emoting.</p><p>There was the call on the speakers for the classes to file out and up to the pitch. 3A walked at the front with the other classes behind. Kenma felt the piercing glares from some of the students. Taketora, Noya and he had been in 3A the year before and those who stay in 3A from the beginning are always considered targets by the other students. Yamada introduced all the classes as they walked over to Ukai’s stage.</p><p>“Alrighty listeners, great to see you for our second years’ sports festival!” Present Mic yelled.</p><p>“Introducing us is the top student of the second year. Calculated from academic and class scores, it’s Kozume Kenma,” Ukai said introducing him. Kenma would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. Akaashi was one of the smartest people he knew, Kuro level intelligent, and he had highly superior combat abilities. Kenma walked up to the stage and took the mic from Ukai.</p><p>“Thank you, Ukai-sensei, I’m Kozume and apparently top of our year. I don’t have much to say, I rarely do, but I want to win. I’m not stating that I will, but I have hope. The scorings in my year must have been incredibly close, this will be difficult to say the least.”</p><p>He handed the mic back to Ukai and stepped down from the stage. The crowd didn’t go crazy, but they did cheer. He didn’t need to impress anyone, so it didn’t matter.</p><p>“Second years, 3, 2, 1, Go!”</p><p>Kenma ran towards within the masses and felt a tug on his shirt. He was taken above everyone and Akaashi flew him Taketora, Tanaka and Noya to the end of the tunnel. They burst through the end of the tunnel and Akaashi put them down. Kenma ran and saw the wall of giant approaching robots.</p><p>Tanaka blasted them with sound waves strong enough to see the rippling vibrations on the metal. Taketora clapped as he ran, and the bots crashed into each other. Noya summoned a lightning storm, soaked up as much lighting as he needed and shot bolts of lightning at crumpled pieces of metal which used to be fully functioning zero-pointers.</p><p>Now it was Kenma's turn. He activated his quirk and quickly read the algorithms which made up the bots. He tapped the keyboard in his arm and deleted all of their the code. They completely disappeared from sight and Kenma felt fatigue hit him like a bus. Akaashi’s owls picked him up and Kenma closed his eyes for what seemed like a moment and when he opened them, he was across the finish line with the others in his class.</p><p>“Hey Kenma, that was impressive, I didn’t know you were able to delete such big objects and wake up only a few minutes later,” said Akaashi. He was holding Kenma up with an arm looped around his waist and another around his shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah Kenma! That was really cool!” Noya shouted. Kenma stood and put his weight on his own two feet.</p><p>“Who came in which places?” he asked, thankful he wasn’t out for longer.</p><p>“I came in first, Noya came in second, Yamamoto came in third, Akaashi took you over the finish line with him so you came in fifth and he came in fourth,” Tanaka said excitedly. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita crossed the finish line and walked over to them.</p><p>“The way you guys destroyed the zero pointers was really cool,” Ennoshita complimented.</p><p>“Thanks, Ennoshita-san!” Tanaka and Noya shouted. They went over to the raised platform and waited for the other 34 to come through.</p><p>“Just like on Monday, you’ll be playing volleyball. I assumed you watched the sports festival to cheer your underclassmen on, so I don’t think I have to explain the rules. Form your teams and wait to be told which court to go to,” Ukai announced. The others from 3B went to go other teammates as they didn’t want to split up just to be with 3A.</p><p>“So how are we going to do this?” asked Akaashi. “What do you mean? We’ve got two wing spikers, a libero and two- oh,” Noya said suddenly realising. Well, this was going to be hard.</p><p>“Who’s going to set?” asked Kenma with a little venom in his voice, more than he actually intended.</p><p>He hadn’t played a full game in a long time, he just set to Kuro occasionally when they were really bored and didn’t want to train the year before. The other three flinched and Akaashi narrowed his eyes in concentration, he was weighing up their options, so Kenma followed suit.</p><p>Akaashi was quite a good spiker as well as a setter, sometimes you didn’t know if he would toss or spike, that’s what Kenma heard. He also had the ability to make split second decisions, weighing up four different options before tossing. Kenma knew that part was true, he’d seen Akaashi do that in training and out in the field.</p><p>But Kenma had incredible analytical ability, one thing that made him stand out among setters was using his eyes, rather than his whole body, to confuse blockers. And he’d been told his dumps were incredible. He wasn’t the best at spiking, Akaashi was better, and Kenma was used to being on teams which relayed on him for decisions.</p><p>“You set, I’ll be a middle blocker,” Akaashi announced, that was quick decision. “Are you sure Keiji?”</p><p>“We can play some other time; you have a higher skill with tricking blockers, and I have greater spiking ability.” That was exactly what Kenma was thinking, he and Akaashi were very similar.</p><p>“Kenma, Taketora,” someone with a soft voice said from Kenma’s left, it was Shouhei, the quiet wing spiker from Nekoma. His quirk was Invisible Silence, if he went completely silent, he could completely disappear from view. He didn’t actually turn invisible; his silence could trick the mind into believing he wasn’t there at all.</p><p>“Shouhei! You want to be on our team?” Taketora asked at an unreasonably loud volume. The boy nodded and Kenma realised there was someone next to him, who was leaning on his shoulder, how did he not notice?</p><p>“My quirk isn’t invisibility, gonna acknowledge my existence?” The other three boys literally jumped in shock when they saw her. It was Kasukan Senyuu, the tall edgy girl from 3B who Taketora decided he was in love with when he first saw her. Edgy was practically an understatement, she had long black hair with an undercut, big purple eyes, olive skin and piercings in multiple places on her face and ears.</p><p>Kenma and Akaashi both offered her small, amused smiles. He used to be in the same class as her and would have known if someone had a crush on her.</p><p>“K-Kasukan! I-It’s nice to see you!” Noya stuttered. She was naturally intimidating but also very attractive, according to Noya and Tanaka, that combination was unapproachable in girls. Kenma liked her because she had the ability to silence people with a glance and she appreciated people who preferred to be quiet.</p><p>“It’s lovely to see you again, Kasukan-san, I missed your authoritative presence,” Akaashi said with a smile.</p><p>“Same to you Keiji-kun, and you Kenma-kun. Shouhei-kun and I want to play with you guys. I was a middle blocker at my old school and Shouhei said he used to go to Nekoma with Kenma-kun and Taketora-san. So, can we?” Taketora practically squeaked when she used his first name.</p><p>“Yes, now our team’s complete. As far as I’m aware, only Senyuu, Shouhei and Keiji can use their quirks while in the game. Shouhei can land the most hits as the other team won’t be able to see him. Senyuu, you’ll need to inflict your nerves so try and be close to the net even if you’re in the back. Keiji, your owls can block and receive, right?” Akaashi nodded. “Good, then Taketora, Ryuu, Yuu and I will just play with our natural abilities. All clear?”</p><p>They nodded and walked over to their assigned court. The other boys looked incredibly jittery, especially Taketora.</p><p>“Hey, Taketora-san,” Kasukan addressed and Taketora looked close to having a heart attack. Was it the first time she directly talked to him?</p><p>“Y-yes Kasukan?”</p><p>“My quirk isn’t on, what’s with you three? Loosen up, we’ve got to win this. Shouhei said you were Nekoma’s ace, live up to the title.” He nodded vigorously while Kenma and Akaashi sent each other knowing looks. It was funny to see Taketora interact with his crush, Kenma wondered what it would be like if he had to do it every day just as Akaashi and he did.</p><p>Kenma his teammates which tosses they preferred so he could play to the best of his ability. He started in the front with Tanaka and Kasukan, Noya, Akaashi and Shouhei were in the back and Yamamoto was off. The other team served first, a regular one so easily receivable. Noya received it, Tanaka passed it to Kenma, and he watched as Kasukan and Shouhei jumped up to hit. Kasukan would use her quirk, so she couldn’t spike with her nerves on. Shouhei had already disappeared from sight, so Kenma had to rely on hope that his old teammate would be able to spike easily. He tossed the ball to where Shouhei had been jumping to, and he slammed down in a perfect straight. Shouhei came into view as he landed.</p><p>“Nice Shouhei-kun!” Kasukan shouted. “Nice kill Fukunaga-san!” yelled Tanaka and Noya.</p><p>“How is that fair! He turned invisible!” shouted one of their opponents.</p><p>“We are free to use our quirks as we please, as long as it abides with the rules,” Akaashi said in an emotionless tone with a smug expression. The opponent growled in anger and the game commenced.</p><p>Akaashi managed to receive and block many spikes with his owls while Noya managed to catch all the rest from the back row with his natural raw talent. Kenma found that Tanaka was a very capable spiker when fired up and Shouhei was a perfect invisible weapon. Kasukan managed to inflict her nerves on the opposing team when she wasn’t spiking, and when she was, she carried immense power and managed to plough through blocks with the same amount of strength as Tanaka and Taketora. Kenma wondered if Kasukan was her team’s ace in junior high, if she wasn’t, she should have been.</p><p>Even though Kenma assumed Taketora and Tanaka couldn’t use their quirks in the game, they found ways to. Tanaka created an absence of sound on the other team’s court so they couldn’t communicate. Taketora made the ball collide with the ground whenever he could clap, Kenma hoped he wasn’t overusing it or he’d be too tired for the rest of the game.</p><p>Before he knew it, they were 29 minutes into the game with a score of 18-8. The other team served, two Akaashi owls received it, Noya passed it to Tanaka and he passed it to Kenma. Akaashi, Shouhei, Tanaka and Yamamoto were all either running into a jump or readying to from their positions, a synchronised attack, they all wanted to get the last point.</p><p>Shouhei turned invisible, Kasukan activated her quirk from the sidelines, Tanaka and Yamamoto yelled and Akaashi simply jumped. Kenma jumped to reach the ball and readied to toss. Before anyone could read his toss, he dumped it over the net and the timer sounded, he wanted to land the last point.</p><p>The game was over, they won 19-8.</p><p>“Kenma!” his teammates shouted and ran over to him. He flinched in apprehension expecting to be berated for not tossing to them, the kids on the team at Nekoma in the years above Kuro used to do that.</p><p>“That was the best dump I’ve ever seen!” Akaashi and Kasukan said at the same time, Akaashi in a slightly more excited tone than usual and Kasukan just shouted.</p><p>“Didn’t know you had that in you!” Tanaka said punching him on the shoulder, which hurt, but the sentiment there was nice.</p><p>“Well done, I expected you to be better than you were in Nekoma,” Shouhei said quietly. Kenma appreciated the compliments, but he never knew how to act when he received praise. He received more when they went to the lunch hall, from his classmates who were watching the sports festival live.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at the scoreboards when he and the other qualifiers got back from lunch. He and Akaashi stood next to each other and analysed their new competition.</p><p>“Aone-san, he can make walls of iron to-”</p><p>“Trap his teammates, he then knocks them out with brute force. Not-”</p><p>“The best tactic. Futakuchi-san, some kind of quirk which allows him to block most attacks-”</p><p>“Whether from hand-to-hand combat or weaponry. Kenjirou, he creates wind pressure to-”</p><p>“Create more impactful attacks during hand to hand. Kinoshita-san, he can trick us-”</p><p>“Into thinking he’ll fight differently than what he plans, it’s effective.”</p><p>“Most definitely. Ennoshita-san, knockdown, he can send his opponents into unconsciousness with simple contact.”</p><p>“He’s a relative of Midnight’s, isn’t he?”</p><p>“He is her nephew, may the R-R rated hero rest in avenged peace.”</p><p>“Yeah, Kazuhito, he has some kind of crow mutation quirk, right? But he can’t fly.”</p><p>“No, he can’t. There’s Terushima-san, ugh.”</p><p>“Ugh indeed,” Kenma agreed. They were considered the two most analytical of their year with the best perceptive and predicting abilities. Terushima’s quirk allowed him to be completely unreadable, it was called unpredictability. Kenma hated a lot of things, as did Akaashi, but one thing that was at the top of their long lists, was Terushima’s quirk.</p><p>“Thanks for weighing up the competition, I assume that means you both think you’ll make it to the finals, eh Akaashi-kun, Kozume-kun?” Behind them stood Terushima with a few of his friends from 2B.</p><p>“Well naturally, we are top of our year after all,” Akaashi stated in monotone. Terushima narrowed his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“Fuck of Yuuji-san, you’re just jealous that you couldn’t get into tier 3 this year,” Kasukan called out. The boys flinched and backed off.</p><p>“That’s rich coming from you, the only female second year in tier 3, not even in class A.” Kasukan’s eyes widened, she looked as if she were about to go feral. Kenma would have hated to be on the receiving end of her quirk, as if his nerves weren’t high enough as it was.</p><p>“What does my gender have to do with my place? You are a fake-ass punk who thinks having a dick dictates his strength. I’m stronger than you and so are all of tier 3, or you would have got in. Now fuck off before I use my quirk and you won’t even be able to fight!” she shouted menacingly. The boys finally walked off and Kenma breathed a sigh of relief, he wouldn’t have wanted Kasukan to get disqualified, she was a great fighter.</p><p>“I still miss you being in the class,” Akaashi said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Me too, also your analysis was helpful. But you forgot about Kentarou-kun and Shigeru-kun. Kentarou-kun’s quirk is great sword, he becomes a sword which can move through the air as if being wielded by a ghost. Shigeru-kun has a quirk which allows him to make other people think he’s above them or better than them. He doesn’t stand out much but he’s intimidating as hell.”</p><p>“Really? Isn’t he the one talking to Kentarou right now?” asked Kenma pointing across the pitch to a boy with neat brown hair talking to a boy with a bleached buzz cut and eyeliner which made him look like a raccoon. Kenma had never been in the same class as Kyoutani, but he’d heard the boy only wanted to be a hero to get paid to beat up villains. He and Kasukan were easily the most intimidating people he met, Satori and Asahi were naturally intimidating but Kasukan and Kyoutani looked the way they did on purpose.</p><p>“Oh yeah. He seems like a well-kept and good student, but he can turn the tables on anyone easily. Kentarou-kun was always a loose cannon, you remember Keiji-kun? He actually got suspended once, but this year, Shigeru-kun used his quirk and really put him in his place. Kentarou hasn’t caused much trouble since. I’d hate to think he’s better than me though.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’d win the award of edgiest and most intimidating person in UA, Senyuu, they really don’t stand a chance,” Kenma said and Kasukan laughed.</p><p>Akaashi and Kasukan went up to the stands while Kenma went downstairs to find his waiting room. About 15 minutes later he was called up to the pitch.</p><p>“Hey listeners! It’s the first round of our second-year battle royal. First up, they say he’s unbeatable, he can rewrite the codes of reality, it’s Kozume Kenma from class 3A!”</p><p>The crowd went wild.  The previous year when his quirk was announced, they seemed confused, then were amazed as he manipulated solid matter and made people fly out of the ring, until his fight with Noya and he wasn’t strong enough to delete the code of his lightning walls. He planned on being stronger so he could win that year.</p><p>“And fighting Kozume, there’s no wall he can’t put up, no one he can’t block, it’s Aone Takanobu from class 3B!” The cheering wasn’t as loud, but it was prominent.</p><p>“Let’s have a good fight. If you step out of the ring, your opponent wins. Give up or get immobilised and you lose. Kozume, Aone, 3, 2, 1, fight!” Ukai called out.</p><p>Aone raised his hands and created a wall around Kenma. He activated his quirk and reviewed the algorithms which made up the closing in wall. It was comprised solely of iron and the movement was connected to the sensory command signals from Aone’s brain, a simple fix. Kenma quickly rewrote the code so it would be commanded by his brain’s commands instead. The wall moved away from Kenma and started circling around Aone. He attempted to gain control of the wall, but he couldn’t.</p><p>“Look at that listeners, Kozume’s managed to turn Aone’s attack against him!”</p><p>The wall now completely surrounded Aone, and another one started snaking towards Kenma. Before it could enclose him, the wall Kenma rewrote had completely obstructed Aone’s movement. He was effectively immobilised.</p><p>“Aone is immobilised, Kozume wins.”</p><p>The crowd cheered louder than they did on his entrance, they must enjoy the way he was able to make his opponent’s attacks his own. He’d actually been working on that in class, he’d perfected it for physical attacks, but mental quirks were always annoying.</p><p>***</p><p>Shouhei walked out of the tunnel onto the pitch. The cheering was quite loud, but he suspected the audience was more interested in Shirabu. His quirk was much flashier, and his combat style was slightly more vicious, and strength based, compared to Shouhei’s efficient martial arts.</p><p>“It’s our second fight of the day. He’s strong and powerful, his hits are multiplied by the wind, it’s Shirabu Kenjirou from class 3B!” The audience cheered wildly and Shirabu seemed completely indifferent, he expected to win easily.</p><p>He and Shouhei had never been paired together for training, so Shirabu was unaware of his immense capabilities. Unlike Shouhei, he didn’t observe everything around him and use it to his advantage, it was engineered into his brain by Kuroo at Nekoma. Shouhei’s observation abilities weren’t as high as Kuroo's or Kenma's, but he was more observant than most.</p><p>“And fighting Shirabu, he’s silent yet deadly, it would be a mistake to not notice him, it’s Fukunaga Shouhei from class 3B.” The cheering wasn’t prominent, but at least some people were excited for him. Shouhei could see his friends in the stands, the noisy ones were going crazy per usual and the quieter nodded to show their support.</p><p>“Shirabu, Fukunaga, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Shouhei stopped tapping his fingers and took a deep breath. He made no sound and disappeared from everyone’s view. Shirabu started running towards where Shouhei had been standing, he jumped and performed a 360-roundhouse kick in mid-air, sending out high pressurised air which threatened to send Shouhei out of the ring, he would be out if he hadn’t moved quickly. Shirabu began punching and kicking the air in different directions from the middle of the pitch to send out pressurised air.</p><p>Shouhei stayed behind him and waited for an opening to knock him out. The first years in 3A all had quite incredible combat abilities for their age and had the important pressure points memorised. Shouhei had been impressed watching them, he’d definitely like to spar with them.</p><p>Finally, Shirabu turned away from him and sent a pressurised kick to another part of the stadium. Shouhei darted over and hit him lightly on the back of his neck. Shirabu collapsed and Shouhei tapped his fingers to come back into view.</p><p>He preferred not to speak, which meant he normally wouldn’t be seen at all. When he wanted to be seen, he tapped his fingers to make little noise. All that mattered to be seen was creating any kind of noise no matter the volume. Breathing didn’t count, but he had to be careful when fighting if he didn’t want to come into view.</p><p>“Shirabu is unconscious, Fukunaga wins.”</p><p>***</p><p>Shouhei took a seat in front of Kenma just as Yamada announced Kyoutani and Yahaba’s fight. Akaashi leaned forward on Kenma’s left, as did Kasukan on his other side. He and Akaashi were ready to internally take notes on their fight.</p><p>“I wonder how much Kentarou-kun will hold back,” mused Kasukan as the boys began to fight. Kyoutani turned into a giant curved, double bladed sword and started flipping and flying over the pitch.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Akaashi.</p><p>“They’re dating. Just after Shiragu-kun put Kentarou-kun in his place and told him to clean up his act if he wanted to be a hero, at the beginning of the year, I told you earlier.”</p><p>Kenma couldn’t tell if Kyoutani was holding back because he was apparently dating his opponent. He seemed as vicious as usual though. Kenma never held back when he and Kuro sparred, granted they weren’t dating but Kenma never wanted to hurt him, for the same reasons. He took pride in knowing that Kuro’s exceptional stamina and perfect combat dexterity was partly due to training with Kenma.</p><p>The match was essentially Kyoutani chasing Yahaba around the ring in sword form. After about five minutes, Kyoutani managed to trick Yahaba into dodging a hit and stepping out of the ring. Ukai announced who won and Kyoutani transformed from being a giant sword into a normal person. Kenma really wanted to know how that worked, could he see when he was a sword? How did he move? Akaashi stood and made his way downstairs with Kinoshita following at a distance.</p><p>“How long do you think the match is going to last?” asked Kasukan. “I’d say about two minutes at most, maybe under a minute. Keiji can fly as fast as Koutarou and he’s just as strong.” Kasukan’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I’ve trained with them before, they’re very good and make an exceptional team.” Kasukan smiled and Kenma knew exactly why, she was also very perceptive. “That’s cute, you train more with Tetsu-kun right? And he’s your best friend, you probably also make a good team, like you have a spiritual connection.”</p><p>“Keep talking and I’ll delete your mouth,” Kenma said warningly. Instead of being incredibly threatening, she simply ruffled his hair.</p><p>***</p><p>Keiji walked out of the tunnel and up to the ring. The crowd was cheering loudly, he assumed they were excited to see him fight, rather than Kinoshita. As second years, they were all eight months into work studies, which meant those who interned with top heroes were well known. Keiji was a Deku Setter, an intern to the no.6 hero who was also considered the greatest hero in the world. Kinoshita interned with a less famous hero, so he was less well known. The top 10 heroes all had special names for their interns and sidekicks, Deku Setters, Dynamight Aces, Creati Analysers, Red Riot Blockers, Chargebolt Dudes, etcetera.</p><p>“It’s our third fight, warming the ring, he can split into multiple birds, he’s a hard guy to catch, it’s Akaashi Keiji from class 3A!” The crowd cheered louder than they did upon his entrance.</p><p>“And Akaashi’s opponent, he’s a trickster alright, you’ll never know what he’ll do next, it’s Kinoshita Hisashi from class 3B!” The cheering was a little quieter this time.</p><p>“Akaashi, Kinoshita, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Keiji leaned into a fighting stance and Kinoshita ran towards him. He had a multitude of options, any kind of kick or punch. Keiji could get out of any attack by separating and reforming, it was one of his ultimate moves which rarely failed, unless his opponent was named Bokuto. He was the only one who could so far react fast enough to Keiji’s separation techniques. Then again, Keiji didn’t really spar with anyone else.</p><p>Kinoshita readied for a right punch as he ran, which meant he could be going in for any kind of kick or another hit with his left, separation would be a good strategy. Keiji waited until the last moment before the hit then separated his entire body so he completely flew out of the way. Kinoshita obviously hadn’t been ready for that dodge, and according to others, separation was quite unnerving. According to Bokuto, it was ‘freaking awesome,’ and Keiji regarded his opinion as highest.</p><p>He flew together behind Kinoshita, kicked him in the back with a high force obtained from being airborne. Kinoshita fell onto his front and Akaashi held him down with his weight and used his owls to keep the rest of him immobilised. Kinoshita couldn’t move.</p><p>“I give up,” he huffed. Keiji stood and his owls reformed back into his arms. He helped Kinoshita to his feet just as Ukai called out his victory.</p><p>***</p><p>Next up Taketora was fighting Ennoshita. Kenma liked that Ennoshita could control the rowdy kids, but Taketora was an old friend, so Kenma was rooting for him. He would most likely have a quick victory anyway, all Taketora had to do was clap his hands and his opponent would collide with another object, or another person mentally, whereas Ennoshita had to touch his opponent.</p><p>“Are you cheering on Ennoshita-san or Yamamoto-san?” asked Akaashi.</p><p>“Taketora, he’s an old friend and simply has to clap for a win.” Akaashi nodded.</p><p>“We’re halfway through the first round, next up is the guy who can make you hit anything, he’s always clapping but it's not applause for you, it’s Yamamoto Taketora from class 3A!” The crowd cheered loudly, Taketora was a well known Dynamight Ace.</p><p>“Fighting him, you’ll fall asleep at a single touch, he’s here to make Midnight proud, it’s Ennoshita Chikara from class 3B!”</p><p>As soon as Ukai yelled fight, Taketora clapped and Ennoshita flew backwards out of the ring and fell onto the grassy ground right next to the wall of the stadium, Taketora could have made him collide harder but chose not to.</p><p>The crowd went wild, everyone loved the second- and third-year fights as they already had their ultimate moves and interned with top heroes. Kasukan’s eyes widened, she was smiled a little.</p><p>“I shouldn't have judged him so quickly,” she whispered. Wow, maybe Taketora had a small chance. Kasukan stood and went down for her match then bumped into Taketora on the way up.</p><p>“Taketora-san, you are a much more formidable opponent than I gave you credit for, we should spar some time.” Taketora blushed heavily and attempted to speak as she passed him, but no sound managed to pass his lips. Never mind, he had zero chance with her.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Kasukan stepped up to the stage and the crowd cheered as loudly as they did for Kenma, Akaashi and Taketora, she was a Red Riot Blocker and already gained a bit of fame, like them.</p><p>“Fight number six! She’s severely intimidating and will leave you quaking in your boots, it’s Kasukan Senyuu from class 3B!” The crowd cheered and she glared at Terushima.</p><p>“Her opponent, you can’t know what he’s going to do next, unpredictability is his game, it’s Terushima Yuuji from class 2B!” The cheering wasn’t as loud, Terushima didn’t intern with a top hero, an old top hero actually. Some heroes were big shots a few years prior, then the kids from UA pushed them out of the way with style and determination.</p><p>“Kasukan, Terushima, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Terushima began to run with his eyes closed at Kasukan. Her quirk required her opponent to see her, like Kiyoko. People could only fight for so long without their sight, unless you trained yourself specifically to be able to.</p><p>Kasukan dodged his left hook, grabbed his left arm and swung Terushima around to face her. He finally opened his eyes and Kasukan didn’t look intimidating or angry anymore, she looked scared and vulnerable. Terushima dropped to his knees in fear, obviously feeling the extreme nervousness and anxiety. Kasukan’s expression shifted from her nervous one back to her confident edgy one.</p><p>“I-I can’t do this, I give up,” Terushima stuttered.</p><p>“Terushima gives up, Kasukan wins.”</p><p>The audience went wild and Kasukan snapped her fingers, that was the way she turned off the spell of nerves, or if she went unconscious. She barged past Terushima as he stood and smirked at his angry expression.</p><p> </p><p>Fighting next was Tanaka versus Narita. Tanaka was relatively well known as he interned with Earphone Jack, a very popular underground hero from Famous Class A who specialised in covert operations. Tanaka was considering applying to be a Dynamight Ace, but he liked working with the Hearing Hero.</p><p>“Lucky number seven listeners, he’s like a speaker, his sound can literally blast you away, it’s Tanaka Ryuunosuke from class 3A!” Tanaka smiled at all the cheering which grew louder after his introduction.</p><p>“And fighting him, he’s fast like a bird, grounded but still a deadly opponent, it’s Narita Kazuhito from class 3B!”</p><p>Ukai called for it to begin. Narita started running and Tanaka moved his hands in a way as if he was manipulating air, then sound blasted around Narita in waves and he flew out of the ring. The fight was over quickly, lasting only 30 seconds or so. The first matches usually were over quickly, but not that quickly, how good was Tanaka?</p><p> </p><p>It was finally the last match, Noya and Futakuchi. Noya interned with Chargebolt as he had an electricity quirk. Out of all the top pros, Chargebolt took on the widest range of interns. He was in the worldwide hero poles with Deku, no.3, so he travelled a lot too. Apparently, he sometimes took his interns with him.</p><p>“It’s the last of our first matches listeners. He’s as powerful as a thunderstorm, he can command lightning itself, it’s Nishinoya Yuu from class 3A!”</p><p>The crowd went wild, everyone knew about the popular young hero Rolling Thunder. Unlike every other fighter, he waved to the audience which caused them to cheer louder. He smiled to a particular place in the audience then focused his attention on Futakuchi.</p><p>“And fighting him, he’s one hell of a blocker when it comes to attacking, just try to land a hit, it’s Futakuchi Kenji from class 2A!” Ukai called for the fight to begin and Noya summoned a storm so lightning began to strike the pitch.</p><p>Kenma directed his attention to where Noya had looked a moment before. Sitting in the middle of an area of the stands, was Famous Class A. Chargebolt was watching the fight with a proud expression, the others seemed to be analysing it while Deku actually took notes. It wasn’t just rumouring that the greatest hero took notes about everything, he did it even on patrol. Kenma and Akaashi knew first-hand as they had both seen him do it before, sometimes even while he was fighting.</p><p>Noya managed to drive Futakuchi out of the ring with the different lightning strikes from the storm after about two minutes or so.</p><p>“Futakuchi is out of bounds, Nishinoya wins!” The crowd went wild and Noya cleared the storm. He bowed before he left the stage and Kenma headed downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later he was called up to the pitch. There wasn’t any crazy cheering when he walked out, the audience only did that for their first fights and the finals. As Kenma planned on winning, he was expecting loud cheering for his victory, though he hoped it wouldn’t hurt his ears. Shouhei walked out of the opposite tunnel and to the pitch.</p><p>“Kozume, Fukunaga, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Shouhei removed himself from Kenma’s vision and most likely started running towards him. Kenma activated his quirk and saw Shouhei’s outline running towards him, illuminated by the code which made up his existence.</p><p>He tapped the glowing red keyboard in his arm and rewrote the code which let Shouhei run towards him. Kenma had a hard time making objects move, he didn't make Shouhei fly out, he reversed his actions and multiplied the reaction, so he flew across the pitch into the far wall. Kenma ensured the hit wouldn’t be too hard, there was no reason for unnecessary pain.</p><p>“Fukunaga is out of bounds, Kozume wins.”</p><p>The crowd cheered very loudly, Kenma only hoped that Shouhei wasn’t badly hurt by his attack. Moving objects was always dangerous, one wrong rewrite or delete and the object had grown a second processing unit. Kenma’s quirk was incredibly dangerous, it took him years to be able to use it helpfully without bad consequences for his opponent and for himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Yuu walked out of the tunnel and up to the pitch. He didn’t want to fight his best friend, that broke bro code! But still, Yuu didn’t want to lose. Tanaka had gotten stronger in the last year, he got into 3A, he could just blow Yuu out of the ring before he even used his quirk. At least he didn’t have to summon a storm to charge himself, he had a good 97% left of his lightning.</p><p>“Tanaka, Nishinoya, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Yuu shot two bolts of lightning on Tanaka’s sides so he wouldn’t activate his quirk. He stumbled a little and Yuu used the moment to create a wall of interlocking bolts of lightning, it resembled a giant fence. He used bolts from his hands to move it back so he would push Tanaka out of the ring, but he forgot to account for something.</p><p>“I’m sorry bro!” Tanaka yelled and everything Yuu could hear became high pitched and staticky. He covered his ears in pain, letting up his control on the lighting.</p><p>His ears were bleeding, but his sight was unharmed, he saw his lightning dissipate into the air and then felt it come back. Negative electricity was automatically attracted to anything positive, which was Yuu’s whole constitution, that was how he soaked up lighting. He didn’t fully understand the science of it, he just knew whether things were positive or negative.</p><p>Sound vibrated around him in what felt like waves, and the next thing he knew, he was flying out of the ring and rolling across the grass by the far wall, ouch. He stood quickly to show he was fine and was able to take powerful hits.</p><p>“Nishinoya is out, Tanaka wins.”</p><p>Yuu smiled at his best friend, a win well earned, he just had to be stronger for the next time, easy.</p><p>***</p><p>Keiji was a little worried for his fight with Kyoutani. His opponent was well known by everyone for his viciousness and never holding back in training, a sports festival match would be no different. Kyoutani could turn into a giant flying sword, Keiji wondered what his tactics would be. Would he try to drive him out of the ring? Would he cut him? Would he hit Keiji with the side of the sword to knock him unconscious? The match was starting, he needed to be ready, deep breath Keiji, it’s nothing you haven’t dealt with before.</p><p>“Kyoutani, Akaashi, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Kyoutani’s skin seemed to ripple and turned into dark grey metal with intricate patterns. His body formed into the giant curved sword and shot through the air towards him, which all happened in under a second.</p><p>Keiji waited for the second before Kyoutani struck to plan his own attack. One thing he noticed was that Kyoutani’s sword had a handle, he could easily hold it and swing him out of the ring. Doing that on his two feet would have been difficult though. His owls weighed as much as he did among them, but they each held about half of his strength. If all his owls were together, they could lift quite a bit of weight.</p><p>No time! Kyoutani zoomed by his side and nicked his elbow, he’d been thinking too long, ugh. Keiji was going with the owl approach.</p><p>Kyoutani struck the concrete stage and ploughed through for a few seconds, then turned in the air and began flipping towards him. Keiji waited once again until the last second, then fully separated his body. Kyoutani was upright again and Keiji grabbed the handle with a group of 10 owls. He used the others to help pull the struggling sword through the air, which ended up with a quite a few owls stabbed in different places, he’d probably feel the pain later, depending on the damage.</p><p>A few moments later, he dropped the sword too close to the ground for Kyoutani to gain movement. Keiji flew over to the ring, stepped in and called his owls back to transform back. When he was fully transformed back into himself, Ukai called the fight.</p><p>“Kyoutani is out of bounds, Akaashi did not touch the ground outside the ring, Akaashi wins!” The crowd cheered quite loudly; they probably didn’t realise how serious his injuries were.</p><p>He attempted to walk back to the tunnel without stumbling so the audience wouldn’t notice. Once he was safely hidden from view, he allowed himself to walk slower and opened his shirt to examine his wounds. Great, his chest was soaked in blood, Kyoutani stabbed his vital owls by accident, Keiji should have been more careful. He was actually amazed that his shirt didn’t start soaking up his blood. He bumped into Kasukan on his way to Recovery Girl, she was in the last fight of the quarterfinals.</p><p>“Keiji-kun? Are you ok? You look pale,” she said worriedly, he was thankful her quirk didn’t accidentally activate. “Fine, Kyoutani-san accidentally nicked a few of my owls when I dragged him off. If you’re late, they’ll call an automatic win for Yamamoto-san.”</p><p>“He’s not going to win, hope you feel better Keiji-kun,” she said walking in the direction of the tunnel. “I hope you win Kasukan-san,” he called weakly after her before heading into the small hospital room.</p><p>“Akaashi, what have you done this time?” she asked tiredly.</p><p>Keiji had a complete disregard of pain when fighting, he just had a high pain tolerance and failed to notice when he got gravely injured. Which in turn, meant that he had to see the famed nurse often. Since her quirk drained her patient of stamina, he also improved his by having to see her often. He opened his shirt and sat on the bed nearest her desk. She sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then wrapped his chest in bandages which were quite tight but allowed movement.</p><p>“You still have at least another fight next, I’d say two as you’ll most likely win in the semi-finals, so be less reckless. I don’t want to have to heal you again, remember the last time I had to heal you three times in a single day?”</p><p>Keiji did remember, he had a long homeroom session, he got gravely injured in joint heroics class then to top it off, received a concussion when he was training with Bokuto and Kuroo. After being healed three times in a single day, he had to stay overnight in Recovery Girl’s office. Bokuto was incredibly clingy the next day, believing that all Keiji’s injuries were his fault.</p><p>“I’ll try Recovery Girl.” She smiled at that. Keiji wasn’t reckless per say, he just didn’t know when to stop until the fight was over. He was similar to Bokuto in that respect, except that while Keiji was calculated at all times, Bokuto was plain reckless.</p><p>After resting for a bit, he went up to the stands in time to see Yamamoto lose the match. Kasukan’s nerves were intense, Keiji worked out that their match must have lasted about six minutes.</p><p>“What did I miss?” he asked Kenma. Kenma still had his eyes glued to the pitch even though the match was over.</p><p>“Senyuu activated her quirk which made Taketora stumble a lot, he himself and what he made her collide with, but he put up with the nerves well, even with the additional ones. After a few minutes of colliding with the ground, she seemed to get annoyed and further increased the nervousness. He looked scared, refused to move and refused to give up, so she knocked him out with a kick to the temple.”</p><p>“Effective, you need to go down Kenma-san.” Kenma nodded and walked out of the stands.</p><p>Keiji rubbed his healed wounds absentmindedly and debated on telling Kenma and Bokuto about his almost life-threatening injury. Kenma would shrug and say he was glad that Keiji was ok while Bokuto would be clingy and then say he was reckless for going through with the rest of the sports festival, but Keiji really wanted to win, and he was fine.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Kenma walked out of the tunnel with Tanaka across from him. If Tanaka was fast enough with his vibrations and waves, he might be able to knock Kenma out of the ring. But Kenma was smarter and faster with a superior quirk.</p><p>“Kozume, Tanaka, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Tanaka moved his hands in his signature motion which meant he was feeling which sounds he wanted to amplify and control. Kenma wasn’t attacking, he was leaning forward with his right hand over his left forearm in his signature stance, ready to alter reality. Keiji smiled, even though Kenma hated to admit it, if he had a chance where he felt comfortable to show off, he would. Which was rare, still, Kenma enjoyed being able to use other’s attacks against them, it was a signature move of his.</p><p>Sounds blasted over to Kenma in giant vibrations but before he was blown out of the ring, he tapped the keyboard in his arm and the sounds seemed to grow stronger on Tanaka’s side of the ring. The other boy panicked and started moving his arms around in an attempt to control the vibrations, but Kenma took control and reversed them so Tanka was pushed out of the ring by his own sound waves.</p><p>“Tanaka is out of bounds Kozume wins.” Kenma walked off the pitch and Tanaka went off in the other direction.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji got up and headed down to a waiting room to be called for his fight. He went up to the pitch and faced Kasukan.</p><p>“Akaashi, Kasukan, 3, 2, 1, fight!” </p><p>Akaashi instantly transformed and flew in random directions to kill time so he could think of a way to win. Kasukan activated her quirk so he could already feel the nerves sinking in lightly. Since he was fully transformed, it would take Kasukan’s quirk at 80% at least, to properly slow him down. When he split into owls, his mind became divided among them in a hivemind. He was equally in control of each owl and mental quirks had to work at a higher intensity, the more owls he split into.</p><p>He started circling around Kasukan at high speed and she attempted to grab any owl that got too close. She started getting dizzy, Keiji took the opening, fully transformed back and hit the pressure point on her neck in a single fluid motion.</p><p>He got flooded by a wave of nerves which cleared as soon as Kasukan fell unconscious. He felt a little dizzy from the high nerves, what percentage of her quirk did she use?</p><p>“Kasukan is unconscious, Akaashi wins.”</p><p>***</p><p>Kenma had been hoping to fight against Akaashi in the finals. In Kenma’s opinion, he was the best in their year. He trained and studied constantly, had incredible analytical skill and he could make split second decisions which usually resulted in victory.</p><p>“It’s the finals of the second-year sports festival listeners! We’ve got two very impressive students fighting, let’s go!” Present Mic shouted and the crowd cheered.</p><p>“Akaashi, Kozume, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Kenma waited for Akaashi’s attack, he would most likely try and confuse him with random flying without attacking, which is what he did to Kasukan. He had trouble altering the code of different things at once. Although the owls were all of Akaashi split up, they were each comprised of identical code but individual for each owl.</p><p>He attempted to make different owls touch the floor, but they all pulled up before he could. Akaashi didn’t fly near the floor, so he couldn’t reverse Akaashi’s flying, and forcing objects to move of their own accord was tiring.</p><p>Kenma grew annoyed, Akaashi knew his weaknesses well, maybe he should opt to train more often instead of missing out for video games and studying.</p><p>Some said he neglected his quirk, that it was so powerful and held immeasurable potential, yet he decided to waste it. He did not, he just practiced in another way. Kenma didn’t like animate things because they were unpredictable and fragile. One wrong move with their algorithms and they were dead.</p><p>Due to the nature of his quirk, Kenma viewed the world as though it was a video game he could play. He learnt, after making a friend, that seeing his surroundings in that way was dangerous. His quirk allowed him to manipulate his surroundings, within the rules and drawbacks on his body, but no one quite understood what it meant to be able to kill someone with the click of a key. One deleted or replaced letter, character, kanji, symbol or number would have disastrous consequences. Kuro helped him understand his quirk better and came up with ideas for how to use it to his advantage. He even helped him learn the other languages which came with the quirk, he learnt them easily which was helpful.</p><p>He was getting better, he wanted to win, he owed it to Kuro, and Akaashi was being too damn intelligent. Kenma typed faster, some of the owls started getting closer to the ground, then they were all gone. Kenma turned a second too slow and was faced with Akaashi transformed back in mid-air. He seemed to be turning in slow motion, Kenma felt rooted to the spot, and Akaashi kicked him incredibly hard in the stomach. Kenma stumbled, fell and rolled with backwards with the force.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe, that kick was so fucking hard! Where the fuck did Akaashi learn that? Probably Bokuto, curse bird types with their strength and wits. Kenma attempted to catch his breath when he felt something hit the part of his neck closest to his shoulder. It wasn’t a hard hit, but then everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up on a bed in Recovery Girl’s room, Taketora and Akaashi were by his side. “That was one hell of a fight guys!” Taketora said which was thankfully just under a yell. Kenma sighed, Akaashi must have knocked him out.</p><p>“I really wanted to win, but I suppose you earned it Keiji,” Kenma said defeatedly and followed his friends out Keiji gave him a very small smile when Taketora’s back was turned.</p><p>Akaashi was emotionally conserved, like Kenma, but he did feel stronger than Kenma did, he just chose to hide it for reasons Kenma did not understand. Akaashi had a nice smile though, he agreed with Bokuto whenever he ranted about why Akaashi should smile more often. But if anyone knew why Akaashi was so reserved, Bokuto probably did.</p><p>They met Kasukan in the room which would take them to the pitch. Taketora blushed furiously when he saw her and went straight out to go up to the pitch.</p><p>“What’s his deal?” she asked. Kenma and Akaashi exchanged a look while</p><p>Tanaka looked as if he was trying not to spontaneously combust as he was standing close to a girl. Kenma didn’t understand why he, Taketora, Noya and a few other boys were like that. He was constantly next to attractive people and wasn’t doing that 24/7. He was best friends with Kuro and Akaashi after all. Kenma considered what it would be like if Tanaka and Taketora weren’t straight, they probably wouldn’t be able to speak to Oikawa, Kuroo or Iwaizumi at all, especially not Akaashi. He smiled at the thought.</p><p>“What’s so amusing?” Akaashi whispered so Kasukan and Tanaka couldn’t hear.</p><p>“Imagining what it would be like if our girl-crazy classmates were not straight.” Akaashi seemed to consider it for a second then sniggered, Kenma did too, further imagining that reality.</p><p>“What are you guys laughing at?” Kasukan asked as the platform began to rise. “Nothing.”</p><p>The crowd went wild as they appeared. All Might took the medals from Ukai and walked over to the podium.</p><p>“Tanaka-shounen, you showed determination and great quirk improvements, increase your quirk speed and combat abilities for next time, well done,” All Might said slipping the medal around Tanaka’s neck.</p><p>“Thank you All Might! I hope to improve so I’ll do even better next year,” he shouted.</p><p>“Kasukan-san, your quirk shows much promise, as do your abilities. Work on your reaction time, well done.”</p><p>“Thank you All Might, I’ll work on finding my blind spots and training harder,” she said with a bowed head.</p><p>“Kozume-shounen, your promise is great as is your quirk, be sure to train your combat abilities as well as your quirk.” Kenma hadn’t expected that. His combat abilities were probably the worst in the class, he relied on his quirk too much.</p><p>“I will All Might, thank you.”</p><p>“Akaashi-shounen, your strengths are immense, keep up the good work, well done.” He didn’t get any criticisms, well Akaashi did incredibly well, and Kenma was far from perfection, they all were for the most part. “Thank you All Might.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked back to the dorms and Akaashi pulled Kenma back before he could walk off with everyone else, they didn’t seem to notice. “What is it?”</p><p>“During my fight with Kyoutani-san, when I dragged him off, he accidentally stabbed a few of my vital owls, don’t make a big fuss.”  That sounded bad.</p><p>“What do you mean by vital,” he decided on.</p><p>“The owls which come from my torso and organs, I saw Recovery Girl, don’t worry and don’t say anything to Bokuto-san, he’ll be extra clingy.” Kenma laughed lightly, their best friends got especially overbearing when they got hurt.</p><p>“Sure, are you sure you’re fine though? How could you not notice being stabbed like that?”</p><p>“High pain tolerance,” he responded as if it was obvious. Kenma knew Akaashi could take a lot of hits, but not noticing being stabbed in the stomach by pain alone seemed near impossible.</p><p>“I need to get one of those, I couldn’t breathe after you kicked me.” That earned a laugh. They walked back to the dorms in a comfortable silence. Bokuto practically leapt on Akaashi and started questioning him before dragging him upstairs. Maybe be noticed something off about Akaashi through the tv, that sounded hard though.</p><p>“What’s up with him?” asked Kuro. “Dunno, you were here with him and he’s your best friend, wouldn’t you know?”</p><p>“He was acting a little weird after Akaashi’s second fight, did anything happen? I didn’t notice anything.”</p><p>“He got stabbed by Kentarou in their fight. You know Keiji and his stupidly high pain tolerance.” Kuro nodded in understanding when the first years bounded over.</p><p>“Your fight was awesome Kenma! The way you send the attacks back was so cool!” Hinata shouted excitedly with most of his friends nodding.</p><p>“Thanks, Shouyou.”</p><p>Kenma played games with Kuro for the rest of the day to relax; Kuro said he could skip afternoon prep training as long as he could train the next day, which was fine by Kenma. Akaashi and Bokuto came in at one point and Bokuto was being extra clingy, apparently his keen eyesight and ‘Akaashi-senses’ worked through a tv. But Akaashi didn’t look like he minded that much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you guys think Kenma would win? I did too, but then I wanted Akaashi to win because strategically and literally, he’s stronger. Maybe Kenma will win some other time.</p><p>I also imagined Akaashi looking soo badass while fighting, I love him. Just looking godlike while turning into owls and kicking people.</p><p>Also, did you guys like Kasukan? I personally love her character.</p><p>I also love fukunaga’s quirk, I think the concept it awesome. </p><p>(Shirabu's fighting style looks like an airbender, it's essentially what his quirk is. I thought it fit with his character, highly pressured and powerful)</p><p>Kenma is not a cinnamon roll, he is a wild ball of rage when he wants to be. He can be soft sometimes, but mainly he's not, but rarely acts like an angry cat unless he's around people he's comfortable with. But if he's in a fight, he goes feral.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Time for the Third Years!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most violence I believe though it's not that bad<br/>Third year ships featured</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!! Sorry my dudes but this took a while to write, it is 12k and I had a great time making the fights more skilled.</p><p>I forgot to mention this, but the classes are 1-A, 2-A and so on. I write it without the – because I forgot about it and I’m too lazy to go back through the whole thing and edit it, so pretend that 3A is 3-A, cool?</p><p>The fights are a bit more graphic this time, not sure if you will or won’t want to read that but skip suga’s fights then, there is a bit of talking after them so don’t skip too much.</p><p>You may have noticed, but writing volleyball is kind of boring for me, not to mention I’m not very good at it, so the volleyball this chapter will be pretty short, I wanna focus on the fights!</p><p>(In case you were wondering, aces go w baku, setters go w deku, ring wing spikers go with kami, pinch servers and managers go with momo, middle blockers go with kiri and liberoes just go with heroes like them, some people break the rules for the nature of their quirks, like tsukki and Yukie)</p><p>Sorry about the past three chapters taking a while to come out, I have to get into so many different perspectives for each fight which is incredibly draining.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsurou played hand games with Bokuto because they were bored. He, the rest of 3A, and the other hero classes were in the prep room waiting to be called up. He wasn’t sure if they were waiting longer this year, or maybe he was just antsy to fight. Bokuto and Akaashi had insisted on quirk training, which meant flying together, alone, rather than combat and Tetsurou hadn’t had a good fight since Tuesday, he was probably just antsy. People gradually gained an interest in why he and Bokuto were high fiving a lot and different parts of their body while singing off key, on purpose obviously.</p><p>“How about you do one in under 30 seconds?” asked Suga after finally regaining his breath. He and the other third years watching collapsed in fits of giggles when they heard them play ‘my boyfriend,’ which was quite graphic now that he thought about it, ‘I threw him across over London,’ and more.</p><p>“Sure, my sailor?” asked Bokuto and Tetsurou nodded.</p><p>“I’m timing this, ok, go!” Suga said clicking a button on a watch.</p><p>“<em>My sailor came to sea, sea, sea. To sea what he could sea, sea, sea. But all that he could sea, sea, sea. Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea,” </em>they sang. Next was chop, then knee, then all three, which could be confusing to most, but Bokuto and Tetsurou were well practiced in the art of hand games. Tetsurou felt his speed increasing every second, one km/h every second since the game started, he was transformed for extra speed and so was Bokuto.</p><p>“<em>My sailor came to sea, chop, knee. To see what he could sea, chop, knee. But all that he could sea, chop, knee. Was the bottom of the deep blue, sea, chop, knee. </em>Whoo!” They threw their arms in the air once the game finished and everyone started clapping, literally everyone, including Daichi and Ushijima.</p><p>“How long?” asked Bokuto. “20 seconds, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone play that fast before,” Suga said with a smile, then they were finally called up to the pitch. 3A walked out at the front with the other classes behind.</p><p>“Well, well, guys, gals and nonbinary pals, we’ve been waiting for this moment all week. It’s the third-year sports festival! The best of the best in our prestigious school will be competing today. Introducing our classes, first up we have the heroics department, class 3A, 3B, 2A, 2B…” Present Mic announced, and all the classes filed out of the tunnels to Ukai.</p><p>“Today we will be able to see how much our students have grown in the past two years. It’s the third-year sports festival, which means the big three will be the ones to watch. Introducing us is the top of the school, top of the big three, it’s Sugawara Koushi!”</p><p>The crowd cheered, Suga took a deep breath, Daichi squeezed his hand and Bokuto and Tetsurou slapped him on the back encouragingly. He walked up to the stage and took the mic.</p><p>“Hi everyone, I’m Sugawara, part of the big three. I’ve pushed my limits to get to where I am, as have my classmates and friends. We’re top of the school which means we need to set the example for our kouhai and for the public. We’ll be graduating next year, so I hope we show you that your future is in good hands, Plus Ultra!”</p><p>“Plus Ultra!” everyone in the stadium shouted back. Tetsurou had to hand it to him, that was a good speech. He got down from the stage and everyone made their way to the tunnel which led them to the track.</p><p>“Third years, 3, 2, 1, go!” Ukai yelled and they were off.</p><p>***</p><p>“We got the popcorn!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled, each holding multiple bowls. They passed them around the group and settled down. Tobio was sitting on the edge of a couch with Hinata squeezed by his side. The second years took up the other couch with Akaashi on the floor for some reason and Kozume in an armchair.</p><p>“You guys missed Suga-san’s speech,” Akaashi said as they handed him a bowl. “Oh damn, what did he say?” Nishinoya asked worriedly.</p><p>“That he hopes the third years will impress everyone and set a perfect example for us and the public.”</p><p>“That’s so inspirational!” the loud second years shouted clutching their chests as if overcome with emotion, maybe they actually were. Tobio didn’t really understand why they did that.</p><p>“Do we really need popcorn?” asked Tsukishima as they all began to stuff their faces even though nothing had really happened yet, aside from Akaashi, Kozume and Tsukishima.</p><p>“We did eat two hours ago,” said Kozume refusing a bowl.</p><p>“But this is going to be great! The third years are so cool! Especially Suga-kun, Kuroo-kun, Bokuto-kun and Shimizu-san, they’re so awesome!” Yamamoto said excitedly as the third years walked over to the tunnel to begin the race.</p><p>“I haven’t known them long enough, but the big three don’t really stand out. Bokuto-san’s quirk is the only one which stands out, and there are many more third years with flashier, more powerful quirks,” Tsukishima commented.</p><p>The only sounds in the room came from the tv. Tobio and the other first years fell silent due to the expressions of the second years. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yamamoto looked scared, Tobio couldn’t fathom why, until he saw Akaashi and Kozume’s faces. Neither had ever shown much emotion, even in the sports festival or in training, but now they looked practically murderous. Akaashi’s eyes narrowed, his jaw tightened and Kozume wore the same expression, except slightly more scrunched up, like a cat.</p><p>“I wouldn’t speak ill of Bokuto-san, Suga-san or Kuroo-san, if I were you, or at all,” Akaashi said coldly, Tobio felt shivers up his spin. He had never seen any of his senpais actually angry, sometimes they got annoyed in class but never genuinely angry.</p><p>“You wouldn’t last 30 seconds against any of them, shut your trap and find out why Kuro, Koutarou and Suga are the big three,” Kozume said venomously. Tobio turned his attention to Tsukishima, who looked slightly scared for once.</p><p>“Damn Tsukishima, you just got told!” Hinata said attempting to surpass a laugh. Tobio thought it would be better to just watch the match instead of making snide comments against the competitors.</p><p>Ukai yelled for them to begin and the mass of third years surged through the tunnel. Suddenly Shimizu was in the air at the front, she must have rebounded off Daichi to gain height. Every single person stopped moving and stared at her, aside from the third years from 3A. Bokuto, who had been flying above them, caught her and flew out of the tunnel.</p><p>The third years burst through the tunnel and Bokuto put down Shimizu then picked up Daichi. The cameras switched from filming at high points to ground level. It was really cool, the third years all ran in a line together, practically synchronised.</p><p>“They have higher speed than usual, Oikawa-san must have brought out their physical qualities while Ushijima-san must have powered them up,” Akaashi observed. Upon further inspection, Tobio realised he was right. Bokuto reached the line of robots and dropped Daichi. He flew to the top of the robots and seemed to wait, was he waiting for the others? Why not go by himself?</p><p>Kuroo was the first to reach Daichi. He held his arms out in a receive stance, even though they weren’t playing volleyball yet. Kuroo jumped incredibly high and long then landed on Daichi’s arms and rebounded all the way up to one of the bots’ arms. He landed carefully and began running up to join Bokuto, cool.</p><p>“Since when could Daichi-san do that?” asked Yamaguchi.</p><p>“I didn’t know he could rebound that high with that much weight,” Nishinoya said gaping at the tv. Soon almost all the other third years copied Kuroo and did the same thing with single second intervals, until only Iwaizumi and Suga were left.</p><p>“Out of all of them, only Asahi-san and Daichi-san have offensive quirks which could do a lot of damage, why aren’t they running though?” asked Yachi.</p><p>“Because the bots have incredibly thick legs which could fatally squeeze anyone who tried to get through. You’d have to have incredible senses, awareness and reflexes to get through, that’s why they’re going over,” Akaashi answered, that made a lot of sense.</p><p>Iwaizumi was the last to get up and when he did, they all started their descent by jumping from different moving parts. Suga was the last to run by and instead of jumping to get rebounded, he grabbed Daichi’s wrist and started running to the line of robots.</p><p>“I thought you said no one could get through the robots by going under,” Tobio said to Akaashi. “If anyone could get through, it’s Suga-san.”</p><p>They passed through and dodged everything which threatened to stop them. Tobio was impressed, Suga had the best reflexes he’d ever seen, he wondered what it would be like to have senses that powerful. Suga and Daichi ran out from under the robots at the same time that the other third years landed.</p><p>Yamada made a comment about how promising their 3A students were as they got near the edge of the ravine. Asahi stayed behind for a few moments and summoned a controlled lightning storm to damage the bots, he was already past and decided to help out the others? That was really nice of him.</p><p>“Asahi-san is so selfless,” Nishinoya said admiringly and Tanaka elbowed him in the stomach. Nishinoya blushed heavily and got into a cat fight with him. Akaashi rolled his eyes and his hand turned into two owls which flew over to rest on their shoulders, they looked down sheepishly.</p><p>Bokuto picked up Suga and Oikawa then flew over the ravine. Kuroo picked up Shimizu, ran to the edge then jumped across and landed perfectly in the middle of one of the middle pillars. Daichi rebounded everyone else across with help from Bokuto, they all made an incredible team. When they reached the minefield, Suga seemed to be shouting directions to the ones who couldn’t fly.</p><p>Kuroo shot ahead and nabbed first place, Bokuto got second, Suga got third, then Ushijima, Shimizu, Daichi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Asahi and Tendou got 10<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>“So, Kei, now do you think the big three are worthy of their title?” asked Kozume. The first years swivelled to face him; he was wearing his usual apathetic expression with a single eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I think they’re impressive, but I want to see how they’ll utilise their quirks in volleyball and I haven’t seen them spar before,” said Tsukishima and Kozume narrowed his catlike eyes.</p><p>“You won’t be disappointed,” said Akaashi.</p><p>***</p><p>“You guys were great! I didn’t think our plan would go so smoothly!” Bokuto shouted. “That is because we helped each other well, and your wings proved incredibly helpful,” Kiyoko complimented.</p><p>“Thanks Shimizu!” he said excitedly. Koushi smiled, he was able to utilise his skills with the bots and with the minefield.</p><p>“Come on guys, as soon as everyone arrives, we’ll get to play volleyball,” Koushi said gesturing over to Ukai’s stage. “Volleyball!” they all shouted, including Kiyoko who hadn’t played before. Finally, 42 people made it over the finish line.</p><p>“Ok third years, divide into six teams of seven and you’ll be directed to your pitch,” Ukai directed.</p><p>“Bokuto and I will find another team,” Kuroo said and walked away shooting them double finger guns, Koushi laughed. “Iwa-chan and I will go play with Makki and Mattsun, bye!” Oikawa said dragging Iwaizumi away.</p><p>“So, it’s just us then, we need one more person,” Daichi observed.</p><p>“I haven’t had the pleasure to play with Ushiwaka-kun and Satori-kun in quite a while, can I join?” asked someone from Koushi’s left.</p><p>It was Semi Eita; his quirk was pretty cool. It was called Second Chance, he had the ability to choose from a millisecond to 10 minutes at most to reset time, it didn’t affect others or time itself. The downside is a general energy drain, like most physical and non-physical emitters. He was known for using his abilities to know his opponent’s attacks and used it in the field to help evacuate people, Koushi had helped him with many missions beforehand.</p><p>“It's Semi-Semi! Yay!” Tendou said throwing his hands up for Semi to high five, which he didn’t, he just rolled his eyes with a smile.</p><p>“This arises a problem,” Ushijima stated. “What are you talking about Wakkun?” asked Tendou.</p><p>“We have two wing spikers, a middle blocker, an inexperienced player and two setters, who will set?”</p><p>Koushi considered it, he hadn’t seen Semi play before, but his quirk could prove useful while setting. Koushi’s quirk was also useful he always had a full knowledge of his surroundings and felt people move when he wanted to.</p><p>“I’ve been told that Suga-kun’s setting is better than mine, and I can use my quirk to warn him and everyone else of blocks, which means I’ll be more effective as a middle blocker. Besides, someone needs to equal out Satori-kun’s guess blocks.” Koushi was surprised, Semi gave up his position that easily? His reasoning made sense, now Koushi had to live up to his assumptions.</p><p>“Ok, your reasoning makes sense, though I’m not sure my setting will live up to your expectations,” he said honestly.</p><p>“What position should I play? We’re missing a libero and another wing spiker,” Kiyoko asked. The boys considered it.</p><p>“How agile are you? How are your receives? How are your spikes?” asked Ushijima.</p><p>“Receiving is more difficult than it looks, though my skill isn’t bad. I think I could spike quite well, but I’ll play libero if it’s easier.”</p><p>“Libero would be perfect, thanks Kiyoko-kun,” said Daichi. She nodded and they headed over to their assigned pitch.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ok, we have seven players, but we don’t have a setter, this is going to be a little difficult,” Konoha observed. “I want Akaashi to set,” complained Bokuto throwing his arms around Tetsurou. He patted his best friend’s head.</p><p>“I know my dude, I wish Kenma could set for us, but they’re both second years and probably watching and judging us, so don’t go into emo mode, kay?”</p><p>“Yeah, Akaashi’s like the only one who can get you out of that, so try and be positive,” Konoha said with a pat on Bokuto’s back. He sighed and stood up straight.</p><p>“So, we have four wing spikers, a middle blocker, a libero and an amateur,” said Tetsurou.</p><p>“Actually, when I was in Fukuroudani with these two,” Amajiki said slapping Bokuto and Konoha on the back of their heads, which was amusing because they were about 8 inches taller than her, “I set for my ex-girlfriend after school. I think I got pretty good, and she definitely improved. I’m not the best setter, but I know how to toss well.”</p><p>“Ok so we have a setter now, good, so is everything settled?” asked Nobuyuki. Tetsurou’s team looked to each other and nodded. He led them over to their designated court and discussed tactics.</p><p>***</p><p>Keiji hoped that he’d be able to watch all three courts at once, Bokuto, Suga and Oikawa were all on separate teams and courts, which meant he needed to watch all of them. On Suga’s team, he Asahi and Tendou were on the front line with Daichi, Ushijima and Semi in the back. Shimizu was on the side-lines; she was probably going to be a libero for them. He looked to Bokuto’s team, he was on the front line with Yukie and Kuroo while Akinori, Kai and Michimiya were in the back. Yaku was their libero and also starting off.</p><p>The games began and Keiji did his best to watch both games. Suga’s setting skill was actually quite above average, his constant knowledge of his surroundings was most likely being utilised to a high level. Daichi was an incredible defensive specialist, his quirk also came in handy during the matches. Asahi’s quirk wasn’t helpful for a team sport, but his spiking ability was very impressive. He appeared to be stronger, most likely from an Ushijima powerup. Ushijima was performing incredibly skilfully, Keiji had the pleasure of playing against the ‘miracle boy’ in middle school and knew of his superior utilisation of being left-handed, which managed to confuse the blockers on the opposite team.</p><p>Tendou inflicted his quirk onto some of the players, which meant the team had to spend most of their time getting their teammates to stop doubting themselves. Semi used his quirk throughout the game to tell his team how their opponents would attack and block, in turn he was also a very good blocker.</p><p>For not having much experience with receives, Shimizu was doing incredibly well. Due to the fact that her quirk wasn’t physically enhancing, she had to train incredibly hard to build her strength and combat skill. Come to think of it, almost all the third years in their class had to do that. which meant her strength and reflexes when it came to receives were almost as good as Daichi’s, she learnt how to direct the ball with her arm positioning during the game.</p><p>“Kiyoko-san’s so incredible! She’s even a good libero!” Nishinoya said to the class with a sigh.</p><p>Yukie was actually quite a good setter, Keiji almost felt a little jealous that she got to set for Bokuto in a proper match. Bokuto himself was spiking practically to perfection, with the occasional flight combined with his spikes, though he seemed to get a little down when he looked to Yukie and realised that she wasn’t Keiji. Akinori got quite a few good spikes in, Keiji was glad he his abilities seemed even higher. Kuroo’s read blocking skills were incredible, his reflexes and read blocking ability was actually the best which Keiji had ever seen.</p><p>“Kuroo-san’s ability is immense,” Tsukishima commented and Keiji tried to keep his jaw from dropping in surprise. All of the first years looked to him in horror. “Did you just compliment someone who you barely know on purpose?” asked Yachi. Tsukishima shrugged and didn’t comment. Keiji didn’t really know why, he could guess, but Yamaguchi seemed to be upset.</p><p>Bokuto’s opponents got ready for a synchronised attack, it was quite good actually, they were definitely setting for a backrow attack. Keiji’s eyes widened as one of the middle blockers leapt up on the right of the opposite setter for a quick attack, then Kuroo was there and blocked her out. It was incredible! Keiji actually thought the ball would go to the left.</p><p>He turned around to look at Kenma, who was practically glowing with pride. Keiji smirked at his best friend and winked. Kenma’s face flooded with colour and he hurled a cushion at Keiji. It smacked him on the back of the head. He picked it up and threw it back then got into a silent pillow fight.</p><p>“Akaashi-san, Kenma-san, you two are supposed to be the mature ones, I thought you were watching the matches,” Tsukishima said smugly, he was apparently fine with being rude to his senpais, well then.</p><p>“Says the guy who looks down on everyone and underestimated the big three. We can multitask,” Kenma said, and a pillow zoomed over to whack Tsukishima on the back of the head. The first years went into hysterics and Kenma looked a little pale, moving objects was hard for him but still possible.</p><p>Michimiya was actually quite a good wing spiker and defensive specialist, like Daichi. Her quirk wouldn’t come in very useful for the game, so it was a good thing she was practiced in the sport. Kai’s quirk also wasn’t suitable for the sport, but he made up for it with his spiking and defensive abilities. Yaku’s quirk was effective for receives, the same way that Daichi’s was as they had similar quirks. Nekoma’s style was defence and its graduates were sticking to it while Fukuroudani seemed to be attack based, like in middle school.</p><p>The matches ended with Bokuto’s team in first, 20-11, and Suga’s team in second, 17-10. Oikawa’s team was third, but thankfully Ukai chose him and Iwaizumi to move on for their skills and teamwork abilities.</p><p>“Let’s go to lunch, be careful to not compliment some of them too much, it will go to their heads,” Keiji said standing up.</p><p>***</p><p>Koushi and his friends walked back to the pitch chatting about which combat tactics they’d use. He didn’t join in as he didn’t want the people that he’d be facing to know how he was going to attack. He had been in a good mood the whole day, until he saw the board with the fights listed. His face drained of colour and he glanced nervously to his left, Yui was avoiding his gaze, they were the first match and Koushi really didn’t want to fight her.</p><p>He, Asahi, Daichi, Kiyoko and Yui were best friends through junior high, they stayed together throughout the first year, but she stopped hanging out with them halfway through their second year. Koushi always knew how close she was with Daichi, and was jealous of it for a while, but he didn’t know she actually liked him.</p><p>“Hey, are you ok?” Daichi asked putting a comforting hand on his neck to sooth him. “I don’t want to fight her,” he practically whined.</p><p>“I know, you don’t want to make her feel any worse, but it has been a really long time.”</p><p>“You say that as if I’ll automatically win.”</p><p>“I know you will, you’re Sugawara Koushi, top of the school and big three for a reason. Yui-kun’s quirk is useful for distractions and search and rescue, her level of combat isn’t as good as yours. You want to win, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then win, simple as,” he said and Koushi could tell he wanted to hug him, maybe more, but they were outside, and everyone hated PDA. Daichi and the others went up to the stands while he and Yui headed down to their prep rooms.</p><p>“Yui-san-” Koushi started.</p><p>“Suga-kun, we’re going to fight like civilised heroes in training. I don’t hold anything against you anymore, I’ve had time to think, and I really miss you guys, especially you and Daichi.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, so no going easy on me, no holding back, one of us wins fair and square.” Koushi laughed.</p><p>“You got it, I’ll destroy you,” he said before they split off.  “You won’t even get close,” she said with a smile.</p><p>Koushi found his waiting room and put each sense to max at once but not all together. He turned them all of and gradually increased until he could see, hear, feel, taste and smell everything in the stadium in perfect detail. A few minutes later he was called up to the pitch. He walked out of the tunnel and smiled up at the wild cheering. He was already a well-known hero, for being Deku’s no.1 Setter sidekick and for being a popular hero in general. Yui interned with Invisigirl, so she was also quite popular.</p><p>“Hey listeners! It’s the first fight for our third years! He’s quite an accomplished fighter, he literally senses danger, it’s Sugawara Koushi from class 3A!” The crowd cheered loudly, he spied Daichi in the audience who blew him an encouraging kiss. He felt his face heat a little as he smirked back and with his thumb on his lips seductively, the crowd cheered louder.</p><p>“She can shift into anything she needs, she’s known for helping hurt civilians, it’s Michimiya Yui from class 3B!” The crowd cheered again, and she smiled at them.</p><p>“You know the rules, Michimiya, Sugawara, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Koushi ran forward all senses enhanced to know how she would attack and her overall condition. Her skin rippled and she transformed into a slightly younger version of his mother. Yui’s quirk was called Shift, she could mirror her appearance to that of anyone she’d seen before, but her overall abilities would be the same. Koushi remembered when they first got to UA and some compared her quirk to the S-rank villain Vampiress, although she couldn’t copy quirks and didn’t need blood to shift.</p><p>Yui favoured her right, she always had, and readied to swing. Koushi ran to her right and twisted around to dodge. She saw her mistake but before she could block his attack, he punched her in the side, grabbed her right arm and swung her over his left shoulder. He felt her instant fear and anticipation through her movements and scent then slammed her onto the ground. She breathed heavily and he held her down so she couldn’t move, it felt weird because she still looked like his mother, her shifts were very realistic.</p><p>“I give up,” she sighed.</p><p>“Michimiya gives up, Sugawara wins,” Ukai announced, and they walked off in opposite tunnels.</p><p>***</p><p>Hajime walked out of the tunnel and up to the ring. The crowd went wild, but he kept his gaze on his opponent, who followed suit. He suspected the cheering was mainly for him, Dynamight was known to prefer interns with physical and powerful quirks, but in he was scouted at his first sports festival and became a Dynamight Ace in September. He rose quickly in popularity, not as fast as Tooru or Kiyoko, but still faster than he’d expected.</p><p>“It’s time for fight two, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! Warming the ring, he’s a very convincing person, he’s the reason villains always give themselves up, it’s Iwaizumi Hajime from class 3A!”</p><p>The crowd cheered again, Hajime wondered why, they recognised him and already knew who he was, why cheer for the introduction? He also wondered how Yamada was able to come up with new introductions every year.</p><p>“We have a misty fighter, he’s slippery and almost impossible to catch, it’s Kai Nobuyuki from class 3B!” the cheering wasn’t as prominent, as far as Hajime was aware, Kai interned with Chargebolt but did underground work instead of day patrols. Hajime wanted to do the same, but Dynamight always wanted him on day patrol, he couldn’t complain.</p><p>“Kai, Iwaizumi, 3, 2, 1, fight.”</p><p>Kai’s entire body transformed into an opaque mist and blocked everything from Hajime’s view. He heard whisperings within the mass. Hajime had heard about Kai’s quirk but never saw it in action, well, maybe he’d just forgotten. Class 3A and 3B often worked together, but Hajime had always been preoccupied with keeping Tooru civil.</p><p>Kai’s quirk was called Calming Mist. He turned into mist either foggy or clear and when he whispered things in calming tones, he disorientated his victims and occasionally could control them, but it wasn’t anything Hajime couldn’t deal with. They were unfairly matched, mental quirks were the only ones which could deal with this type of quirk.</p><p>“It is hard for me to fight you physically, it would be preferable for us both if you were to give up,” he stated. The mist retracted and reformed into Kai.</p><p>“I give up.” There was a collective gasp, Hajime had been able to convince people while lying if he told a small truth since his second year, just after the sports festival annoyingly.</p><p>“Kai gives up, Iwaizumi wins.”</p><p>They walked off in the same tunnel and headed up to the stands. They passed Kuroo, who slapped them both on the back. He took a seat next to Tooru and waited for the next match to begin.</p><p>“That was short Iwa-chan, the whole point of this is to be entertaining,” he complained, and Hajime whacked him on the back of the head. “Shut up Shittykawa, I won, that’s all that matters.” Tooru pouted and it was most certainly irritating, not cute in any way shape or form.</p><p>***</p><p>Tetsurou walked out of the tunnel and up to the ring. The crowd was cheering wildly, they were both well-known Red Riot Blockers, even though Tendou worked on the late patrol more. He smiled up at the audience and bowed, which made them go even crazier. Tetsurou wasn’t exactly sure why, but he was always popular with crowds and media.</p><p>“Fight number three, he’s fast and strong with catlike charm, it’s Kuroo Tetsurou from class 3A!” Tetsurou waved to the audience, he was wrong to think the audience couldn’t get any louder. He suspected later that Kenma would say he was being annoying for ‘flirting’ with the entire audience, but he wasn’t, he just wanted them to cheer for him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have doubts about him, he’ll twist them around with a single glance, it’s Tendou Satori from class 3A!”</p><p>“Tendou, Kuroo, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Tetsurou transformed and sprinted forward, a second later he was hit by a crashing wave of doubts. Everything he had ever believed in started crumbling around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it would fade, but that wasn’t how Tendou’s quirk worked. That’s right, it was a quirk, he didn’t actually feel this way. He opened his eyes and stood in a stance, ready to run again. Tendou’s eyes widened, then he narrowed them, the doubts worsened, Kuroo fell to his knees. He couldn’t accomplish anything, there was no way, what was the point? He started forgetting where he was.</p><p>Think Tetsurou!</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing’s wrong.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Something’s wrong.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing’s wrong!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tell me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a manipulative little shit.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m aware.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t see how I can be a hero; I have such a basic quirk.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re strong, charismatic, likable and your quirk makes you look good for the cameras, you’re going to be an awesome hero Kuro, now stop being self-deprecating, it’s annoying.”</em>
</p><p>Thanks, Kenma, he thought. Tetsurou stood back up and ran at Tendou, remembering every time Kenma validated him managed to battle the impending doubts. He punched Tendou in the sides three times before he punched him in the throat to retaliate. Thanks to his enhanced pain tolerance and general level of durability, he didn’t really register it. He grabbed Tendou's arms. and swung him around so he held his hands behind his back with one hand and held his throat with another, so he was effectively immobilised against Tetsurou.</p><p>Tendou kept struggling for a while and Tetsurou could vaguely feel the doubts getting even stronger, but Kenma’s previous pep talks were helping him immensely.</p><p>“I give up.”</p><p>“Tendou gives up, Kuroo wins.” Tetsurou let go of him and they walked off down the same tunnel. </p><p>“How did you battle my doubts Kuroo-kun? It takes someone else to stop it,” Tendou questioned. Tetsurou thought he should tell him, he needed to get around things like that in the field.</p><p>“I already knew how your quirk worked, I just had to think of someone who I’ve heard say things about the doubts before.”</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense. Was it your adorable Setter? You know, cute little Kenma-kun?” Tetsurou felt his face heat.</p><p>“He’s not my Setter, he’s just my best friend, and for your information, yes, it was him.”</p><p>“Thought so, you look at him like he’s the answer to the universe you know.” Tetsurou hopped he wasn’t as red as he felt.</p><p>“As if you don’t look at Ushiwaka the same,” he countered and Tendou shrugged.</p><p>“I’m fully aware of how I look at my best friend, unlike you apparently. Your doubts are interesting, they mainly centre around Kenma-kun, and being a hero, kind of basic, then again that’s how most people think.” Now Tetsurou was interested.</p><p>“You’ve used your quirk on Kenma before, what are his doubts?”</p><p>“Heroism, people turning away from him, being accused of having a villainous quirk, failing everything, destruction, his doubts mostly centre around his quirk, and you not being his friend or moving on, if memory serves.”</p><p>So Kenma’s doubts also centred around him, that meant he cared about Tetsurou as much, but not in the same way apparently. Maybe he should ask if he wants to talk about quirk insecurities later. Their quirks were opposites, Tetsurou’s was basic while Kenma’s was never before seen, his powered him up while Kenma’s drained him, his wasn’t very dangerous while Kenma’s was. Their personalities were also incredibly different, it was part of why they fit together so well.</p><p>“You have a Kenma-kun face, it’s always the same when you think about him,” Tendou observed and Tetsurou knew he went bright red that time.</p><p>“No, I don’t!” he yelled indignantly which caused Tendou to laugh hard enough to almost fall over.</p><p>They got back up to the stands in time for the next fight and he sat next to Bokuto, who looked like he was intensely internally debating who he was cheering for.</p><p>“Who are you cheering for?”</p><p>“That’s the problem, I’ve been friends with them for years. I’m super close with Yukie, but Akinori has been my teammate and friend since my first year of junior high.” He looked practically on the edge of a break down, what would Akaashi do?</p><p>“Just cheer for both of them, be happy for who wins and be sad for who loses.” Bokuto brightened and nodded at him, they cheered when Amajiki and Konoha walked on.</p><p>“It’s time for our fourth fight! She loves food just as much as her brother, she takes many things from her meals, it’s Amajiki Yukie from class 3B!” The crowd cheered quite loudly, she interned with her brother and was quite popular.</p><p>“He’s sly and cunning, a very dapper and foxy hero, it’s Konoha Akinori from class 3B!” Konoha interned with Miruko, Tetsurou wanted to go with her originally as she was his childhood hero, but when he got to high school and was applying for internships, Red Riot asked if he could intern with him. Miruko was the no.9 hero and just starting to take work studies, so he decided to go with Red Riot instead.</p><p>“Amajiki, Konoha, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Amajiki activated her quirk, she must have eaten some kind of bird and rabbit by the looks of it and started running. Konoha also had an animal quirk, except it was a mutation not a transformation. It was called Red Fox, he had a fox’s nose, ears, tail and paws, similarly to Tetsurou.</p><p>He ran towards her and extended his claws. He jumped and readied to pounce on her, when she spun out of the way and kicked him in the side. He rolled to the side and stood. She held her right arm out to the side, when it started lengthening and split off, kind of like noodles. She swung it to Konoha, who ducked and rolled towards her ready to attack. She swung it again and this time her noodle arms wrapped around him, she spun around and after three spins, she let go and he flew towards the edge of the ring and hit the ground outside.</p><p>Tetsurou didn’t know she could also take on food characteristics, he thought she just transformed to take on survival adaptations, her brother probably helped her with that last awesome move.</p><p>“Konoha is out of bounds, Amajiki wins.”</p><p>***</p><p>Kiyoko walked out of the tunnel which led to the ring and the crowd cheers were practically deafening. Kiyoko was aware her beauty was above average, but that was only due to her quirk. Heroism was always more difficult for women, and her quirk allowed the media to be obsessed. Some resented her for her appearance, others loved her for it, she didn’t like those people either way. She appreciated her friends who liked her for her somewhat shy and apathetic, yet apparently humorous personality.</p><p>“Fight number five! A goddess graces our presence, you’ll be obsessed and unconscious within a few seconds of engaging, it’s Shimizu Kiyoko from class 3A!”</p><p>The crowd cheered at an unnecessary volume again, she almost winced. Kiyoko was thankful that Creati scouted her at her first-year sports festival, but fame was a concept she wasn’t the best with, the constant attention from her peers was overwhelming enough as it was.</p><p>“Don’t let his size deceive you, he’s a powerful force to be reckoned with, it’s Yaku Morisuke from class 3B!”</p><p>Yaku looked a little annoyed that Yamada mentioned his height in the introduction, who wouldn’t? They were about the same height, which meant that she was above average, but she wanted to be 5’9.</p><p>“Shimizu, Yaku, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Kiyoko activated her quirk and Yaku stopped running towards her with a dazed expression on his face. She didn’t know what people saw when her quirk was activated, it was most likely just her with everything blurred. She ran and quickly hit the pressure point on the back of his neck. He crumpled and Kiyoko released her control.</p><p>“Yaku is unconscious, Shimizu wins.” Kiyoko nodded and bowed gracefully to the audience, just as Creati instructed her to. She was sworn to complete secrecy, but Creati told her that she was her favourite intern. She hoped if anyone would pass her in the hero poles, it would be Kiyoko. She wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted, but the sentiment was nice, especially since it came from the Symbol of Peace herself.</p><p>Kiyoko walked off and sighed with relief when the cheers no longer rang in her ears. She wasn’t ungrateful for the attention or fame, but she wished it was quieter. Aizawa had been her homeroom teacher since her first year, she admired how he was always managed to avoid the press, but eyes always followed her, and she didn’t think it would be easy to be rid of them.</p><p>She took out her small gaming console from a trouser pocket and played an RPG once she got to the stands. She watched the fight while playing the game and ignoring the occasional stares from her peers. After becoming quite good friends with Kenma, she learnt he suffered from the same fear of eyes which followed. He got her hooked on video games as they helped her become distracted, it was nice to have a friend who understood the feeling.</p><p>***</p><p>Tooru walked out of the tunnel and up to the ring. The cheering was always loud for third years, most had already acquired quite a bit of fame and recognition, Tooru and his opponent were no different. He was a Deku Setter and Ushiwaka was a Dynamight Ace, but while the later was cold and stoic, Tooru was bubby, fun, determined and incredibly good looking. Popularity was partly based on looks; it was worse for female heroes, but most male top heroes still needed to be quite attractive. Tooru did incredibly well with the media while Ushijima didn’t, which meant the cheering was most likely aimed at him.</p><p>“It’s time for fight no.6 listeners, he’s the ultimate teammate, you wouldn’t want to be against him for your secrets’ sake, it’s Oikawa Tooru from class 3A!”</p><p>The audience cheered again and Tooru winked at them, which arose a lot of squealing.</p><p>“He’s incredibly powerful and powering, you’d also be lucky to have him on your team, it’s Ushijima Wakatoshi from class 3A!”</p><p>Ushijima didn’t even look up at the audience, he simply narrowed his eyes at Tooru. Since he got into 3A the previous year, Tooru decided they were enemies, due to having quirks which worked in similar ways and he wanted to be superior. They were training to be heroes and there weren’t many opportunities to face off. This match would finally be that moment, he was going to beat Ushiwaka and win the sports festival.</p><p>“Ushijima, Oikawa, 3, 2, 1, fight!” </p><p>Ushijima had most likely powered himself up during the matches as he started running at Tooru. He quickly activated his quirk and looked at his opponent’s mentality. His quirk allowed him to see the different parts that made up everything, each box of floating labelled information was a different colour to indicate what it would cause, sometimes Tooru thought it was amusing how helpful his quirk was. He brought out the memories labelled red and orange, that would cause flashbacks and maybe a panic attack depending on the person.</p><p>Ushijima stopped just before he leapt into a jump kick. His breathing became uneven, and he had the look in his eyes which told Tooru he was having a traumatic flashback. He was quite close so Tooru didn’t have to run far. He kicked Ushiwaka in the temple, he dropped to his knees and Tooru hit the pressure point on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Ushijima is unconscious, Oikawa wins.”</p><p>The stadium erupted into cheers once again as Tooru spun around and blew a kiss to the audience before walking off. Let us get one thing straight, um, bad choice of wording, Oikawa Tooru is not a sadist, though he may act that way at times. He, just as every other hero, used mental weaknesses to his advantage.</p><p>Every single student in the hero course at UA, second and third years, had some form of PTSD and trauma, they knew it came with the job when they signed up. Most of them interned with top and sought-after underground heroes anyway. Tooru was willing to sacrifice is sanity and stability to save those who couldn’t be saved, they all were. He didn’t like bringing up past memories, it was just efficient, and the memories buried themselves once he turned his quirk off, at least that was how people acted.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru was not a sadist, he was a traumatised hero in training who just wanted to win, not any different to any student in the stadium.</p><p>***</p><p>Koutarou walked up to the ring and waved to the audience, some people actually waved back to him. The cheering was probably for both he and Asahi rather of them rather than one of them.</p><p>“It’s the penultimate fight of the first round, some say he’s faster than the old winged hero, you wouldn’t want to fight him when he’s feeling down, it’s Bokuto Koutarou!”</p><p>Why did Yamada mention his ups and downs? That was kind of rude, and comparing him to hawks, but he did say he was faster, which was nice.</p><p>“He’s a stormy competitor, he has a real way with the weather, it’s Azumane Asahi!”</p><p>Asahi almost flinched at the third round of cheers, Koutarou never understood how he managed to keep such a clear head when defeating villains with Dynamight, but when it came to social events or competitions, he seemed really shy.</p><p>“Bokuto, Azumane, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Koutarou transformed and flew as fast as he could towards Asahi. He knew from experience that it usually took Asahi about 30 seconds and a clear head to summon a storm, and Koutarou really didn’t want wet wings. He body slammed Asahi, grabbed him around the middle then flew up and out of the ring. Koutarou dropped him right by the edge of the pitch and flew back to the ring.</p><p>“Azumane is out of bounds, Bokuto wins.”</p><p>He waved to the audience one more time before leaving for the stands.</p><p>***</p><p>Daichi hoped his match wouldn’t last long, he didn’t want to hold up the sports festival. He knew his combat abilities were superior to Semi, but he could reverse time to avoid hits and react differently, though he wasn’t sure how many times he used it during their match. Stamina wise, Daichi knew he could beat him, which meant their fight would mostly be a competition of endurance.</p><p>“And now it’s the last fight of our first round, he’s one powerful fighter, you’d be lucky to land any kind of hit, it’s Sawamura Daichi from class 3A!”</p><p>He quickly glanced up at the place in the stands where Famous Class A always sat, Chargebolt sat at the back in between Mindblank and Earphone Jack. He winked at Daichi and put his thumbs up then into finger guns. Daichi smiled as Earphone Jack rolled her eyes and Mindblank put his head in his hands.</p><p>“He’s the king of second chances, give him time and he’ll always get it right, it’s Semi Eita!”</p><p>When Daichi was first invited to be a Chargebolt intern, he’d been ecstatic, unknowing of how much time he had to take out of school and how many fights he had to get into. Chargebolt was the no.11 hero and currently no.2 in the world polls, Daichi wasn’t sure how he managed to pull that off until he was called in for an undercover mission. Chargebolt was reckless to say the least, not when it came to his interns or civilians, he always protected them, but when it came to himself. He’d been asked on the mission with Yui, Kai, Konoha, and other interns of different ages. Chargebolt told them they were operating with his partner, the one who always kept him in check.</p><p>Mindblank was an incredible underground hero, usually covert heroes were never on the top rankings, but he was the no.10, one higher than Chargebolt himself, then again, he was almost always in other countries saving people. Mindblank was completely the opposite of Chargebolt, he was analytical, quiet, methodical and not reckless in the slightest. Daichi finally understood how Chargebolt was still alive, he had Mindblank.</p><p>“Sawamura, Semi, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Daichi leaned back into a readied fighting stance and Semi ran. He jumped up for a roundhouse kick and Daichi put his arm up in defence. Just as he thought he would, Semi used his quirk and instead of aiming where Daichi’s arm was blocking, he kicked him in the side in a perfect 360-roundhouse. Daichi smiled as Semi’s leg blasted away from him and his whole body followed. He rolled to the edge of the ring and Daichi punched him in the chest when he stood. Semi rebounded away and fell over the white line.</p><p>“Semi is out of bounds, Sawamura wins.”</p><p>Daichi’s quirk took him 16 years to get a basic grip on, rebound was something incredibly annoying to deal with. At first glance, it would seem like a transformation, but it wasn’t, it was a mutant quirk. That meant that it would take an immense amount of training to turn off. From birth, everything bounced away from him. He learnt how to build strength to use his quirk to his advantage, but it was his second year in UA when he managed to finally turn it off for once.</p><p>Suga was so happy that he finally got to hug his best friend, Daichi was happy that Suga was finally able to hug him without bouncing off. After another year of practice, he managed to keep it off subconsciously. Suga used every opportunity to hug, hang off or hit Daichi in some way, he was the biggest tease of all time.</p><p>He met Suga on the way up to the stands and gave him a quick kiss for good luck, no one was around, and Suga looked as if he could take over the world if he wanted to. Daichi couldn’t stop smiling on the rest of the way up, he put that expression on Suga’s perfect face.</p><p>***</p><p>Koushi walked out of the ring for the second time that day feeling on top of the world, not just because of his moment with Daichi, but because he was in the quarterfinals, the year before he wasn’t well practiced with his quirk as he focused on combat, so he hadn’t made it to the second round. In his first year, he hadn’t actually made it to the battle round, Koushi was on a roll and he was loving it.</p><p>“Sugawara, Iwaizumi, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Koushi considered himself lucky that he got placed against Iwaizumi rather than someone with a powerful physical quirk. He quickly cancelled his hearing once Iwaizumi began to speak and started to run towards him. He’d been scolded by Daichi countless times for overworking himself in the past two years, but it was worth it, he could operate with all his senses maxed and without three sometimes.</p><p>Iwaizumi was yelling at him while he ran, then it seemed to click that Koushi couldn’t hear him. He felt the rumbling vibration of the speakers and guessed that Yamada was commenting on his tactics. Koushi was thankful that Iwaizumi wasn’t as built as Ushijima or had a combat ability as high as Kuroo, he didn’t need to rely on others to win.</p><p>He felt the air pressure and saw Iwaizumi ready for a right punch, he stepped to the left and kicked him in the jaw when his body twisted to accommodate the hit. Iwaizumi stumbled near the edge of the ring and rubbed his jaw then readied for a jump kick. Just as he was about to strike, Koushi grabbed his right arm and with all his strength, pulled Iwaizumi towards him. He saw Iwaizumi’s mouth open in confusion as Koushi swung him around then over his back and out of the ring, just by his foot. Koushi was a lot stronger than he looked, it just took him longer to put on muscle, he didn’t have the right frame for it like Daichi or Ushijima. He turned his hearing back on and set his other senses to normal.</p><p>“Iwaizumi is out of bounds, Sugawara wins.”</p><p>***</p><p>Tetsurou wondered whether Bokuto and Akaashi would be cheering him on, they’d been friends with Amajiki a lot longer than they’d been friends with him, but they were best friends. Then again, they were close enough to be on a first name basis with her. There was no time to worry about who was cheering him on, Amajiki was fast and formidable when it came to combat.</p><p>“Kuroo, Amajiki, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Tetsurou transformed and ran to Amajiki. She leaned back in a fighting stance and her arms lengthened and split to resemble noodles, just as they did in her previous fight. Within a few seconds, he was ready to strike, and she used it to her advantage. His quirk enhanced his senses, he could tell how she would strike and dodged under her arms at the last second. Tetsurou relished her moment of confusion and jumped to her right, spun in the air and kicked her hard enough in the side so she flew out of the ring, just before she could readapt.</p><p>Tetsurou winced a little when she finally hit the steps outside of the ring and rolled down with the force of his kick. Watching Miruko as a kid helped him master his overall strength and quirk, his original moves were even inspired by her, but he used the past year to adjust them to his own style. Now that he was a third year, he had about the same amount of strength that she possessed.</p><p>“Amajiki is out of bounds, Kuroo wins.”</p><p>Tetsurou smiled up at the audience, Amajiki stood and nodded to him. They walked down the same tunnel and he was only slightly surprised that she didn’t want to be carried off, he wouldn’t either.</p><p>“Hey, that felt like I was kicked in the stomach by Miruko.” Tetsurou smiled before he could stop himself.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yep, it would have been way hotter if you were her though, or any girl.” He laughed.</p><p>“Thanks, your food characteristics ultimate moves are really cool by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks, I got a lot of help from my brother, he’s the best.” They split off for Recovery Girl and the Stands, Tetsurou hoped he hadn’t done any lasting damage.</p><p>***</p><p>Kiyoko hoped that her quirk worked faster than Tooru’s, if not, she was royally screwed. She knew her combat abilities were higher, she didn’t have a Daichi or an Iwaizumi to stop her overworking herself, and no, she wasn’t annoyed or sad about that. She earned many scars from not knowing when to stop training, she was fine, she wasn’t permanently damaged.</p><p>“Shimizu, Oikawa, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Kiyoko quickly activated her quirk but not before a wave of memories hit her. She remembered how everyone in elementary school surrounded her, they all wanted to be her friend, or her partner, even though they were young. She spent most of her young life questioning who liked her for her, and who was manipulated. Her parents said it didn’t matter, she would use her beauty to get places, as long as she didn’t manipulate them, that was the rule. It wasn’t her fault, she didn’t know how to turn it off, it went on and off all the time. People sometimes got annoyed at her, said she was some kind of witch manipulating them, but she was just a girl who wanted friends.</p><p>Then the memories were gone, Kiyoko was in the sports festival and her opponent was her friend who used people’s trauma to his advantage. She didn’t blame him for that, they were supposed to win after all, but his quirk deactivated once he lost his concentration. She ran across the pitch, hit the pressure points in his sides, gracefully spun and hit the one the back of his neck to fully knock him out. Kiyoko’s fighting style resembled a dance; quick, graceful and lethal if she wished. People tended to get distracted by her anyway, so she used it to her advantage. She learnt how to turn her quirk on and off in her first year, she didn't think she'd ever been that happy in her entire life</p><p>“Oikawa is unconscious, Shimizu wins.”</p><p>***</p><p>Koutarou concentrated on his opponent, if he body slammed Daichi like he did to Asahi, he’d just bounce off. Maybe if he hooked his claws around him, he’d be able to fly.</p><p>“Bokuto, Sawamura, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Koutarou transformed and flew as fast as he could to Daichi, the latter leaned back in a defensive stance. He slammed into him and his upper body rebounded right off with a lot of force. Koutarou then wrapped his clawed feet around Daichi’s thighs. He beat his wings incredibly fast and used the force to flip them over. Daichi yelled out in confusion as Bokuto flew in a backwards circle then flew towards the edge of the pitch.</p><p>Daichi tried to hold on so he wouldn’t fall, the second he touched the ground, he’d be out. Koutarou took many risks, this was one of many he decided to take, but thankfully this one didn’t have a consequence of innocent death.</p><p>He gained a bit more height, he was almost at the level of the stands, the deactivated his quirk. His thick feathered, clawed legs retracted with the rest of his quirk. Daichi let go in surprise as they both fell and Koutarou reactivated his quirk just before he hit the ground and flew back to the ring, dangerously close to the ground, he hoped Daichi didn’t break anything when he connected with the ground, he probably didn’t with that quirk.</p><p>“Sawamura is out of bounds, Bokuto wins.”</p><p>***</p><p>Koushi was incredibly excited for the semi-finals, he was getting so much further than the year before, and he planned on winning.</p><p>“Sugawara, Kuroo, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Kuroo transformed and bolted to Koushi, he waited for his approach to calculate his attack. Kuroo was easily the most skilled in UA as a whole when it came to combat, he actually had heard the teachers say that before, but Koushi wasn’t far behind. Kuroo may have had more power and skill, but Koushi had senses on his side.</p><p>Based on his approach and the pressure in the air, he’d go in for a punch to distract Koushi then a fast kick. Kuroo jumped and was about to spin and strike Koushi, then he darted out of the way at the last second. Kuroo completed the airborne turn in under a second and landed on his feet. Since it was last millisecond, he wasn’t careful of the placement of his arms. His left arm was outspread for balance and Koushi took it as an opportunity.</p><p>He wrapped his right arm around Kuroo’s left, swung down and out until he heard the snap and click of his elbow dislocating then breaking. He hissed, not loudly, rude, and Koushi kept his arm wrapped around Kuroo’s, he couldn’t do much with it anyway and now Koushi was closer. He swung Kuroo to face him and kicked him in the temple, Koushi allowed him a half second to be impressed with himself as they had a five-inch height difference and Kuroo was barely leaning down. He seemed to be a little disorientated after Koushi kicked him, so he swung him around to the right and pushed Kuroo to the ground. Koushi held him down and effectively immobilized him.</p><p>“I give up, good match though,” Kuroo said effortlessly, as though he wasn’t exhausted. Koushi couldn’t really take it as an insult as Kuroo had an enhanced pain tolerance and stamina.</p><p>“Kuroo gives up, Sugawara wins.”</p><p>Koushi got off him and Kuroo got to his feet before he could offer a hand and they walked out through the same tunnel.</p><p>“Sorry about your arm,” Koushi apologised.</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine, you did what you did to win, but the second I turn off my quirk, it’s gonna hurt like a bitch,” Kuroo said swinging his arm, it didn’t seem to pain him, and he looked intrigued by it for some reason.</p><p>“Well, I did dislocate and break it.”</p><p>“It’s my fault that I didn’t react fast enough, I should have.”</p><p>“I had a millisecond; I’m surprised I managed to pull that off at all.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, you’re an awesome fighter and I won fair in square.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kuroo-kun.” Koushi was glad he, Kuroo and Bokuto were the big three, they’d been through a lot together as they’d been in the same classes since their first year.</p><p>“No problem Suga, but I think Kenma might be annoyed at you later,” Kuroo said with the adorable smile he had whenever he talked about Kenma.</p><p>“That’s fair, boyfriends have to be annoyed when someone hurts theirs.” Koushi smiled wickedly as Kuroo’s outer confident demeanour disappeared and was replaced with a blushing mess.</p><p>“Shut up! Best friend! Best, not boy!” he tried to defend himself.</p><p>“Get over yourself!” Suga said with a laugh and Kuroo flipped him off before entering Recovery Girl’s office.</p><p>***</p><p>Kiyoko stepped out of the tunnel for the third time that day with full intentions of winning. She locked her eyes on her opponent, who simply grinned at her. She didn’t know Bokuto very well, most of what she knew came from the past few weeks or stories from Koushi. He radiated dumbass energy but became very concentrated when it came to fighting or heroism in general, unless he fell into what Koushi called ‘emo mood.’ All that matter was that he saw her, it didn’t matter what part but as long as he saw her, Bokuto would be immobilised.</p><p>“Bokuto, Shimizu, 3, 2, 1, fight.”</p><p>Bokuto closed his eyes and zoomed towards her and he outstretched his clawed hands and feet towards her. Just before he was about to body slam and carry her out of the ring, she dropped to her knees and flattened her back against the ground in a fluid move. Once he passed over her, Kiyoko stood quickly, it all happened in about two seconds or so. Bokuto turned just before he hit the wall and looked at her for a fraction of a second. Her quirk had been activated the entire time, so he would be screwed the moment he saw her.</p><p>Bokuto stared at her and stayed where he was, flying right next to the wall of the stadium. Kiyoko cleared her mind of distractions and decided to show off one of her more recent moves.</p><p>“<em>Land,</em>” she thought. Bokuto descended slowly.</p><p>“Bokuto is out of bounds, Shimizu wins.”</p><p>She deactivated her quirk and walked to the tunnel which Bokuto started disappearing down, he waited for her and they headed down the tunnel.</p><p>“Damn! I didn’t know you could manipulate people,” Bokuto said excitedly making Kiyoko flinch, “That was so cool!” That was unexpected.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! I just had to do what you said, it was really effective. I bet no one could stand a chance against you with proper utilisation!” Kiyoko smiled at the warmth of the compliment.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware you knew such ‘fancy’ words,” she said.</p><p>“Hey! That’s mean! For your information, Akaashi taught me that word, and I always use it when talking about heroism and combat. I’ll tell him about your manipulation later, he’ll probably explain it to me better.” When he talked about Bokuto, his face lit up as if he was talking about the most special thing in the universe, Kiyoko suspected he actually was.</p><p>“He sounds like a great best friend.”</p><p>“He is! He keeps me from doing stupid things, he helps me understand somethings, I help him fight and give him advice on that kind of thing.”</p><p>“Anything other than that?” He seemed to understand what she was insinuating.</p><p>“Did someone say something? Was it Kuroo? Suga? Wait, I bet it was Kenma.”</p><p>“No one said anything Bokuto-kun, I just have eyes, how did you know Kenma, and I are close?”</p><p>“Akaashi said you guys sometimes chill and play video games together, when class was hard and stuff.”</p><p>“Right,” she said with a smile. They split off at the stairs and Kiyoko headed for her waiting room. She sat down and sighed, she couldn’t be more grateful for her friends, they supported her and weren’t only friends with her due to her appearance and quirk. Daichi, Koushi and Asahi had been her friends since their first year of middle school. The next year they became friends with two others, Nishinoya and Tanaka, who unlike the others, seemed to be enraptured by her. Noya was friends with them because he was best friends with Asahi and Tanaka was also his best friend.</p><p>Kiyoko was incredibly grateful for them, but when she got into UA, they weren’t in the same class. Months later, she made friends with Tooru and Hajime, who were also amazing and supportive. After a week of being the 3A first year trio, the same problem from before arose. Kiyoko, to put it simply, felt alone, she always had.</p><p>Everyone she knew had someone, whether best friends or unknowingly or knowingly romantically inclined. Daichi and Koushi, Asahi and Noya, Tooru and Hajime, Kuroo and Kenma, Bokuto and Keiji, Ushijima and Tendou, Yamamoto and Noya and Tanaka, all of them had someone they could be close to indefinitely, platonically or romantically, but Kiyoko, all she had were her friends.</p><p>The only time she got close to having someone that close was right before her third year, but Alisa broke things off because she didn’t want anyone to get to her through Kiyoko, for her own protection as it was apparently a bad idea for young pros to date high school students. Sometimes Kiyoko found it amusing how her quirk allowed her to attract anyone, yet she felt so alone.</p><p>***</p><p>Koushi walked up out of the tunnel ready to face Kiyoko. She looked neutral, he wondered whether she knew how he would attack. He almost felt a little bad that they were matched up, but now was a good time to show off their superior combat abilities.</p><p>“It’s the moment you’re all waiting for! The last round of our best battle royal, I sure am excited!”</p><p>The audience clapped and lots seemed to lean forward in their seats.</p><p>“Sugawara, Shimizu, 3, 2, 1, fight!”</p><p>Koushi closed his eyes and completely cancelled his sight, even if he opened his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to see anything. He started running towards her, he felt her movements through the air, she was running and planned to dodge his first attack. He was about three steps away from her and punched where her stomach would be if she hadn’t dodged. Kiyoko sidestepped carefully, but he had seen her do it many times before and knew her left arm would be out slightly for balance, as she planned to turn and hit the pressure point on his neck, a signature move of hers.</p><p>He grabbed her arm, twisted slightly and threw her over his back. Kiyoko landed on her back then jumped to her feet with in a second. His quirk cancelled hers out, she couldn’t mesmerise him, it was a fight solely of combat. He pulled out every move he knew, as did she, but their stamina and pain tolerance was too high. Koushi smelt blood in the air, he knew he was bleeding from his temple where Kiyoko had kicked him but he knew it wasn't just his own, she most likely had bruised ribs from how many times he threw her around. Neither of them were going to give up.</p><p>Without Daichi’s knowing, Koushi and Kiyoko used to run off and solely practice combat until they were bruised and fatigued, but that usually took a couple of hours, or until Daichi located which training ground or gym they were at. They could fight each other for hours on end. The crowd was actually silent in anticipation for once, even Present Mic didn’t comment.</p><p>Ten minutes later they were still fighting right next to the edge of the ring. Koushi was even more bruised and bloodied, as was Kiyoko, when he scissor kicked her in the stomach hard enough to send her very far backwards. She fell and landed on her back across the ring.</p><p>“Shimizu is out of bounds, Sugawara wins!”</p><p>Koushi finally opened his eyes and found that Kiyoko was actually smiling at him, he offered her a bruised hand to stand which she took.</p><p>“You earned that win.”</p><p>The audience went crazy, apparently, they hadn’t seen such good sportsmanship from third years in a while, granted they were the most blood thirsty and talented in the school, well, the hero students all had an unbridled wish to win. They walked out through the same tunnel and went to see recovery girl, who shook her head when she saw them.</p><p>“I’m glad you finally have a school reason to both see me,” she muttered and healed their injuries quickly. When she was done, they headed to the room with the platform which took them to the stadium.</p><p>“You did really well Koushi-kun, I need to up my defence,” Kiyoko complimented.</p><p>“Are you kidding? You’re awesome Kiyoko-kun! I overheard the teachers saying you, Kuroo-kun and I have the highest level of combat in the school, I think the only reason I lasted so long against you was because I know how you fight.”</p><p>“Ah, well Kuroo-san’s abilities are quite extraordinary, you managed to beat him due to being able to predict his moves and react in the best way, breaking his arm was incredibly effective.” Kiyoko was brutally honest, she didn’t lie unless it was to protect people or keep her own secrets, which he knew she had and respected her privacy. He was always great for her compliments which always came with high analysis.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto were already talking when they got in the room. they all exchanged compliments and double high fives, which Kiyoko did join in on, then the platform rose up to the pitch. The audience, and the other third years, clapped when they appeared. Koushi couldn’t stop smiling, he won, he won. All Might walked over to them holding the medals.</p><p>“Bokuto-shounen, your flight and combat are perfectly trained, well done.” All Might put the medal around his neck.</p><p>“Thank you, All Might-sensei! I’ll work even harder!” he said excitedly.</p><p>“Kuroo-shounen, your abilities are incredible for your age, your power mirrors that of the Rabbit Hero: Miruko.” Kuroo smiled widely, his Cheshire catlike grin, then looked down a little.</p><p>“I was on top of my game, if I moved a millisecond faster, then Suga wouldn’t have grabbed my arm. I’ll get faster and stronger,” Kuroo promised.</p><p>“Good to hear boys! Very Plus Ultra,” All Might said to Bokuto and Kuroo, “Shimizu-san, your combat abilities are practical perfection and very graceful, it was a shame you were faced with an opponent who didn’t need sight.” Kiyoko didn’t say anything, she simply nodded and bowed her head.</p><p>“And Sugawara-shounen, your abilities are incredibly, you truly work at a level of 100%.” Koushi smiled up at the retired hero.</p><p>“Thank you All Might,” he said because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Ha! I win!” Izuku shouted once the rewards ceremony was over, startling their entire area of the stands. Shouto sniggered, it was incredibly out of character.</p><p>“What do you win?” he asked.</p><p>“Kageyama won the first years, you can take him for internships Shou, but I’ll make him a Deku Setter in September, Akaashi won the second years and Sugawara won the third years. They’re all Deku Setters, so I win.”</p><p>Shouto predicted that it would start an argument, he was right. They all started yelling at each other and Shouto decided to stay out of it on the account that he thought it was incredibly petty, then again, so were all of them. They made a pact to stop arguing about the hero rankings since Momo became the symbol of peace, interns were the only thing they could argue over. Shouto thought the whole thing was incredibly amusing, Tooru had her phone out filming, then it got old after about six minutes.</p><p>“Oi!” he finally shouted, and they all turned to face him, “Momo, you’re the symbol of peace, Izuku, you’re the greatest hero in the world, Denki you’re no.2 on the world chart, Katsuki, you’re Momo’s number two, the rest of you are prestigious top and underground heroes, act your age. You’re acting like children arguing over literal children.”</p><p>They exchanged glances and looked quite sheepish. “Sorry,” muttered Kyouka.</p><p>“I’m not the person you should apologise to, you were embarrassing yourselves,” he said attempting to be serious but failing.</p><p>“Kuroo did really well, knowing what he did wrong and still being strong, what a manly hero,” Eijirou said breaking the tension. They all began complimenting what their interns did well while they waited for the stands to fill out. Shouto didn’t take interns, he was efficient and fought with Izuku most of the time, he considered the Deku setters practically his own, he and Izuku shared everything anyway.</p><p>“Shit, I’ve got a plane to catch, I can’t wait for the crowds,” Denki said and got up with Hitoshi trailing. “Where are you going?” Eijirou called after him.</p><p>“The Dominican Republic, it’s a charity event so I’m providing unlimited power for the entire week and apparently the kids love me,” Denki said with a smile.</p><p>“So why are you going?” Tsu asked Hitoshi.</p><p>“Sometimes Musutafu gets boring,” Hitoshi said which was a horrible excuse, the matching rings on the pros’ fingers said otherwise.</p><p>“You’re honeymoon scouting, aren’t you?” asked Hanta.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not, I just got a week vacation because I busted a Yakuza clan bordering villainy, and who wouldn’t want to go to the Caribbean?”</p><p>“That’s a yes,” Denki said throwing an arm around Hitoshi’s shoulders and turning him away, “And we’re going to be late, text you when we get there, unless you have patrol.”</p><p>“We all do, we all skipped three days this week,” Tooru said.</p><p>“Text you anyway, we’re taking the fast route.”</p><p>That meant they were going to run across rooftops with the help of Hitoshi’s capture scarf, which doubled as grappling hooks without the hooks, and Denki’s electric pulses, he could propel himself with those. Each of them made quite an unstoppable pair with someone else in the class, and Shouto married his, just as most of them did.</p><p>“Ready?” asked Izuku extending a hand when the stands were finally empty, which didn't take long thankfully.</p><p>He pulled Shouto to his feet, and they walked out with arms slung over each other’s shoulders and waist. Shouto was glad they still had the height difference, it was cute. Momo and Kyouka had the biggest height difference out of all of them, the symbol of peace reached 5’11 and her fiancé was only 5’4. Shouto, Momo, Eijirou, Tenya and Mezou were the tallest of their friends, and loved to shove it in their faces, naturally.</p><p>He waved goodbye to his friends before skating with Izuku to the crowded part of the city for patrol, his ice was their fastest mode of transport.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Side note, did I mention hawks at all during this fic? Like did I say anything about him at all? Can you comment, I don’t remember.</p><p>Did I match up people like ushi and Oikawa, suga and michimiya, yes, yes I did. If you noticed, well done, there’s a lot of subplot in my decisions, I put a lot of planning into my fics.</p><p>I saw a headcanon that the reason Kenma’s nickname for Kuroo is derived from his last name is because calling him by his first name feels to intimate. He doesn’t like honorifics or politeness, but he does not call Kuroo Tetsurou, he’d just start blushing.<br/>It’s the same for Akaashi, he’s incredibly polite and respectful, but he calls everyone from Fukuroudani by their first names because he’s asked before. But with Bokuto, it just feels to intimate, like when he said senpai for the first time and Bokuto wouldn’t stop talking about it, so he stopped.</p><p>Did I purposefully go on about what it’s like in kiyoko’s head, yes I did. I love her and there is a good reason for why she and Kenma are friends, you guys will find out later. In this universe, and in general, she and Kenma are actually quite similar, so I think they’d bond over a fear or shared automatic avoidance of people.</p><p>Did ja enjoy the Daisuga? I love them, they sooo cute.</p><p>____ walked out of the tunnel and up to the ring, sorry I’m not super imaginative when it comes to intros.</p><p>Semi’s quirk comes from his name, it means seeing a chance or an opportunity, so obviously I had to use that.<br/>Kai’s quirk is just something I thought would be fitting because he’s always calm.<br/>Slam because Yaku always slams the ball hard enough, I thought of it when he kicked Lev for the first time.<br/>Someone else came up with Michimiya’s quirk, she mainly uses it to calm victims down by looking like people they know or other heroes, sometimes they even just want to see her.</p><p>I thought it would be funny to mention Kuroken throughout.</p><p>Also I am sorry Kiyoko!!! I really didn't want to hurt you, but I had to, I'm a writer.</p><p>My beta said the fights seemed too textbook and not very emotional, not very human or emotional, that was what I was going for, they're third years, not newbie first years.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. How The Turn Tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shorter chapter full of fun<br/>Second and Third year plutonic ship dynamics featured</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I just wanted to say thank you sooo much for 1.2k hits! I honestly can't believe how many reads this has and I'm only on chapter 9! Thank you soo much for the comments and kudos, they really keep me motivated.</p><p>Happy reading!<br/>(I've edited the chapter number because now I think under 6k is not enough for a single chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi walked quickly through the maze of halls which made up their base, it was disguised as a hotel resort an isolated area of Chiba prefecture, the command central was above the ground in the hotel area, it was where all the lieutenant commanders stayed. Although Kiyoomi was a commander, he had a room below in the lab and training complex so he could be close to his wards.</p><p>He ran a gloved hand through his curls hoping to sooth his nerves a little, he hadn’t been summoned for a meeting in quite a while. Finally, he arrived at the office of the Grand Commander, he took a deep breath and pushed the mahogany doors open.  </p><p>“Shimura, you wanted to see me?” he asked his boss.</p><p>The Grand Commander sat at his desk overlooking files, he beckoned Kiyoomi to sit. His long white hair was tied up in a high ponytail, he wore his trademark crimson trench coat with an immaculate black suit underneath. He wore his signature gloves with two buckles which left out two fingers. The man radiated authority, just under six years prior Kiyoomi would certainly not have been as intimidated, but Shimura Tenko had changed greatly since then.</p><p>“You dressed for the occasion?” Shimura asked barely looking up from his work.</p><p>Himiko had taught the lieutenant commanders the rules of fashion when they formed the Paranormal Liberation Front, for the second time, now they were well-dressed suave villains. Kiyoomi was no different, a ruthless commander, and naturally dressed nicely to meet with the Grand Commander. He wore a black dress suit with black gloves and his signature mask which cleared air before he inhaled it. Chisaki taught him the best ways to keep germs out, it was one of the first lessons he gave him and the only one he remembered, Kiyoomi attempted to push all his memories of being with the Hassaikai from his mind and cleanliness was all he cared to remember.</p><p>“Naturally, it’s a meeting.”</p><p>“I want an update, give me a rundown,” he ordered turning his scarlet eyes to Kiyoomi.</p><p>“All of them?”</p><p>“What else would I be asking for? I have time and so do you,” Shimura said beginning to get impatient, even though it had only been under a minute since Kiyoomi entered.</p><p>“Complete with names?”</p><p>“No, it humanises them. Start with Hivemind, he’s the most valuable and centre of the team.”</p><p>“My second in command, Hivemind, he’s the most calculated and observant, his quirk has no drawbacks and all it takes is a simple stare to be added to his conscious network.”</p><p>“How long? Will the victim know?”</p><p>“They feel a slight chill, according to Kita, it takes about 10 seconds without blinking to add a new consciousness.”</p><p>“It needs to be faster! I can’t have him just running around staring at people for that long,” Shimura said dangerously and Kiyoomi flinched. The Grand Commander learnt years before that revealing his temper through physical actions would make him appear to be childish. His tone spoke volumes, a single word or glance could have any of his subordinates cowering in fear, Kiyoomi among them.</p><p>“I’ll get on it once I get back down. Hydrokinesis, he has control of all liquids and hydrogen oxide production. Electrokinesis, he has a complete control of delocalised electrons, can produce a stream of delocalised electrons and make anything carry a charge. He can manipulate the air and storms with the constant electric charge. Teleportation, he can teleport anything he sees, including himself, through time and space. Like Kurogiri, he knows where everything is, the knowledge was granted by Ujiko. Pyro-”</p><p>“Are the twins still causing trouble?” Shimura interrupted.</p><p>“Well, they’re twins, they respect me as their leader and stop when I tell them to, otherwise I let them. Banter is healthy.” Shimura narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to think of them as kids Sakusa, they’re your team, my weapons, got it? I don’t want them humanised; it’s weakening you.” Kiyoomi felt his face heat in anger and shame, he hated to admit it, but he did care a little for his wards. Still, he hated being called weak. “Continue.”</p><p>“Pyrokinesis, he has a complete control of heat and can generate controlled fire. Cytokinesis, he has a complete control of cold and can generate controlled ice.”</p><p>“They cancel each other out, why did you give them the opposite quirks?”</p><p>“All For One decided their quirks, I refined them, they’re actually quite an unstoppable force together.”</p><p>“Proceed then.”</p><p>“Telekinesis, a perfect control of being able to move anything he sees, no matter the weight. Atmokinesis and flight from his wings, he has a complete control of wind movement and generation and can fly faster than Phoenix,” Kiyoomi said pridefully, Shimura looked a little surprised at that last part.</p><p>“And last but certainly not least, Suna Rintarou,” Shimura said a little distastefully.</p><p>“You remember his name?”</p><p>“Naturally, his quirk rivals’ mine, it’s no doubt more powerful now, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s more powerful than your original, I don’t think it’s more powerful than all for one. Destruction, he can turn anything he sees into black dust which then turns into nothingness, he can almost do it on living beings by sight but it’s easier with a touch.”</p><p>“So, it is superior. No matter, they’re all under your control and you’re under mine. Perfectly on schedule, have to hand it to Ujiko, he was a genius.”</p><p>“May he rest in peace,” Kiyoomi said with fake remorse, he didn’t miss the man that much and could perform what he used to do with much more efficiency and better results. They didn’t actually know whether he was still alive in Tartarus or if he’d died.</p><p>“And will they be complete by the summer?” That surprised him.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“That will be their debut.” What? They’re not ready though.</p><p>“But that gives me only three months!” Kiyoomi said his volume rising a little higher.</p><p>“Remember who you are talking to,” Shimura said venomously, fiddling with the buckles of his gloves. Kiyoomi wasn’t expendable, far from it, but the gesture had instilled fear into him no less. “And I thought you said they were perfect or only slightly behind.”</p><p>“They are.”</p><p>“And you’ve had five years.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Then keep training and further refine their quirks, those are your orders.”</p><p>“Understood.” No matter what he did, there was no way he could persuade him.</p><p>When Shimura wanted something, he got it, whether it was destruction, death or power, he could acquire it all. The underworld used to fear the legend of All For One, they laughed at his successor, they thought he was weak. Then Shimura Tenko made an entrance from the ashes of Shigaraki Tomura, he struck fear into the hearts of villains and vigilantes with immense power and destructive plans. He had influence over everyone who hated society, especially the new wave of stupid adults who thought children shouldn’t be taught to control their abilities as they never received the opportunity.</p><p>“Perfect, you’ve never come close to disobeying me. You’ll be working with Phoenix for a week.” Ugh.</p><p>“Why?” Kiyoomi groaned. The ex pro hero was an incredible commander and villain, he trained their recruits and had perfect results, but he was just so annoying.</p><p>“He was trained by the hero commission, I don’t doubt you Sakusa, but some other teaching will help, that’s all.”</p><p>“Understood.” Phoenix chose that moment to enter from the side door. He was also dressed nicely in a wine-red suit. Phoenix was one of the only commanders whose villain suit wasn’t formal wear, he and Dabi.</p><p>“Hey Shimura-sama, Kiyoomi-kun,” the winged villain greeted warmly.</p><p>“Takami, how are our newest recruits?” Shimura asked turning to him.</p><p>“Great, they’re fast learners and mad at society, it’s all we need,” he said excitedly. Shimura nodded to Kiyoomi and he made to leave.</p><p>“Come Phoenix,” he beckoned, Phoenix’s trademark smile dropped for a moment. Kiyoomi had been with the league before the liberation, not a double agent through that time, so his rank within their organisation was higher. When Phoenix had been Hawks, he’d broken many hero records for his youth, he hated that Kiyoomi was 12 years younger but held more authority. Phoenix fell into stride with Kiyoomi as they went back the way he came to the dojo.</p><p>“What am I teaching the famous Inarizaki?” he asked looking up at Kiyoomi, because he had 6 inches of height over him. Kiyoomi was the youngest commander yet the tallest, Inarizaki were also quite tall too, aside from Hoshiumi and Akagi.</p><p>“I don’t know, give them tips on their quirks and utilisation. I’m personally annoyed that Grand Commander thinks I need help, I was given this task five years ago and I’m perfect for the job.”</p><p>“Still so narcissistic, you think you don’t need help from anyone,” Phoenix said with a laugh, as if he wasn’t the same way.</p><p>“I could kill you, remove your quirk or disable you with a flick of my wrist,” he said venomously.</p><p>“Same here!” Phoenix flashed him a wicked smile, swinging his giant feathered swords around as a warning.</p><p>“Ugh. I’ll have them show you their quirks and you help them with mastery, even though they’re already perfect.”</p><p>“Everyone can use a helping hand from time to time, plus, it’s not like they answer to me, I’m a fellow commander.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“Such a teenager.”</p><p>“I am a teenager, we all are,” Kiyoomi said dismissively.</p><p>“Ah, ah,” Phoenix said and grabbed his wrist, so he turned to face him, Kiyoomi had a mind to kill him right there for the contact. Phoenix pointed a giant feathered sword under his chin in warning. “You’re doing it again Omi-kun, you’re humanising them. They’re bioengineered weapons, nomus, who happen to resemble and have the brains of teenagers. We all know you think of them as real kids though, I guess Tenko-kun was right, you’re getting soft.” Kiyoomi growled and yanked his hand away to lead Phoenix to the dojo.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” was all he could say in retaliation, no one was allowed to call him that aside from Inarizaki, but Phoenix had a point. He needed to start thinking about Inarizaki as what they were, overpowered nomus in the bodies of 10 teenagers. It was incredibly hard though, they seemed so human, especially since they repeatedly pulled dumb shit when he told them not to. He hoped for his own sake, and sanity, that they could act like obedient nomus for once.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Let’s play Just Dance!” shouted Bokuto. It was the Saturday after the sports festival week and 3A were attempting to decide what to do. Tetsurou was up for Just Dance, he hadn’t played in months, and he wanted to know how good his friends were.</p><p>“Do we have that game?” asked Akaashi looking at Kenma. He buried his nose in his switch and ignored the question. Tetsurou snatched the console out of his hands and placed one on Kenma’s head to keep him at bay.</p><p>“Yes, we do.” Kenma attempted to get the console back but Tetsurou was well practiced in the art of taking Kenma’s games.</p><p>“Yay! Let’s play!” Oikawa cheered. Tetsurou walked over to the tv to plug it in. Kenma tackled him to the floor and snatched his switch back once Tetsurou let his guard down.</p><p>“I’ll do it, it’s my game.” Tetsurou laughed and sat next to Bokuto on the floor.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have thought you had that game Kenma-san, isn’t it an exercise game?” asked Akaashi.</p><p>“It’s a video game which involves movement, not an exercise game,” Kenma huffed.</p><p>“Whatever you say, how do we decide who’s playing first?”</p><p>“Whoever wants to dance to any song, we’re going down the list in alphabetical order because the songs are almost all in English,” Tetsurou answered. Kenma finished setting up the game and picked up his favourite red controller.</p><p>“Why do you have just dance to begin with, you don’t strike me as much of a dancer Kenma-chan,” Oikawa observed.</p><p>“I persuaded him to get it when we were kids, the reason we have six controllers is because our parents insisted on playing with us sometimes.”</p><p>The first song on the list was ‘A little party never killed nobody.’ Tetsurou loved that one, Kenma would be the lady in the middle and he’d be a guy on the side and would pick up Kenma from one side.</p><p>“Oh, that looks fun! You, Tora and me!” Noya shouted to Tanaka.</p><p>“We have six controllers, three other people can play too,” Kenma reminded.</p><p>“Ok, Kageyama, Yama and me!” Hinata shouted. Kenma entrusted his controller to Hinata, and they pushed the couches out of the way for more room. Noya was surprisingly very good, as was Tanaka, and unsurprisingly, Taketora wasn’t. Hinata thought it was incredibly funny when Kageyama and Yamaguchi lifted him up with ease. Noya nabbed first place, Tanaka got 2<sup>nd</sup>, Kageyama got 3<sup>rd</sup>, Hinata got 4<sup>th</sup>, Yamaguchi got 5<sup>th</sup> and Taketora got 6<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>“That was so much fun!” Hinata and Noya said at the same time and double high fived. Hinata gave the controller back to Kenma. He scrolled down and Suga stopped him.</p><p>“Wait, ‘Another one bites the dust,’ I love that song. Karasuno four?” he asked. The third years from Suga’s middle school nodded and each took a controller. Suga and Shimizu killed it, they were both incredible fighters who held a lot of balance and grace while fighting, so naturally they were great dancers. Daichi and Asahi didn’t do every well even though the dance was quite easy. Suga managed to nab 1<sup>st</sup>, Shimizu got 2<sup>nd</sup>, Daichi got 3<sup>rd</sup> and Asahi got 4<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>“That was fun!” Suga said and looked smugly at Shimizu who glowered in return. “You’re only saying that because you won,” she muttered.</p><p>“Yes, I did win.” Kenma scrolled again until Tendou pointed to the screen at one of the songs, it was a favourite of Kuroo’s but he and Kenma were waiting for another to show off their skills.</p><p>“‘Bang bang,’ it’s a great song. Come on Wakatoshi-kun,” he said pulling Ushijima to his feet. Tetsurou was almost completely fluent in English so he knew exactly what the lyrics of the song were about, he guessed Tendou did too. He almost burst out laughing when Suga started singing along translating the lyrics into Japanese for those who weren’t good at English.</p><p>“She got a body like an hourglass, But I can give it to you all the time. She got a booty like a Cadillac, But I can send you into overdrive.”</p><p>The expressions of the class morphed from amusement to confusion then amusement again incredibly fast. They understood what the song was about now and Kenma and Daichi looked close to wanting to hit Suga, who smirked back at both and kept singing. It was a little different to hear the lyrics in Japanese though. Oikawa won, Tendou got 2<sup>nd</sup>, Ushijima got 3<sup>rd</sup> and Iwaizumi got 4<sup>th</sup>. There was quite a big gap between 2<sup>nd</sup> and 3<sup>rd</sup> place, it was almost amusing how bad they were.</p><p>“We’re doing this,” Kenma said grabbing Tetsurou’s wrist and pulling him over to the dance floor. Ah, he was annoyed. Oikawa made a comment about him not seeming like a good dancer. Well class 3A were certainly in for one of the biggest surprises of their lives. He and Kenma had practically unrivalled skill when it came to dance.</p><p>“Bang Bang Bang, that looks pretty hard,” said Bokuto.</p><p>“Kenma set the record for megastar,” Tetsurou said proudly, his record was only a few hundred points behind.</p><p>“It can’t be that hard then,” Oikawa said reaching for a controller. Kenma blinked furiously then regained his composure, they were in for a treat. The dance started out easy enough, for the first few seconds, then it went into the familiar high speed street dance routine. Kenma and Tetsurou performed every move flawlessly with practiced ease while Oikawa and Bokuto barely kept up.</p><p>“I didn’t know you held so much skill Kenma-san, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said in shock, or as close as he could get.</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Oikawa huffed as he attempted to keep up with the movements. The dance ended with Kenma in 1<sup>st</sup>, Tetsurou in 2<sup>nd</sup>, Oikawa in 3<sup>rd</sup> and Bokuto in 4<sup>th</sup>. He could tell Kenma was doing his best not to smile at their class’s surprised stares. He sat on Tetsurou’s lap and began to scroll through the dances.</p><p>“That one looks fun,” Hinata said pointing at an easy dance but with a slightly complex move in the chorus. It was ‘Blow your mind,’ by Dua Lipa. Tetsurou loved that song, it had such a good beat. They let the chorus play out to see if it was good and Oikawa sniggered.</p><p>“Ha, it’s Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan’s song,” he said. Tetsurou could feel the laugh ready to bubble out of him when Kenma slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head, he was also good at English and could tell what Oikawa was getting at.</p><p>“Why?” asked Kageyama, Tetsurou felt a little bad for them, good thing they were pretty stupid and bad at English.</p><p>“We fight and argue, you’ll still love me blind. If we don’t fuck this whole thing up, guaranteed I can blow your mind,” Oikawa repeated the lyrics in English.</p><p>Suga, Tsukishima and Yachi all burst out laughing while Akaashi and Daichi attempted to keep their giggles in. Kenma’s shoulders shook and Tetsurou could tell he was trying not to laugh, he followed suit for the sake of the first years. Everyone else didn’t seem to get it, the poor boys themselves looked incredibly confused.</p><p>“Then the same goes for you Oikawa, you and Iwaizumi,” Tetsurou said, and his comment gained the same reaction, complete with a squeak from Oikawa. He supposed that it was a good thing that Iwaizumi’s one bad subject was English. He looked over to the first victims and saw Tsukishima lean down to whisper something in Hinata’s ear, most likely the lyrics translated, he blushed furiously and pushed Tsukishima’s face away from his ear.</p><p>“Can we just play now? Let’s play a round for the first years,” Hinata said, voice quite steady. Tetsurou had to hand it to him, he was doing quite well at hiding his utter mortification, or maybe he was trying not to care to much about his obvious feelings for the taller raven-haired first year. Well, everyone in their class was obvious about their feelings, aside from Kenma and Akaashi annoyingly. He hoped for Bokuto’s sake that Akaashi felt the same way, he did compliment him on things other than his fighting skills, like his looks occasionally.</p><p>“I’m not doing this,” Tsukishima said flicking Yamaguchi’s hands away as he tried to pull the taller boy to his feet.</p><p>“Please Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined, but he was smiling, maybe the annoyingly tall first year was bad, Tetsurou would love to see that.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“He’s a lost cause Yamaguchi-kun, let’s do this,” Yachi said handing Yamaguchi a controller. She was smiling too, Tetsurou concluded that Tsukishima was definitely a bad dancer, a shame only his friends were privileged to see.</p><p>Kageyama was definitely the best dancer of the first years, people who were graceful and practiced when it came to combat meant that they’d usually be good at dancing. Hinata was also quite good, but he held more of a bouncy energy when it came to dancing, not full of rhythm. Yamaguchi and Yachi would probably be better freestylers, copying movements seemed to be hard for them, but they both held quite good rhythm.</p><p>Kageyama won, Hinata got 2<sup>nd</sup>, Yachi got 3<sup>rd</sup> and Yamaguchi got 4<sup>th</sup>. Once the scores were announced, Kageyama gloated about it then Hinata tackled him saying he was only a few points off. It lasted for just under a minute, their adorable flirting was amusing though.</p><p>“Not that this is incredibly entertaining, but I want to dance,” Oikawa complained. The two first years seemed to realise that they were surrounded by people. They apologised and finally cleared the dance floor.</p><p>“Born this way is a must dance, we’re all LGBTQ+ here aren’t we?” Oikawa said taking a controller.</p><p>“You assume so,” Tsukishima countered.</p><p>“You saying you aren’t four eyes?” asked Tetsurou.</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>“I must dance!” Yachi said picking up a controller.</p><p>“Yes Yachi-san! Represent the lesbians!” Hinata shouted double high fiving her. Tetsurou sniggered and looked at Shimizu, who had turned quite pink at Hinata’s statement. He winked at her and she looked away pointedly. His hunch was correct, the goddess of UA had a kouhai crush. She stood and also took a controller.</p><p>“Akaashi! Come on, you haven’t danced yet,” Bokuto said pulling Akaashi to his feet, who surprisingly didn’t resist. Akaashi was a very formidable and graceful fighter as well, he’d probably also be a good dancer.</p><p>“You guys need a bi in the mix,” Tetsurou and pushed Kenma off his lap. He hissed and Tetsurou tried not to laugh at the cuteness of it. He and Kenma were both from families with cat mutations, he took on a feline quirk while Kenma got lucky with a powerful rare quirk. However, since they both had cat genetics, they both had many catlike tendencies, like hissing and purring.</p><p>The routine was actually harder than it looked, some of the moves were quite difficult but Tetsurou was well practiced. Annoyingly, Akaashi, Shimizu and Oikawa had natural talent. Tetsurou managed to barely win but thankfully Oikawa took a close 2<sup>nd</sup>, Bokuto got 3<sup>rd</sup>, Shimizu got 4<sup>th</sup>, Akaashi got 5<sup>th</sup> and Yachi got 6<sup>th</sup>. He was pretty sure that if he didn’t know the routine, he’d probably get 4<sup>th</sup>. Kenma climbed back on his lap as soon as he sat down and began to scroll through the songs. Tetsurou stopped him when he reached his second favourite duet.</p><p>“Please.” Kenma rolled his eyes and stood.</p><p>“’Cake by the ocean,’ nice choice Kuroo-kun, let’s do this Daichi!” Suga said pulling his boyfriend to his feet, who looked annoyed at the song title to say the least.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, can we play too?” Oikawa pleaded.</p><p>“Dance with someone else.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p><p>Since it was a partner dance, the avatars were male and female. Kenma liked to be in the front so he was usually the girl, plus he was lighter and Tetsurou was stronger. Suga said he wanted to be in front as well, so there were no arguments. Iwaizumi said he’d only dance on the condition that he was the guy. Oikawa got slapped around the head when he said the shorter person usually goes in front, so he ended up being the girl.</p><p>The routine was easy, he and Kenma always played it so they could dance with their eyes closed. Tetsurou learnt what the phrase meant in English when he was 15, he was utterly mortified and refused to do that dance for a few weeks. Kenma being the little shit he was, and still is, thought it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>Kenma took 1<sup>st</sup> with ease, Tetsurou was only a few points behind, Oikawa got 3<sup>rd</sup>, which he complained about, Suga got 4<sup>th</sup>, Daichi got 5<sup>th</sup> and Iwaizumi got 6<sup>th</sup>. There was quite a big gap between 4<sup>th</sup> and 5<sup>th</sup>, but the two other couples looked like they’d enjoyed themselves. Not that he and Kenma were a couple, or partners, well, they were dance partners and best friends, nothing more.</p><p>Kenma only scrolled down a few lines before Tetsurou stopped him, ‘Cheerleader’ was his absolute favourite routine, it was too fun and too cute, and he and Kenma always looked so in sync when they danced to it.</p><p>“Fine, but you know I hate double dancing,” Kenma agreed and Tetsurou thankfully had enough self-control not to cheer.</p><p>“I’ll do this one with you Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said and held his hand out to help Bokuto to his feet.</p><p>“Yay Akaashi!”</p><p>“This looks really fun,” Yachi said and grabbed a controller. Tetsurou was glad he was looking in Shimizu’s general direction, Oikawa pushed her off the couch and onto her feet. Somehow, she managed to make stumbling look graceful and flashed a glare at Oikawa. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the tv. Iwaizumi, who was squashed against him even though there was much more room to sit without touching his best friend, nodded and smiled. She was lucky no one else saw.</p><p>“Shimizu, come dance,” he called. She walked over and took a controller. Bokuto threw his arms around Akaashi’s shoulders hugged him tightly.</p><p>“I’m dancing with Akaashi,” he said protectively. “That was never out of the question Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, but Tetsurou could tell he appreciated the sentiment. Tetsurou threw his arms around Kenma’s shoulders and placed his chin on his head. He smiled at the two girls.</p><p>“Looks liken you two ladies are partners,” he said.</p><p>Tetsurou wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Yachi go so red, Shimizu had obviously practiced internalising a gay panic, she was barely blushing. Kenma was the girl again and Akaashi agreed to be the girl as well, Shimizu said she’d be the guy since she was taller, at least there were no arguments this time. They started sitting on the floor and stood with the music, most of the routine was mostly the same motions, Tetsurou’s favourite part was when they faced each other and when they clasped hands to dance in a circle. Kenma won, Kuroo got 2<sup>nd</sup>, Bokuto got 3<sup>rd</sup>, Shimizu got 4<sup>th</sup>, Akaashi got 5<sup>th</sup> and Yachi got 6<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>Kenma was actually a little pink, because he double danced, but Yachi and Shimizu were also blushing quite a bit. Bokuto mostly just looked excited and Akaashi was doing that adorable smile which was so small you had to squint to see it. he was still hiding it when he sat down next to Bokuto and Kenma began to scroll through the songs.</p><p>Suga stopped him at ‘Despacito’ and pulled Daichi to his feet. Kenma entrusted his special red controller to Suga, since six people wanted to dance. Oikawa actually managed to get Iwaizumi to dance again but even more surprisingly, Noya managed to convince Asahi to dance with him. The routine was similar to cheerleader as it was a couple dance, Suga, Noya and Oikawa were the girls and Daichi, Asahi and Iwaizumi were the guys.</p><p>The dance started but Tetsurou had other things on his mind, so he didn’t watch. He remembered whenever he sparred with Bokuto and Akaashi that the latter would always do that small smile when Bokuto won or when he won, and he wanted Bokuto to be impressed. Come to think of it, the only time Akaashi smiled like that was when Bokuto was around. He looked at Akaashi across the room, his eyes were mainly glued to the dancers but every so often, he’d glance at Bokuto for a split second, and he’d do that adorable soft little smile. He poked Kenma in the side and whispered as quietly as possible.</p><p>“Hey, does Akaashi like anyone?” he asked a little more breathily than he'd intended. Kenma stiffened a little, Tetsurou wasn’t sure if he’d actually heard him then whispered back. “Why?”</p><p>“He keeps doing these subtle little glances at Bokuto and have you ever seen him smile when Bokuto wasn’t around?”</p><p>“Yes, I have actually, he’s my best friend.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Bokuto is your best friend in your year, Keiji is mine, but you’re ultimately my main best friend.”</p><p>“Awe, but if he smiles around you, does he like you? Oh my god, Kyanma, did you start dating and not tell me?” he asked starting to rise above a whisper, he hoped that he wasn’t seriously considering that.</p><p>“Oh, my fuck, no! You idiot,” Kenma said still managing to whisper and elbowed him in the side, “Jesus. He smiles around me cause we’re friends, like how you make me smile even. And I can’t believe it took you a year to figure it out. Apparently, he’s liked him since junior high. For the record I wouldn’t date anyone without telling you first or asking for advice and shit.”</p><p>“Ok, Bokuto’s liked him ever since I’ve known him. After we were friends for a week, he ranted to me about his best friend who was still in middle school.”</p><p>“I already knew that, Bokuto’s obvious as fuck, Akaashi convinces himself that he’s like that with everyone.”</p><p>“Ha, oh the dance is over.”</p><p>Oikawa won, Suga got 2<sup>nd</sup>, Noya got 3<sup>rd</sup>, Asahi got 4<sup>th</sup>, Daichi got 5<sup>th</sup> and Iwaizumi got 6<sup>th</sup>. Oikawa smirked down at Suga who looked ready to throw hands.</p><p>“I think shit’s about to go down,” Tetsurou said and Kenma nodded. “Koushi, could I have my controller back?” Suga blinked and walked over to give it back.</p><p>“It’s getting late, we should probably only do two more dances,” Daichi said being the voice of reason and everyone groaned in annoyance. He was the most responsible third year in their class, which wasn’t really saying anything because the rest of them were too chaotic or too quiet to care. Tetsurou was a part of the big three but that didn’t mean he had to look out for the rest of the class, that was Daichi’s job, Suga and Bokuto had the same philosophy on the matter.</p><p>“Fine, let’s do Havana and afterwards we’ll vote the three best dancers to battle it out in ‘You make me feel’ because while it’s not technically hard, it takes a lot of rhythm and stamina,” said Tetsurou. Kenma nodded and scrolled to the tango version. He picked up a controller and waited for who would want to try this dance.</p><p>“Heads up, it’s harder than it looks guys,” Tetsurou warned.</p><p>Eventually Suga and Bokuto managed to convince Daichi and Akaashi to dance. The dance was mostly comprised of lifts and moving slowly but carefully. Tetsurou had always loved the couple dances so he and Kenma were proficient in each one. It turned out that Bokuto was actually quite good at tango and so was Akaashi, the scores would be incredibly close. Kenma won, Bokuto actually managed to push Tetsurou out of the way at the last second so he got 3<sup>rd</sup>, Akaashi got 4<sup>th</sup>, Suga got 5<sup>th</sup> and Daichi got 6<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>Once again Suga looked ready to throw hands and Daichi had to hold him back while Akaashi tried not to smirk. Tetsurou was calm, he wasn’t going to disembowel his best friend for pulling ahead of him, no, he was mature. He and Kenma sat down in their regular position.</p><p>“Ok, so who’s made it to the final?” asked Akaashi.</p><p>“Out of all of us, Kenma-chan, Bokuto-chan and I were the best dancers, Kuroo-chan was only winning because he knew the dances already,” Oikawa said smugly.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Shall we put it to a vote?” he asked ignoring Tetsurou’s outburst.  Everyone agreed with Oikawa annoyingly, including Kenma, so he poked hard him in the back when he stood and pouted at him. Kenma rolled his eyes to disguise that adorable little smile.</p><p>He, Bokuto and Oikawa stood in front of the screen and waited for him to set up the game. The dance was a medium, but it took a lot of stamina, Tetsurou and Kenma played it for years before they could get through it without a stitch. Unfortunately for Kenma, Bokuto and Oikawa caught on quickly and actually had quite good rhythm to go with the movements. Halfway through the dance, the unthinkable happened, Oikawa managed to surpass Kenma. Tetsurou was worried for Oikawa’s sake if he actually managed to win, and he did.</p><p>Tetsurou walked over to Kenma and held his arms behind his back so he couldn’t activate his quirk. Kenma seethed, kind of like a cat, and Oikawa realised why Tetsurou was holding him back in that way. He shrunk back a little which seemed to calm Kenma down a little.</p><p>“I know, why don’t we vote for who won, the game may have said that Oikawa won but maybe we think someone else should have won,” Tetsurou said hoping that the new outcome would stop Kenma from deleting something.</p><p>“Yes,” Bokuto and Kenma said at the same time that Oikawa made a noise of annoyance.</p><p>“Ok, we all saw the dance, let’s just stand next to the person who we think did the best,” said Tetsurou. He let go of Kenma and felt incredibly tempted to stand next to Bokuto, the dance was more his style than Kenma’s. He seemed to hear Tetsurou’s thoughts and grabbed his wrist so he wouldn’t walk off. Almost everyone stood next to Bokuto and Kenma, Oikawa’s expression was incredibly amusing.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, how could you?” Oikawa shrieked when Iwaizumi walked over to Bokuto.</p><p>“This song was for him, he had more rhythm and more ass, Flattykawa.” Oikawa gasped incredibly offended. Tetsurou only believed the last part, he’d been in the same class as Iwaizumi and Oikawa for a month now and he knew that Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was amusing when he was annoyed. He debated saying ‘it’s ok, Iwaizumi likes flat asses,’ but decided against it, Oikawa knew he didn’t mean it.</p><p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined when he stood next to Oikawa.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bokuto-san but I think Oikawa executed the dance with higher technical skill.” Akaashi never spared anyone’s feelings, he was blunt and straight to the point, but he never meant to offend anyone, like Kenma. He and Kenma really were similar in so many ways. Once everyone had finished deciding, Bokuto won, Kenma got 2<sup>nd</sup> and Oikawa got 3<sup>rd</sup>. Bokuto cheered and looped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders on the way up, they, Kenma and Tetsurou were the last ones to go up.</p><p>“You know Akaashi, your vote was the only one that mattered to me.”</p><p>“Sorry Bokuto-san,” he said bowing his head.</p><p>“It’s ok.”</p><p>“For the record, Iwaizumi was right, you had the best ass.” Bokuto spluttered and Akaashi walked up the stairs quickly, Tetsurou and Kenma sniggered.</p><p>“For the record, Akaashi doesn’t lie, he tells it like it is,” Tetsurou said patting his friend’s shoulder and Kenma nodded.</p><p>“I’m glad Oikawa didn’t beat my high score,” Kenma muttered.</p><p>“You were probably just tired from double dancing,” Tetsurou reassured him. Bokuto waved them good night and they continued up the next staircase.</p><p>“Ok I have to know, was that Akaashi flirting?” </p><p>“No, crazy as it sounds, he was just telling it like it is. I think he realised what he said had flirty implications and that’s why he ran off. If he actually wanted to flirt, I think he would probably just straight up confess, but-”</p><p>“It’s a case of the classic oh no I’ll ruin our friendship.” Kenma nodded and they laughed together, he hoped he didn’t laugh for too long, he empathised with his friends’ situations as he was also living it.</p><p>“How would you flirt Kuro?”</p><p>“Eh, probably compliments, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Basic.”</p><p>“Coming from you, I don’t know how you’d do it, but you’d be super passive aggressive.”</p><p>“No, really?” Tetsurou laughed again. “Don’t stay up too late.”</p><p>“You’re not my mom.”</p><p>“Nope, I’m your best friend who worries about your health, be asleep by one.”</p><p>“No promises.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How the plot thickens, Kita and Suna are the only ones who I’ve confirmed with their quirks because that part is important. This was my plan all along, but I wasn’t going to introduce them until later. Feel free to comment who you think has which quirk. Btw, Hoshiumi is on the team because I needed to include him somehow cause he’s awesome.<br/>Please comment if you somehow saw this coming, I hope I wasn’t being predictable.</p><p>The songs are from just dance 2019, if you know that game then you know how hard bang bang bang is.</p><p>Originally, I was going to have DDU-DU-DDU-DU, finesse and Gangnam style but then I decided I was tired, sorry.</p><p>If I keep switching between honorifics and first names and last names, sorry I just forget sometimes which characters use them, which don’t and which are just informal. I try to be as consistent as possible but it’s incredibly hard to read over a fic as long as this to remember what I’ve written.</p><p>I know I haven’t included much of the screaming second years, I had a hard time fitting them in because I was focusing on being shippy, I might write a bit more of them in later chapters.</p><p>One thing I love about Iwa's quirk is that you always know whether he's lying or not, and he loves to annoy Oikawa. He knows that and pretends to be annoyed but knows that Iwa doesn't mean it, especially if it rewards a laugh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Taster of Hero Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introductions once again + training and naming<br/>All characters featured</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you soooo much for 1.4k! I can't believe so many people have read this!</p><p>Enjoy this part self indulgent, part informative/plot development chapter</p><p>Sorry about hiatus (I think i'm using that right) I sort of lost motivation and got it back, but writer's block is being a bitch. I hope to knock out the next chapter soon, sorry about the wait,I am trying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2140 April</p><p>Kiyoko walked into classroom 3A and headed directly to her seat. She felt all the eyes in the classroom follow her, she’d give anything to make them look away for once. Not many faces stood out to her, aside from a tall platinum blond girl, a short black-haired boy with an intimidating air and two boys in her year, she supposed they were the three first years.</p><p>Kiyoko sighed, she hoped that her friends could get into 3A soon, she’d gotten used to having friends and social interaction would be hard without them, to say the least. She just never knew what to say, humans were unpredictable, and she never knew how they’d react to anything she said. That being said, she had a somewhat control over people, but she didn’t like manipulating them, that was unbecoming of a hero.</p><p>It was unfair, why did she have to get noticed for her quirk, but her friends weren’t? She had quite an impressive ability, mesmerism, but so did her friends. Her homeroom teacher walked into the room and told those standing to find their seats. One of the other first years, a boy with bouncy wavy brown hair, sat in front of her and gave her a small smile. It wasn’t one to show he was attracted to her, no, it was one of reassurance, that was nice.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2140 October</p><p>“Spill.”</p><p>“What?” asked Kiyoko. She, Tooru and Hajime were chilling in Tooru’s room after a sparring session.</p><p>“You look upset, I didn’t kick your ass that hard, did I?” asked Tooru. She laughed despite yourself.</p><p>“I wasn’t even trying, don’t hype yourself up.” Hajime sniggered but Tooru looked as if they were playing a game and he had won.</p><p>“Why weren’t you trying then, distracted?”</p><p>“Maybe a little.”</p><p>“So, what’s wrong?” Hajime asked this time.</p><p>“I guess I just miss my friends, from Karasuno.”</p><p>“What? Do I not even exist Kiyoko-chan?” Tooru asked in great offense and fell backwards, putting his head in Hajime’s lap.</p><p>“No, I didn’t mean it that way,” she said franticly. Hajime hit Tooru on the back of the head and he sat back up.</p><p>“Ignore his constant need for validation,” Tooru gasped again, Kiyoko realised it was mock offense, “He was just messing with you.” She huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“I hate when you ‘mess’ with me, you know I have a hard time with sarcasm.” It was true, Kiyoko was honest by nature because she never felt a need to lie or sugar-coat things.</p><p>“That’s just who I am, so you just miss them, is that it?”</p><p>“I just don’t understand how I got into 3A, but they didn’t. I can stop people in their tracks but that’s all I can do. Koushi-kun can hear and feel things in the air across Musutafu, Asahi-kun can summon storms of all kinds, Daichi-kun can make anything rebound away from him and not feel any kind of pain, and Yui-chan can look like anyone she’s seen before. All I can do is appear conventionally attractive, use the distraction to my advantage and knock villains unconscious. What would I be if I wasn’t ‘pretty?’ That’s all people see when they see me, a pretty girl, not a hero.”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Tooru snapped his fingers at her, “You’re awesome Kiyoko-chan, you can use your quirk to stop people moving and even make them obey simple commands, that’s incredible! I know you say manipulation is ‘unbecoming’ of a hero, but the reality is that we have to do whatever we can to save people and stop the crime rate, and that is by any means necessary. Your quirk is perfect for being a hero, you’re efficient, caring, intelligent and photogenic, all the important qualities in a hero.”</p><p>“Oikawa’s right, and for the record, when I see you, I don’t just see a pretty girl, I see one badass hero with some of the best combat skills I’ve ever witnessed. Don’t sell yourself down Kiyoko.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tooru-kun, Hajime-kun.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, sometimes a queen needs help to get her crown back on,” Tooru said with a smile. It wasn’t the one he flashed at girls, the one when he was winning in battle, it was the one of friendship and reassurance he reserved for his close friends. Kiyoko knew there was one more smile she wasn’t privy to, but that wasn’t a problem, it was for Hajime for obvious reasons.</p><p>“I never understand why you insist on calling me royalty,” Kiyoko huffed.</p><p>“Because you have an air to you which makes you seem as if you should be worshiped, it’s not a bad thing. You are a good leader and everything about you screams monarch or even god.”</p><p>“I don’t really understand.”</p><p>“Stop being so modest, you’re awesome! You shouldn’t be insecure, you’re in class 3A and most of the school worship you even though you’re only a first year.” Kiyoko blushed, there was no way that was true.</p><p>“Take your own advice,” Hajime muttered. Kiyoko knew Tooru was insecure for reasons she couldn’t understand, she didn’t think that he should be that way, maybe it was the same.</p><p>“I have an idea,” Tooru said excitedly.</p><p>“That never ends well,” Hajime said offhandedly making Kiyoko snigger.</p><p>“Mean Iwa-chan, your birthday is the 6<sup>th</sup> of January, how about the 6<sup>th</sup> of every month is Shimizu day?”</p><p>“I don’t follow.”</p><p>“You’ll be a queen for a day. The rules will be that you wear a crown, are referred to as your majesty and must be carried from lesson to lesson.”</p><p>“Why?” she asked incredulously.</p><p>“I think it’s a good idea,” said Hajime.</p><p>“Really?” they both asked with disbelief.</p><p>“I’ve overheard people talk about how incredible you are, having a day every month to appreciate your existence sounds like something they’ll need, and a good confidence booster.” He wasn’t lying, he didn’t tend to but due to Hajime’s quirk, one always knew when he was lying.</p><p>“Yes, yes, listen to Iwa-chan,” Tooru said shaking Kiyoko’s shoulders.</p><p>“If I say yes, does that mean you’ll drop the subject?”</p><p>“Fine, tomorrow’s the 6<sup>th</sup> anyway, so that’s good. And since we need a subject change, how’s everything going with Alisa?” Kiyoko blushed furiously and smacked Tooru away.</p><p>“Why would you insinuate that?” she asked, and the two boys laughed at her. Kiyoko was too annoyed to feel the irony of the situation.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Kiyoko was given a crown by Tooru and was forced to wear it the entire day. It was quite pretty, silver with small navy gems, she wondered whether they were crystal or not. Tooru announced to 3A that every 6<sup>th</sup> would be Shimizu day, they were actually very enthusiastic about it, to her surprise. Asahi carried her to and from each lesson which was incredibly fun. Overall, the day hadn’t been very different, but many people bowed to her in the halls, which was funny to say the least.</p><p>In the years that followed, it did help her with her confidence. Even the teachers caught onto it and referred to her as her majesty. Even though Kiyoko thought it was selfish of her, she did quite like Shimizu day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hitoka thought something was off about the day, the room was quieter for some reason, half of her class didn’t seem know what a normal speaking volume was, quiet was strange in the 3A dorms. Then it hit her, she was the only girl in the room, where was Shimizu?</p><p>“Hinata-kun, have you seen Shimizu?” she asked across the table. He looked around at a speed which would have broken a normal person’s neck, then shook his head. A few minutes later, all the second and third years walked over to the staircase, Hitoka and her friends followed out of curiosity.</p><p>“And arriving from her fashionably late entrance, queen Shimizu Kiyoko will now grace us with her presence,” Oikawa said pointing to the staircase. Queen? Shimizu walked down and once she got to the bottom, she bowed her head and Nishinoya placed a silver crown with blue jewels on her head. Everyone bowed to her and she smiled.</p><p>“Bow to queen Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka hissed at them. Hitoka flinched and obeyed, her friends were quick to follow.</p><p>“Thank you for being my subjects for the day, let us go to class now,” Shimizu said, and it sounded as if she were attempting to hold in a laugh. She was the last one of them to eat breakfast, so everyone waited for her to finish before heading to homeroom. Once she was done, Asahi picked her up bridal style and everyone followed.</p><p>“Akaashi-san, what’s going on?” Hinata asked the older boy who happened to be near them.</p><p>“Every 6<sup>th</sup> is ‘Shimizu day.’ Shimizu-san wears a crown, and everyone refers to her as her majesty. According to Bokuto-san, it happened because she felt insecure and didn’t think she was very impressive. Her friends came up with the idea to make her feel loved and supported. Everyone loves it, I’m not exactly sure why, but I think it is because everyone needs a day to appreciate her.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Hitoka agreed, the whole thing of Shimizu being a queen didn’t, but appreciating her did. Hinata smirked at her and she blushed furiously, then knocked him into Kageyama because she had to. They started fighting then got swept off the ground.</p><p>“It is too early Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun,” Akaashi said without looking at them, now a good 7 feet off the ground.</p><p>“Sorry Akaashi-san,” they said at the same time and he dropped them. They landed on their feet and the owls flew back then reformed Akaashi’s arm. Hitoka hoped that she would get good applications for internships, she did well enough in the sports festival, right?</p><p>***</p><p>Shouyou walked in and resisted the urge to bump into Kageyama, thankfully he did too. Once they were all seated, Aizawa walked in and stepped up to the board.</p><p>“As you all know, next week will be internships for the first years and work studies will resume. Since you will be helping real heroes, you first years will need names. Second and third years, present your chosen names to the class to show the first years how. Sugawara, Kuroo, Bokuto, help them out if they need it, I’m going to sleep.”</p><p>And with that he zipped up his sleeping bag and sat against the wall.</p><p>“Ok, I guess we’ll go in seat order skipping the first years so they can have time to think, Tendou-kun, you go first,” said Suga.</p><p>Tendou nodded and they all started writing their names on whiteboards, which Kuroo and Bokuto had handed out. Shouyou had imagined being like the Tiny Menace ever since his debut, he intimidated about 13 villains and they all stood down after a single glance. Shouyou wanted to be like that, but with his speed and strength. Tendou walked up to the front and Shouyou turned his attention to him.</p><p>“My hero name is Mindjack, it’s inspired by Mindblank since I want to be an underground hero like him. My quirk lets me mess with their minds, like hijacking.” That was a good name, Shouyou felt as if he should clap, but no one else did so he refrained. He still hadn’t decided so Kenma stood up from behind him and walked to the front.</p><p>“My hero name is Editing Hero: Codebreaker. I chose it because I change and rewrite the codes which make up life, editing it for my advantage.” Shouyou wondered how long it had taken them to decide on their names, it was taking him quite a while to come up with one.</p><p>“My hero name is All Sense, because I can use my quirk to sense danger by strengthening my senses,” Suga said proudly then went to go sit back down. Shouyou knew Yamaguchi already had a name in mind but the first years were going last anyway.</p><p>“My hero name is Storm Guardian, I create and control storms, like a guardian. Noya-san helped me with the idea,” said Asahi.</p><p>“My hero name is Decibel! According to Kiyoko-san, it’s the measurement for sound intensity which is what I control,” Tanaka yelled.</p><p>“My hero name is Lightning Hero: Rolling Thunder! I summon storms to soak up electricity and thunder is what you hear, rolling because it’s a part of parkour and that’s what I do to get to places quickly,” Noya explained loudly.</p><p>“My hero name is Neko Hero: Puma, neko for obvious reasons and Puma because it’s the name of my quirk and the type of cat my quirk genetics stem from,” said Kuroo.</p><p>“My hero name is Owl Beast, it’s the name of my quirk and I thought it sounded cool,” said Bokuto. Tsukishima was skipped so Iwaizumi stepped up next.</p><p>“My hero name is Persuasive Hero: Convince, persuasive because that’s how I manipulate people and convince because that’s the name of my quirk,” Iwaizumi said quickly.</p><p>“My hero name is Collider because I make things collide, simple as,” said Yamamoto.</p><p>“My hero name is MultiOwl as I transform into multiple owls controlled together,” said Akaashi.</p><p>“My hero name is Powerhouse because it is the name of my quirk, I take in all kinds of energy then use it or power up others, like a battery powerhouse,” Ushijima explained. Yachi and Kageyama were skipped so Oikawa stepped up to the front.</p><p>“My hero name is Bring Out Hero: Enhance, it’s the name of my quirk and how it works, I enhance people’s qualities,” Oikawa said with a smile.</p><p>“My hero name is Strong Rebound because I can rebound anything with however much strength I want to release with it,” said Daichi.</p><p>“My hero name is Mesmerising Hero: Goddess. It was originally Mesmerise, then many second years suggested I change it to Goddess at the beginning of the last year, so I complied,” Shimizu said with a small smile. Shouyou could understand why they told her to change it, the girl looked as if she had fallen from heaven with zero scratches. Or maybe she crawled up from hell, Yachi had once said that demons were incredibly beautiful and angels weren’t, but Shimizu wasn’t evil at all, bad comparison.</p><p>“Hinata-kun,” Suga snapped him back from his thoughts, “Have you thought of a name yet?” Shouyou nodded and walked to the front. He thought it was actually a very good name, it wasn’t too close to the Tiny Giant, but it was also in his honour.</p><p>“Agile Hero: Tiny Giant, because even though I’m kind of small, I can reach great heights with my speed and agility,” Shouyou said proudly.</p><p>“That’s a good name, is it inspired by the Tiny Menace?” Suga asked and Shouyou nodded</p><p>“It is a good name, you know in our first year, he was a third year when we were first years,” Oikawa said a little smugly.</p><p>“Really?” Shouyou was shocked, it never occurred to him that some of his classmates knew famous alumni.</p><p>“He was really intimidating, no one ever talked to him except for, who was it, oh yeah, Reckless,” said Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Reckless as in Vibration Hero: Reckless? My big sister Saeko?” asked Tanaka.</p><p>“Reckless is your big sister?” asked Yamaguchi incredulously. Tanaka nodded.</p><p>“Some of us used to know famous pros, we work with them from day to day, this isn’t big news. It’s Yamaguchi-kun’s turn,” Suga said and Shouyou walked back to his seat.</p><p>“Sharpshooter, it’s after my quirk and I think it’s a good name for an underground hero,” Yamaguchi said looking down at his board.</p><p>“It’s a great name Yamaguchi,” Kuroo reassured him, and he sat down smiling. Tsukishima stood up next.</p><p>“Foresight, it’s related to my quirk and I wouldn’t want to give it up as I also plan on being an underground hero. It also pays homage to an incredible hero, Sir Nighteye.”</p><p>“That’s a good name, it’s nice to pay homage to heroes who have sadly passed,” said Suga.</p><p>“My name is Ms. Sizing, I thought it could be like a title, in a way, and sizing is the name of my quirk,” Yachi said hurriedly.</p><p>“Not inspired by Mt. Lady?” asked Ushijima, Yachi shook her head.</p><p>“Being original is great, nice name Yachi,” Bokuto said loudly and Yachi smiled widely and Kageyama walked up to the front.</p><p>“Controltower Hero: Spike, controltower because my spikes can help with a number of attacks, Spike because it’s the name of my quirk.” Oikawa looked away pointedly as if he was trying to not say something.</p><p>“Great name Kageyama-kun, I’ll get up Aizawa-sensei,” Suga said and walked over to their passed out teacher. Surprisingly, he wasn’t any more annoyed than usual when he awoke.</p><p>“Alright, you’ve all got your names then, these will be the names you use as pros unless you wish to change them before the end of the school year. Second and third years, you will be returning to your work studies as normal starting next week, remedial lessons will occur on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The hero commission has stated that work studies will remain as they have for the past two years, you will be called in for missions when your agencies need it and patrol will happen once a week, clear?” The older years nodded, most smiled widely.</p><p>“First years, I will hand out your sheets of applications from various agencies. You’re all quite popular with the top 10 and heroes across the rankings, Famous Class A as they are called, or my number 1 problem children, are especially interested in your talents. Whoever you chose to intern with now, will not affect who you take a work study with, I recommend choosing a hero who has a similar quirk or high in the rankings.”</p><p>He gave out a few sheets of paper to Shouyou and his friends then went promptly back to sleep. The older kids took Aizawa’s unconsciousness as a cue to walk around the classroom and talk to each other, it probably meant that he wouldn’t teach them anything for the rest of the period.</p><p>Since Yachi, Tsukishima and Kageyama all sat in the same corner, Shouyou and Yamaguchi walked over to them.</p><p>“So, who did you guys get?” asked Yamaguchi excitedly.</p><p>“Every hero in the top 30 aside from the Tiny Menace, Dynamight and Creati, then a lot more,” Kageyama said disinterestedly.</p><p>“Why do you sound so grumpy? This is awesome! We’re going to be out on actual patrol and fighting real villains and saving people!” Shouyou said doing his best not to shout.</p><p>“We’ll most likely be sheltered from hardcore search and rescue as well as fighting villains, it’s only an internship,” said Tsukishima said scanning his papers.</p><p>“I think it’s really exciting,” Yamaguchi countered, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes, he obviously didn’t have a counter.</p><p>“Naturally, I mean we’ll be learning, but we don’t have provisional licences so we can’t fight or use our quirks without permission. I was offered a place with Dynamight,” Yachi said less excited than she should have been.</p><p>“Why do you sound sad? Dynamight’s the no.2 hero, he’s incredible,” Yamaguchi said astounded.</p><p>“I know, he’s amazing, but I wanted to intern with my aunt Yui,” she said looking down. Shouyou remembered when his friend received the news that her aunt died the year prior, on the news itself, which was incredibly impersonal. She cried for hours in Yamaguchi’s and Shouyou’s arms while Tsukishima sat nearby. Her mother was out of town and couldn’t come home for a while.</p><p>“Who’s your aunt?” asked Kageyama and Shouyou gave him his best angry glare, he knew Yamaguchi was giving him the same expression, maybe even Tsukishima.</p><p>“It’s fine. Do you remember the pro hero Rule? She was the no.14 hero before she died, my aunt Kodai Yui. My quirk is actually really similar to hers; she could change the size of inanimate objects while it doesn’t matter if the object is inanimate or animate.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, was she from your mother’s side?” He seemed to have a more sombre expression, it was hard to tell with Kageyama, Shouyou could generally read his mood though.</p><p>“She was from my father’s, he’s out of the picture now. Anyway, Hinata-kun, I think I saw the Tiny Menace’s name on your applications,” Yachi said trying to lift the mood.</p><p>“What?” Shouyou yelled again, probably startling the entire room. Sure enough, the 5<sup>th</sup> hero down the list was the Tiny Menace. He jumped up and down in excitement.</p><p>“Why are you acting like some excitable puppy, dumbass,” Kageyama asked attempting to sound annoyed but he didn’t sound that way to Shouyou. He shoved the paper in his face and pointed to the Tiny Menace’s name.</p><p>“The Tiny Menace is my favourite hero! This is awesome, I’m definitely interning with him!”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Aizawa-sensei said it would be better to intern with heroes with similar quirks.” Did his ears deceive him or was Tsukishima Kei attempting to be helpful?</p><p>“Are you trying to be helpful?” Shouyou asked smugly.</p><p>“Hm? Not intentionally. You might not be able to do much at his agency, he rarely takes on interns, anyone can be susceptible to his quirk and he rarely works with other heroes,” he said which furthered Shouyou’s point.</p><p>“Aww, that’s sweet Tsukki, you’re looking out for Shouyou,” said Yamaguchi and Tsukishima didn’t respond.</p><p>“Who are you thinking of going with Yamaguchi-kun?” asked Yachi.</p><p>“I was thinking Earphone Jack, she’s an incredible hero and highly ranked even though she’s underground.  I would go with Mindblank, but I don’t think he needs a sharpshooter and I’m not sure how much I can learn from him. I think I’ll be able to learn more from her,” he said assured of himself.</p><p>“I think I’ll go with Shouto, he’s the no.3 hero and I could probably learn more about how to make spikes more efficiently, his ice walls are similar to mine. Are you going to go with Dynamight then?” Kageyama said then asked Yachi.</p><p>“He’s the no.2 and I can probably learn a lot from him, yeah, I will,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Tsukki?” Tsukishima still hadn’t looked up from his list of applications and didn’t raise his eyes to answer the question.</p><p>“I think I’ll go with Mindblank, he’s highly ranked although an underground hero, like Earphone Jack. I think I can learn a lot about decision making and covert operations from him.”</p><p>“So, have you five decided already? You do have the rest of the week you know,” Suga said behind Shouyou and he almost leapt 5 feet in the air.</p><p>“I think we’re finished deciding,” Tsukishima replied.</p><p>“Okay then, who did you guys choose?”</p><p>“I chose to go with Earphone Jack, Kageyama’s going with Shouto, Shouyou’s going with the Tiny Menace, Yachi-kun’s going with Dynamight and Tsukki’s going with Mindblank.”</p><p>“Good choices,” Suga said with a smile, “Can’t wait to work with you Kageyama-kun.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Yachi.</p><p>“I’m a Deku Setter, Shouto rarely takes in interns because he prefers to work with Deku and his interns, or alone. So, if you intern with him, I’ll most likely see you around. Also, Yachi, you’ll be working with the Dynamight Aces, there’s a few others in the room too; Asahi, Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Ushijima, oh and Yamamoto. Tanaka interns with Earphone Jack, she likes to keep her interns close, so stick to him Yamaguchi-kun. If you have any questions about what next week will be like, just ask.” He smiled and walked back over to his friends.</p><p>“I wonder what next week holds,” Yachi muttered, it was exactly what Shouyou had been thinking.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shouta and his class finally reached the train station. They obviously had more energy than him, good, they could put that into their internships and work studies.</p><p>“Alright, does everyone know where they’re going?” he called out and they nodded.</p><p>“Good, don’t bring a bad name to the school or me. Second and third years, follow your orders. First years, do what you are told and do not engage with villains at all costs unless you are instructed, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Yes Aizawa-sensei!” they chanted back.</p><p>“See you on Friday, each of you stay in one piece.” They walked off either alone or in groups to the trains which would take them to the respective agencies. He smiled, all of his current problem children were interning with his famous problem children, he knew they would do him proud. Just as he started walking back to the school grounds, his phone rang.</p><p>“Eraserhead here.” It was a work call.</p><p>“Eraser, it’s Tsukauchi,” said the detective, he didn’t sound calm. Shouta’s eyes widened in surprise, he hadn’t talked to the man in a while, he was in charge of the paranormal liberation case.</p><p>“Have they been spotted? Any movement?”</p><p>“We’ve found three bodies by the edge of Chiba prefecture, charred and melted beyond recognition.” Shouta’s breath caught in his throat, only one villain had that kind of fire power, and he hadn’t been spotted in just under a year.</p><p>“Have they been identified?”</p><p>“No, they’re unrecognisable, we believe they used to be two men and a woman. Based on their proportions and tests, all emitter types but we found something strange.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We examined their DNA to try and identify them, by locating their quirks in the system, but we couldn’t.”</p><p>“Couldn’t what?” Shouta gripped his phone hard enough to snap it in half, his knuckles bone white.</p><p>“Couldn’t find their quirks, they’re gone.”</p><p>“Gone as in taken or what?”</p><p>“Gone as in gone, it’s not all for one, people still retain their quirk genes after their quirks are taken but they simply can’t use them. This is different, these three weren’t quirkless, but they are now. Their quirk DNA has been tampered with, mutated, so their abilities were completely gone. They have the constitution of quirkless people, but the way that it’s arranged, it’s as if the quirk DNA was retracted into the regular DNA. We have no way of finding out who they were.”</p><p>“You’re telling me, that after a year of complete silence, Dabi’s work shows up and now they have someone who can manipulate DNA? We know Dabi’s background and his quirk, have you at least identified the quirk used to destroy the DNA?”</p><p>“It’s unlike All For One’s, unlike Eri’s. It doesn’t exist Eraser, there isn’t a single person on record with that kind of ability.” Shouta didn’t respond, he didn’t know how. The paranormal liberation front couldn’t have disbanded, they were too powerful, but they suddenly disappeared, like the legend of All For One. If they were still together, Shigaraki still had his destruction and all for one, his commanders still had their power and how they had a new recruit who could manipulate DNA, what did that even mean?</p><p>“So, why did you tell me?” he finally asked.</p><p>“Hawks was spotted nearby.”</p><p>“What?” he raised his voice a little.</p><p>“He was on a roof near the crime scene, according to the forensics who investigated, he smiled at them then disappeared, or it looked as if he did, as if he was faster than before. I called because he’s a new lead, since you aren’t teaching, we want you investigating for the whole week.”</p><p>“Where do you want me?” He was doing this, the paranormal liberation front had been too interested in his classes for years, it needed to stop.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Tiny Menace sir, the intern you wanted is here from UA,” a secretary said through Tenma’s intercom. He smiled, this student was fast and a fast thinker, he needed those kinds of fighters in the field.</p><p>“Thanks, send him in.” A small boy with bright orange hair walked in and gawked at him, Hinata Shouyou. Tenma rarely took on work studies or interns, but this kid was beyond fast and a good fighter. He seemed like someone who wouldn’t be academically gifted but would shine when it came to hero’s work.</p><p>“Good to meet you, I rarely take on interns, you’re an exception.” The boy looked as if he were about to burst with excitement.</p><p>“Thank you, Tiny Menace sir!”</p><p>“How fast can you move? How does your quirk work?” he asked quickly and slowly increased his intimidation, if this boy was going to keep up with him, he needed to not get intimidated easily.</p><p>“I’ve broken the sound barrier before, but that was an accident, I can almost do it purposefully. I can increase my speed and agility and the more I use, the more energy I use.”</p><p>“So, you’re an accumulator, is that right?” His intimidation was at 20%, this kid was not backing down.</p><p>“Yes I am.”</p><p>“Sounds like you have a good hold of it, we’ll be going on missions which require speed on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, infiltration and most likely a chase. We have basic patrol today and on Friday, got it?” Hinata nodded vigorously, Tenma’s intimidation was at 57%, impressive, time for a massive increase, 85%. He started shrinking back and sweating a little, Tenma turned off the intimidation.</p><p>“You passed the first test, well done kid.”</p><p>“What test?”</p><p>“Handling my quirk, the main reason I don’t take on many interns or work with many heroes is because they can’t handle the pressure of my intimidation in battle, or in general.” Hinata smiled.</p><p>“I know- I’m friends with a lot of intimidating people, it takes more than that to make me back down!” he said proudly, Tenma liked this kid.</p><p>“Good to know you have spirit. We’ll be working with another hero and a support hero on the mission, Reckless and Dauntless Spirit, heard of them?”</p><p>“Yeah! Reckless is the no.14 hero! And Dauntless Spirit happens to be the older brother of a friend of mine, I’ve really wanted to work with them too.” Akiteru had mentioned he had a younger brother, that must have meant he was going to be a hero too.</p><p>“Good, go get changed and meet me on the ground floor, we’re going on patrol.” Tenma walked past him; the boy was actually only a few inches shorter.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Shouto sir, the interns are here,” one of his desk workers said approaching him in the hall. He nodded and headed to his office.</p><p>Inside were four first year students in their respective uniforms, one UA student and three Shiketsu students. He hand-picked the UA student, the other three were chosen by his other workers. Kageyama Tobio, he had quite an incredible quirk and was a very fast thinker. Shouto saw something of himself in the boy at the sports festival, he was quiet and efficient, similar to the way he was in his first year. One of the three students had fiery red hair and eyes, he had a lava quirk. Another had longish snowy blue hair and bright blue eyes, he had a snow quirk. The other student was female, she had platinum blond hair with gold eyes, she had a thermal control quirk which worked with heating and freezing.</p><p>All of their quirks related to his in some way. Shouto liked teaching students, he was even considering applying to become a UA teacher, but it was currently a bad idea with his high rank. His week was more or less empty, so he had time to help his interns with their quirks. He rarely needed support in battle so took on interns once a year to help them, rather than the other way around.</p><p>“Hello, I’m pro hero Shouto and you’ll be working with me for the week. I’ve hand-picked you four for your quirks, I believe I can help you with harnessing them and developing new skills. Today and on Thursday, we’ll be on patrol with Deku and his interns. On the other days and after patrol, I’ll be helping you with your quirks, understand?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” they chanted.</p><p>“Good, go get into your suits and meet me downstairs. We’ll meet with Deku once you’re ready. One thing you should know is that patrol is for appearances, to make the public feel safe. As a hero, you will always be on call, you’ll be called to intercept if you’re in the vicinity of a villain attack. In this line of work, you’re always on duty, patrol is when you are seen. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Meet me downstairs, please be prompt.” He exited the room and showed the kids where they could change. Shouto might seem cold to many, he wasn’t, he was just straight to the point.</p><p>***</p><p>“Earphone jack sir, your intern is here along with your work study students,” Kyouka’s secretary informed her once she stepped into her office. “Oh good, summon them and my sidekicks to the foyer,” she said with a smile.</p><p>Her secretary nodded and Kyouka headed downstairs, trench coat swishing with every step. She took on many sidekicks and work study students, she was a popular underground hero and that was rare, she and Hitoshi. Underground heroes worked in covert operations, infiltration, search and rescue and occasional assassinations, depending on the mission. When she was younger, Kyouka wished she could be a top hero who people would talk about a lot, now she wouldn’t dream of it. As an underground hero, patrol was at night and missions only happened when she was called in, her speciality was infiltration, naturally.</p><p>She headed out of the lift and into the foyer of her agency, where all her interns and sidekicks were gathered. She plugged an earphone jack into the wall and sent a tremor through the floor, they all paid her attention.</p><p>“Hey all, great to see you. If you’re a sidekick on this week’s on-call patrol, go to your respective offices and wait to be called in for a disaster situation. Do that or spread out, hide in plain sight until you are called in for a rescue. If you’re on infiltration this week, wait for my orders. Go!”</p><p>“Yes, Earphone Jack sir!” about 20 or so sidekicks chanted back to her and headed out the main door or to the upper floors. She smiled at the scene, she had a great authority over her sidekicks, even though some were older, due to her unwavering perfect leadership and respect. It was Kyouka’s belief that to be respected, you must respect in return, everyone should believe that. Four of her best sidekicks, two work study students and the intern were left behind.</p><p>“This week we’ll be investigating a suspicious law firm, stake out and patrol in the area every night, got it?” Her interns nodded. “It’s nice to see you two again, good to see that you decided to stay with my agency,” she addressed the two work study students, who bowed their heads.</p><p>“The team will be us eight. We’ll go over logistics in my office, follow me,” she beckoned and fell into step with the UA student, he seemed to tense when she started walking next to him.</p><p>“This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sharpshooter. He’s a perfect sniper, his quirk allows him to never miss a target when throwing a projectile or shooting.” Her team looked impressed, he smiled weakly, hopefully he’d get over the nervousness during the week. Decibel slapped a hand on his shoulder and Yamaguchi seemed to calm down a little, they were from the same class.</p><p>“Do you specialise in stealth? Have you practiced with that firearm before?” asked Cognizance, a sidekick who could feel the movement of all moving objects, animate or inanimate, incredibly precisely within a certain radius, she was one of Kyouka’s best.</p><p>“I’m quite good at stealth, I’ve only practiced with targets though. I’ve been licensed for a 9mm, but once I get my provisional license, I’ll be able to use any kind.”</p><p>“If I need you to shoot, which I doubt will happen, but if it does, shoot somewhere safe to stop a target. I think that goes without saying though.” Yamaguchi nodded and they continued down the hall.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hitoshi, do we have any missions this week?” Denki asked as Hitoshi walked up to his office. “The answer is the same as the one I gave you this morning, no. Sorry Denki, but I’ve got night patrol all week. If something comes up, you’ll be the first one I tell, and probably the one I’ll fight with.” He could hear his partner pouting on the other end.</p><p>“Okay, you’re just the best partner. How many interns have you taken on?”</p><p>“I have six work study students and two interns. My sidekicks are all scheduled either for night or on-call patrol. Got to go, I have to greet my interns, say hi to the Dudes for me.”</p><p>“Will do ‘Toshi, see you early morning babe.”</p><p>“Bye.” He hung up, stuck his phone into a pocket, and pushed the door open to his office. Inside were the eight students he decided to take on, the work study students had a range of stealth quirks and the two interns had mind quirks.</p><p>“Great to see you six again, nice to meet you two. I’m Mindblank and I’ll be showing you the ropes. Nothing big is happening this week, if something does happen, my sidekicks will handle it. We have night patrol for the week so cross your fingers that I don’t mess up your sleep schedules.” The students all nodded, aside from the tall blond UA student, who looked as if he wanted to sass Hitoshi.</p><p>“Heads up, I prefer it when people speak their minds, rather than staying silent. If you insult me, I’ll be offended if it isn’t good.” The UA student took that as a cue.</p><p>“I wanted to say that there was probably a reason you stick to night patrols,” he said, and his lip curled a little. Hitoshi liked this kid already, his other interns looked shocked.</p><p>“I was born with eyebags kid, it’s practically genetic. I don’t have a choice when it comes to patrol times, underground heroes take the night patrol because smarter, more cautious villains strike out at night. Some say underground heroes do the dirty work of top and regular heroes, but we get the same amount of work done. Today, you’ll be training your quirks with me until it’s time for patrol. We’ll go out, if I see anything off, we’ll pursue but I don’t want you two first years engaging, got it?” They nodded.</p><p>“Go get changed, we’ll be training in a deserted part of the city. Find some disguises and put them over your suits, I don’t want to get spotted.”</p><p>“Yes, Mindblank sir,” they said and headed out of his office to find the changing rooms.</p><p>***</p><p>“Aces, interns, listen up,” Katsuki called out across the main room. The first floor of his agency had a big room which he liked to use to give instructions. All 32 of his sidekicks and work study students stood around him with the few interns he decided to take on.</p><p>“If you’re a sidekick, you’ll be patrolling the different wards of the city on schedule, go fight if you get called in. I’ll be with my interns all week, so show me what you’ve learnt under my wing, Aces go!”</p><p>“Yes Dynamight!” 25 heroes called to him and exited through the main doors. His seven work study students stood in front of him with the three new interns.</p><p>“Great to have you back Aces, let’s hope you three are also Ace material. We’ll be patrolling main roads for the entirety of the week; I want to see how well you can work under pressure and I hope you can learn something from me, I don’t like being disappointed.” The new students flinched; his Aces stood their ground.</p><p>“Before you go change, I just wanted to congratulate you on breaking my record, Yachi.” All eyes turned to the small blond girl, who squeaked with surprise. “It was about time someone showed up to set a new record, took six years though.”</p><p>“T-thanks Dynamight sir,” she stuttered.</p><p>“Go get into your suit, meet me in the foyer and we’ll be going.” The students walked off and Katsuki went to the lift. He hoped that he could knock the nerves out of the girl, he hated working with nervous people, like how Deku used to be, thank god he fucking matured. Storm had been pretty nervous in his first year too, but he was fine on the battlefield. Katsuki hoped Yachi would be the same, otherwise he wouldn’t have the patience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t realise that the tiny giant was in Akiteru’s year, I thought he was in Saeko’s, too late to change cause it’s part of the storyline, sorry.</p><p>This is kind of short but also informative, I love the oikawa, iwa, kiyoko dynamic I’ve created. Shimizu day is purely self-indulgent, that day should be celebrated. And I realised how funny this was once I read it out loud.</p><p>For the record, the end surprised me too, I do not know where that came from but I like where the plot is going.</p><p>High ranking people are addressed as sir, it’s a genderless term, change my mind, I dare you.</p><p>Are you a plot person or do you prefer just relationship fics, I like a bit of both which is why this fic mixes both types.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A lil Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata and the Tiny Giant<br/>First year dynamics<br/>Daisuga</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry for such a long leave, I kind of lost motivation after I got a new idea for a fic and focused all my time into it, BNHA assassins I mean are you kidding? Anyway, sorry for disappearing for so long, I got a great comment about Akaashi’s quirk and now I really want to come back. (I added chapter 3 to chapter 2 so the comment disappeared, I'll comment on it in the end notes)</p><p>Comments are the difference between a discontinued and a finished fic, I’ll try to manage my writing time better.</p><p>I think about 8k or so is enough for each chapter, I’ll be doubling up any short ones, the notes will be in two for each, cause they used to be two chapters in one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou leaped off the building he’d been sprinting across, landed carefully and used the power of his impact to jump and tackle the villain he’d been chasing across the roofs. He held the man down with his arms behind his back and distributed his weight to keep him immobilised.</p><p>“How the fuck are you so fast! You’re just a kid!” the villain yelled. He had some kind of emitter quirk which allowed him to change the weight of objects, not mass, and Shouyou wasn’t quite sure what the difference was, but the man was fast. The Tiny Menace instructed him to not speak to anyone he caught, it was part of the rules. Speaking of his new mentor, the hero touched down gracefully next to him with the other two heroes who had accompanied them on the mission.</p><p>“Well done kid, you’re faster than I thought,” said the Tiny Menace.</p><p>“That’s two down in the past week, give me five!” Reckless shouted and Shouyou high-fived her with a smile. She was an incredible hero, she may have caused quite a bit of collateral damage, but she was still very good, nonetheless. Upon their first meeting, she grabbed him in a headlock, ruffled his hair and told him to call her Saeko-neesan.</p><p>“You can get up now,” said the Tiny Menace and stood in front of the villain. Shouyou obeyed and the villain jumped up with a very angry look, ready to run, which then turned terrified, and he sunk to his knees.</p><p>“Please, please, I’ll stop. Y-you can arrest me,” he said and held his hands out to the Tiny Menace. The hero obliged and held his hands behind his back while they waited for the police to arrive. Shouyou felt the intimidation, granted it was a lot worse than Kageyama’s constant glaring or the aurar from the older students, but he wasn’t completely terrified. Apparently, that was rare when it came to the Tiny Menace’s quirk, he only worked with Reckless and Dauntless Spirit because nothing could shake the no.14 hero, and the support hero’s quirk was to do with emotion, he was fine with strong amounts of any.</p><p>The police arrived and took the villain away. The media started showing up and tried to shove mics in Shouyou’s and the other heroes’ faces. Shouyou really wanted to be on TV, it sounded incredibly cool, and he could stick it to Kageyama and Tsukishima, but the Tiny Menace took him by the forearm and led him away.</p><p>“I wanted to be on TV, I stopped that criminal!” Shouyou complained.</p><p>“Lesson 12; avoid the media at all costs after a fight. Interviews you schedule are fine, but spontaneous things like that are bad news, pun not intended, whatever you say can be used against you, got it?” Shouyou nodded. “Since we have a few hours before dinner, we’ll do some fitness drills, I want to see how far your quirk can go.”</p><p>“Yes!” Shouyou cheered.</p><p>Training with the Tiny Menace was vigorous and constant, always a mental or physical test, all of which Shouyou managed to pass, not easily but he still managed. Most of the training was working under intimidation, or they ran drills atop buildings, both of which Shouyou could safely say he excelled at. Today they were in the Tiny Menace’s personal gym, basic fitness and stamina training.</p><p>After about half an hour or so of gruelling physical training, the Tiny Menace stopped working out to look at Shouyou’s form, the shorter boy stared back with interest.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked as politely as he could muster.</p><p>“Your quirk is superhuman, you can increase your speed and agility with the extra energy your body creates, almost up to Mach 1, correct?” he asked slowly, Shouyou nodded to confirm. “Then by that logic, wouldn’t you also be able to increase your body’s overall strength in the same way, speed, dexterity and strength? It would all fall under the same category as ‘superhuman,’ would it not?”</p><p>Shouyou let his new mentor’s words wash over him, he’d never thought about it that way, maybe he could.</p><p>“I’ve never tried increasing my strength that way, usually I think to increase my speed or agility by a number, and it happens, I know more or less the science of it, I think, but I’ve never tried doing it with strength.”</p><p>The Tiny Menace nodded and beckoned Shouyou to follow him to the weights stands. He gestured to a few of the really heavy ones, Shouyou nodded and stood in front of one weighing about three quarters of his total body weight. He needed to concentrate, it was as easy as running and fighting, 3x Hinata strength! He lifted the weight with ease.</p><p>“What?” he asked himself aloud, he’d never been able to lift something of 50kg, incredible. He hefted it up and down with ease, then experimented by upping his strength by another 1x Hinata.</p><p>“Look, look! Tiny Giant sir!” The Tiny Giant did look impressed. Shouyou experimented with all the weights, within about 10 minutes or so, his muscles began to ache and go stiff, his breathing became laboured, he couldn’t stand. Shouyou sank to the floor, he could barely move. The Tiny Giant crouched by his side and handed him three high glucose energy bars.</p><p>“So, you can do that, but it saps the most of your stored energy, that’s probably because you’re unused to it. Which is easier for you, increasing overall agility or speed?” he asked calmly. Shouyou scarfed down the bars as fast as his body would allow, he started feeling the strain go away and could speak again.</p><p>“Agility, I practice it more because I always thought it was more important. Speed is still second nature, strength is really hard,” Shouyou stated, 15 was a little late to discover another part of one’s quirk though, almost like a really late bloomer.</p><p>“Then keep training, always keep small things high in starch and other forms of glucose on you, just keep eating to increase your store, that’s how it works, right?”</p><p>He nodded quickly and moved to keep training the new side of his quirk. Shouyou wasn’t good at many subjects, he was at the bottom of each, aside from biology. He excelled at biology, he needed to be able to understand his quirk fully and made sure to understand all the material from the subject, he’d always prioritised it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shouyou’s goodbyes to his mentor were quick, they exchanged formalities and Shouyou ran to catch the train to be in time for homeroom. Thankfully he wasn’t late, but he was penultimate in, he and Kageyama arrived at the same time and battled to get through the door, which caused amusement for the older years. Shouyou walked over to his friends, excited to relay the new information about his quirk.</p><p>“How were your internships?” he asked excitedly. Yachi smiled and answered first, gesturing wildly.</p><p>“I went on patrol four times with the Aces and did a lot more training to size and maintain many objects at once. Uravity joined me with training one day and helped me a lot with managing to keep control of my sizing,” she said happily.</p><p>“You met Uravity too?” Yamaguchi and Shouyou asked at the same time.</p><p>“Yeah! She was so cool! I don’t know who was cooler, her or Dynamight, probably a tie.”</p><p>Shouyou remembered when she debuted, Uravity was able to get 30 civilians out of collapsed building, she defeated the villain which knocked it down, and all the while she floated half of the building. It was one of the most badass debuts in hero history, so naturally she climbed the rankings with ease. She was now the no.4 hero alongside her famous old classmates.</p><p>“That’s awesome,” Yamaguchi said encouragingly.</p><p>“What about you Yama?” Shouyou asked, turning to his green haired friend.</p><p>“Earphone Jack is so much more badass and intimidating in person,” he started and Shouyou gaped, how could she be any cooler than she appeared on tv? He then proceeded to ask.</p><p>“I mean she’s only 5’4 and at first you wouldn’t think so, but she was built to lead. Her entire agency does everything she says without a second thought, completely out of trust. I went on a long covert mission and practiced my shooting in different places, I’ve managed to master shooting perfectly in mid-air and in water. On the mission I shot five criminals in the legs to slow them down so the police could arrest them, they were the main guys of the operation, so I directly helped bust the whole thing.”</p><p>Everyone wore the same look admiration, including Tsukishima, who looked the proudest among them.</p><p>“That’s pretty incredible,” Kageyama said, the first to speak, and Shouyou nodded in agreement.</p><p>“How about you Tsukki?”</p><p>“Mind Blank helped me with my predictions, I focused using my predictions at maximum radius and zooming in on specific areas. It was incredibly tiring, but I improved my overall success rate,” he said without changing tone at all, a week didn’t change his attitude.</p><p>“That’s pretty cool Tsukishima-kun, that’s probably really helpful in covert missions, what was Mindblank like?” Yachi asked quickly just before Yamaguchi could praise his best friend.</p><p>“Blunt and witty, he allowed me to be rude to him on the account of also using well thought out insults. His quirk requires a vocal reaction from his opponent, he is incredibly good at riling people up to make them talk. He used his skills on the other interns and me, to increase our ability to ignore ignorant villainous statements.”</p><p>Shouyou barely knew anything about the hero in question, he was popular for having such a high rate of criminal apprehension, being a very attractive hero, and the only thing the media knew about him was his recent engagement to the Electric Hero, making him that much more intriguing. It was quite the information overload on such a mysterious hero.</p><p>“That’s what I thought, anyone who hides from the media that much is bound to be that way,” Kageyama said offhandedly.</p><p>“How could someone of your overall ignorance make such an accurate guess?” Tsukishima asked with an eyebrow raised, begging for a reaction.</p><p>“Hey! I’m pretty good at guessing! I thought it made sense,” Kageyama shouted, very close to throwing hands. Shouyou stepped in his path, it would have been a bad idea to get into a fight so early in the day, or at all. Yes, Shouyou was a hypocrite, sue him.</p><p>“What about you Kageyama? What was Shouto like? What was training like?” asked Yamaguchi in attempt to diffuse the tension.</p><p>“I went on patrol with the Deku setters once and we ran into a group of c-rank villains. I didn’t help with taking them down because Deku, Shouto and the other Setters were much quicker, which meant I was able to see how they moved in proper action. Their years of experience is incredible, and indescribable.”</p><p>“Like woosh?” Shouyou asked helpfully.</p><p>“More like swish, then bam! And more bangs, and a lot of combat,” he explained, gesturing with each word. Shouyou understood but the others looked confused.</p><p>“I helped with search and rescue within the knocked down building and managed to take in material from the building by spiking inwards instead of outwards. The other days of the week were purely training under Shouto, he only took on four interns in total, so he was able to give enough attention to each of us. I improved my speed and precision; now I can catch someone falling by spiking the ground carefully and without hurting them.” Kageyama didn’t really change his expression when he talked, Shouyou managed to tell that he was actually really excited about his new skills, somehow.</p><p>“That’s awesome Kageyama-kun,” Yachi praised, even Tsukishima looked slightly impressed.</p><p>“Did you stop any villains, dumbass Hinata?” Kageyama asked smugly. That wasn’t fair! Shouyou hadn’t provoked him at all! His loss, Shouyou had directly stopped a total of three criminals, all on his own. Still, he felt angry and was going to let Kageyama have it.</p><p>“I improved so much! On each of my three mission days, with the Tiny Menace, Reckless and Dauntless Spirit-”</p><p>“You went on missions with my brother?” Tsukishima cut him off.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s apparently old friends with the Tiny Menace and dating Reckless, how come you never told me? Maybe you could have let us meet him,” Shouyou asked, completely distracted and pouted, Tsukishima shrugged and gestured for him to continue.</p><p>“Anyways, each mission turned into a chase, all the guys were fast so, the Tiny Menace and Reckless couldn’t use their quirks. I got each guy by running on the ground, walls, rooftops and even over cars! Each time I floored the villain and they got arrested, all on my own!” he returned smugly.</p><p>“Seriously?” Yamaguchi asked gaping.</p><p>“Yeah! Also, I discovered something new about my quirk. Superhuman increases all of my abilities, dexterity, speed and strength! I never realised before that I could increase my strength the same way! Look!”</p><p>Shouyou leaned across the row to Yachi, swung his arms under her, increased his strength by 2x Hinata, and hefted her bridal style with ease. Yachi squeaked, Shouyou had never been able to pick her up before, they were too similar in weight.</p><p>“Jeeze! Warn a girl before you do that!”</p><p>“Picking up Yachi-san isn’t that impressive, she’s only 4’10,” Kageyama said arms crossed.</p><p>“Hey! I work out a lot! I’m 51kg,” Yachi shouted, she was proud of her muscle mass. Shouyou glared Kageyama and put his friend down, then stepped over to Yamaguchi, who was a full 7 inches taller than him but whatever.</p><p>“Please Yama-kun.”</p><p>“Fine, but don’t be mad if you can’t,” Yamaguchi sighed and lifted his arms. Shouyou increased his strength to 4x Hinata and lifted his friend with the same ease, 12kg heavier. Yamaguchi practically shrieked and kept staring at the floor, alerting the attention of some of the others standing nearby. There was much more of his taller friend to hold, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t jump or lift him up and down. Shouyou’s friends gaped at the display.</p><p>“See, I told you! I just need to keep practicing; it takes a lot more energy than speed and agility.” He put down Yamaguchi carefully and smiled widely at his friends.</p><p>“You’re telling me, you could increase your strength your whole life but only figured it out when a hero with common sense pointed it out?” Tsukishima asked attempting to sound mean but there was still a bit of awe in his voice.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound as cool when you say it like that,” Shouyou shouted back.</p><p>“Students, settle down, it’s a Monday,” Aizawa announced as he walked in and everyone seated themselves within two seconds, which wouldn’t have seemed quite possible but that is what happened.</p><p>“Internships are over, it’s time to get back to regular learning.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>April 2137</p><p> </p><p>Koushi rushed through the corridors of his new school to get to the gym, just that year the hero commission decided to run quirk harnessing programs in regular schools! It was perfect, Koushi knew his quirk wasn’t anything special, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a hero. He stopped just outside the sliding doors and caught his breath before walking in.</p><p>Inside there was a group of three adults standing before three lines of children, each one a year from school. Koushi joined the back line, he recognised the boy with brown cropped hair from his class and gave him a friendly smile. Only Koushi, the boy, a taller boy with longish chestnut hair, a girl with a dark brown pixie cut, and Kiyoko stood at the back. He guessed that others in their year weren’t very serious about becoming heroes.</p><p>“Welcome students, each of us are special quirk trainers, three trainers have been sent to every middle school in Japan, we got sent here as we’re all from this town. I’m Ginji Katsuko, I’ll be working with the first years, this is Kanri Keidai, he’ll be working with the second years, and this is Koumei Misetsu, he’ll be working with the third years. Our quirks involve being good at analysis, we’ll be here to train with you on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays but only until 5.30 because the other sports teams need this gym. Let’s get started.”</p><p>Ginji walked to the back of the line where Koushi stood while the other two men took the older years to different parts of the gym.</p><p>“Tell me about yourselves and your quirks, I’ll give you prompts each day, a certain task I want you to complete, ok? Let’s start with you,” Ginji said sweetly and asked of Kiyoko. She took a deep breath and told the woman about her amazing quirk and abilities.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At the end of the two and a half hours Koushi felt incredibly drained. Ginji told him to practice increasing his senses one at a time by cancelling all then increasing one slowly. It was hard work, but he got the hang of it. Sawamura was the name of the boy from his class, he was really nice and told Koushi to call him by his first name, Daichi. Koushi in turn asked him to address him by his nickname. Daichi’s quirk was really cool, he made anything bounce off him, perfect for a defence specialist in volleyball and for fighting villains in all forms of combat.</p><p>The tall boy’s name was Azumane, he also asked them to call him by his first name, Asashi. His quirk was strong and heroic, he could control the weather! Koushi felt a little, quite, inferior to him, in all honesty.</p><p>The girl with the pixie cut’s name was Michimiya, she insisted on a last name basis but was also incredibly nice. Her quirk allowed her to copy the looks of anyone she saw exactly, it was a little unnerving but still amazing.</p><p>Koushi already knew Kiyoko and of her awesomeness, as they’d been friends for a couple of years. He moved to Miyagi and didn’t know anyone. Due to having a non-physical emitter quirk, he was bullied for appearing quirkless. After a week of being an outcast, he saw a beautiful girl with bluish raven pigtails tied in red ribbons, she looked a little sad. He made friends with Kiyoko easily, no one had properly been nice to her, just complimenting or insulting, never friendly, they were a good match for each other.</p><p>Koushi rushed out to go to the volleyball gym, the others seemed to be going the same way.</p><p>“Koushi-kun, where are you going?” Kiyoko asked from closely behind him.</p><p>“I signed up for the volleyball team, did you sign up for anything?”</p><p>She shook her head, Koushi knew of her practically crippling shyness and social anxiety, he could help her with that.</p><p>“How about you sign up to be the manager, that way we’ll be together throughout the school day and I’ll help you with interactions,” Koushi compromised when they arrived outside the gym, Daichi and Asahi already headed inside. Kiyoko seemed to consider it for a few seconds, then agreed. He introduced himself with Asahi and Daichi, then introduced Kiyoko so she could be their manager.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>April 2138</p><p> </p><p>In the new school year, the volleyball team got five applicants and they all went to quirk harnessing too. Nishinoya and Tanaka were both incredibly loud but were also quite skilled and thankfully able to go silent when needed be. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita didn’t stick out much but they were dependable.</p><p>Koushi and his friends weren’t close with the new first years, but they were friendly enough on the court. The team improved with the help of Nishinoya’s incredible libero skills and Daichi’s improvement in defence, not to mention Nishinoya was also somehow good at hyping up Asashi enough to win.</p><p>In quirk training, Koushi got better at maintaining his senses at highly increased levels. He could almost feel a person’s moves through the air particles, maybe he was imagining that part. He was also becoming even better at combat and applying his quirk to it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>April 2139</p><p> </p><p>Koushi’s third year of middle school was quite different to his other years. The volleyball team got three new recruits who were quite different to the year before. Hinata was small, loud and bright orange, he had incredible agility and speed due to his quirk but sadly no setter could keep up with him, as inexperienced as he was. Tsukishima was quite a good blocker, though he riled up the other first and second years the wrong way, he had quite a talent for bringing others down. Yamaguchi didn’t stand out at first, but Koushi could see that his quirk would come in helpful for a pinch server.</p><p>The new boys became friends quickly and also had a small blond friend with a powerful quirk, they all came to quirk harnessing as well. From his slight observation, he could tell that they were very talented.</p><p>Koushi never really interacted with his kouhai that much, maybe that was why it took him a while to recognise them three years later in UA. Though when he remembered them, the records they broke didn’t surprise him in the least.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>April 2140</p><p> </p><p>Koushi sat in a circle with his friends, they each clutched a letter from UA. The week beforehand, Koushi, Daichi, Asahi and Yui, attended the practical exam. Kiyoko didn’t because she got in on recommendations, she didn’t know which class she got into though.</p><p>“You go first Asahi-kun,” Yui said finally breaking the silence. He looked a little shocked then opened his letter. It was a video of All Might saying he got into class 3B, it was such a hard course to get into! “Well done,” Suga said excitedly and they all high fived him.</p><p>“I really didn’t think I did that well,” he said breathlessly.</p><p>“I’ll go next,” Daichi said and tore his letter open. He got in too, class 3B!</p><p>“Nice job!” Suga said and went in for a high five, even though Daichi said he still couldn’t control the rebound perfectly. It didn’t actually hurt, which was a surprise and a nice one at that.</p><p>“You go next Kiyoko-chan, which class did you get into?” Yui asked excitedly. Kiyoko nodded and neatly opened her letter. All Might congratulated her combat abilities and said she’d make a fine hero, she got into class 3A with two others from recommendations.</p><p>“That’s unexpected,” she said quietly.</p><p>“No, that was fully expected, you’re awesome Kiyoko-chan,” Koushi said sweetly, and the others all gave her praise.</p><p>“I’ll go next,” Koushi said and opened his letter. He got in! In class 2A! “I did it! I honestly didn’t think I got enough villain points!”</p><p>“You probably got more rescue points than villain points, you spent most of the time feeling when people would hurt themselves,” Daichi pointed out with a warm smile, which never failed to calm down Koushi.</p><p>“We’ll be able to hang out in the same dorm though, right?” asked Kiyoko. She actually looked a little nervous, come to think of it, Kiyoko had never been able to make friends on her own.</p><p>“Of course, we will, there aren’t any rules against it,” Daichi reassured her, “You go next Yui-chan.”</p><p>Yui nodded and tore open her letter, she got a place in class 3B.</p><p>“That’s awesome Yui-chan,” Koushi said excitedly.</p><p>Daichi’s mother called them down for dinner, everyone would be going home after and Koushi had been allowed to stay over.</p><p>“Hey Koushi, are you really ok with not being in the same class as us?” Daichi asked as they started drifting off to sleep. He felt his face heat up involuntarily, everyone called him Suga because it was his nickname, however when he and Daichi were alone, his friend insisted on a first name basis.</p><p>“Totally, I’m fine with 2A, I feel lucky to have gotten into the hero course at all,” he said looking away, in the hopes that Daichi wouldn’t see his burning face. He apparently had other plans, Daichi turned Koushi’s face to him slowly and held out his hand, Koushi felt to stunned to react.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll get into 3B, so we’ll be in the same class next year.” Koushi nodded and shook his hand.</p><p>“I’ll become top of the big three for all of us to be in the same class, I promise Daichi.”</p><p>Little did Koushi know that was exactly how life planned its course.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>June 2141</p><p> </p><p>Daichi walked out of the second-year male changing rooms with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, he and his friends had decided to train together after school every day. He was still marvelling at Suga’s overall improvement, he could now increase all his senses at once to about 70%. His combat skills were sharpened enough so that he outranked everyone aside from Kiyoko, they could fight to the death without either of them passing out, Daichi could admit he was a little jealous of that fact.</p><p>Not to mention, Suga was finally able to beat him, at one point during training, he straddled Daichi and held him down. How Suga wasn’t affected by the position, Daichi would never know</p><p>Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard Suga and Kiyoko talking about something which seemed to greatly amuse her and mortify Suga. Maybe it was about the fight which rendered Daichi speechless, or how Koushi almost passed out after Daichi was able to give him a hug for the first time earlier, he had no idea what that was about, but he had a very hard time keeping his face from burning. Suga fit perfectly in his arms, as if he were made to.</p><p>Kiyoko was laughing, genuinely laughing, from the sounds of it, she may have been bent over holding her stomach. Daichi could count on his fingers the number of times he’d heard her laugh, maybe it was because she was closer to Suga than the rest of them.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? I mean really?”</p><p>“This is not funny!” Suga shout back, he sounded like he wanted to be angry but was more so embarrassed.</p><p>“Yes, it is!”</p><p>“Come on!” </p><p>Kiyoko took a deep breath, neither spoke for a few moments, then she started laughing again. “Kiyoko-chan!”“Koushi-kun!”</p><p>“You don’t understand.”</p><p>“You’re right I don’t.”</p><p>“Then sympathise.” Suga was sounding more exasperated by the second.</p><p>“Fine.” The giggling finally left her voice.</p><p>“It’s just, that felt awesome, and I can’t believe I wanted that for so long.”</p><p>There was a slight thud and harder laughing, did Kiyoko drop to the ground? What was so funny about a hug? Wait, what did Suga mean by wanting it for so long? Like Daichi had?</p><p>“Are you ok?” His suspicions were correct.</p><p>“You’re freaking out because of a hug!” There was a bit of scuffling, Suga must have pulled her to her feet.</p><p>“Do you know how good it feels to be squashed between two giant biceps?”</p><p>“Ethereal?” Kiyoko asked mockingly. </p><p>“Yes.” Daichi felt his cheeks heat up, he wasn’t that big, and Suga thought hugging him was ‘ethereal’?</p><p>“I say this with all the love in my heart, Koushi, you are ridiculous, a ridiculous gay disaster. What if things between you go beyond friendly?”</p><p>“What?” Well, that shot down Daichi’s chances.</p><p>“You are such a child, come on, how many years has it been now?” Suga mumbled something which Daichi couldn’t hear.</p><p>“Exactly, who knows, maybe he feels the same way and you’ll be like a power couple.” What were they talking about now?</p><p>“You are a bad friend.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I cannot wait until a cute girl gets into 3A who’ll sweep you off your feet and I can tease you!”</p><p>“There are already some, I see them all the time so you can’t tease me.”</p><p>“Sure.” By the sounds of the footsteps, Kiyoko started walking off.</p><p>“I’m already in a sort-of-relationship anyway. Daisuga!” she yelled and sped away. Suga squawked and chased after her. Daichi rounded the corner to see them chasing after each other in the distance, near the entrance to the Heights Alliance. Based on the conversation he just hear, maybe Suga felt the same way Daichi did, but it was probably wishful thinking.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>October 2141</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko peaked around the corner of the staircase to watch Daichi and Suga alone in the third-floor corridor of the 3B dorm house. Her childhood best friend was finally confessing to the love of his life. She wasn’t alone, Alisa was by her side watching too. They’d spent the past month trying to get Koushi and Daichi to confess to each other. Eventually Koushi relented and agreed, the girls were watching so they’d be able to recount the story at their wedding.</p><p>Kiyoko and Alisa’s story was quite different though, Alisa wanted to find out if she was into women or not and asked Kiyoko if she could help. They started officially dating at the beginning of September, only Koushi, Daichi, Asahi, Yui, Kenma, Tooru and Hajime knew, before that they were simply friends with benefits for about five months.</p><p>Koushi looked nervous, Daichi as did, Kiyoko couldn’t tell exactly what they were saying, but it looked as if he just said he’d been in love with Daichi for years. Daichi was facing away from her so she couldn’t tell what he’d said next, then he cupped Suga’s face and brought their lips together. Suga’s eyes widened then he melted into it.</p><p>“Whoo!” Kiyoko cheered with Alisa and they double high fived. Daichi and Suga turned to face them, faces completely red, which was incredibly amusing.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Daichi asked horrified, Suga only looked mildly annoyed, then laced his fingers through Daichi’s, which seemed to embarrass him further.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Yui asked trudging up the last of the stairs, “I thought we were sparring today.”</p><p>“That’s still on,” Kiyoko said smiling, which was rare for her, but she was so happy for her friends.</p><p>“Daichi-kun and Suga-kun just got together!” Alisa shouted loudly enough to alert the entire building. The two boys didn’t even try to deny it and simply nodded, apparently now over the embarrassment of becoming a new couple. Yui paled and her eyes went wide, she looked sick.</p><p>“I-I need to go. Train without me,” she cried and ran up the next flight of stairs to her room. Kiyoko wondered what was wrong.</p><p>“Fuck,” Suga muttered and took his hand from Daichi and ran them through his hair, “I completely forgot, she likes you too.”</p><p>Since when? Kiyoko didn’t know about this, and weren’t they quite close? Was she not aware that Daichi was not attracted to women? That certainly sucked for her.</p><p>“What do you mean? We’ve been friends for ages, I’m sure I’ve said I was gay before; I wore the gay flag tie the past two prides,” Daichi said worriedly. They both looked worried and seemed to forget that they had just got together, over someone else’s attraction? Kiyoko was not going to have that; they had the right to be happy and in love.</p><p>“You can’t let this ruin your relationship,” she said calmly, without a trace of anger in her tone, thankfully.</p><p>“She’s upset, I don’t want one of my closest friends to be upset,” Koushi countered. That wasn’t fair, Daichi loved him, not Yui. Koushi was too kind for his own good.</p><p>“Perhaps we should go train and put a pin in this talk,” Alisa said carefully and gestured for them to follow. Praise her bubbly extrovert attitude and ability to diffuse tension. Kiyoko and her friends nodded then followed their senpai to ground gamma.</p><p>***</p><p>Koushi didn’t want to have a sleepover that night, it was strange to wake up without him by his side. Come to think of it, Koushi and Daichi’s previous relationship seemed as if they were dating the whole time, with how they always were around each other, sleepovers almost every night, things like that.</p><p>Things were strained between them throughout the day, Koushi confessed to him, Daichi said he loved him too, but they didn’t want to lose Yui. He caught her arm on the way back to the dorms and pulled her to one side, Koushi stopped a fair distance away to hear what they were saying.</p><p>“I never told you that I was gay, did I? I thought I did, maybe it slipped my mind,” Daichi started, he wasn’t good at this kind of thing, or even describing it.</p><p>“I never had a chance, did I?” she asked sadly.</p><p>“That sounds awful when you say it that way. Can we still be friends? I don’t want to lose you; we’ve known each other since 4<sup>th</sup> grade.”</p><p>“I need time to think. I know it’s not right to separate to people, I think I knew the whole time but just didn’t want to come to terms with it. You’re happy with Suga-kun, I want you to be happy, I just wish I could be that person for you. I’ll get over this, just, leave me alone for the time being, not forever.” With a sad smile, she turned away and joined arms with Amajiki, who was walking parallel to them. He caught up with Koushi and repeated Yui’s message.</p><p>“That’s better than nothing,” said Koushi and laced his fingers through Daichi’s.</p><p>“We should probably make rules for being out in public, I think we might get on people’s nerves.”</p><p>“Hm, good idea, I can feel Bokuto-kun pointing at us from here,” Suga mused, he was probably right.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about Koushi?” Daichi whispered. “I was almost asleep,” Koushi complained, and his partner gave him a small kiss on the side of his neck in apology, Koushi liked to fall asleep spooning.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Just glad Yui’s our friend again,” he said softly, Daichi nodded in agreement and Koushi finally drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like my daisuga? I think it’s not my best but this is my first time writing a get together, I usually just write stupid pining and put off confessions.<br/>Daichi turns Suga’s face towards him during a sleepover, it’s totally plutonic!</p><p>Akaashi's quirk:<br/>I haven't watched HxH so I wouldn't know, but it is quite unnerving. Their shape never changes but he can control how many comes from each part of his body, from 1 to 300 max I think. He specialises in stealth and plans on being an underground covert hero. Technically they could fly in shape formation but he wouldn't give anyone the finger in person, it's Akaashi, he's too polite.</p><p>Ushijima photosynthesising:<br/>He takes in energy and forms it into another kind which powers stamina, muscle mass and overall performance. It's like a form of photosynthesis.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. This may be one giant work full of flashbacks or it could be one storyline with a side fic with the backstories, depending on how long it is.</p><p>Comment and leave kudos if you think I should continue this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>